Poder pokemon
by Ashley Sketchit
Summary: Tres guerreros legendarios tienen que usar sus habilidades pokemon para salvar al mundo de las desgracias
1. La guerrera de Ciudad Vainilla

Poder pokemon  
Cap. 1: La guerrera de Ciudad Vainilla  
Es el inicio de un nuevo día en los alrededores de Shamuti, una pequeña isla en el Archipiélago Naranja donde hace tiempo un joven entrenador ayudó a evitar la destrucción del planeta. Esta isla es conocida por la leyenda de Lugia, el pokemon guardián del mar que ayudó a ese joven héroe en su misión. Sin embargo, esa no es la única leyenda que guarda este lugar.  
-"El sol y la luna juntos brillarán  
y cuarenta y dos espíritus por la tierra vagarán.  
La estrella y el dragón calmarán sus poderes,  
junto al guerrero eterno realizarán sus deberes.  
El cielo, el mar y las sombras escogerán sin demora  
a dos personas que pasen las pruebas con gloria;  
la oscuridad de la niebla plateada será liberada  
y sólo la luz de la ceniza dorada podrá domarla..."  
Un ser de baja estatura con una especie de corona en forma de una concha espiral con una gema roja termina de leer la profecía escrita sobre un monolito de piedra cuya sombra señala a la luna que se está ocultando en el horizonte mientras el sol termina de salir por el extremo opuesto.   
-Los elegidos han pasado la tercera prueba justo a tiempo. Tarde o temprano los guerreros tendrán que despertar.  
-Lo sé Slowking. Sólo espero que sean capaces de cumplir con su cometido-Le comento al pokemon real mientras se queda viendo cómo las olas se van rompiendo en el peñasco.  
-Sólo tienes que preocuparte cuando las tinieblas cubran al mundo, lo cual sucederá dentro de un largo tiempo.  
Sinceramente sus palabras no son tan reconfortantes como él piensa, pero de cualquier forma me retiro a mis labores cotidianas en un remolino que se interna en el mar, con una sensación de tranquilidad previa a un gran desastre.

* * *

-Nidoking, mega puño ahora- grita un chico pelirrojo de dieciséis años con una camisa naranja, bermudas azules y tenis negros, al ordenarle un ataque a su pokemon morado del tipo tierra y veneno, mientras la multitud se muestra animada en el estadio de Ciudad Vainilla, que se encuentra en la parte noreste de la región Johto. El ambiente se encuentra tan lleno de energía que decido animar al chico. -Tu puedes Joey.  
-Pichu, doble equipo.  
El pequeño ratón pokemon evita el golpe de nidoking y confundirlo al moverse con tanta rapidez que se crea la ilusión de que hay siete roedores del tipo eléctrico en lo que su entrenadora, una chica un año menor que Joey con cabello negro atado en un moño lila con una playera negra bajo una chaqueta blanca con mangas rojas, pantalón azul y tenis blancos, mantiene una sonrisa confiada mientras logro percibir una mirada determinada en sus ojos cafés, como si disfrutara la batalla.   
-Ahora termina con ataque rápido  
Joey sólo puede ver cómo su pokemon es vencido a causa del cansancio y de la rápida embestida de pichu. Al caer nidoking, el réferi se acerca para verificar la incapacidad del pokemon para continuar con la batalla. -Nidoking no puede continuar, la victoria es para pichu, y su entrenadora Ashley Ketchum.  
Al oir ese nombre, comienzo a tener una sensación extraña, como si ya lo hubiera oído antes, pero comienzo a recordar a un entrenador que conocí en la liga Añil y que tiene un gran parecido con esa chica.   
-#¿Pasa algo Richie-san?#  
-No es nada Sparky- le contesto a mi pikachu mientras observo a la entrenadora recibir el premio del torneo por parte del alcalde. -¿...qué dijiste Sparky?(oo)  
-¿Pika?  
-¿Te pasa algo Richie?- me pregunta un niño de cabello azul vestido con una playera verde con una pokebola impresa en negro, short café y tenis azules sentado a mi lado  
-Estoy bien, no es nada Kenny.  
Podía jurar que escuché hablar a mi pikachu, pero tal vez debe ser mi imaginación. Después de ese incidente nos reunimos con el chico pelirrojo fuera del área del estadio, donde unos vendedores ambulantes ofrecen las mercancías conmemorativas del Festival Pokemon Anual de Ciudad Vainilla.   
-Anímate Joey, al menos ganaste el segundo lugar.  
-Gracias Kenny. ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo?yo invito.  
-Muchas gra...  
-Tú pagas tu cuenta Richie. No tengo dinero suficiente para invitarte  
-Vamos Joey, no es como si fuera capaz de comer siete platos de carne- le digo al chico. -si sabes que con seis ya estoy lleno.  
-Eres un caso perdido(UU)  
Iba tan distraído que choco con alguien y termino cayendo al suelo al igual que Sparky.   
-Perdóname, no me fijaba por dónde iba- respondemos los dos al mismo tiempo antes de levantarnos. Al ver su cara me doy cuenta que se trata de la chica con la que Joey había perdido, pero aún siento que la conozco de otro lado, y por la cara de la entrenadora sé que tiene la misma sensación.  
-¿Pi pipika pi pikachu?  
Al oir a Sparky la chica decide romper este molesto silencio. -¿Estás bien Richie?  
-Si, estoy... un momento, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?  
-Fácil, tu pikachu lo dijo cuando te preguntó si no te lastimaste  
-Increíble, ¿entendiste lo que dijo Sparky?  
-Por su puesto- me contesta ella como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo entender el lenguaje pokemon. -Por cierto, mi nombre es Ashley  
-Pichu- dice el pokemon de la chica tratando de presentarse.  
-Mi nombre es Kenny.  
-Perdón por no presentarme antes de la batalla, mi nombre es Joey  
-Bueno Ashley, supongo que es bueno saber que te comunicas muy bien con tus poke...  
No terminaba de hablar cuando se escuchan una serie de explosiones y todos vamos a ver lo que sucede. No avanzamos mucho cuando una fuerte ráfaga sopla llevándose las pokebolas de todos los presentes y las atrae hacia una aspiradora que sujetan una chica de trenzas verdes y un joven rubio de peinado extraño(N/a: imaginen el estilo saiyajin), ambos con trajes negros con una R en el pecho.  
-Venimos a causar problemas  
-Y prepárense para los dilemas  
-Para destruir al mundo con corrupción  
-para acabar con las riquezas de cada nación  
-para lamentar la existencia de la verdad y el amor  
-para llevar la oscuridad a las estrellas  
-Bonnie  
-Clyde  
-El Equipo Rocket asaltando a la velocidad de la luz  
-Ríndanse ahora ya que no podrán ganar  
-Magnemite- un pokemon magneto termina el lema diciendo su nombre. Es el segundo Equipo Rocket que conozco en mi vida y ambos tienen algo en común:   
-Qué lema tan tonto(--u)  
-Les agradecemos a todos por habernos entregado a todos sus pokemon, así que les dejo un regalo.- dice la chica de cabello verde al momento de lanzar una pokebola. -Magmar, cortina de humo ahora.  
Un pokemon rojo con aspecto de pato sale de la pokebola para escupir un denso humo negro que vuelve imposible ver cómo el Equipo Rocket escapa.   
-¡Sparky!  
Una vez despejado el humo me fijo que mi pokemon ha sido robado al igual que las pokebolas, pero también me fijo en otras dos cosas: que la entrenadora de pichu no está y una nota en mi mano.  
-"Llama a la policía y diles que esperen en el templo del lago Coral"

* * *

-Vaya, fue el trabajo más fácil que hemos hecho-le comento a mi compañero mientras escapamos con nuestro botín en una camioneta negra  
-No puedo creer que esos tontos de Jessie y James no hayan robado ningún pokemon los últimos dos años  
Clyde de repente cambia su expresión de alegría a una de preocupación al ver el camino  
-No me vas a creer, pero parece que nos desviamos un poco  
Los dos vemos con terror cómo la camioneta está dentro de una burbuja rosa que nos elevaba a una considerable altura flotando hacia un lago.   
-¿Qué está pasando?  
Saco mi cabeza por la ventanilla y me fijo en un grupo de patrullas estacionadas afuera de un templo, como si nos estuvieran esperando

* * *

-Richie, ¿Seguro que debemos estar aquí?-le pregunta la oficial Jenny mientras esperamos a que Ashley regrese con el Equipo Rocket. -Lo más probable es que los ladrones estén a kilómetros de distancia.  
-Estoy seguro que ella los traerá hacia aquí. Sólo espere  
-Fabuloso, voy a ver un arresto en vivo- comenta Kenny emocionado, antes de que la oficial le de un coscorrón.  
-Kenny, esto es un asunto oficial y no de niñitos que deberían estar en la casa viendo tele.  
-Por última vez no soy un niñito(¬¬#)  
Sé que es extraño que una oficial se comporte de esa forma con un civil, pero todo tiene una explicación. Lo que pasa es que Kenny es el hermano menor de Jenny. El problema es que esas discuciones familiares pueden durar mucho(u).  
-Mira Jenny, una luz en el cielo.  
-Kenny, no es momento para decir tonterías  
-No, es en serio. Mira  
Todos levantamos la vista para observar una luz rosa dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del templo justo antes de que una gran burbuja rosa baje frente a nosotros y se reviente revelando una camioneta negra.  
-Pero si es el Equipo Rocket- digo al reconocer a sus ocupantes.  
-Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos.  
La camioneta comienza a arrancar mientras el Equipo Rocket se prepara para huir de la policía. Por impulso Richie corre hacia ellos y se detiene frente a la camioneta para detenerles el paso.  
-¡No irán a ninguna parte!  
Veo extrañado cómo el vehículo se cubre de un aura azul por unos segundos antes de detenerse bruscamente a un metro de mí. Una gran cantidad de humo sale del motor indicándole a los ladrones que deberían huir a pie.  
-¿Estás bien Richie?- le pregunto al entrenador mientras me acerco preocupado al ver su rostro algo pálido.  
-Sólo tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, es todo.  
-Alto en nombre de la ley, Growlithe, lanzallamas.  
Al escuchar la orden de la oficial, el perro pokemon forna un cerco de fuego frente a los convictos impidiendo su escape. A pesar de que están rodeados de policías, Bonnie y Clyde siguen sonriendo.  
-Bueno, si quieren pelear, los complaceremos. Magmar ve  
-Tu también magnemite  
Dos pokebolas caen al piso y se abren para revelar al pokemon escupefuego y el pokemon magneto listos para atacar.  
-Magmar, golpea a growlithe con tu megapuño  
-Magnemite, bomba sónica  
Los dos ataques dieron en el blanco y el pobre cachorro queda noqueado en los pies de la oficial Jenny  
-Lo siento por el perrito, pero tendra que venir con nosotros, pokebola ve- dice Bonnie al lanzar el objeto esférico, pero antes de que éste toque al pokemon una fuerte ráfaga de aire que obliga a todos a cubrirse, y segundos después notamos que growlithe ha desaparecido.  
-¿A dónde diablos se fue?  
-Es contra la ley tratar de robar un pokemon, y peor aún si es propiedad de la policía-contesta una voz detrás del Equipo Rocket, quienes voltean a ver a una chica de cabello negro con playera negra bajo una chaqueta blanca con mangas rojas, pantalón azul y tenis blancos cargando al pokemon de la oficial.  
-Pero si es Ashley.  
-Equipo Rocket, si quieren a este growlithe, será sobre mi cadáver  
-Bueno, si así lo quieres, magmar, puño fuego a esa mocosa  
Magmar prepara su ataque hasta que los ojos de la chica cambiaron de café a rosa, como el color del aura que en ese momento rodeaba al escupefuego cuando se estrella contra un árbol, para asombro de Bonnie y Clyde. -Lo que faltaba, una psíquica.  
-Es tan poderosa como un Alakazam, ¿no crees Joey?(OO)  
-O tal vez más, Richie(OO)  
Volviendo a la pelea, magnemite se acerca por atrás a Ashley y comienza a atacar con un impactrueno, que por suerte, es esquivado con gran velocidad, a lo que el chico de peinado extraño no tarda en pedir otro ataque  
-Onda trueno, ahora  
El ataque resulta a la perfección y Ashley cae al suelo paralizada. Antes de que el pokemon magneto realice otro impactrueno, la chica pone sus manos para protegerse del ataque cuando la cicatriz en forma de estrella que tiene en la mano derecha brilla mientras pequeñas estrellas surgen de ésta para golpear al pokemon y a los ladrones, cayendo incoscientes. Todos quedamos con la boca abierta, hasta que la oficial Jenny esposa a los dos convictos  
-Bonnie y Clyde, quedan arrestados por robo de pokemon. Tienen derecho a guardar silencio, ya que todo lo que digan será usado en su contra  
Un par de policías abren la camioneta y sacan un saco grande donde deben estar las pokebolas robadas, y uno pequeño de donde sale el pichu de Ashley  
-Pichu, me alegro de que te encuentres bien.  
-Pichupii- dice el pokemon al acercarse a la entrenadora, que se levanta como si nada le hubiera pasado, sin ninguna herida visible o algo por el estilo. Estoy seguro de que Ashley no es una entrenadora ordinaria.

* * *

-Profesor Bush, qué gusto verlo de nuevo.  
-El gusto es mío, Ashley.- le contesta un señor de cabello cano con camisa verde, pantalón y zapatos cafés y una bata de laboratorio. -Desde hace más de un año que no había recibido un pokemon tuyo.  
-Usted sabe que no tengo ninguna prisa para atraparlos(u)  
-¿Abuelo, ya la conocías?- pregunta Kenny al profesor mientras en el fondo veo a Sparky y pichu jugando con el growlithe de la oficial. Me alegro de que los pokemon se lleven muy bien.  
-Hace cuatro años le entregué su pokedex cuando trabajaba en ciudad Azafrán. Por cierto, gracias por ayudar a mi nieta a detener a esos ladrones  
Ashley sólo pone su mano izquierda detrás de la nuca mientras tomaba una galleta con la derecha. Es entonces cuando noto la cicatriz en forma de estrella en la mano de la chica.  
-No fue nada, sólo hice lo que haría cualquiera(u)  
-No creo que cualquiera pueda usar un ataque de rapidez, ¿verdad Joey?  
-Tienes razón Kenny. Ni siquiera Sabrina tiene la fuerza para realizar un ataque así. Oh, casi lo olvidaba.  
El chico pelirrojo saca de sus bolsillos una pokebola que entrega al niño de cabellos azules.  
-Joy me pidió que te diera a tu ninetales. Dice que está en buena forma  
-¿N..nine..ta..tales?(oo)  
Por alguna razón Ashley se ha puesto muy nerviosa sólo por escuchar mencionar a ese pokemon. -¿Acaso le tienes miedo a los ninetales?  
-Claro que no()  
-en ese caso, ¡Ninetales, ve!  
Dicho y hecho, el zorro de nueve colas se materializa mientras repite su nombre. Segundos después comienza a olfatear el aire y voltea a ver a la entrenadora. Cuando hubo contacto visual, su cara expresaba enojo y el nerviosismo de Ashley iba en aumento. Con un lanzallamas esquivado, el ninetales comienza a perseguir a la chica mientras ella hace una perfecta demostración de agilidad, mientras el niño intentaba en vano regresar su pokemon a su pokebola.  
-¡Aléjenlo de mi!(ToT)  
Ashley aún trataba de evadir los lanzallamas de ninetales, que aparentemente la atacaba sin razón alguna, hasta que la chica se ve acorralada en la muralla que rodeaba la casa, dejándola sin posibilidad de escapar. Cuando ve su condición, el zorro lanza un rayo de confusión que da en el blanco.  
-Ninetales, regresa   
El niño regresaba su pokemon a su pokebola, mientras Joey y el profesor acuden a revisar los daños que el lanzallamas había causado.  
-¿Ashley, estás...?  
La oficial no acababa de formular la pregunta cuando todos ven lo increíble: un brillo familiar rodea a Ashley mientras lentamente iba encogiéndose. Sus brazos se acortaron y una cola le crecía. Cuando el brillo se disipa, en lugar de la chica de cabello negro está un pokemon rosa con un moño lila que flotaba en el aire. El primero en acercarse es Joey, quien se queda viendo asombrado al pokemon, que tenía una cara confundida. -¿Ashley, eres tú?  
-¿Mew?(o)  
De repente todo al mi alrededor se va volviendo oscuro, sin nadie al mi alrededor. Unos sonidos extraños me hacen voltear y observo a un grupo de pokemon peleando fieramente contra otros con unas extrañas marcas en sus cuerpos. Unas luces me llaman la atención y levanto la vista para observar a dos pokemon peleando en el aire. a uno de ellos ro reconozco como mew, pero el otro no puedo identificarlo, sin embargo, se me hace muy familiar.  
-¿Richie, estás bien?  
Al sentir una mano en mi hombro me sobresalto, pero me alegro al ver que estoy de vuelta en la casa del profesor, y que Joey era quien estaba detrás de mí.  
-Sólo soñaba despierto, es todo.  
-¿...Y te puedes transformar en un moltres?  
-Lo siento Kenny, sólo puedo transformarme en mew- dice Ashley, quien ya había vuelto a la normalidad mientras tenía ese sueño despierto. -Pero por alguna razón no puedo controlarme cuando me atacan con un rayo de confusión  
-Bueno, eso explica la luz en el cielo de hace rato, eras tú que traías al Equipo Rocket.  
De repente, se escucha un ruido y todos corren a ver de lo que se trataba. Al llegar a una de las habitaciones, ven varios libros caerse mientras pichu y Sparky trepan a un librero, en cuyo estante más alto se encuentra un tarro de galletas.  
-Pichu, baja de ahí ahora.  
Llega un momento que el pokemon de Richie da un paso en falso y el estante comienza a tambalearse peligrosamente. Al tiempo de atrapar al pikachu de Richie en sus brazos, el profesor ve preocupadamente cómo la el frasco de galletas y una caja antigua que se encontraba detrás comienzan a descender en caída libre  
-Pichu, no dejes que se rompa.  
Pichu malinterpreta la instrucción y usa su agilidad para bajar por los libros que caían y atrapar el frasco, mientras el seguro de la caja se rompe y ésta se abre para derramar su contenido: varias cartas con imágenes de pokemon, que comenzaron a flotar y a girar en círculos, mientras el cielo se oscurece por un eclipse y la cicatriz de Ashley comienza a emitir un pequeño resplandor. Las cartas comienzan a girar más y más rápido, hasta que hubo un momento que comenzaron a dispersarse, algunas atravesando las paredes.  
-Todos saquen a su pokemon más rápido. No hay que dejar que todas las cartas se dispersen  
Dicho y hecho, el científico sacaba de su pokebola a un jolteon que comienza a atrapar las cartas en su hocico. Pronto varios pokemon se reunieron para evitar la fuga: el growlithe de Jenny y el houndour de Kenny(iba a sacar a Ninetales, pero se acordó de lo que pasó anteriormente y decidió no hacerlo) estaban siguiendo la técnica del pokemon de su abuelo, al igual que Sparky; Joey saca a gligar, que planeaba alrededor de las cartas y las capturaba con sus pinzas; y Ashley estaba en su forma de mew encerrando las cartas en pequeñas burbujas rosa, mientras que su Espeon ve cómo éstas caían al chocar con su ataque de barrera(Y si preguntan por pichu, detrás del librero estaba el frasco de galletas, con un par de orejas en forma de diamante sobresaliendo de éste (UUu)  
-Pichuuuu(o)

* * *

-Aquí tienes tu comida Snorlax- le digo al pokemon mientras le dejo una carreta llena de comida pokemon, que levanta y vacía su contenido en la boca para después caer en un profundo sueño.  
-Lo que faltaba, se durmió en la entrada(uuU)  
Es imposible que cargue a snorlax para quitarlo de ahí, por lo que miro por todos lados para ver si no había alguien cerca, aunque el lugar era bastante grande para que alguien me viera.  
-¡Remolino!  
Al momento de extender miss manos hacia el pokemon un remolino de agua se forma levantando al susodicho y llevándolo por el aire hasta el pie de un árbol.  
-Ojalá no se haya mareado. Qué raro, no recuerdo que hoy hubiera un eclipse  
Dirijo mi mirada al cielo mientas me fijo en un brillo azul en mi frente. rápidamente me dirijo al estanque más cercano y me quito la cinta roja en mi frente para revelar mi marca en forma de dragón brillando intensamente.  
-¿Qué estará pasando?

* * *

-Arbok picotazo venenoso  
-Vulpix ataque rápido  
El pokemon zorro se mueve con gran velocidad haciendo que las agujas ponzoñosas no dieran, para después golpear a la cobra y dejarla noqueada.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Oigan cerebros de pájaro, no me piensan ayudar en lugar de ver el cielo?????!!!!- le grita la chica pelirroja de cabello largo a un chico de cabello azul(N/a: al menos para mí lo esu) y un pokemon felino, ambos con sus miradas al cielo.  
-¿Un eclipse ahora? no lo anoté en mi agenda  
-Ajalejaleo, no puede ser a la mitad de la tarde  
-¿Ash, no crees que..?  
Le dirijo una mirada a Misty y luego me quedo viendo el eclipse con algo de incertidumbre, como si estuviera anunciando el fin del mundo o algo por el estilo.  
-Espero que no se trate de algo malo.

* * *

-Sólo logramos atrapar cuarenta y dos cartas- dice Joey después de contar todas las cartas que pudimos tomar antes de que se dispersaran.  
-Eso es la mitad. Significa que la profecía se está cumpliendo.  
-¿A qué profecía se refiere, profesor?  
-Ciudad Vainilla es famosa por la leyenda de los espíritus del sol y la luna. Se dice que los pokemon escogen a dos personas para defender este mundo y sólo ellos pueden usar el poder de los espíritus que encierran las cartas.  
-Cuentan que si el sello de la caja que encierra el poder de las cartas se rompe sin la presencia de los elegidos, grandes desgracias caerán sobre la ciudad, y si no regresan a su sello antes de que la oscuridad cubra la tierra, todo estará perdido.- cuenta la oficial Jenny para seguir con el relato, hasta que su hermano la interrumpe.  
-por suerte, la profecía dice que tres guerreros pokemon provenientes del cielo, el mar y las sombras calmarán la ira de los espíritus y hasta que los elegidos por el sol y la luna se presenten, ellos regresarán las cartas a la normalidad. O al menos así me lo contaron en la escuela(:P)  
-Lástima que ninguno de nosotros fue uno de los elegidos. Así la ciudad no estaría en peligro.  
-No te preocupes Richie- lo alienta el abuelo de Kenny. -Tenemos la fortuna de que uno de los guerreros que menciona la leyenda se encuentra aquí, justo en este momento.  
-¿Aquí? ¿dónde?  
-Está justo a tu izquierda.  
Kenny voltea a ver a su hermana por un momento y luego pone una cara de resignación. -Si mi hermana es la persona que nos va a salvar, todo está perdido  
-¿Qué dijiste, pequeño rattata?(¬¬#)  
-Kenny, me refiero a tu otra izquierda(uuU)  
Al sentir todas esas miradas termino cayendo de mi asiento ante la sorpresa.  
-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Yo?????!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Está seguro??????!!!!(OO)  
-Cien por ciento.- me contesta el profesor mientras examina mi mano derecha. -Esa cicatriz en tu mano lo confirma. Es justo como la describe la leyenda. Desde que te conocí sabía que eras muy especial.  
-No puede ser, yo sólo venía a entrenar para la liga Johto, no a ser parte de una leyenda(u)  
-No te preocupes por eso. Aún faltan más de cinco meses. Podríamos entrenar juntos.  
-Gracias por la oferta Richie.  
-Si quieres puedes hospedarte con nosotros.  
Después de Kenny, sigue Joey con su propuesta para convencerme de quedarme en la ciudad por un tiempo. -Mi hermana podría atender tus pokemon con mucho gusto. Es una experta en medicina pokemon.   
-Además de que tus habilidades serían de gran ayuda para la ciudad, y mi abuelo te ayudaría realizando las investigaciones necesarias para que puedas capturar las cartas. ¿Aceptas?  
Realmente no tengo mucho qué perder, además de que estaría a punto de comenzar una nueva aventura, algo que buscan la mayoría de los entrenadores pokemon.   
-Bueno, me convencieron...- en ese momento saco una de mis pokebolas y con la otra mano acomodo mi cabello hacia atrás mientras coloco frente a mí la pokebola. -¡Que se cuiden esos espíritus, porque Ashley Ketchum los atrapará a todos!  
-#Así es#- dice mi pokemon después de saltar a mi hombro e imitar mi pose, mientras una gota de sudor aparece en la nuca de los demás. La tranquilidad del lugar pronto se ve interrumpida por una llamada del radio de la oficial Jenny  
-Llamando a todas las unidades disponibles. El equipo Rocket ha escapado. Los sujetos se localizan en el centro pokemon. Repito, el equipo...  
En ese momento se corta la transmisión.  
-Oh no, eso es grave. Ashley, Richie, tienen que venir a ayudarme.  
-Está bien, vamos pichu  
-#De acuerdo#  
Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando Joey nos detiene. -Mi hermana debe estar preocupada. Yo también iré.  
-Está bien. Abuelo, ¿podrías cuidar a Kenny?  
-No es justo(-o-)  
Una vez afuera me subo en el sidecar de la motocicleta de la oficial mientras Richie se va en el tauros de Joey y así nos dirigimos a atrapar de nuevo al Equipo Rocket, pero algo me dice que no será tan fácil como la última vez.

* * *

-Es la carnada perfecta. Nuestra venganza está a la vuelta de la esquina.  
-Pronto esa chiquilla sabrá lo que es una pelea.  
-Y conocerá el poder del Equipo Rocket.  
-Espero que le guste el sabor de la derrota.  
Los ojos de esos sujetos muestran un brillo maléfico mientras sus risas ambientan el aire de maldad. Incluso los más valientes policías retroceden antes las risas malévolas de la pareja fujitiva.  
-Esperen refuerzos antes de intentar hacer algo.  
-Entendido oficial Mike.   
Es entonces que observo un meowth negro con un amuleto rojo en su frente mirándome desde un tejado, lo que junto con esa sensación extraña que no había sentido desde hace siglos me confirman algo.   
-La profecía se ha cumplido.

* * *

Mientras Ashley y compañía se acercan al centro pokemon, no se imaginan que una gran aventura está a punto de comenzar. Para cumplir su misión, nuestra heroína conocerá muchos aliados, se enfrentará a temibles enemigos y a grandes retos que resolverá con su Poder Pokemon.  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
-------------------------  
  
Perdónen si el título no va bien con la historia, pero es el primer fanfic que escribo, así que tengan algo de consideración. Tal vez parezca un crossover con Sakura Card Captor, pero no lo es(más adelante tendrá un toque de varios animes).  
Cualquier comentario a ashleypichuhotmail.com


	2. Evolución

Poder Pokemon  
Cap. 2: Evolución  
En el capítulo pasado vimos cómo Ashley conoce a Richie, Kenny y Joey en el Festival Pokemon de Ciudad Vainilla, cuando dos miembros del Equipo Rocket hacen su aparición en la ciudad, sólo para ser derrotados por el poder psíquico de la chica Ketchum y arrestados por la oficial Jenny. Pronto en el en el hogar del Profesor Bush se revela el "talento" de nuestra heroína y su relación con una leyenda local, que se vuelve realidad cuando las cartas pokemon fueron liberadas. Los problemas continúan cuando descubren que Bonnie y Clyde escaparon. Ahora nuestros héroes se dirigen al centro pokemon para detener sus planes, sin saber que se dirigen hacia una trampa.

* * *

El sol muestra un tono rojizo indicando el atardecer en Ciudad Vainilla, que parecìa hace poco ser un lugar pacífico, pero después de escuchar que el Equipo Rocket ha escapado de manos de la justicia, acompaño a la oficial Jenny en su motocicleta para dirigirnos al centro pokemon junto con Richie y Joey montados en el tauros de este último  
-Es muy raro que alguien se escape de una patrulla. Y más si ésta iba escoltada.  
-Tu abuelo dijo que grandes catástrofes iban a ocurrir si se liberaban las cartas-le comento a la oficial mientras la moto da una vuelta muy cerrada en una curva que casi lanza a pichu al camino. -Tal vez tengan algo que ver.  
-Si es cierto eso, Joy debe estar en un gran peligro.  
-No te preocupes Joey, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien.  
-Espero que tengas razón Richie.

* * *

-Déjame adivinar. Estamos perdidos otra vez.  
-No se necesita ser adivino para saberlo.  
-pikachu(UUu)  
-No se preocupen, pronto encontraremos a alguien que nos indique dónde está Ciudad Caña Dorada.(u)  
El silencio de la pradera y una bola de paja que pasa rodando frente a nosotros indican que el camino no es muy transitado que digamos. Un minuto después Misty termina desesperándose. -No sé quien es más tonto, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta que se pierde porque dio una vuelta equivocada, o los que lo acompañan.  
Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando noto la cara de sorpresa de Brock.  
-Ash, cuidado. Detrás de ti.  
-¿Uh?  
Al momento de voltear observo un rayo dorado dirigiéndose hacia mí, pero estaba tan aterrado que no podía moverme. El rayo impacta en mi pecho y me lanza unos metros al aire para terminar cayendo en unos arbustos  
-Eso debió haber sido un hiper rayo desviado  
-Por suerte no fue tan fuerte-comenta la entrenadora de pokemon de agua al ayudar a levantarme. -¿Te encuentras bien Ash?  
-Eso creo, aunque hay un problema  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntan los dos preocupados al mismo tiempo  
-Es que tengo hambre(u)  
Tanto Misty como Brock y pikachu se van de espaldas ante mi comentario en lo que togepi se acerca a ver cómo se encuentra su "mami"  
-Toge toge pi (nn)

* * *

Al llegar al lugar donde el Equipo Rocket se escondía veo a varios entrenadores locales intentar entrar, pero terminan ahuyentados por el olor de un gloom y el lengüetazo de un gastly colocados en la entrada. Me bajo de la motocicleta y me acerco a un oficial de cabello verde como sus ojos y una cicatriz en forma de media luna en su mejilla izquierda que lo hacen ver tan.... no es momento de pensar en eso.  
-Oficial Mike, infórmene de la situación  
-Los sujetos que fueron capturados en el Templo Coral escaparon de la unidad blindada y tomaron el centro pokemon. Se cree que hay rehenes.  
-Debo entrar por Joy.  
Joey sale corriendo hacia el edificio, pero al pasar al lado del policía éste toma el cuello de su playera para detenerlo. -Lo siento, pero es muy arriesgado entrar en este momento.  
-No se preocupen. Traigo conmigo a la entrenadora que los atrapó antes  
-Cuente conmigo oficial  
Ashley se acerca a la entrada del centro pokemon en lo que su mirada cambia de alegre a decidida. Al principio pensé que usaría su poder psíquico, pero al notar una pokebola en sus manos comprendo que no tiene intención de mostrarle sus habilidades especiales a nadie. La chica acomoda hacia atrás el cabello que cubre su rostro antes de decir: -¡Pokebola ve!  
-Jiggly puff  
Un pokemon redondo de color rosa y un moño del mismo color en su oreja izquierda se materializa del rayo rojo de la pokebola. No sé qué ataque podría usar considerando que no puede dañar físicamente a gastly, al menos que...  
-Todos cubran sus oídos ahora.  
-Jigglypuff, deleita a esos pokemon con tu canción.  
El pokemon de Ashley comienza a entonar su célebre canción, que comienza a surtir efecto sobre los pokemon de Bonnie y Clyde, y alguna persona que no haya tomado las precauciones adecuadas. Aún con sus oídos descubiertos tal parece que la canción de jigglypuff no afecta a su entrenadora, quien parece estar murmurando algo. Una vez que los dos pokemon del Equipo Rocket quedan dormidos Ashley no tarda en regresar a jigglypuff a su pokebola no sin antes agradecerle por su ayuda.  
-Escuadrón alfa adelante.  
Un grupo de oficiales y entrenadores se internaen los pasillos del Centro Pokemon, y el hecho de que ya era de noche y que la energía fue cortada no ayuda mucho. Por suerte unos entrenadores del grupo deciden sacar un charmander y un ampharos para iluminar las cosas. El lugar parecía demasiado tranquilo, por lo que cada quien tenía sus pokebolas en la mano.   
-Deben estar ahí- exclama un entrenador en voz baja al notar la puerta de una habitación iluminada.  
-Será mejor que entremos con cuidado.  
Antes de poder entrar el piso se cuartea y todos caemos en un agujero mientras dos risas resuenan en el aire  
-Venimos a causar problemas  
-Y prepárense para los dilemas  
-Para destruir al mundo con corrupción  
-para acabar con las riquezas de cada nación  
-para lamentar la existencia de la verdad y el amor  
-para llevar la oscuridad a las estrellas  
-Bonnie  
-Clyde  
-El Equipo Rocket asaltando a la velocidad de la luz  
-Ríndanse ahora ya que no podrán ganar  
-Magnemite  
-Bueno, le agradezco a todos ustedes por caer en nuestra trampa.- comenta Clyde al asomarse. -En agradecimiento, verán nuestra venganza.  
-Un momento. ¿Dónde está la mocosa?  
Ahora que me doy cuenta Ashley no se encuentra, al igual que Richie y Joey.  
-Confiesen, ¿Dónde se encuentra?  
-Buena pregunta.  
-Digan ahora, o si no...  
Al tiempo de decir "o si no..." la chica Rocket levanta archivero muy grande sin dificultad para luego lanzarlo contra la pared y perforarla, al igual que los tres muros detrás de ésta. Una exclamación sale de una rendija de ventilación y Clyde va a investigar, pero no encuentra a nadie.

* * *

-Estaba seguro de que era por la derecha(U)  
-Siempre es lo mismo contigo Joey(-o-)  
Me he dado cuenta de que el sentido de orientación de Joey no es el mejor del mundo cuando dejamos de ver a la oficial Jenny. -Perdidos o no, hay que encontrar al Equipo Rocket antes de que lastimen a alguien.  
-Y creo que ya nos encontraron.  
Detrás de nosotros se acercan un magmar y un magnemite, los cuales recuerdo que pertenecen al Equipo Rocket. Los chicos preparan sus pokebolas para defenderse, pero al escuchar los lamentos de los pokemon comprendo que sus intenciones son otras  
-Tranquilos, sólo vinieron por ayuda  
-¿Ayuda? ¿Cómo estás segura de eso?  
-Joey recuerda que puede hablar con los pokemon  
-Es cierto(U)  
Por un par de minutos escucho a los pokemon hablarme de la situación mientras los chicos tratan de hacerse una idea de lo que me dicen. Aún cuando pareciera que hablara con otra persona sé que los demás sólo escuchan a magmar y magnemite decir sus nombres una y otra vez  
-Ya veo  
-¿Qué es lo que dicen?-me pregunta Richie una vez que termina la conversación.  
-Dicen que sus entrenadores fueron atacados por un rayo plateado y otro dorado, y que de pronto sus entrenadores comenzaron a comportarse extraño, como poseídos.  
-Es que están poseídos.  
Al escuchar esa voz todos levantamos la vista al ducto de ventilación, que se abre dejando caer al profesor Bush y su nieto Kenny.  
-Para la próxima vez mejor entro por la puerta trasera.  
-¿Abuelo podrías bajarte?

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?  
-Venimos a ayudar a Ashley. Por lo acabamos de ver y oir, el Equipo Rocket fue poseído por dos de las cartas- explica el profesor mientras el entrenador pelirrojo lo ayuda a levantarse. -Al parecer se tratan de Poder y Pelea.  
-Son nombres muy raros para unas cartas.  
-Lo sé Ashley. Originalmente fueron creadas para ayudar a los elegidos, pero sin un sello que las controle son capaces de causar desastres ya sea en forma de un pokemon o tomando posesión de un cuerpo.  
-Y como ambas cartas disfrutan de los combates, la única manera de sacarlas de esos cuerpos es en una lucha frente a frente.  
-¡¿Qué?!dime que no es cierto Kenny(o.ou)  
-No te preocupes, pichu te ayudará en todo.  
-¡¡¿Pichu?!!(o.ou)  
El abuelo de Kenny saca de sus bolsillos una especie de medalla de gimnasio en forma de un corazón alado con una gema amarilla en el centro y se lo coloca a pichu en su oreja izquierda. -Tu las liberaste, así que no hay pero(¬¬). Sólo aprieta el botón del centro.  
El pokemon eléctrico hace lo que se le ordena y la medalla comienza a brilla antes de que pichu se cubra de una luz blanca y adquiera el tamaño de su forma evolucionada mientras un par de alas de ave aparecen en su espalda. Al desvanecerse la luz vemos a un pokemon amarillo con orejas puntiagudas, una joya naranja en la frente y una mancha negra en forma de media luna adornando su cuello.  
-No estuvo nada mal.  
-¡Hablaste?-le pregunta el niño de cabello azul al nuevo pokemon.  
-Creo que al activar el poder de esa medalla pichu ha adquirido algunas habilidades especiales. También hay algo para ti Ashley.  
El profesor me entrega una pokebola morada con una estrella grabada, idéntica a la marca que tengo en mi mano derecha. -Es la pokebola celeste. Según antiguas inscripciones, contiene un gran poder proveniente de las estrellas. úsala si es necesario.  
-De acuerdo profesor.  
Por alguna razón siento que apartir de este momento nada volverá a ser normal...al menos como lo puede ser la vida de una psíquica que puede convertirse en un pokemon legendario(U)

* * *

Los entrenadores y el escuadrón de policía observan aterrados cómo Clyde lanza a la oficial Jenny contra la pared y está a punto de golpearla cuando su compañera lo detiene.  
-Si esa mocosa no llega pronto a pelear, al menos podemos practicar golpeando a esta oficial.  
- Mejor guarda tus energías para cosas de mejor provecho. Esa chica no dejaría a tantas personas esperando el gran espectáculo.  
-Rapidez.  
Varias estrellas golpearon al equipo Rocket en la cara, dejando uno que otro chipote. Los dos voltearon a verme en la entrada al lado de pichu, aunque en realidad ya tiene la forma de un pikachu alado.  
-No creo que haya suficiente espacio aquí adentro.  
-¿Por qué no salimos?  
-Normalmente no le hago caso a una rata voladora, pero es buena idea  
La "forma evolucionada" de pichu comienza a sacar chispas, literalmente, ante el comentario de Bonnie. -No soy ninguna rata. Mi nombre es Tenchu  
-¿Tenchu?- Qué tipo de nombre es ese(U)(N/a: Para los curiosos, Ten en japonés significa cielo, así que Tenchu sería algo como ratón celeste)  
-De acuerdo, aceptamos el desafío.  
El Equipo Rocket nos sigue hasta la puerta trasera del Centro Pokemon, donde está una especie de jardín donde nos colocamos en posición de pelea. -¿Qué les parece si empezamos?  
-Yo contra la chica y tú peleas con la rata.  
-No es justo Bonnie.(¬¬)  
-¡¡¡¡¡NO SOY UNA RATA!!!!!(o)  
El pokemon volador inicia con un impactrueno, que es respondido por un puñetazo. Por suerte, Tenchu es también del tipo volador, por lo que el golpe no la lastima mucho. Bonnie comienza a tratar de darme una serie de golpes de karate que esquivo gracias a la gran agilidad que tengo mientras alterno mi ataque de rapidez, que tiene la fama de acertar siempre, con confusión aprovechando la ventaja de tipo. Sin embargo, a medida que avanza la pelea los golpes de la chica de trenzas se vuelven más fuertes y certeros en lo que Tenchu se ve en dificultades al igual que yo.  
-¿Por qué van perdiendo? si tienen ventaja de tipo.- pregunta el hermano de la oficial a Joey, ambos viendo la batalla tras un árbol del jardín.  
-Están usando la furia. Mientras más ataques reciben, más aumentan sus fuerzas.  
Los ojos de Bonnie se vuelven rojos antes de liberar la fuerza acumulada de su ira y lanzarme con un golpe dinámico hacia el arbol donde se refugiaban los chicos, quienes no tardan en auxiliarme.  
-Mejor hubiera ido a Ciudad Violeta  
-Mega pu..  
-Anulación- grito al momento de poner mis manos al frente, cubriendo a Bonnie de un aura rosa mientras sus cuerpo queda inmóvil. -Sé que no va a durar mucho el efecto, pero al menos me dará tiempo de pensar en una estrategia  
-Debe haber una manera de que puedas vencer al Equipo Rocket...-me dice Kenny cuando su rostro se ilumina por una idea. -Es cierto. Ashley, usa la pokebola que te dio mi abuelo.  
Con todo lo que pasó casi me olvido de ella. Saco de mis bolsillos la esfera morada para verla detenidamente. Estoy a punto de presionar el botón del centro cuando noto algo en el reverso de la pokebola. -Hay algo escrito atrás  
-¿Puedo ver?  
-Claro- le digo a Kenny al mostrarle las inscripciones grabadas en la pokebola, que parecen estar escritas en algún lenguaje antiguo.  
-No entiendo nada  
-Igual yo. No se parecen a las inscripciones que descifra mi abuelo.  
-Qué extraño. Yo si las entiendo.  
-¿Qué dice?-me preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo.  
-Dice "poder celeste, evolución"  
Al decir esas palabras la estrella en la pokebola y en mi mano comienzan a brillar y la esfera se abre para dejar salir una especie de niebla rosa que comienza a cubrirme al tiempo que una extraña sensación invade mi cuerpo. Al desvanecerse la niebla noto que mi ropa cambió a un traje de ninja color rosa y un mechón de cabello lila se mueve a mi cara gracias al viento mientras observo a mi lado un cetro dorado con una gema blanca en la punta sujeto por una larga cola rosa...-¡¿Una cola?!(OO)  
-Parece que has evolucionad(U)  
-Muy gracioso Kenny-le digo en lo que veo mi reflejo en una pequeña fuente cercana que me muestra más cambios como los ojos verdes y un par de orejas de mew sobre mi cabeza. -Espero no quedarme así para siempre.  
Volteo para fijarme cómo la chica del Equipo Rocket recupera su movimiento lentamente indicando que se está terminando el efecto de la anulación.  
-Contamos contigo Ashley.  
-Gracias Joey, sólo que...¿alguien sabe cuáles son mis ataques?(U)  
Kenny y Joey se caen al estilo anime  
-Creo que lo tendré que averiguar.  
Detrás de mí Bonnie se acerca para golpearme, por lo que esquivo rápidamente su puño de tal forma que para Joey y Kenny desaparezco por unos instantes para aparecer unos metros frente a ella. Por instinto cruzo los brazos y los abro para liberar parte de mi energía en forma de dos estrellas moradas.  
-¡Confusión estelar!  
Las estrellas vuelan hacia Bonnie quien apenas las esquiva. EStaba a punto de maldecir mi suerte cuando me fijo que mi ataque da media vuelta para golpear a la chica en la espalda. Una esfera dorada sale del cuerpo de la chica de trenzas y toma la forma de un machamp dorado en estado de inconciencia  
-No estuvo nada mal para tu primera pelea.  
-No es para tanto Joey(U).  
Entre tanto, Tenchu sigue evitando los ataques de Clyde mientras les lanzaba una serie de varios impactrueno que fallaban. Es entonces que Clyde se acerca a una banca y la levanta sin ninguna dificultad para lanzarla hacia el roedor eléctrico. Un fuerte aleteo desvía la banca, pero el problema es que...-¡Viene hacia nosotros!(oo)  
-¡Rayo psíquico!  
Siento una gran energía cerca justo cuando un rayo multicolor se atraviesa frente a nosotros desviando la fuente hacia Clyde dejándolo con ojos en espiral al tiempo de que un primeaope plateado en el mismo estado surge de la esfera de luz que sale de su cuerpo. Volteo a ver de dónde proviene esa energía y me asombro al ver a Richie con sus manos extendidas hacia delante y con un resplandor azul en sus ojos, el mismo que cubre su cuerpo. Segundos después el resplandor desaparece y Richie cae inconsciente en brazos de la enfermera Joy quien estaba acompañada por el abuelo de Kenny.   
-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando?  
-Joy, qué bueno que te encuentras bien. ¿Dónde estabas?  
-Oh, perdón. Olvidé decirte que iba a hacer una consulta a domicilio. Lo siento. Se disculpa la enfermera con su hermano cuando se fija en la presencia de Tenchu. -¿Quién es ese pokemon?  
-Luego te lo explicamos. Ashley, tienes que sellar a las cartas   
-¿Cómo se supone que lo voy a hacer?  
-Usa el cetro estelar y lee la inscripción que tiene.  
Siguiendo las indicaciones del profesor tomo el cetro que sujetaba mi cola y noto unas inscripciones a lo largo, como si fuera un conjuro. La gema en el cetro comienza a brillar mientras trazo en el aire una estrella de cinco puntas en lo que recito el conjuro.  
-Espíritus del sol y la luna, abandonen el mal y conviértanse en aliados del cielo.  
Luego, del cetro se forma una esfera luminosa con una carta en el centro y la apunto hacia los pokemon dorado y plateado..  
-¡Pokecarta, ve!  
La esfera luminosa se separa del cetro y se divide en dos. Cada una de las cartas absorben a los pokemon al momento de tocarlos, y cuando los pokemon se desvanecen por completo, las cartas dejan de brillar. Me acerco a recoger las cartas, cada una con diferente diseño: la carta dorada tenía el dibujo de un primeape y la palabra "pelea" escrita; la plateada tenía a un machamp sobre la palabra "poder".  
-Estuvo bien para ser la primera captura. Por cierto Tenchu, mejor vuelve a ser pichu antes de que el Equipo Rocket despierte.  
El investigador pokemon presiona la joya en la frente de Tenchu y ésta regresa a ser un pichu sosteniendo una medalla.  
-¿No sabe cómo puedo volver a la normalidad?  
-Sinceramente no sé Ashley.  
-No quiero quedarme así para siempre(ToT)  
-Pichu pipichupi chu pichu pi-como pichu volvió a la normalidad los demás ya no pueden entenderla, pero me alegro de que sepa cómo solucionar mi problema.  
-¿En serio pichu? bueno, lo intentaré.  
Pongo mi mano al frente de tal forma que sujeta una esfera imaginaria mientras digo: -Poder celeste, regresa.  
Una niebla rosa me rodea por unos instantes antes de concentrarse en mi mano en forma de una esfera, que toma la forma de una pokebola morada. Al terminar de desvanecerse la niebla me alegro de volver a mi aspecto normal  
-Al fin soy yo otra vez. No me imagino qué pasaría si ...  
-Auch, ¿cómo fue que nos lastimamos así?  
-Siento como si una manada de tauros hubiera pasado sobre mí.  
Los quejidos de dolor del Equipo Rocket indicaban que se habían despertado, por lo que rápidamente guardo la pokebola y las cartas antes de que las noten  
- No recuerdo cómo fue que llegué aquí. ¿Recuerdas algo Clyde?  
- Nada Bonnie. Sólo recuerdo brillo dorado. ¿O era plateado?  
-Creo que se golpearon cuando la patrulla explotó.  
-¿Explotó?-dicen al mismo tiempo después de escuchar mi mentirilla blanca. Realmente no creo que me crean si les digo que unos pokemon de colores extraños posesionaron sus cuerpos.-Al parecer la patrulla golpeó a un electrode que iba pasando y éste explotó.  
-Hemos sobrevivido.  
-Significa que tenemos otra oportunidad.  
-A partir de hoy el Equipo Rocket hará el bien.  
Me alegro de que todo esto haya tenido un final feliz(u)

* * *

-¿Qué pasó?  
Lentamente abro los ojos para ver la mirada de Ashley llena de preocupación, con su rostro adornado por unos curitas y con esos ojos cafés resplandeciendo con una mezcla de alegría y melancolía. Por alguna razón me parece haber visto esa mirada antes.  
-¿Richie estás bien?  
-Eso creo-le respondo mientras mi vista recorre el cuarto semejante al de un hospital. -¿Cómo llegué aquí?  
-Te desmayaste y te trajimos al centro pokemon para que descansaras un poco.   
No sé por qué cuando hay un peligro termino desmayándome, pero siempre termino en una cama de hospital y con un gran dolor de cabeza.  
-Lo último que recuerdo es que una fuente estaba a punto de caer hacia tí. ¿Qué pasó después?- No sé por qué cuando hay un peligro termino desmayándome, pero siempre termino en una cama de hospital y con un gran dolor de cabeza.  
-Gracias a dios ya terminó todo y pude atrapar las cartas- me contesta como si me tratara de ocultar algo. Siempre es lo mismo cuando me desmayo(-o-)  
-Veo que ya te encuentras bien- dice Joey al tiempo que entra junto con Kenny, el profesor, la oficial Jenny y la enfermera Joy.   
-Por cierto Ashley, toma esto de parte de los entrenadores y la policía de Ciudad Vainilla.  
La hermana de Kenny saca una caja y se la entrega a la entrenadora psíquica, quien revela una especie de placa dorada de policía  
-¿Una placa?  
-Debido a tu acción heróica puedes considerarte miembro honorario del escuadrón de policía de Ciudad Vainilla. Y te prometo darte a conocer cualquier incidente que pueda tener relación con las cartas.  
-Y yo te ayudaría a recuperarte después de cada captura- le dice la enfermera mientras me ayuda a levantarme de la cama. -Eres afortunada al poder convertirte en un pokemon, así sanas más rápido.  
-Mañana comenzarás una nueva vida aquí en Ciudad Vainilla ¿Qué tienes que decir?  
-Nada Joey. Sólo que...- La entrenadora es interrumpida repentinamente por el sonido de su estómago, provocando que nos caigamos de espaldas. -...¿A qué hora vamos a cenar?  
Definitivamente se parece a Ash.(nnu)

* * *

Nuestra heroína mostró que es apta para su nueva responsabilidad y pronto iniciará su nueva vida, pero ¿será así de sencillo o así de difícil?. Sin importar lo que el destino le prepare, ella sabe que cuenta con sus nuevos amigos  
Esta historia continuará... 


	3. Herencia legendaria

Poder Pokemon  
Cap. 3: Herencia legendaria  
Después de mi banquete de bienvenida, la oficial Jenny me ayudó a instalarme en mi habitación. No es el gran lujo, pero es acogedora. Pichu se acomoda en el sofá mientras desempaco mis cosas. Una vez que terminamos nos dirigimos a la ventana para ver la luna llena. En el campo se ve algo diferente, pero es hermosa de todas formas, reflejándose en el lago. Como anunciaron una lluvia de estrellas para esta noche, me gustaría volar para verlas de cerca, pero con tantas personas viendo al cielo y que al siguiente día reporten haber visto un mew... mejor me quedo. Normalmente, si alguien descubre mi secreto sólo le borro la memoria y ya. Pero ahora que soy una guerrera pokemon necesitaré toda la ayuda posible para capturar esas cartas. La oficial Jenny se ofreció a avisarme cualquier reporte relacionado con las cartas, en lo que el profesor Bush me ayuda a investigar sobre el tema en lo que Kenny... Joey se ofreció para ayudarme a entrenar a mis pokemon y a mí, y la enfermera Joy podría atenderme después de las batallas. Y Richie... es increíble que también sea un psíquico. A pesar de que sea mas joven que yo, tiene casi el mismo poder o tal vez más, pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa.   
-Esa energía. Era casi igual a la de él. Pero...¿cómo es posible?  
-¿puedo pasar?  
-Sí, por supuesto.  
Kenny entra a la habitación de huéspedes mientras le da un bollo a pichu y otro a mí en lo que sigo meditando lo ocurrido.  
-¿Pasa algo?  
Según su houndour, Kenny siempre escucha a los demás y los apoya, aunque Jenny diga lo contrario. -Es que me quedé pensando en lo que pasó hoy. Normalmente puedo sentir cuándo un psíquico está cerca, pero Richie es la excepción.  
-Tal vez sea por su maldición.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Hace dos años Joey rescató a Richie después de que un ninetales lo atacara y lo maldijera.  
Los ninetales soy muy conocidos por la leyenda de que si le jalas una o todas sus nueve colas a uno, obtendrás una maldición de diez mil años.   
-¿Y en qué consiste su maldición?- si cada ninetales que veo no me ataca cada vez que estoy cerca, no tendría que preguntar ahora.  
-No lo sabemos. Después de ese incidente perdió la memoria al caer por un precipicio.  
Lo raro es que siento que no es la primera vez que lo veo atacar de esa forma. Por alguna razón siento que conocí antes a Richie.  
  
***********  
  
La torre este de Ciudad Ecruteak solía ser el refugio de uno de los pokemon más preciados. Después del incendio hace trescientos años atrás, sólo los pokemon fantasmas podían considerar las ruinas como su hogar. Acompañado de una linterna y su fiel gengar, Morty, el líder de gimnasio de la ciudad, baja hacia el sótano. Conforme avanzaba nota una luz proveniente de una placa  
dorada con un ho-oh en relieve.  
-Es cierto. El eclipse debe haber sido una señal de la profecía. Si es así es probable que el regreso de ho-oh esté cerca.  
  
**************  
  
La luz del sol se refleja en el lago Coral mientras los goldeen y los magikarp saltan de vez en cuando. Joey y Richie me llevan a conocer la ciudad después de una semana de traducir algunos textos al profesor Bush, que por alguna razón no los entendía con la misma claridad que yo. Al ver a mi alrededor noto que estábamos cerca del templo Coral. Algunos árboles aún tenían la corteza dañada por los sucesos anteriores.  
-Creo que aquí es donde me enfrenté al Equipo Rocket hace una semana, pero ¿estás seguro que por aquí se llega al centro comercial?   
-Esta es la ruta que siempre tomo-. Desde el incidente del centro pokemon, me percaté del "perfecto" sentido de orientación de Joey.   
-¿Pero no crees que sería más rápido si vamos por el otro lado? ¿No será que...?  
Joey le tapa la boca a Richie como si no quisiera que dijera algo en lo que veo algo de nerviosismo en él. -Ashley, ¿por qué no vamos al templo a orar?  
-Está bien  
Al llegar al templo, los tres(o cuatro si contamos a pichu) jalamos del cordel que mueve unos cascabeles y comenzamos a orar. El viento sopla arrastrando algunas hojas de laurel y pétalos de flor de cerezo. Juntamos las manos para dar por terminada la oración. Es entonces cuando se escucha un graznido en la parte trasera seguido de un grito  
-Ya basta, déjalo en paz.  
-Esa voz... Hay que ayudarla.  
Joey corre hacia el patio trasero del templo en lo que Richie y yo lo seguimos. Al llegar vemos a una chica de cabello y ojos cafés en ropas tradicionales tratando de ahuyentar a un spearow que no cesa de picotear a un oddish.  
-Está bien, ya te lo advertí. ¡Deténte!  
La sacerdotisa extiende su mano y repentinamente el spearow se queda sin movimiento. ¿será que es psíquica?  
-¿Estás bien amigo?  
-#gracias por ayudarme Sara.#- El oddish se acerca a la chica mientras ésta lo abraza.  
-Me alegro.- Sara dirige su mano al pokemon ave y le grita: -¡Muévete!  
El spearow vuelve a moverse y, como iba en picada, se estrella con el suelo y se aleja al recuperarse.  
-No sabía que podías hacer eso.  
La chica se paraliza de miedo al vernos detrás de ella, sobretodo a Joey. La chica extiende la mano izquierda y una cicatriz en forma de hoja en su muñeca brilla al mismo tiempo que unas hojas navaja cruzan por el aire en dirección al chico pelirrojo, como si fueran shuriken. Al notar que había dejado a Joey inmovilizado en la pared con las hojas que habían clavado sus ropas en la fachada, la chica se disculpa.  
-Perdóname Joey, suelo atacar cuando me asusto.  
-No hay problema.  
-Tú debes ser la que detuvo al Equipo Rocket la semana pasada-. como trabaja en el templo, debió verme pelear. -Tienes un buen ataque de rapidez, uh...  
-Ashley Ketchum.  
-Mi nombre es Sara Ivy. ¿No les gustaría entrar a tomar una taza de té?  
-Con mucho gusto.  
Richie, Sara, pichu, oddish y yo vamos a la salida del templo. por un momento me pareció ver una luz plateada, pero quizá haya sido el reflejo en el lago.  
-¿No creen que estamos olvidando algo?- Por un momento la pregunta de Richie no tenía sentido, hasta que escuchamos a Joey gritar.  
¡¡¡¡¡BÁJENME DE AQUÍ!!!!!!  
  
*********  
  
-Según el mapa nos faltan veinte kilómetros-. Brock quita su vista del mapa y se fija en el entroque delante de nosotros. -Sólo que no menciona qué camino tomar.  
-Yo digo que vayamos por allá-. Misty y yo nos damos cuenta de que señalamos el camino opuesto. -Yo digo que es mejor por aquí. ¿Qué tieme de malo ir por este lado? Siempre que decides el camino nos perdemos. ¡Por favor ya deja de decir lo que yo digo!  
-#Ustedes dos hacen una buena pareja.#  
-Retira lo dicho pikachu-. Un momento, ¿qué estoy diciendo?  
-¿Te ocurre algo Ash?   
-Es que me pareció oir hablar a pikachu-. Tal vez me estoy volviendo loco, pero juro que escuché a pikachu hablar como un humano.  
-Pika?  
-Debe ser tu imaginación. Los pokemon no pueden hablar-. Como siempre Misty me contradice.  
-Dile eso a Meowth.  
-Es cierto(-_-¡)  
Un sonido entre los arbustos alerta a Brock, que se acerca a investigar. Luego cada uno dejamos mostrar una expresión de horror.  
-Que no sea cierto.  
-Es...  
Las nubes pasan lentamente por el cielo mientras jigglypuff entona su canción. Ya sabrán cómo termina todo.  
  
************  
  
-Así que tu también eres una guerrera pokemon-. Después de la ceremonia del té, hablamos un poco con Sara y me dí cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas en común.  
-Así es. Todos en la familia somos guerreros pokemon desde los trece, aunque a los doce años ya se puede usar las habilidades especiales de la familia.  
-¿Habilidades especiales?- Richie pregunta después de dar un sorbo al té verde.  
-Hace rato me vieron usar una de ellas al detener al spearow. Todos los que pertenezcan a una familia de guerreros pokemon tienen las mismas habilidades especiales.  
Ahora todo tiene sentido. Fue cuando cumplí doce años que comencé a oir hablar a los pokemon, y un año después me convertí en un mew por primera vez.  
-¿Cuáles son las tuyas?  
-Entender el lenguaje pokemon y transformarme en un mew.  
-¿Un mew? Si te puedes transformar en un mew es porque fue el primer pokemon que tocaste en tu vida. Por eso tienes los poderes y habilidades de un mew.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Un mew me había rescatado de un accidente aéreo cuando tenía cuatro años, pero esa es otra historia. El punto es que no recuerdo haber tenido antes cualquier contacto con algún otro pokemon.  
-Los guerreros pokemon obtienen los poderes y ataques del primer pokemon que toquen y la marca indica el tipo al que pertenecen. El primer pokemon que toqué fue un bayleef y por eso puedo usar ataques del tipo hierba como látigo cepa y hojas navaja. ¿Puedo ver tu cicatriz?  
-Si, claro.  
Le muestro a Sara mi cicatriz en forma de estrella de la mano derecha, a lo que la sacerdotisa saca un libro antiguo y comienza a hojearlo hasta que halla una página con una imagen similar a mi cicatriz  
-Interesante. Tienes la marca del cielo. Eso significa que eres uno de los guerreros legendarios.  
Vaya. Apenas ayer me enteré que era una guerrera pokemon, y ahora resulta que soy legendaria. ¿Qué más? ¿Que mi hermano está vivo y que salvó al mundo de ser destruido cuando hubo ese desequilibrio climático el año pasado?  
Joey toma el libro tratando de leerlo en vano. -No entiendo nada.  
- Es escritura pokemopolitana. Por alguna razón sólo los guerreros pokemon y los pokemon pueden leerla-. Los textos del porfesor Bush estaban en pokemopolitano, y por eso los entendía.   
-Por cierto, ¿Tú sola te encargas del templo?  
-Claro que no, mi abuelo es el encargado. Yo sólo vendo amuletos  
Subitamente los pokemon se despiertan al oir un ruido afuera. Pichu y oddish van a investigar lo que pasa, y regresan asustados tratando de advertirnos algo.  
- ¿Qué te pasa oddish?  
- Algo pasa en el lago.   
Todos salimos rápidamente en lo que pichu se regresa y toma un panecito de la mesa para luego alcanzar al grupo(-_-­). Afuera observamos a un remolino de agua que se forma en el interior del lago arrastrando algunos botes de pesca.  
-Debe ser una carta pokemon.  
- Pichu, ya sabes qué hacer.  
Pichu se termina de comer el panecito y aprieta el centro de la medalla(que usa como broche de un moño rosa que se puso esta mañana), transformándose en Tenchu.  
-¿Lista para pelear Ashley?  
-Claro-. Saco de mi bolsillo la pokebola morada y grito: -¡Poder celeste, evolución!  
Al gritar el conjuro comienza la secuencia de transformación: La pokebola se convierte en una niebla rosa que asciende en espiral envolviendo mi cuerpo y cambiando mi ropa por un traje de ninja rosa. Mi cabello cambia lentamente de negro a lila mientras el moño se deshace y un par de orejas parecidas a las de un gato aparecen junto a una cola sujetando un cetro. Mis ojos se vuelven verdes y termino con una pose.  
-Vamos Tenchu, hay trabajo qué hacer.  
-¿Qué estamos esperando? Hay una carta que debe ser capturada.  
  
*********  
  
En el laboratorio del profesor Oak en pueblo Paleta, éste realiza un análisis sobre la estructura ósea de un cubone mientras yo estoy cerca haciendo algunas anotaciones hasta que suena un timbre.  
-Tracey, ve a abrir la puerta por favor.  
-En seguida profesor.  
Voy a la puerta principal y al abrirla veo a un hombre con el uniforme de "Entregas Pidgeotto" cargando una especie de caja  
-¿Es aquí la residencia de Samuel Oak?  
-Sí, aquí es.  
El mensajero saca una hoja y me señala dónde firmar. Después tomo el paquete y lo llevo al laboratorio.  
-Profesor, le ha llegado un paquete.  
-Debe ser del profesor Bush de Ciudad Vainilla. Ahora podré estudiar cómo funciona esta ténica única. ¿podrías desenvolverla y pasármela?  
-Está bien.  
Me acerco a la mesa donde dejé el paquete y le quito la envoltura revelando una caja de metal. Al momento de que la levanto, siento cómo una especie de luz rodea mi cuerpo por unos instantes hasta que un foco a un costado de la caja se prende. Un momento después le entrego la caja al investigador pokemon. Por alguna razón ahora me siento algo débil.  
-Profesor, ¿me permite tomarme el resto del día libre? No me siento nada bien.  
-Está bien. Puedes irte.  
Cuando me retiro, el profesor Oak acerca la caja hacia el cubone cuando advierte el foco naranja en el artefacto.   
-Qué raro, parece que la TM ya fue usada. Tal vez el profesor Bush se haya equivocado de caja.  
Un frío recorre mi espalda cuando escucho al profesor decir TM. Las máquinas técnicas sirven para enseñarles ataques a un pokemon. No sé aún de qué ataque se trate, pero creo que me metí en un gran problema.  
  
***************  
  
Rápidamente Tenchu y yo nos acercamos lago mientras las barcas eran succionadas al fondo de éste. Sin perder tiempo, formo en las manos una burbuja(una hablilidad que descubrí hace tiempo) que lanzo en dirección a los botes. La burbuja envuelve las embarcaciones y comienza a flotar hacia tierra firme.  
-Muchas gracias señorita-. Un pescador sale de uno de los botes mientras los demás se alejan lo más pronto posible del lago.  
-No hay de qué. Ahora aléjense antes de que salgan lastimados.  
-Quién es usted.  
Es cierto, necesito un nombre, pero rápido. Como una entrenadora pokemon, me llamo Ashley, y como pokemon soy un mew. Pero el cómo llamar a una chica con cola y orejas de mew que tiene que atrapar unas cartas mágicas es todo un misterio. Misterio, eso es. ya tengo una idea.  
-Mewstyque.  
Los pescadores se alejan dejándonos solas em el lago, que comienza a emitir un brillo plateado y una columna de agua se forma intentando golpearnos mientras uso un ataque de agilidad.  
-Confusión estelar.  
Un par de estrellas se dirigen a la columna de agua, pero sólo la atraviesa sin que la amenaza retrocediera.  
-Es mi turno. Impactrueno.  
Mi aniga suelta una descarga de mil voltios que da en el blanco, lo que provoca que se aprecie la silueta de un pokemon. Rapidamente la silueta desaparece y la columna se convierte en una serpiente de agua que comienza a atacar con chorros de agua.  
-Creo que sólo hemos hecho enfadar a la carta.  
-Y parece que va a usar el ataque mordisco  
Antes de que la serpiente llegue a tocarnos, unas hojas zurcan el aire golpeandola haciendo que la silueta de la carta se mostrara con mayor claridad, aunque se disipa otra vez. Detrás de mí veo a Sara con los brazos extendidos.  
-Suerte que las hojas navaja son fuertes contra el agua.  
-Agua, debe ser el nombre de la carta.  
-Parecía la silueta de un suicune, el "rey del agua"-. a veces me sorprende la l¢gica de Tenchu.  
-Por cierto, ¿adónde se fue?  
Pronto mi pregunta se contesta cuando Tenchu señala que la serpiente se había alejado dejando un rastro de agua que comenzamos a seguir.  
  
********************  
  
-¿Tienes un seis?  
-Ve a pescar.  
Ashley nos advirtió que correríamos peligro si nos quedábamos cerca del lago, así que nos dirigimos a un prado abierto, donde suelo entrenar a tauros. Al tomar una carta del mazo, Richie se detiene a ver fijamente jacia el lago por unos segundos.  
-Rápido, hay que irnos de aquí.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Sólo corre.  
Por experiencia, sé que nunca debo ignorar las advertencias de Richie, ya que siempre son ciertas. En realidad él es un psíquico, pero usa mucho poder a la vez. No sé si pueda ver el futuro o sienta un peligro próximo, pero es la única habilidad que no lo hace desmayar cada vez que la usa. Los dos nos alejamos del lugar antes de ser aplastados por una serpiente de agua, que dirige su mirada hacia nosotros y lanza un chorro de agua al tiempo de que Richie es rodeado por un aura azul mientras me preparo para un desmayo.  
-Reflejo.  
El chorro de agua choca con un campo de energía protegiéndonos del ataque. Cuando la barrera se disipa Richie se desmaya en los brazos de Sara, quien hace su aparición al lado de Ashley y de Tenchu.  
-¿Se encuentran bien?  
-Si no fuera por Richie no estaría aquí-. Desde que lo conocí después de ese trágico suceso, Richie me ha salvado tantas veces como pokemon existen en el mundo. Aunque no lo crean, incluso una vez venció al Equipo Rocket cuando intentaban robar la antorcha del la liga pokemon, aunque todos creen que fue gracias a un tal Ash.  
-Sara, Tenchu, ya saben qué hacer.  
Ashley(o Mewstyque, como me dijo que la llamara) lanza un ataque de confusión estelar a la serpiente de agua en lo que Sara y Tenchu se ponen en extremos opuestos y atacan a la serpiente  
-Hojas navaja.  
-Impactrueno.  
La serpiente recibe los dos ataques y un suicune plateado se separa de la serpiente, que comienza a perder su forma. La chica mew forma una burbuja en su mano y la lanza hacia el pokemon sin posibilidad de escapar. Es entonces que Mewstyque hace girar el cetro mientras recita el conjuro para sellar la carta.  
-Espíritu de la luna, abandona el mal y conviértete en aliado del cielo.  
De la punta del cetro se forma una esfera luminosa con una carta en el centro. Mewstyque apunta el cetro hacia la esfera con el suicune y termina de recitar el conjuro.  
-¡Pokecarta ve!  
La esfera de luz se desprende del cetro y absorbe al pokemon cuando lo toca, dejando en el suelo una carta plateada con la imagen de un suicune y la palabra "agua". Mewstyque recoge la carta y junto con Tenchu se ponen en pose.  
-¡¡¡¡¡Ssssssiiiii!!!! ¡Atrapamos a la carta agua!  
-Amor y paz  
Aunque esté como guerrera pokemon, las dos actúan como cualquier entrenador y su pokemon que acaban de capturar a un pokemon después de una ardua batalla. Bueno, en cierta forma es lo que hicieron. Después de que Ashley y pichu regresan a su forma normal me acerco a las chicas para felicitarlas.  
-Lo hicieron muy bien. Aunque lo siento por el pobre de Richie.  
-Tal vez tenga la mente bloqueada.  
-¿Mente bloqueada?  
-Suele pasarle a los pokemon psíquico cuando se usa demasiada energía para un ataque. Quizá sea por su amnesia.  
-¿cómo sabes eso?  
-Kenny me lo dijo.   
Kenny es uno de los pocos que conoce el estado de Richie desde que lanzó a su ninetales contra una pared antes de que lo atacara. Así es, Él también tiene probemas con ninetales al igual que Ashley, pero con el tiempo ninetales aprendió de la peor manera a no atacarlo.  
-Esto no tardará mucho-. Ashley pone sus dedos índice y medio en la frente de Richie, la cicatriz de Ashley emite un brillo mientras una pequeña esfera rosa se forma en la yema de los dedos y Ashley entra en shock repentinamente. Algo debe estar mal.  
  
**************  
  
Un incendio, en medio de cual varios hombres en traje negro siguen a un chico de ropa blanca, una niña cargando un huevo de pokemon y un pokemon lila de dos metros. Los tres se detienen al ver una viga cayendo hacia ellos... Es uno de los peores recuerdos que tengo, ¿pero cómo es que Richie también lo tiene?  
-¿Estás bien?  
Joey me saca de trance y quito la mano de la frente de Richie al tiempo de que el brillo de la marca desaparece. -Sólo fue un mal recuerdo  
-¿Qué pasó?- Richie logra despertar, pero cae cuando intenta levantarse.  
-Lo mejor es que descanses un poco. con lo que sucedió debes estar muy cansado.  
-Pero si sólo jugaba a pescar con Joey, y luego esa serpiente de agua...  
-Fueron muchas emociones por hoy-. Tengo la sensación de que Joey no quiere explicarle todo a Richie. ¿Por qué tuve de repente ese recuerdo? ¿Será que Richie tiene algo que ver con lo de hace dos años?   
  
*************************  
Después de su segunda pelea en ciudad Vainilla, Ashley, es decir, Mewstyque ha hallado a una nueva amiga y un nuevo misterio que con el paso del tiempo revelará una parte importante de su pasado.  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
---------------------  
  
Después de intentar escribir en forma de diálogo, estoy experimentando con hacer mi historia desde el punto de vista de los personajes, y según yo, es más interesante. si quieren, pueden enviame su opinión a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com 


	4. Rescate en el bosque de los sueños

Poder Pokemon  
Cap. 4: Rescate en el bosque de los sueños  
En medio de la noche varios siluetas parecidas a las de un ponyta tratan de huir de unas lianas, pero sin mucho éxito. Por ser uno de los miembros más pequeños del grupo me es difícil evadir unas raíces que quieren apresarme hasta que soy rescatado por un rayo de hielo de su madre. al voltear veo cómo mi madre es arrastrada por las lianas hacia el interior del bosque. ya a salvo hago que mi cuerno emita un breve brillo y una especie de portal aparece frente a mis ojos. Al atravesarlo, me doy cuenta que todo lo que conocía había desaparecido. No veo a ninguno de mis familiares ni amigos. Tampoco está la cosa que trataba de destruir mi hogar. Con el pensamiento de que soy la última esperanza para su grupo, corro por el bosque a buscar ayuda de los humanos que mi abuelo los conoce como guerreros pokemon mientras el suelo se congela a cada pisada que doy.  
  
***********  
  
En el bosque Magneta un ladrón intenta huir con el botín de un asalto a una joyería mientras la policía le pisaba los talones.  
-Koffing, pantalla de humo.  
El ladrón libera a su pokemon del tipo veneno, que deja salir un humo denso que evita la visibilidad de los agentes y hace que los growlithe pierdan el sentido del olfato. El ladrón y su pokemon se alejan victoriosos hasta que algo "rosa" lo embiste y lo hace caer. Al levantarse el fujitivo ve a una chica de cabello negro atado en un moño lila con un pichu en su hombro.  
-Mejor regrese todo o se verá en graves problemas.  
-Ninguna mocosa me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer-. Lamentará haber dicho eso. -Koffing, ataque de residuos.  
-Bueno, se lo advertí. Pichu, impactrueno.  
Antes de que Koffing pudiera atacar, recibe un impacto de 5000 voltios, lo suficiente para dejarlo incosciente.  
-Koffing, regresa-. el fugitivo regresa a su pokemon y corren en dirección hacia mi escondite, detrás de un árbol. -No me podrán atrapar.  
-Joey, va hacia tí.  
Esa es mi señal.  
-Spinarak, usa tu telaraña.  
El criminal se topa con una telaraña, de la que se libera con algo de dificultad. Al emprender nuevamente su huida, pisa sobre un pedazo de hielo y resbala. ¿De dónde salió ese hielo?  
-¿Alguien anotó las placas del camión que me arrolló?(@_@).  
Momentos después el ladrón, atado aún en la telaraña de spinarak, ingresaba a la patrulla y entrego el botín a la oficial Jenny.  
-Fue buena idea usar a spinarak.  
-Esa embestida fue fabulosa  
-No fue nada-. Ashley pone las manos en su nuca y noto que ahora está usando unos guantes sin dedo color rosa, un artículo muy popular entre las entrenadoras.  
-Oye, ¿esos guantes son nuevos?  
-Después de que un pescador que salvé en el lago incluyó la cicatriz de estrella en la descripción de Mewstyque, decidí ocultarla. Por suerte son los únicos que saben de eso.  
-Oficial Jenny, venga a ver esto-. Un policía nos lleva a ver una pisada en forma de herradura en el pasto, que estaba todo congelado.  
-Hace dos noches hemos recibido reportes de un resplandor dorado por esta área- nos comenta Jenny. -Tal vez esas huellas congeladas tengan algo que ver  
-¿Crees que sea...?  
-Es lo más probable.  
  
***********  
  
Dos personas y un meowth se sujetaban de la rama que sobresale de un peñasco mientras unas rocas afiladas esperan su caída en el fondo.  
-Ay mamita. Este será el fin.  
-Meowth, trata de no soltarte.  
-Eso intento, pero ustedes pesan demasiado.  
El pokemon gato comienza a soltarse cuando la rama cede por el peso y el Equipo Rocket parece caer por última vez si no fuera que decido intervenir.  
-Telaraña.  
La caída de mis héroes se detiene súbitamente ante el asombro del trío. Luego una liana fina desciende y ata al equipo rocket para subirlos a tierra firme.  
-Ajalejaleo, nos hemos salvado.  
-¿Pero quién nos habr  ayudado?  
-Sólo puede tratarse de...  
Cuando los tres llegan a la punta del peñasco ven a un joven de cabello castaño con un uniforme blanco con una R roja.  
-¿Se encuentran bien?  
-¡Mondo!  
Para aquellos que nunca han oído hablar de mí, me encargo de traerle comida al Equipo Rocket y de ayudarlos cuando "han sido vencidos otra vez" por ese entrenador y su pikachu.  
-Supongo que eso es un sí.  
-¿Pero cómo nos salvaste? No recuerdo que tengas un spinarak  
-Es que...- ¿Cómo puedo decirles que tengo las habilidades de un pokemon insecto de ocho patas sin que después entren en pánico y me lleven a un laboratorio? -Le pedí a ditto que se transformara en un ariados que encontramos.  
-Eso es tener sesos.  
-Al menos hay un hombre que tiene cerebro.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ INSINÚAS CON ESO!!!!!!  
Mientras James y Meowth dan su punto de vista a Jessie, me pongo a pensar que esta vez estuvo cerca. Casi me descubren. Para la próxima debo encontrar un spinarak para justificar las telarañas.  
  
**********  
  
A lo lejos podía ver a cuatro humanos y tres pokemon disfrutando de unas bolas de arroz refugiados bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol y sobre una tela de cuadros rojos y blancos, típica de lo que llaman día de campo.  
-Ashley, estas bolas de arroz son una delicia. ¿le pusiste algo especial?- El humano de cabello rojo le pregunta a la chica de cabello negro, que responde: -Zippo me ayudó a hervir el agua con su lanzallamas y Happy le dió el toque especial con unas cuantas esporas.  
-¿Significa que esto tenia esporas de buterfree?  
-¿Verdad que da buen sazón?  
-Si, por supuesto(¡)  
Por alguna razón tres de los humanos pusieron una cara de asco. Mientras, me acerco a ellos con la esperanza de que uno de ellos sea un guerrero pokemon, hasta que siento que piso algo. Al detenerme noto a un houndour con la cola envuelta en un témpano de hielo que comienza a atacarme con un lanzallamas. Para defenderme, levanto mis paras delanteras y el fuego se solidifica cuando las toca. El houndour se recupera de la impresión y usa un ataque de bocado, haciendo que desviara mi rayo de hielo. Mientras tanto, el humano pelirrojo termina de comer un pastel de chocolate.   
-Estuvo delicioso. Fue como probar un bocado del cielo servido por un ángel.   
-Ya basta-. La humana de cabello castaño se sonroja no sé por qué  
-Un sabor tan exquisito sólo puede venir de las dulces manos de una princesa a la cual sería capaz de defender con mi vida.  
-Cuidado, detrás de tí.  
La chica de moño lila avisa a los demás sobre mi rayo de hielo desviado. El oddish y el pelirrojo se colocaron detrás de la humana que llaman Sara inmediatamente.  
-¡Ay mama, ayúdame!- El pelirrojo es uno de los humanos más miedosos que he visto en mi vida(¡).  
-Pantalla de luz.  
El rayo se impacta con una barrera luminosa que aparece frente a la chica. Cuando el peligro pasa la barrera desaparece. Debe ser una guerrera pokemon y la escencia parecida a la de un bayleef que enmana de ella lo confirma. Si no fuera por las heridas que me hizo el houndour, saltaría de felicidad al haber encontrado alguien que me podría ayudar.  
-¿De dónde salió ese rayo de hielo?   
-Vino de por allá  
El grupo se dirige hacia la dirección que había indicado la chica del moño y se detienen cuando el pichu se resbala graciosamente con un pedazo de hielo.  
-Debes fijarte mejor para la próxima.  
-Es raro que haya un pedazo de hielo por aquí. Estamos en pleno verano y no hay pokemon de hielo por los alrededores. Sea lo que sea debe estar detrás de ese arbusto.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes Richie?  
-Joey, Es el único que está congelado (-_-¡).  
Todos se acercan a ver detrás del arbusto donde me encuentro: un pokemon parecido a un unicornio de pelaje blanco azulado y crin de color tornasol. La humana llamada Ashley se acerca a mí y rocía algo que arde.  
-Tranquilo, ya sé que arde, pero te recuperarás en menos de lo que canta un dodrio. ¿me puedes contar qué te pasó?  
No estoy seguro que un humano pueda entenderme, pero comencé a contarle todo lo que sucedió ayer.  
-No te preocupes, todos estarán bien.  
-¿Qué es lo que dice?- el humano Richie es en parte el más misterioso de todos. Además de que tiene una esencia muy extraña, está rodeado de una cantidad asombrosa de magia. ¿Será que tiene la maldición de ninetales?   
-Dice que un venusaur dorado comenzó a atacar a todos los pokemon del bosque de los sueños-. Parece que después de todo si entendió cada palabra de lo que dije. Por la esencia de mew, debe ser otra guerrera pokemon.  
-¿El bosque de los sueños?  
La guerrera planta saca de no sé donde un libro y comenzó a leerle un párrafo al chico miedoso. -Dicen que es una parte del bosque Magneta secreta para los humanos, así que sólo los pokemon pueden entrar a ese bosque.  
-No te preocupes Lightcorn, te vamos a ayudar.  
-¿Lightcorn?   
-Así me dijo que se llama.  
Pronto los entrenadores y sus pokemon me siguen hasta una cueva. Cientos de zubat huyen ante la luz de mi cuerno (por algo me llamo así). Todos se detienen al ver las rocas que cubren la salida de la cueva.  
-¿Tenemos que pasar esas rocas?  
Le muestro a los humanos la entrada al bosque pasando a través de las rocas, como si éstas fueran una ilusión.  
-Al parecer sí.  
-Entonces qué esperamos, adelante  
Tres de los humanos, junto con el pikachu, oddish y pichu, logran entrar al bosque de los sueños, pero al intentar pasar, el chico pelirrojo se golpea con las rocas que, al parecer, se habían vuelto sólidas.  
-No se vayan sin mi(@_@)  
  
************  
  
De repente surgió esta tormenta, y los relámpagos se acercaban más hacia nosotros. Misty, Brock, pikachu y yo corríamos lo más rápido que podemos para llegar a un castillo que encontramos en el camino y refugiarnos ahí.  
-Chicos apúrense.  
Después de tropezarme con una roca y caer al suelo pude ver (y oir) a Misty a diez metros de mi.   
-Ash no es momento de descansar.  
En eso veo una luz el cielo y luego un rayo acercándose a ella. Me levanté y corrí hacia ella al tiempo de que el rayo tocaba tierra. Por alguna razón siento como si un electabuzz me atacara con un atactrueno.   
-¿Qué pasó? Oh no, Misty.  
Después de recuperarme de la descarga busco a misty por todas partes y me preocupo de que esté lastimada hasta que la veo cerca de un árbol sobándose la cabeza.  
-Ash, no debiste empujarme de esa forma.  
-Debes agradecerle que te salvó la vida. ese rayo podía matar a una persona. Ash,¿no te pasó nada?  
-No, me siento bien.  
-Es muy extraño.   
Brock tiene razón. En un segundo veo cómo un relámpago está a punto de caer sobre Misty y al otro recibo una descarga mortal que sólo me paralizó unos segundos. Algo debe estar pasándome  
  
***********  
  
Es el lugar más hermoso que he visto. Los árboles de lo que parece ser de apricorn cristalizado, el estanque que cambia de color a cada soplo del viento, y otras cosas más, eran como si fueran sacadas de un cuento de hadas(con varios clefairy jugando, era seguro).  
-¿Joey, no te parece estupendo todo esto? ¿Joey?  
-Creo que se perdió al entrar. Es típico de él.  
Por un momento creí la respuesta de Richie, pero Lightcorn me explica todo y traduzco la información a Sara y Richie, mientras pichu recoge los dientes que se les cayeron cuando intentó probar el apricorn de cristal.  
-Dice que el bosque de los sueños ha estado restringido para los humanos desde hace tiempo y es por eso que la entrada tiene un conjuro para que sólo los seres con sangre pokemon puedan traspasar las rocas.  
-¿Sangre pokemon?  
-Se refiere a los pokemon y los guerreros pokemon.  
Esperen. Déjenme ver si entendí. Según Sara, las dos pudimos entrar porque somos guerreras pokemon, y Joey no porque es humano. Entonces lo más probable es que Richie también sea un guerrero pokemon. Y según su cara de sorpresa, supongo que llegó a la misma conclusión que yo.  
-#Ya llegamos#  
Lightcorn se detiene y vemos que el paisaje ha cambiado. En lugar de ser el lugar de ensueño, vemos un sitio desolado. Varios arbustos con espinas apresaban a otros lightcorn debilitados por intentar huir. Al fondo un venusaur dorado descansa en su lecho de rosas, literalmente. Sara saca su siempre confiable libro pokemopolitano y comienza a leer.  
-Es la carta lunar bosque. Es capaz de controlar el crecimiento de las plantas y a los pokemon del tipo hierba. A pesar de su naturaleza es más activo en la noche.  
-¿Ese libro también tiene toda la información acerca de las cartas?- pregunta Richie.  
-Si un guerrero pokemon debe atrapar las cartas es necesario que esté bien informado.  
Ni siquiera Ripley resolvería el misterio de cómo Sara puede guardar un libro del tamaño de una guía telefónica en el bolsillo de su pantalón capri café, pero ahora lo que interesa es ayudar a lightcorn y sellar la carta.   
-¡Poder celeste, evolución!  
De la pokebola surge una niebla rosa que convierte mi ropa usual en un traje de ninja rosa en lo que mis nuevos guantes se desvanecen dejando ver la marca en forma de estrella. Mi cabello se vuelve lila y la transformación se completa cuando aparecen una cola y unas orejas rosas, mientras pichu terminaba de evolucionar a Tenchu.  
-Esperen aquí mientras atrapamos la carta-. Tenchu y yo nos alejamos del resto del grupo, y al llegar a unos metros de la carta nos acercamos a hurtadillas vigilando que el venusaur no se levantara. El crujir de una rama se vuelve motivo de preocupación, pero el venusaur se limita a bostezar.  
-Uf, estuvo cerca.  
-Va a ser la carta más fácil que capturemos.  
Una pluma se suelta del ala de Tenchu. Ésta cae suavemente en la nariz del pokemon dorado, quien se despierta inmediatamente. Houston, tenemos un problema.  
-Venu.  
Unas lianas surgen del pokemon y tratan de atraparnos sin contar con que tenemos buena velocidad. Un venusaur es un pokemon tipo planta y veneno, así que en cierta forma tenemos ventaja.  
-Confusión estelar.  
-Ataque ráfaga  
Ambos ataques golpean al pokemon, pero éste reacciona como si hubiera sentido cosquillas.   
-No puede ser, si tenemos ventaja de tipo.  
-Tal vez debamos intentar otros ataques.  
-¿Conoces alguno que puedas usar aparte de las estrellitas moradas y la agilidad?  
-No-. La confusión estelar, segun el profesor Bush, es una combinación de mis ataques de confusión y de rapidez, mis ataques mas fuertes por el momento. Ya que un impactrueno no afecta mucho a los pokemon planta, entonces hay que usar el plan B  
-¡¡CORRE!!  
Emprendemos la huida evitando ser atrapadas por las raíces que surgen del suelo con la esperanza de reunirnos con el grupo, pero vemos a Sara y oddish, ambos con un brillo rojo en los ojos, atacando a Richie y Sparky.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
-No sé, comenzaron a atacar sin razón.  
Es cierto, Sara y oddish son del tipo hierba. Deben estar bajo el control de Bosque. La sacerdotisa extiende su mano y aparecen unas lianas en dirección a nosotros. Al evadir el ataque, Richie pierde el equilibrio y cae en el estanque multicolor mientras que lamentablemente Tenchu y yo no corren con la misma suerte.  
-Es más difícil que lo que pensé.  
-No creo que pueda empeorar-. Ayudo a Richie a salir del lago, cuando noto un resplandor azul en sus ojos por un par de segundos.  
-Ashley, cuidado.  
Yo y mi bocota. Volteamos para ver cómo el ataque de hojas navaja que lanza Sara se acerca más y más. Incoscientemente, Richie extiende su mano y las hojas cambian de dirección: algunas se dirigieron hacia los lightcorn para romper las lianas que los aprisionaba, y el resto de las hojas cortan dos apricorn de cristal que dejaron noqueados a Sara y oddish al momento de caer.  
-Perdóname Sara, pero fue por tu bien.  
-¿Cómo hiciste eso?  
-No lo sé.  
-Me sorprende de que esta vez no te desmayaste.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
Ahora que me acuerdo, apenas dos días antes usé un ataque de amnesia muy débil para despejar la mente de Richie, y ahora ya puede usar sus habilidades psíquicas libremente sin desmayarse, aunque parece que antes no se daba cuenta de cúando las usaba.  
-de.. nada.  
-#Apúrense, Bosque se está acercando#.  
-Gracias por avisar, Sparky. Bueno lightcorn, necesito tu ayuda.  
La carta se acercaba a la escena mientras las raíces se levantan de la tierra. Los lightcorn se colocan en hilera listos para atacar mientras las raíces comienzan a moverse en dirección al grupo.  
-Esperen hasta que les dé la señal.  
para poner más emoción, las imágenes del grupo en pose de ataque y las lianas y raíces acercándose rápidamente se intercalan entre sí. Llega el momento de que ambas líneas de ataque se encuentran muy cerca una de la otra.  
-¡Ahora! confusión estelar  
-¡Impactrueno!  
Los dos ataques, junto con un rayo que lanza cada uno de los lightcorn, se juntan y dan de lleno al venusaur debilitándolo considerablemente. Sara y oddish vuelven a la normalidad, aunque algo confundidos.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-No te perdiste de nada.  
Bueno, ya es hora de sellar la carta  
-Espíritu del sol, abandona el mal y conviértete en aliado del cielo. ¡Pokecarta, ve!  
El venusaur es absorbido por la carta, que se vuelve dorada y comienza a mostrar la imagen de un venusaur con la palabra "Bosque". Inmediatamente recojo la carta y Tenchu y yo nos preparamos para la pose de victoria.  
-¡Si! ¡atrapamos a bosque!  
-Amor y paz.  
  
**************  
  
Me hubiera gustado entrar al bosque de los sueños. Tal vez haya una restricción para los que no son guerreros pokemon, o necesito alguna habilidad especial. En lo que espero a que los demás regresen termino de tallar una figura con las características de Sara. Desde que la ví por primera vez sentí el dardo de cupido en mi corazón. Esa sonrisa es tan bella que me paraliza, y desde que supe que es una guerrera pokemon tengo miedo de que me rechace y me rompa el corazón o, peor aún, me deje congelado para siempre como una estatua.   
-Si tan siquiera pudiera decírselo.  
-¿Decir qué?  
-No, nada-. Al ver a Sara salir de las rocas, rápidamente escondo mi figura de madera en mi mochila. -¿Cómo les fue en el bosque de los sueños?  
-Míralo por tí mismo-. Ashley me muestra una carta dorada con el dibujo de un venusaur y debajo la palabra "bosque".  
-Excelente, hay que ir a casa.  
Al empezar a caminar, piso un témpano de hielo y algo me sujeta para no caer.  
-Gracias Sara. Oye, tu piel se siente fría.  
-Joey, estoy aquí-. Sara estaba a mi izquierda cargando a oddish en lo que le pone una bandita en la cabeza. Quizá se haya lastimado al enfrentarse a la carta, pero aún tengo una duda. Si Sara no me está sujetando...  
-Entonces, ¿qué es esto?  
Escucho un relincho detras de mí. Volteo y veo que estoy sujetando el cuerno de un pokemon parecido a un ponyta de pelaje azulado, y me pongo detrás de Ashley.   
-¡Ay mamá!  
-Tranquilo, es sólo lightcorn.  
No piensen que soy un miedoso, lo que pasa es que lightcorn me tomó de sorpresa.  
-¿pero qué está haciendo aquí?  
El pokemon comienza a relinchar y Ashley lo escucha con atención, hasta que muestra una expresión de sorpresa.  
-¿En serio?  
-¿Qué dijo?- a juzgar por el estado de la ropa de Richie, hay un lago en el bosque de los sueños.  
-Lightcorn quiere que sea su entrenadora.  
-No creo que sea buena idea tener a un pokemon nunca antes visto, ¿no crees Sara?  
El cuerno de lightcorn brilla mientras el libro de Sara comienza a levitar y a cambiar de página, hasta que se muestra una con la imagen del pokemon. Sara toma el libro y lee la información que aparece.   
-¿Lightcorn, el pokemon sueño. Se dice que este pokemon sólo puede ser entrenado por personas de corazón noble. En caso de ser atacado, sus cascos son capaces de congelar hasta el fuego en s¢lo segundos.  
Quien no consideraría a Ashley como una entrenadora noble. Los entrenadores promedio capturan la mayor cantidad de pokemon posible para entrenarlos y volverlos invencibles. Pero Ashley considera a sus pokemon como amigos y lucha por conservarlos ayud ndoles a ser mejores cada día. Si todos tuviéramos esa perspectiva, los humanos y los pokemon podrían vivir en completa armonía.   
-En ese caso, bienvenido al grupo.  
El pokemon toca la pokebola que le acerca Ashley, la cual se abre y se libera un rayo rojo, envolviendo al unicornio y succion ndolo hacia el interior. Una vez que el botón de la pokebola se vuelve totalmente blanco, Ashley la extiende al frente en lo que pichu sube a su hombro.  
-Lightcorn, ya eres mi amigo.  
-Pi pichu.  
¿Qué les dije?  
  
******************  
  
Mientras las estrellas comienzan a brillar en el cielo nuestros héroes se alejan del lugar con el recuerdo de un lugar único donde los demás sólo irían en sueños(ya sé que la última parte es mala, pero después de todo es mi fic).  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
---------------  
  
Al parecer cada día mejoro con mi redacción(o al menos lo intento -_-¡) Como sea, el misterio de Richie se irá aclarando, así como lo que pasó en... mejor espérense hasta leer los próximos capítulos.  
Sugerencias y jitomatazos a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com. 


	5. ¡Kenny, yo te elijo!

Poder Pokemon  
Cap. 5: ¡Kenny, yo te elijo!  
El canto del dodrio me despierta y lo primero que hago es acercarme al calendario, donde tacho un día antes del cinco de junio, una fecha muy especial para mí. Cambio mi pijama azul por una playera verde co el logo de una pokebola en negro, un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis azules al tiempo de que ninetales y houndour se despiertan.  
-Sólo falta un día para que cumpla ocho años. Ya quiero que sea mañana para comer todo un banquete, jugar con mis amigos y abrir mis regalos.  
-Kenny apúrate, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela como siempre.  
-Ya voy.  
Jenny es algo molesta a veces, pero así son las hermanas. Casi lo olvidaba, hoy tengo práctica de batalla y tengo que llevar a un pokemon.  
-Ninetales, regresa.  
Mi pokemon regresa a su pokebola mientras tomo mi mochila y me despide de mi houndour antes de irme.  
-Perdóname por no llevarte a la escuela, pero hoy es el turno de ninetales. Te prometo que llegando te sacaré a pasear.  
-houndour  
-Nos vemos en la tarde.  
Me hubiera gustado oir a houndour decirme algo como "Te estaré esperando para jugar", pero no soy un guerrero pokemon con Ashley. Por ahora tengo que ir al instituto pokemon de la ciudad y prepararme para cuando ya sea un entrenador.  
  
***********  
  
Ya sonaba el timbre de salida de la escuela y varios niños se dirigían a sus casas mientras comentaba lo que habíamos hecho en clase.  
-Estuvo increíble esa batalla. No sabía que tenías a un ninetales bien lindo.  
-No fue nada Cristie. Por cierto, ¿Estás libre mañana?  
-Es cierto, mañana es tu cumpleaños. Lamento no poder ir, es que tengo que ir a visitar a mi abuela.  
-¿Y tú Sam?  
-Estoy castigado.  
-por favor Eugene, di que sí.  
-Tengo práctica de futbol, lo siento.  
Entiendo que no puedan ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños  
-Hasta luego Kenny.  
-Hasta luego.  
-Eugene, ten cuidado.  
la advertencia de Cristie llega en vano cuando Eugene cae a una coladera abierta y sale todo mojado.  
-Estoy bien.  
despues del incidente los tres se suben al autobus que se detiene ese momento y se aleja mientras voy al Centro Pokemon. Ninetales necesita recuperarse, y tal vez Joy y Joey quieran ir a mi fiesta.  
-Joy, ¿podrías atender a mi ninetales?  
-Lo siento mucho, pero ahora no puedo. Acaba de haber un accidente y varios pokemon están en terapia intensiva. Lo más probable es que se recuperen totalmente en tres días.  
-¿tres días?-. Mañana estará demasiado ocupada para ir a mi fiesta, pero al fin, los pokemon son más importantes. En eso veo pasar a Joey y Sara cargando un arbok con un nudo en el cuerpo y llevándolo a la sala de emergencias.  
-Joy, ¿no sabes si Joey y Sara podrán ir mañana?  
-Ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarme en esta emergencia, así que tal parece que no podemos ir. Lo siento.  
Salgo del centro al mismo tiempo de que chansey entra con un pinsir en una camilla. Creo que mejor voy a la estación de policía para ver a Jenny. Cuando llego a la estación veo en el recibidor a un oficial joven de cabello verde y una cortada en la mejilla izquierda que se la hizo un scyther.  
-Hola Mike. ¿Aún se encuentra Jenny?  
Mike es uno de los mejores policías de la ciudad, amigo de la familia y la pareja de Jenny (según ella es sólo por el trabajo, pero no le creo).  
-Está en su oficina con dos entrenadores.   
Deben ser Ashley y Richie. Sería bueno que fueran a mi fiesta. Hablando de eso...  
-Mike, ¿será que mañana puedas ir a mi fiesta?  
-Perdóname, pero mañana tengo que escoltar un camión blindado.  
-Está bien, comprendo.  
Al entrar a la oficina de Jenny noto un equipo de espionaje en la mesa mientras ella les muestra a Ashley y Richie un mapa de los alrededores de la ciudad.  
-En los últimos dos días han habido reportes de unos ladrones pokemon en el área, así que necesito de su ayuda para atraparlos. Ashley, necesito que estés como mew, y mientras Richie actúa como si te entrenara, los ladrones perderán la oportunidad de robarte, y es ahí cuando los atrape en plena acción. ¿Entendieron?  
-No es justo, por qué tengo que ser la carnada.  
-El plan original era que yo me disfrazara de Mr. mime.  
-El equipo de espionaje está listo, así que los espero mañana.  
-Está bien. Lo que sea por los pokemon(¡)  
Parece que también ellos estarán ocupados. Al arreglar unos papeles, Jenny se precata de mi presencia y se acerca.  
-¿Qué quieres ahora mocoso?  
-¡No soy un mocoso! Sólo te iba a preguntar si ya habías encontrado mi reloj.  
Solía tener un reloj edición moltres de la expo pokemon que gané en un concurso, pero hace una semana lo perdí cuando traté de capturar a un fearow en el bosque.  
-Lo siento Kenny. Nadie ha reportado tu reloj.  
-Está bien.  
Una hora después regreso a la casa, donde mi abuelo se veía ocupado tratando de traducir unos documentos antiguos.  
-Ya vine.  
-Qué bueno. Oye, perdóname por no poder estar en tu fiesta mañana. El profesor Foster me pidió que le ayudara a identificar un fósil que halló en las ruinas Alph y ...  
Ya es el colmo.  
-¿Por qué todos tienen cosas importantes qué hacer mañana? ¿Acaso mi cumpleaños es otra fecha que pueden pasar por alto?  
-No es eso, es que...  
Harto de oir explicaciones me voy a mi cuarto, donde houndour me saluda con unas lamidas.   
-Yo también te extrañé todo el día. Al parecer eres el único que no está ocupado para mi cumpleaños.  
-houn?  
Houndour me ve empacando unas cosas en una mochila grande y atando una sábana a la cama y lanzándola por la ventana.  
-houndour?  
-Si me preguntas si me voy a escapar, la respuesta es no. Sólo voy a estar acampando por un tiempo. ¿Quieres venir?  
-Hound.  
Unos minutos después podía ver a sol ocultarse en las montañas que rodean Ciudad Vainilla desde mi escondite: una pequeña cueva cuya entrada está cubierta por un arbusto de tal manera que parece sólo una roca más. Antes de que el bosque se oscurezca totalmente me pongo a recoger leña hasta que ve un brillo dorado proveniente de uno de los arbustos. Al acercarme noto a un ditto dorado algo  
lastimado, así que lo recojo y lo pongo cerca de la fogata que había encendido ninetales.  
-ditto?  
- Mejor descansa amiguito. Debiste tener un día muy agitado para terminar así. No sé si te abandonaron o te lastimaron mucho, pero ahora estás bien.  
-ditto^_^.  
-Debes divertirte mucho siendo un pokemon. Hasta me gustaría ser uno. No tienen que ir a la escuela ni hacer ningún deber y sólo se deben preocuparte de volverte más fuerte. ¿No quieres una salchicha asada?  
Ditto sonríe mientras repite su nombre. La fogata se ve apaga y descansamos. Mañana será mi cumpleaños, y parece que lo tendré que pasar de la peor forma.  
  
***************  
  
Al parecer soy el primero en despertar. El niño que me rescató ayer y sus pokemon aún están dormidos. Pobre niño, lo vi muy afligido por algo. Entonces me pongo a pensar sobre lo que había dicho: "Debes divertirte mucho siendo un pokemon. Hasta me gustaría mucho ser uno" cuando los rayos del sol tocan mi cuerpo, siento cómo mi energía regresa y mis heridas sanan. Luego regreso con el chico y decido ayudarlo como puedo. Quien hubiera pasado por ahí en ese momento hubiera notado un resplandor dorado que surgía detrás de un arbusto cerca de una roca.  
  
**************  
  
Por alguna razón siento ahora más grande la bolsa de dormir, pero no le presto mucha importancia y continúo durmiendo hasta que una garra gigante me toca la espalda.  
-#Hey tu, despierta. Qué haces en el lugar donde mi entrenador se acuesta#  
Esa voz es aterradora, y más cuando abro mis ojos y veo a un houndour como siete u ocho veces más grande de lo normal. Con el grito que dejo salir, un ninetales de las mismas proporciones se levanta en el otro extremo de la "roca".  
-#Dejen dormir#  
-#Despierta ninetales. Nuestro entrenador desapareció#  
-#¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿QQQQUUUUUEEEEE??????!!!!!!!! No puede ser, debes estar equivocado. Aún percibo su olor, aunque es algo diferente este día. ¿Y qué hace él aquí?#  
-#¿No me recuerdas ninetales? Soy yo, Kenny#  
-#No te creo. Kenny es un humano y tú eres un pokemon#  
No puedo ser un pokemon si ...En ese momento me doy cuenta de que tengo cuatro patas rosa con manchas moradas. Corro rápidamente a ver mi reflejo en un arroyo y cual no sería mi sorpresa al ver que tengo orejas grandes y un cuerno en la frente.  
-#NO PUEDE SER. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SOY UN NIDORAN!!!!!!!#  
-#un nidoran macho, para ser más exacto.#- me corrige houndour. Apenas ayer era un niño que estaba a punto de cumplir ocho años, y ahora soy un pequeño pokemon fiucsha del tipo veneno. ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto? El ditto dorado me dió la respuesta.  
-#Feliz cumpleanos. ¿qué te pareció mi regalo?#  
-#¨Fuiste tu quien me convirtió en esto?#  
-#Ayer em dijiste que querías ser un pokemon y te lo cumplí#  
-#¿Qué eres?¿un genio?#  
-#Perdóname por no presentarme ayer. Mi nombre es Cambio#  
Es un nombre raro para un pokemon, al menos que...  
-#¡Eres una carta pokemon!#  
-#Así es#  
-#Ahora conviérteme en humano otra vez#  
-#no puedo#  
-#¿Cómo que no puedes?#(ø_ø)  
-#sólo puedo usar mi poder una vez en veinticuatro horas. Hasta que sea sellado o que se terminen las veinticuatro horas pasará el efecto#  
Resulta que prescisamente el día de mi cumpleaños lo tenga que pasar como un pokemon debilucho. No es que tenga nada en contra de los nidoran, pero incluso el caterpie de Eugene venció a uno la otra vez. No quiero esperar todo un día, así que...  
-#Ninetales, ve a buscar a Ashley#  
-#está bien#  
Después de que ninetales se aleja buscando ayuda, la carta, houndour y yo empezamos a caminar en busca de algo qué desayunar, dado que un nidoran no puede usar un abrelatas ni abrir una bolsa de papas.  
-#¿Crees que haya sido buena idea mandar a ninetales por la chica?#  
-#¿por qué lo crees houndour?#  
-#Según recuerdo, esa tal Ashley es una guerrera mew, y los mew y los ninetales son enemigos naturales desde antes de que aparecieran los humanos#  
Parece que cometí un pequeño error.  
  
*************  
  
Un hombre en traje negro ve a los pokemon desde unos bionculares y baja del árbol donde prende una laptop mientras se enlaza con su jefe.  
-Jefe, le he hablado para darle buenas noticias.  
Al otro lado de la línea un hombre en traje sastre y la cara escondida en la sombra acaricia a su persian al mismo tiempo que entra a la conversación.  
-¿tiene algo que ver con "ese" pokemon?  
-Es algo mejor. Le informo que ya tengo cuarenta y seis pokemon para enviarle, además de que acabo de encontrar mi próximo botín, con un ditto dorado incluido.  
-¿Un ditto dorado?  
-Así es. Además existe en la ciudad el rumor de que un mew ronda en la zona aparte de una chica mitad pokemon y un pikachu alado.  
-Interesante. Consígueme a esos pokemon lo más pronto posible. Y trata de capturar a la chica.  
-Entendido, jefe.  
La pantalla se apaga y el persian comienza a ronronear mientras su amo lo acaricia.  
-Al parecer nuestra vieja amiga ha evolucionado. Cuando nos volvamos a ver, lamentará haber escapado del Equipo Rocket.  
  
**********  
  
Ya era mediodía. Cristie, Sam y Roy disfrutaban de un día de campo en lo que planeaban algo. Una sunflora, un caterpie y un wooper disfrutaban de su comida hasta que sintieron que algo les produce sombra. Un houndour, un nidoran macho y un ditto dorado ven salivando el plato de comida pokemon que estaba sobre el mantel. El sunflora nos ofrece comida con su sonrisa típica en su cara.  
-#¿Tienen hambre?#  
-#Coman con nosotros#-. El caterpie de Eugene nos acerca un plato a cada uno y wooper saltaba alegremente.  
-#Hay comida para todos#  
Los tres devoramos la comida sin desperdiciar nada. Es extraño. Aquella vez que confundí una croqueta pokemon con una albóndiga, me tardé tres días en quitarme el mal sabor de boca, pero ahora, no sé si por mi condición o porque tengo mucha hambre, estaba saboreando la comida pokemon. Mis amigos notan nuestra presencia y se acercan a observar.  
-Creo que caterpie ha hecho nuevos amigos.  
-No es un nidran hembra, pero es el más bonito que he visto-. Cristie me estaba dando un abrazo con la fuerza de un ursaring. A ella siempre le ha gustado los nidoran y se enloquece cada vez que ve uno. Si no fuera que Sam me quita de los brazos de Cristie, me hubiera afixiado  
-Está padrísimo ese ditto. Debe ser un shiny-. Así se les llama a los pokemon con colores diferentes a los normales.   
-Oye, ¿Ese no es el houndour de Kenny?  
-Significa que debe estar cerca. ¿Será que haya escuchado sobre su fiesta sorpresa?  
¿Fiesta sorpresa? todo el tiempo estaban planeando una fiesta para mí. Me gustaría disculparme con todos por haberme portado de esa forma. Lo malo es que ahora no puedo.  
-No creo. Debe estar tan ocupado entrenando a sus ninetales que no se de cuenta de que andamos cerca. Ya lo conocen de distraído y despistado.  
A quién llamas distraído y despistado?(-_-#)   
-¿por cierto Cristie, ya avisaste a todo el salón?  
-Si, todos dijeron que vendrían en la tarde a hacer los preparativos.   
-Ya verán que será la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños para Kenny.  
El sonido de una moto rompe la tranquilidad del bosque. Jenny logra detenerse antes de chocar con una piedra. Se baja de la moto y se acerca a nosotros.  
-¿Sam no han visto a Kenny?  
-No. ¿Sucede algo malo?  
-Ayer se escapó de la casa. Sólo encontré unas latas y una bolsa de papas sin abrir cerca del arroyo.  
-#Jenny, ¿no ve ves? aquí estoy#-. Un momento, ¿cómo va a saber lo que digo, si sólo me escuchan diciendo nidoran una y otra vez?  
-Esa debe ser la razón por la que houndour vino con nosotros.  
-Tal vez le pasó algo malo. Oficial Jenny, déjanos ayudar a buscarlo.  
-Está bien. Volveré en una hora para ver si hay alguna novedad. Tal vez esto les ayude.  
Jenny deja una bolsa en el suelo y se va a "buscarme" a otra parte. Tengo un mal presentimiento. No es la primera vez que escapo de casa, y Jenny siempre me amenaza por hacer que mis amigos me localicen con una bolsa de mis calcetas sucias...  
-#Por favor, que no haya hecho eso#  
-Guácala, deben ser los calcetines sucios de Kenny.  
Sí lo hizo(-_-¡)  
-Houndour, trata de captar el olor de esas calcetas.  
Houndour se acerca a la bolsa y se aleja de ésta. Luego me olfatea y comienza a ladrar a mis amigos.  
-¿Por qué está señalando al nidoran?  
-No sé. Caterpie, trata de seguir el rastro.  
El pokemon insecto olfatea cerca de mis calcetas haciendo una cara de asco para luego señalarme.  
-¿No es obvio Cristie? Si houndour y caterpie olieron el rasto de las calcetas en nidoran, quiere decir que...  
Olajá se haya dado cuenta.  
-...El nidoran cayó sobre una pila de calcetas sucias.  
Todos se caen al estilo anime  
-¿Eugene cómo puedes pensar en eso, cerebro de slowpoke?  
-Es la única respuesta logica que sé. Es imposible que ese nidoran sea...  
Los tres voltean al ver rápidamente a houndour. Al momento de que los dos afirmamos con la cabeza, Sam, Cristie y Eugene quedan desmayados.  
  
****************  
  
Un ninetales persigue a un mew de un lado al otro evitando los lanzallamas al tiempo que yo, Happy y pichu tratamos de detener al pokemon zorro que nos arruinó nuestro plan para atrapar a los ladrones de pokemon.  
-Pichu, intenta calmarlo con tu impactrueno.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ppppppiiiiiiiii cccccchhhhhuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!  
La descarga da de lleno al ninetales y éste cae algo aturdido por el ataque.  
-Happy, usa tu somnífero.  
Mi pokemon rocía al ninetales con un polvo azul con el mismo efecto que el canto de jigglypuff. El mew aprovecha para regresar a su forma humana y se acerca al pokemon dormido.  
-¿Por qué siempre me persigue así ese ninetales?  
-Corres con la misma suerte que yo. Antes de que llegaras era a mí a quien atacaba con el lanzallamas-. si no fuera porque un ninetales me atacó, nunca hubiera conocido a Joey ni sería un entrenador pokemon.  
-Creí que sólo la traía contra mí. Se ve más lindo dormido.  
El ninetales mueve el hocico como si estuviera hablando entre sueños. Ashley escucha su plática y comienza a caminar.  
-pichu, hay que irnos.  
-Qué es lo que pasa.  
-Es lo que dijo ninetales. Al parecer una carta pokemon está cerca y atacó a Kenny. Quédate en caso que ninetales despierte.  
-Está bien.  
-¡Poder celeste, evolución!  
  
***************  
  
Gracias al chorro de agua de wooper Sam, Cristie y Eugene despiertan algo desconcertados al verme como un pokemon del tipo veneno. Después de una hora(¿o eran dos?) de hablar con señas a los tres, les doy a entender todo lo que le paso en la mañana.  
-Déjame ver si entendí. Te escapaste de casa y en la noche encontraste al ditto dorado.  
-Y ese ditto te convirtió en un nidoran adorable, lindo, cariñoso, apapachable, hermoso, tierno, amigable...  
-Termina tu lista de adjetivos en otra ocasión (¡). Por cierto, ¿dónde está el ditto?  
Los niños y los pokemon comenzaron a buscar el pokemon dorado. Estaba buscando tras los arbustos hasta que mis orejas se mueven hacia una dirección.  
-#¡auxilio, ayúdenme!#  
-#¡Chicos, lo encontré!#-.   
-¿Ya escuchaste algo Kenny? ¡Sam, Eugene, vengan!  
Houndour, mis amigos y los otros pokemon me siguen hasta que divisan un miembro del Equipo Rocket cargando una jaula que contiene un ditto dorado.  
-El jefe se va a alegrar de verte, lindo pokemon. No sé lo que vaya a hacerte, pero te va a cuidar muy bien.  
-No pongas tus horribles manos sobre ese ditto que no es tuyo. Devuélvelo donde lo encontró o vas a pagar.  
-¿Tu y quiénes más?  
-Ellos dos también van a darte una...  
Cristie nota entonces que los dos chicos comienzan a alejarse de puntitas del lugar junto a los pokemon.  
-¿ACASO PIENSAN DEJARME SOLA? ¡SON UNOS COBARDES!  
La niña lleva a los dos chicos arrastrando de las camisas mientras sus pokemon los siguen, hasta que sienten un hundimiento y todos menos yo caen a un hoyo.  
-#¿Están todos bien?#  
-Estoy bien(@_@)  
-Parece que voy a tener más pokemon para llevar.  
-#sobre mi cadaver#  
Ese hombre es más grande que yo, pero tengo que hacer algo para ayudar a mis amigos. Lo más que puedo hacer ahora es retarlo a una batalla pokemon en lo que salen del pozo.  
-Ay qué lindo, el pequeño nidoran quiere pelear. si así lo quieres, ve sandslash.  
De la pokebola sale un ratón con espinas en la espalda. Por un momento siento miedo al ver al pokemon de tierra dado que parece bien entrenado, hasta que me dí cuenta que ya había empezado la batalla.  
-Sandslash, mega puño ahora.  
El ataque acierta y trato de recuperarme, pero soy rasguñado repetidas veces gracias a los golpes furia.  
-ahora acábalo con tu embestida.  
-#¡Por favor, no me lastimes!#  
Con los ojos cerrados espero con temor el ataque, pero después de unos momentos abro los ojos y veo que no ha pasado nada. Volteo y observo cómo la forma evolucionada de sandshrew se tambalea de un lado a otro mientras un chipote adorna su cabeza.  
-#¿Qué le paso? Parece que se confundio con un ataque supersónico#-. Un momento, creo que yo usé el supersónico. Significa que puedo usar los ataques de un nidoran. Debo pelear y dejar de habar solo.  
El sandslash se sacude la cabeza y voltea a cómo me acerca rápidamente hacia él con el cuerno en posición horizontal. El ladrón observa cómo su pokemon es lanzado varios metros en el aire para caer incosciente.  
-#no sabía que un nidoran fuera tan fuerte(O_O)#  
-Sandslash, regresa. Sólo tuviste suerte, pero ya se te va a acabar. Ve machoke.  
La segunda ronda la inicia el pokemon peleador con un golpe de karate que me lanza muy lejos. Debido a las heridas me es difícil levantarme. No creí que se sufriera mucho en una batalla pokemon.  
-Qué patético, estás todo malherido y aún quieres pelear por tus amigos. Sólo eres un pokemon inútil que das lástima.  
No importa que esté apunto de morir, pero seguiré peleando por mis mejores amigos. Sam, Cristie y Eugene logran salir del agujero ayudados del ataque de hilos de caterpie para ver cómo me levanto para seguir peleando.  
-Pobre Kenny, debe estar peleando por nosotros.  
-Ese es un buen amigo.  
-¡Vamos Kenny, demuéstrale que eres el mejor!  
Ahora lamento tener unas orejas tan grandes. No por nada Cristie es la líder de las porristas. El machoke intenta una doble patada, pero las evado fácilmente y uso el ataque malicioso para bajarle la defensa al pokemon peleador. Es ahí que veo algo rojo en el suelo. No puede ser. Es mi reloj que perdí la semana pasada. Al ir al recogerlo el machoke me detiene y da un paso al frente pisando mi reloj. Tantos dulces que tuve que comer para enviar un millón de cartas a la rifa donde me gané mi reloj. Ahora ya no me siento como un pequeño nidoran, sino como un furioso charizard.  
-#¡Picotazos venenosos!#  
El cuerno brilla mientras varias agujas golpean al machoke envenenándolo.  
-Pokemon inútil, usa tu ataque de sumisión.  
-#¡Perforador!#  
El cuerno de mi nueva forma comienza a girar mientras golpea al machoke noqueándolo. El hombre de negro regresa furioso a su pokemon y saca tres pokebolas de las cuales salen un tauros, un rhydon y un ivysaur.  
-A ver si puedes con todos mis pokemon  
-No es justo que Kenny se lleve toda la diversión. ¿Qué les parece si nos unimosa la fiesta?  
-Tienes razón-. Sam y Eugene dicen al mismo tiempo que sus pokemon y el sunflora de Cristie dan un paso al frente.  
-Sunflora, comienza a cargar.  
-Wooper, chorro de agua.  
-caterpie, disparo de hilos.  
El rhydon es golpeado por la presión del agua y el ivysaur queda envuelto en un capullo mientras que ataco al tauros con una doble patada.  
-Cristie, haznos el honor.  
-Sunflora, dispara tu rayo solar.  
-#houndour, lanzallamas ahora#  
La cara de sunflora termina de iluminarse y dispara el ataque más poderoso de los pokemon planta que, junto al lanzallamas, hace que sus oponentes sean devueltos a su dueño. Sam toma la jaula y libera al ditto.  
-#Al fin estoy libre#  
-#Espera a que Ashley te selle#  
-Fue un gran trabajo en equipo.  
-eres súper, Kenny.  
-#no fue nada#  
Mientras los tres festejan mi victoria en mi primera "batalla pokemon", el ladrón se levanta y saca de no sé donde una bazuca apuntando a la pandilla que es alertada por los ladridos de houndour.  
-digan adios, mocosos.  
El rocket suelta el gatillo y un misil se lanza hacia nosotros, pero en medio del trayecto un rayo lo intercepta y hace que explote. En medio de la nube de polvo aparecen una chica en traje ninja y un ratón eléctrico alado.  
-No es justo que lastimes a unos niños inocentes.  
-Ahora ríndete o tu castigo será peor.  
El rocket asustado trata de escapar, pero es atrapado por una burbuja rosa que Ashley(es decir, Mewstyque) había lanzado. La guerrera se acerca a los niños y fija su atención en el nidoran que sostiene la niña.  
-Increíble, es Mewstyque en persona.  
-¿nos podrías ayudar a que este nidoran vuelva a ser humano?  
-#Ashley, qué bueno que llegas. Por favor sella al ditto para que regrese a la normalidad#  
-lo haré con gusto, sólo pongan el ditto en el suelo.  
-¿Aquí?  
-Ahora aléjense un poco.  
-Espíritu del sol, abandona el mal y conviértete en aliado del cielo. ¡Pokecarta, ve!  
Los niños ven asombrados cómo una carta luminosa succionaba al ditto y se volvía dorada. cuando se ve el dibujo del ditto y la palabra "Cambio", Mewstyque recoge la carta.  
-Bueno Tenchu, ya atrapamos a la carta cambio.  
-Amor y paz.  
Cristie comienza a notar un brillo proveniente del nidoran y lo pone en el suelo. Sam y Eugene también ven cómo aumento de estatura y mis patas son reemplazadas por brazos y piernas. En el lugar donde antes estaba un pokemon de orejas largas era ocupado por un niño de cabello azul que es tirado al suelo a causa de houndour.  
-Ya basta houndour, yo también te quiero.  
-Qué bueno que regresas a la normalidad. Así puedes festejar tu cumpleaños con todos.  
-¿Qué se siente ser un pokemon?  
-Es una sensación algo agradable, pero es mejor si no soy un nidoran toda mi vida.  
-¿A dónde se fue Mewstyque?  
Roy nota que ella se había retirado y que el ladrón aún estaba encerrado. También se percata de una caja de madera adornada con una nota.  
-¿Qué dice la nota?  
-"En su octavo cumpleaños, le deseamos lo mejor de la vida a un futuro entrenador pokemon. Con cariño Mewstyque y Tenchu.   
-¿cómo supo que era tu cumpleaños?  
-Debe saberlo todo(¡)  
Al abrir la caja, pienso por un momento que estoy soñando. ¡Es mi reloj! Pero si vi cómo fue destruido...  
-Kenny, qué bueno que te encuentro.  
-Ashley, me da gusto verte.  
-Nos tenías a todo preocupados. ¿Y qué hace aquí un hombre del Equipo Rocket?  
-Es una larga historia. Te la contamos de camino al Centro Pokemon.  
En el camino me pongo a pensar cómo fue que en un momento mi reloj se rompiera en mil pedazos y al siguiente estaba como siempre.  
-/Feliz cumpleaños Kenny/  
¿Quién dijo eso?. Es ahí que volteo a ver a Ashley y me sonríe.  
-/Sólo es algo de telepatía. No te asustes/  
Soy un tonto al olvidar que es psíquica.  
-/¿Cómo fue que pudiste reconstruir mi reloj?/  
-/En realidad nunca se rompió. Sólo fue una ilusión. por cierto, ese ataque de perforador fue excelente/  
-/¿Me estabas viendo pelear? ¿por qué no me ayudaste?/  
-/Quería ver si por ser tu cumpleaños evolucionaráas a un nidorino/  
-/Por un buen tiempo no quiero saber nada sobre los nidoran(¡)/  
  
******************  
  
El centro pokemon estaba sin luz y entro a averiguar lo que pasaba. las luces se encienden y todos los conocidos, incluyendo a Jenny y mi abuelo salen de detrás de los sofás y del estante de la recepción.  
-¡SORPRESA!¡FELIZ CUMPLEA¥OS KENNY!  
-No se hubieran molestado.  
-Eres el mejor amigo de toda la ciudad, y con lo que te pasó hoy mereces divertirte.  
-Además puedes celebrar el triunfo de la batalla pokemon de hoy.  
Cristie y Sam tenían razón. Después de todo lo que pasé merezco relajarme.  
-Espero que te gusten las manualidades.  
Si fuera un personaje de anime, ahora me saldría una gota al ver el regalo de Sara: un nidoran de peluche tamaño natural.  
-Gracias por el regalo. Recordaré este día cada vez que lo vea.  
-Una pokebola niveladora de parte de tu abuelo, una bicicleta que te regaló la enfermera Joy y Joey, una figura de acción del hombre ariados(¿Ya vieron la película?) que te dio Richie, una chamarra oficial de la liga Johto que te consiguió Ashley, el pokegear de Mike... Son muchos regalos, incluyendo el mazo de cartas que te regalamos.  
-Vaya, tienes más regalos que todo el taller de Santa.  
Pero la mayoría son suéteres que me regalaron todas las Jennys de la familia. ¿por qué siempre lo mismo? bueno, tendré que esperar hasta el proximo año a ver si no me regalan tantas cosas iguales.  
  
***********************  
  
Después de su aventura pokemon, Kenny obtiene otra perspectiva de la vida y con esos conocimientos algún día llegará a ser un gran maestro pokemon.  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
-----------------------  
  
Esta vez decidí centrarme en Kenny dado que casi no lo incluía en los capítulos pasados. Lo raro es que se me ocurrió durante un sueño y lo terminé de escribir ese mismo día, pero mientras quede inspirada no me importa si escribo tan tarde o vea mucha tele(:P).  
Cualquier asunto relacionado con este fic a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com. 


	6. ¡¿Un guerrero yo!

Poder pokemon  
Cap. 6: ¡¿Un guerrero yo?!  
En medio de la noche no sucede nada fuera de lo comun. Al parecer no hubo ninguna novedad en esta ronda a parte de que Mike me dejó sola para un "asunto importante", pero ya se ha tardado. Una mano me toca la espalda y me volteo rápidamente con pistola en mano, pero sólo se trataba del joven de cabello verde con una cicatriz en forma de media luna en su mejilla izquierda.  
-Está bien, ya no te volveré a asustar.  
-Perdóname Mike- ya tranquilizada guardo la pistola en su funda- ¿por qué te tardaste tanto?  
-Tenía que recoger un paquete.  
-¿A las diez para las doce de la noche?  
-Es una paquetería de veinticuatro horas. Creo que ya toca cambio de turno.  
-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana.  
Los dos nos separamos para dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas casas. Dios, ¿por qué no le pude decir esta vez? bueno, siempre hay un mañana. Una luz muy brillante llama mi atención y voy a investigar. Al llevar a las cercanías del centro pokemon veo la luz que proviene de una esfera que sostiene un hombre extraño diciendo algo desde la azotea de la casa de al lado mientras sostiene una esfera de cristal de un blanco brillante.  
-...fuerzas del viento, devuelvan el brillo a la Segunda Estrella y ayuden a iluminar las sombras del pasado que carga consigo.  
Un rayo surge de la esfera y entra a la ventana de uno de los cuartos del centro pokemon. Segundos después otro rayo de mayor intensidad sale de la ventana y golpea la esfera rompiéndola, a lo que el hombre busca en sus bolsillos algo. Quién sabe qué hechizo le estaría haciendo a ese entrenador, pero debo evitar que continúe.  
-Queda usted bajo arresto por pertubar la paz. Baje inmediatamente y no oponga resistencia.  
El hombre, sin embargo, sale huyendo no sin antes lanzarme una esfera morada. Despierto rápidamente por el susto. Sólo fue un sueño, pero hay algo extraño en él. Reviso el despertador que marca las doce en punto. ¿Las doce en punto? se supone quea esa hora apenas regreso de mi ronda. Todo lo que sucedió fue real y de seguro ese hombre me quería hacer creer que todo era un sueño. Ojalá que el entrenador que dormía en ese cuarto no le pase nada malo.  
  
******************  
  
Desde las ventanas de un edificio se podía ver que era una noche tormentosa. El sonido de los truenos superpone al de las alarmas de seguridad que suenan en el complejo mientras una chica de doce años con un pokemon bebé en sus brazos seguía a un chico de dieciséis de uniforme blanco y un pokemon de más de dos metros de alto huyendo de un grupo de soldados en uniforme negro con una R roja.  
-Nos han descubierto.  
-Si ese loco le dice a los demás sobre lo que puede hacer estamos perdidos.  
-No quiero que me usen como conejillo de indias.  
-/¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé? Ya es momento de que lo apliques/- el pokemon extraño le indica telepáticamente a la niña, que dirige su mirada hacia una armadura que adornaba el pasillo. La armadura comienza al moverse cuando la niña mueve su mano y eso logra asustar a los persecutores.  
-/Lo has hecho muy bien./  
-Apúrense, ya casi llegamos.  
Los tres comienzan a divisar la salida, pero luego se encuentran con que un hombre en bata de laboratorio la bloquea.  
-¿Tan pronto se van de la fiesta? Creí que se iban a quedar unos años más. No se preocupen, aún no le he contado al jefe de nuestro secreto, pero será más fácil si me entregan a la mocosa.  
-no soy una mocosa y no quiero volver a ver a Giovanni.  
-¿pero vas a dejar tu gimnasio pokemon por tu libertad?  
-/Mientras esté lejos de esta prisión, ella estará bien./  
El pokemon se acerca al científico, que saca una especie de control y al apretar unos botones una jaula baja del techo y atrapa al trío.  
-Espero que no quieras usar un ataque, o todos recibirán una potente descarga. -Es arriesgado, pero tengo que hacerlo. Koffing, explosión ahora.  
Una gran explosión se produce en el edificio y despierto repentinamente en la seguridad de mi recámara. Al levantarme me golpeo la cabeza y termino en el suelo.  
-#¿No te lastimaste mucho Richie-san?#  
-No es nada Sparky. Un momento, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?  
-#¿Dije algo malo Richie-san?#  
Tengo que ver si es verdad.  
-Para comenzar, ¿por qué me llamas Richie-san?  
-#porque eres mi entrenador y te respeto y...Oye, ¿Acaso me oiste llamarte Richie-san?#  
-Si, escuché cada palabra.  
-#Significa que puedes entender a los pokemon#  
-Parece que sí. Tengo que decírselo a Ashley.   
Rápidamente cambio mi pijama por mi ropa habitual y ya estoy listo para irme, pero falta algo.  
-Mi gorra, casi la olvido.  
Veo mi gorra golgada en un perchero e incoscientemente la señalo. Ésta se cubre de un halo azul y flota hacia mí al mover mi mano.  
-#¿Cómo hiciste eso?#  
-Yo tampoco lo sé.- Primero despierto de un mal sueño, luego despierto hablando con Sparky y ahora resulta que soy psíquico. ¿Cómo pudo Ashley soportar todo esto? Se lo tendré que preguntar. Por suerte no tuve que buscar mucho ya que Ashley, la oficial Jenny y Sara estaban hablando con la enfermera Joy.  
-Gracias por tu reporte Joy.  
-De nada Jenny.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
-Es que anoche vi a alguien haciendo una especie de hechizo a un entrenador que dormía en el tercer piso del centro pokemon. Tal vez esa persona tenga que ver con la caja antigua que le robaron a mi abuelo.  
-Ahora que recuerdo, tu cuarto está en el tercer piso. ¿No has notado algo raro?  
-#¿Ves como algo raro que ahora es un psíquico que puede hablar con los pokemon?#  
Ashley y pichu me estaban viendo raro después de oir a Sparky.-¿En serio tienes esos poderes? son casi los mismos que yo tengo.  
-Bueno, así es.  
Sara se me queda viendo fijamente y saca una especie de brújula que señala hacia mí. -Es porque pronto serás un guerrero pokemon.  
-¡¿Yo un guerrero pokemon?!- era lo que me faltaba. -¿No puedo ser sólo un psíquico?  
-En realidad los psíquicos son guerreros pokemon.Cuando un guerrero toca a un pokemon por primera vez, insatantáneamente adquiere las habilidades especiales de éstos. Por ejemplo un guerrero psíquico tiene telequinesis, uno de fuego puede soportar altas temperaturas y uno de agua es capaz de respirar bajo el agua.  
-Vaya, eso explica porqué no tenía poderes hasta los cuatro años- comenta la guerrera mew  
De repente un gruñido ensordecedor se deja oir en toda la habitación y todos los entrenadores que estaban ahí huyen al creer que un monstruo estaba suelto, quendando sólo nosotros siete, contando a los pokemon.  
-No se preocupen, es sólo mi estómago. Tengo hambre.- se disculpa Ashley.  
-Ahora que lo mencionas, aún no he comido.  
-No se preocupen, yo los invito a comer.  
-¿Estás segura Jenny?  
-Claro Sara, nada va a pasar si yo pago.  
Desde el hombro de la entrenadora psíquica oigo a pichu murmurar algo. -#Pobre de tí Jenny. Vas a lamentar haber dicho eso#  
  
*****************  
  
En la puerta de una cafetería del estilo de los setenta se ve un letrero con el dibujo de un snorlax que dice "todo lo que pueda comer por sólo $35" mientras en el interior todos las personas presentes se sorprenden al ver la forma de comer tanto mía como la de Richie y de los pokemon mientras la oficial Jenny y Sara se limita a ver un plato de hamburguesas doble con queso en un minuto y al siguiente sólo el plato vacío.  
-¡Más, por favor!-. Richie y yo extendemos el plato al mismo tiempo y nuestros pokemon hacen lo mismo.  
-¡Pichu!/­Pika!  
-¿No creen que ya comieron suficiente?(O_O)  
-Usar poderes psíquicos requiere de mucha energía, además de que el metabolismo de un mew es muy acelerado.  
-Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes dos se parecen mucho, son casi como hermanos. Al menos de que en realidad lo sean.  
-¿En serio lo crees?  
Me hubiera gustado tener más memorias de mi familia. Mi último recuerdo no es el más agradable de todos, pero creo que así fue cómo adquirí mis poderes...  
flashback  
Una avioneta pasaba a través de las nubes de tormenta y evadiendo los relámpagos a cada movimiento que el piloto hacía en el timón mientras una mujer de cabellos castaño cargando a un bebé y una niña de cuatro años sentían desde sus asientos cómo la avioneta se movía al entrar a zona de turbulencia. Un rayo golpea uno de los motores y el aparato empieza a descender hacia el océano. El hombre trata de pedir ayuda por la radio, pero no se oye mas que estática.  
-No puede ser, estamos sin comunicación.   
-¿Mamá qué es lo que pasa?  
-Tranquila, todo estará bien.  
Un segundo rayo golpea a la aeronave, pero esa vez provoca que el tablero de control saque chispas y se incendie la cabina.  
-Rápido, pónganse los paracaídas.  
-¡Mami!¿dónde estás?  
A causa del humo la niña no veía por dónde pasaba, hasta que se tropieza con una bolsa de cuero y se cae. Al levantarse logra distinguir a un pequeño pokemon rosa parecido a un gato.  
-¿Mew?  
-por favor ayúdanos lindo pokemon.  
La niña abraza al pokemon mientras una luz rosa cubre a la niña y una estrella luminosa aparece en su mano derecha por un instante. Una lágrima se resbala de su rostro y cae sobre la placa de piedra con el dibujo del mew, que estaba dentro de la bolsa, mientras lo último que se escucha es una explosión.  
fin del flachback  
-Ashley, ¿qué te pasa?  
-¿uh? no, nada Jenny. Sólo recordé algo  
Tal vez Richie sea mi hermano después de todo. Tiene casi las mismas habilidades que yo, aunque un poco más avanzadas, y también puede hablar con los pokemon. ¿Será que también se convierta en un mew?  
  
**************  
  
Después de alimentar a los pokemon, Tracey me ayuda a regresarlos a su corral. A mi edad no es una tarea fácil atender a tantos pokemon,así que me alegro tener un asistente tan lleno de vida como él.  
-Gracias por ayudarme con los tauros de Ash. Termina de alimentarlos para que me ayudes a cepillar a los ponyta.  
-Está bien profesor.  
Dejo a Tracey con los tauros y me dirijo al establo a cepillar a los ponyta. Al entrar, noto que el cepillo ya no está en donde lo había puesto. Dentro veo asomarse la silueta de una persona y tomo un rastrillo en caso de que se trate de un ladrón. Al acercarse más me siento aliviado.  
-Tracey, pensé que eras un ladrón. No sabía que ya habías terminado de atender a los tauros tan rápido.   
-Este... ya casi termino con los ponyta.  
-¿Tan pronto?- es como si pudiera estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, pero al menos que esté loco, eso es imposible.  
-Profesor, ¿se siente bien?  
-No es nada Tracey.  
Entro a la casa y me dirijo a la cocina para servirme un vaso de agua, pero...  
-Profesor, se ve muy agotado. ¿No quiere un vaso de agua?   
-Tracey, si quieres te puedes tomar el día. Voy a necesitar un buen descanso.  
  
***********  
  
El cielo anunciaba una gran tormenta mientras en una isla se llevaba a cabo una gran batalla. Las nubes negras eran iluminadas por unos rayos rosa y azul mientras dos figuras evadían cada ataque. La figura rosa es revelada como un mew, mientras que al otro pokemon no se le logra revelar su identidad, pero me resulta muy familiar. En un estadio dentro de una especie de castillo varios pokemon luchan contra otros parecidos a ellos, pero con unas líneas extrañas en su cuerpo mientras los únicos humanos en el lugar veían impotentes cómo se llevaba a cabo una batalla tan cruel. Llega un momento en el que el mew y su oponente se acercan al campo de batalla y lanzan al mismo tiempo un rayo psíquico. Repentinamente la silueta de un entrenador se acerca a la arena pokemon justo donde los ataques chocan y todo se vuelve borroso. Lo primero que veo al despertarme es a Sparky sacudiéndome enérgicamente.  
-#Richie-san despierta#  
-¿Qué pasa? apenas son las dos de la madrugada.  
-#Es urgente. Se trata de una carta pokemon#  
-¿Una carta pokemon?  
El viento soplaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que la montaña iba a ceder en cualquier momento. Mewstyque, Tenchu, Sparky y yo nos acercamos a la cima de la colina tratando de no ser empujados por la fuerza de un posible tornado.  
-¿Seguro que es por aquí?  
-#Estoy seguro#  
-Confío en tí Sparky  
De repente tengo una sensación muy extraña y volteo a la derecha. Por un breve instante veo un tornado acercándose a nosotros mientras todo está en azul, y después todo regresa a la normalidad y el tornado desaparece. Como si fuera por instinto, le grito a todos: -¡Tengan cuidado al la derecha!.  
Segundos después una especie de tornado proveniente de la derecha nos golpea repetidas veces desde diferentes ángulos hasta que Mewstyque forma una burbuja protectora donde los tres nos resguardamos del ataque.  
-No entiendo por qué el viento está soplando de esa manera.  
-Tal vez se trate de la carta pokemon- respondí.  
-A la velocidad en la que se mueve no podemos sellarla. Tenchu, intenta derribarlo con un impactrueno.  
-Lo intentaré. ¡Impactrueno!  
A pesar del poder del ataque eléctrico, el pokemon alado no logra lastimar a su oponente, pero éste no tarda en lastimar a Tenchu con varias ráfagas de aire. En mi mano formo una esfera negra con un halo azul que lanzo contra el tornado haciendo que se calme revelando la figura de un pidgeot plateado.  
-#¿Cómo hiciste eso?#  
-No lo sé Sparky, es como si ya supiera cómo hacerlo.  
-Lo importante es que la carta ya reveló su forma. ¡Confusión estelar!  
El pidgeot gime de dolor ante el ataque y da un aletazo a su atacante tirándola al suelo para después emprender el vuelo. Una descarga eléctrica indica la presencia de dos polizones sobre el lomo del pájaro quien bate sus alas para tirar a los roedores eléctricos hacia un precipicio.  
-¡Tenchu!  
-¡Sparky!  
Los dos saltamos para atrapar a nuestros respectivos pokemon mientras esperan el impacto con el suelo. Después de unos segundos ambos abrimos los ojos y Tenchu se percatan de un gran descubrimiento.  
-¡Están flotando!  
-Es fantástico. No sabía que podía hacer esto sin estar convertida en un mew. /¿pero por qué Richie también está flotando? Tal vez sea parte de su nuevo poder/-. Acabo de descubrir que puedo leer las mentes.  
-Ahora que lo recuerdo, eres la guerrera del cielo, así que debes tener ventaja al pelear en el aire.  
-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Por favor cuida de Tenchu.  
En lo que llevo a Tenchu y Sparky a tierra firme vemos cómo Mewstyque se acerca al ave plateada que la recibe con un aletazo. Mewstyque evade el ataque con facilidad y toma distancia para luego acercarse a gran velocidad al ave mientras en su mano derecha forma una burbuja multicolor. Tal vez se trate de un nuevo ataque.   
-¡Fulgor celeste!   
El pokemon ave lanza un grito de desesperación y trata de retirarse rápidamente. Considerando la velocidad de Mewstyque y la de la esfera al momento de ser lanzada, el pidgeot recibe un gran golpe a pesar de que huía a match 2, y es dirigido hacia el suelo.  
-Espíritu de la luna, abandona el mal y conviértete en aliado del cielo. ¡Pokecarta ve!  
La carta luminosa cae junto con el pidgeot y éste es absorbido en un remolino. Usando la telequinesis Mewstyque logra tomar la carta plateada con el dibujo de un pidgeot y la palabra "Vuelo".  
-¡Carta Vuelo, ya eres mía!  
-Amor y paz.   
  
******************  
  
Al llegar al centro pokemon encuentro la puerta de la entrada cerrada y aprovecho mi nueva habilidad para entrar por la ventana de mi cuarto.  
-#Fue buena idea dejar la ventana abierta#   
-Pensé que tú la dejaste abierta  
-#Tal vez entró un ladrón#  
Rápidamentes prendemos la luz y verificamos que todo esté en orden. Al parecer no se llevaron nada.  
-#Richie-san, mira arriba#  
Sparky me señala una especie de mensaje que alguien escribió en la pared con letras raras, que leo en voz alta:  
-"Con una estrella la noche no se llega a alumbrar,  
pero ayudarás al cielo si tu pasado llegas a descifrar;  
sólo halla la verdadera imagen de tu reflejo  
y tu poder regresará si sigues el consejo"  
Por alguna razón esas palabras me parecen conocidas. Al terminar de leer las "letras" se desprenden del techo y salen por la ventana tan rápidamente que sólo pude apuntar el pokedex a la última letra.  
-Unown, el pokemon jeroglífico. Debido a que existen diferentes variedades de este pokemon, se cree que posee diferentes habilidades.  
No me dice mucho sobre por qué un grupo de unown estaba en mi cuarto, y qué significado tendrá ese mensaje.  
  
**************  
  
Conforme se acercan los unown se vuelven más pequeños hasta que son absorbidos por la esfera de cristal al tocarla. Cuando el último entra, guardo la esfera en uno de los bolsillos de mi traje de sacerdote oriental café con el dibujo del sol y la luna bordados en la espalda en hilo dorado y plateado, respectivamente.  
-Perdóneme por molestarlo Gran Sabio, pero el chico es inmune al hechizo.   
-No te preocupes. Tarde o temprano la sangre del Primer Juez hará que se revele la verdad y recupere totalmente sus poderes. Los guerreros y los elegidos no podrán solos cuando llegue el momento de la oscuridad.  
Un niño de cabello verde con una marca en forma de media luna en su mejilla izquierda y con el mismo traje que yo, pero en color gris le entrega un paquete al Gran Sabio.  
-Ya hice el encargo.  
-Gracias Ryu. ahora me encargaré de buscar a la persona indicada.  
-Hawk, creo que ya es tiempo de que regresemos.  
El gran sabio se monta sobre mí mientras extiendo mis brazos recién transformados en alas y me elevo de la azotea para emprender el vuelo en dirección al Templo de los Elementos en las Islas Naranja. Me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo para ver cómo se encuentra Ashley, pero ahora no. Aún no.  
  
*************  
  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
---------------  
Perdonen por escribir tanto, ¿pero qué les parece la idea de Richie como guerrero pokemon psíquico? lo más probable es que algunos ya sepan a estas alturas sobre el pasado del entrenador, pero para los que no lo sepan esperen el siguiente capítulo.  
Críticas y sugerencias a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com. 


	7. Corazón de hielo

Poder Pokemon  
Cap. 7: Corazón de hielo.  
Cerca de ciudad Vainilla está una de las pocas montañas donde nieva todo el año, por lo que el turismo es cosa de todos los días. Hoy nuestros héroes deciden relajase en este hermoso paisaje invernal y disfrutar del aire de montaña.  
  
**********  
  
-Hace mucho frío.  
-Pichuu/oddish  
-¿Por qué tuve que tocar un bayleef y no un quilava o un dewgong?   
Sara, pichu, oddish y yo tratamos de calentarnos con la flama en la cola de Zippo. Ahora estoy usando una chamarra y pantalones rosa con unos guantes de la misma gama, mientras que Sara usa la vestimenta en verde. Oddish y pichu tiene una bufanda y un gorro rojo que combina con lo que trae puesto Joey, y Richie está con un conjunto en morado.  
-Mejor vamos a esquiar. Así te olvidas del frío.  
Es buena idea, pero...- No sé esquiar.  
-No importa, nosotros te enseñamos.  
-#¿Ashley esquiando?, eso lo tengo que ver#  
-Ya basta pichu.  
-Vayan a esquiar, oddish y yo los esperamos en el albergue.  
En lo alto de la montaña una figura vigila todo lo que sucede. La sombra extiende sus alas y vuela en la misma dirección del viento mientras deja caer unas plumas plateadas.  
  
********************  
  
Joey y yo hacemos una carrera a ver quién llega primero al albergue mientras que Ashley... ya es otra historia. Ella y su pokemon van colina abajo con una gran dificultad para mantener el equilibrio, hasta que se tropieza y ruedan cuesta abajo. Varias personas se hacen a un lado para evitar ser atrapadas por la gran bola de nieve que se estrella con un árbol, de donde cae más nieve. Al acercarnos, vemos cómo Ashley cambia a su forma mew.  
-¿Se encuentran bien?  
-mew mew(@_@)  
-pi chuuu(@_@)  
-Creo que sólo están un poco confundidas-. Cuando Ashley está mareada, o es atacada por el rayo de confusión del ninetales de Kenny, pierde control sobre su habilidad de transformarse y para a ser un pokemon hasta que se recupera de la confusión, lo cual puede tardar.   
-No podemos dejar que la vean así o intentarán capturarla.  
-Creo que ya es tarde.  
Una niña de cabello rosa y chamarra azul se alejaba con el mew desmayado entre sus brazos.   
-¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?  
-Es un muñeco que me encontré por ahí. ¿Verdad que es muy bonito? Hasta parece de verdad.  
-¿Nos lo puedes dar?  
-¿Por qué?¿Aún juegas con muñecos?  
-No es eso, es que...(-_-¡)  
"En realidad ese mew es una amiga mía que es una guerrera pokemon". Claro que no puedo decirle eso a la niña.Por suerte a Joey se le ocurrió una coartada. -Se le perdió a mi hermanito.  
-Yo lo encontré y es mío.  
-Es de mi hermanito y se lo tengo que devolver.  
-pipichu pi pichu pi.  
-¡QUE ES MIO!  
Un temblor detiene la discusión y una gran cantidad de nieve se dirige cuesta abajo hacia donde estamos.  
-¡Es una avalancha!  
-¿Ya ven lo que hicieron? No tenían que gritar tanto.  
Mira quién lo dice.  
-Hay que movernos rápido.  
-Es demasiado tarde.  
Una gruesa capa de nieve nos cubre a todos y termina la avalancha. La nieve se aparta con un ataque de confusión y me elevo sobre la nieve sujetando a Joey y Tenchu.  
-¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso?  
-Es una larga historia. Oh no, la niña y Ashley aún están allá abajo.  
-Déjenmelo a mí. Ataque ráfaga.  
El pokemon bate sus alas creando una corriente de aire que mueve la nieve por un buen rato. Tenchu se detiene al ver algo y baja para tomar una pluma plateada.  
-Mira lo que encontré.  
-Una carta pokemon debe haberse llevado a las chicas.   
Estaba a punto de elevarme más cuando Joey me detiene.  
-Espera Richie.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-¿Al menos podemos bajar? ¡Tengo miedo a las alturas!  
  
******************  
  
Cerca de un tranquilo arroyo yo, Misty y Brock tomamos una bien merecida siesta mientras nuestras caras están adornadas con dibujos, rayones y todo lo que un jigglypuff puede hacer con un plumón. Una hoja acaricia mi cara y me muevo para volverme a dormir si no fuera por el chorro de agua. Unas patas verdes y azules se acercan hacia mí, que aún sigo adormilado.  
-#Ya despierta#  
-#Tenemos hambre#  
-¿Quiénes son?   
-#¿Cómo que no nos reconoces?#  
El calor que siento repentinamente basta para despertarme, y entro al arroyo para apagar el fuego en el posterior.  
-Cyndaquil, porqué lo hiciste.  
-#Sólo queremos algo de comida#  
¿Cyndaquil habló?  
-¿Me dijiste que quieres comer?  
-#¿Entendiste lo que dijo?#  
-¿Bulbasaur cómo es que pueden hablar?  
-#Creo que la canción de jigglypuff te afectó#  
-¿Tú también chikorita?¿pueden hablar como meowth?  
-#Si fuera así ya hubiéramos levantado a Misty y Brock. Tal vez eres tú quien puede entendernos.#  
-#¿Qué pasa Noctrowl? Dejame dormir un poco más#  
-#¿no sabes desde cuándo Ash puede entender lo que decimos?#  
-#¿En serio?#  
-Asi es pikachu. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez sea por el rayo que me golpeó hace una semana.  
-#¿Se lo vas a decir a Misty y Brock cuando despierten?#  
Noctrowl tenía razón. Si se los digo tal vez piensen que estoy loco.  
-Mejor que ése sea nuestro secreto, ¿Ok?  
-#ahora danos de comer#  
  
************************  
  
Al despertar lo primero que veo es que la niña y yo estamos en el interior de una cueva y comienzo a caminar hacia el exterior y me sorprendo al ver que la cueva está a una altura considerable. De repente siento cómo la niña me abraza muy fuerte, casi asfixiándome.  
-Qué bueno que no te perdiste en esa nieve. Eres un muñeco muy lindo.  
-#No soy un muñeco#  
-¿Eres un pokemon?  
-#Así es.#  
-Aún sigues siendo un mew muy bonito y tierno. Tu piel se siente bonito.  
La niña sigue abrazándome con la misma fuerza de un arbok hasta que ella nota el moño lila en mi cuello.  
-¿Tienes un entrenador?¿Es el hermano de ese chico?  
-#Uh, sí.#  
-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?  
-#No lo sé#  
Una ráfaga entra a la cueva y cuando el viento deja de soplar un articuno plateado hace presencia en la entrada de la cueva. Cautelosamente me acerca a la imponente ave y le comienzo a hablar.  
-#¿Eres una carta pokemon, verdad?#  
-#Sí, llámame Hielo#  
-¿El pajarito nos trajo?  
El articuno se pone a ver el exterior de la cueva y afirma a la niña.  
-#Es parte de mi naturaleza salvar a las personas y los pokemon de las avalanchas.#  
-#Creí que a las cartas les gustaba hacer maldades#  
-#Sólo hacen destrozos si está en la naturaleza de la carta. Hay algunas cartas que son tranquilas y otras ayudan a las personas, pero la mayoría están fuera de control si no están presentes los elegidos del Sol y la Luna, aunque las cartas solares son más violentas#  
-#¿cartas solares?#  
-#Existen dos clases de cartas. Las solares son doradas y las plateadas son cartas lunares. Los elegidos tienen un juego de cartas cada uno, aunque hay cartas que no están en el otro mazo.#  
-#¿Significa que existe una carta dorada del hielo?#  
-#Sí, pero no tienen la misma fuerza ni el mismo aspecto que yo. Dos cartas con el mismo nombre no tienen el mismo poder y no existen dos cartas con la misma imagen.#  
-#Es lo mismo que los pokemon y las personas. Todos somos £nicos con nuestras habilidades. talentos, personalidad, virtudes y defectos#.   
La carta voltea a verme con unos ojos que me hacen sentir la pureza de su corazón y me afirma haciéndome saber que ya había entendido.  
-#Los guerreros pokemon y los elegidos deben entender eso para ser capaces de dominar la magia pokemon, aunque no fuimos creados con ese propósito.#  
-#¨Cuál es la razón por la que los crearon?#  
-#Aún no es momento para que lo sepas. Todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo. ¿Pero te puedo pedir un favor?#  
-#Claro#  
-#Dile a la humana que me deje en paz#  
La escena se abre mostrando a la niña abrazando una pata del articuno y caigo al estilo anime.  
-Eres un pokemon lindo. Te quiero.  
  
***************************  
  
Suerte que hay nuchas nubes por esta zona, de otro modo alguien ya me hubieran visto volar junto a Tenchu buscando a Ashley, la niña y la carta. ¿Dónde estarán?  
-/Continúa buscando/   
-¿Tenchu dijiste algo?  
-No, nada.  
-/Estás muy cerca/  
Volteo a ver a todos lados, pero no encuentro al dueño de esa voz. Me es muy conocida porque la había oído en un sueño, pero sé que hay otra razón.  
-Richie, escóndete.  
Los dos nos ponemos detrás de una nube en lo que pasa un globo en forma de voltorb con dos personas idénticas con un uniforme negro.  
-Ellos otra vez  
-¿Los conoces Tenchu?  
-Ojalá que Ashley haya regresado a su forma humana, o si no tendrá problemas.  
  
********************  
  
La niña se encuentra usando a la carta Hielo como resbaladilla. Repentinamente una red cubre a hielo y a mí sin posibilidad de escapar. La niña ve cómo sus "amiguitos" son arrastrados hasta la entrada, donde ve a dos personas.  
-#No ellos otra vez#  
-¿Quiénes no ustedes? ¿Por qué se quieren llevar a mis amigos?  
-Estén listos para los problemas.  
-Más vale que no opongan resistencia.  
Fabuloso, son los gemelos de cabello rubio que me perseguían cualquiera que sea mi forma: como mew, porque es un pokemon muy raro, y como humana, porque tengo a un pichu que no se lastima con sus propios ataques eléctricos.   
-Para atacar al mundo con desesperación.  
-Para romper las reglas de la Federación.  
-Para ignorar la fuerza de la verdad y el amor.  
-Para extender nuestra codicia hasta las estrellas.  
-George.  
-Lucas. (N/A: Lo que me pasa por escribir mientras veo el Episodio 1)  
-El Equipo Rocket robando a mil por hora.  
-Ríndete ahora o prepárate a huir.  
-Farfetch'd far.  
Aún siguen con el mismo lema tonto de siempre. suerte que nunca me vieron transformarme.  
-Aum, es lo más aburrido que he escuchado.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE EL LEMA DEL EQUIPO ROCKET ES ABURRIDO???????!!!!!!!!!!  
-Ahora despídete de estos pokemon porque ya no los vas a volver a ver.  
-Son míos.  
-#No lo somos(-_-¡)#  
-Mejor haz lo que te decimos o te va a ir mal. ¡Ve flareon!  
-¡Pokebola ve!  
El pokemon de fuego se prepara para enfrentarse a su oponente, pero cuando se revela, el Equipo Rocket no puede dejar de reir: un pequeño cleffa sale de la pokebola repitiendo su nombre y saludando a su entrenadora.  
-#Ahora sí estamos perdidos#  
-#Déjala que pelee. Puede ser aún una niña, pero su cleffa se ve en buen nivel.#  
Espero que Hielo tenga razón.  
-Me das tanta lástima que te voy a dejar que hagas el primer movimiento.  
-Cleffy ataque de esfera congelante.  
-¿Esfera congelate?  
Las caras de George, Lucas y flareon se cubren de nieve al tiempo de que cleffa hace bolas de nieve y la niña las lanza.  
-#Debí suponer que se trataba de eso(¡)#  
-#Te dije que era aún una niña(U_U¡)#  
Flareon usa su lanzallamas y las bolas de nieve se derriten dejando a la infante y su cleffa en una situación alarmante.  
-Usa tu metrónomo.  
La preevolución de clefairy mueve sus bracitos de un lado a otro repetidas veces, hasta que se detiene y surge un brillito azul. Unas hojas aparecen de la nada y cortan la red que nos aprisionaba. Espero que el Equipo Rocket se prepare para unos verdaderos problemas.  
-#Ataque de rapidez#  
-#Rayo de hielo#  
El ataque de estrellas golpea al flareon repetidas veces hasta noquearlo y el rayo de la carta convierte al farfetch'd en un cubo de hielo. El dúo regresa sus pokemon a la pokebola. En un momento de distracción George toma al cleffa y junto con Lucas salen de la cueva, donde se suben a un globo en forma de voltorb. Yo y la niña montada en el articuno seguimos al globo tratando de que no escape.  
-Regrésame a cleffy.  
-No nos iremos con las manos vacías.  
-Haunter encárgate de ellos.  
El pokemon fantasma lanza un ataque de tiniebras haciendo que el articuno tire a la niña hasta el vacío y la sigo para atraparla. Afortunadamente Richie la atrapa en el aire.  
-Buena atrapada.  
-No fue nada Tenchu.  
-¿Cómo está la niña?  
-Dormida. Tuvo muchas emociones hoy.  
-Ahí viene Ashley.  
Al llegar a tierra regreso a mi forma humana para poder abrazar a Tenchu.  
-Me alegra verte de nuevo.  
-¿Qué paso con la carta?  
-Es cierto. Debe seguir peleando con el Equipo Rocket. Tenchu, vamos a ayudarla.  
-¿Ayudar a una carta? bueno, está bien.  
-¡Poder celeste, evolución!  
La pokebola morada se convierte en una niebla rosa que me rodea cambiando mi traje de esquiar por uno de ninja rosa. El moño desaparece y un par de orejas aparecen sobre el cabello lila y surge una cola rosa sujetando un cetro y me pongo en pose para dar por terminada la transformación, y junto a Tenchu emprendo el vuelo a donde se encontraba el globo en forma de voltorb. La carta Hielo se ocupaba de evadir cada ataque del haunter.  
-Aprovecha que está distraído y usa a quilava.  
-Buena idea Lucas. Quilava, lanzallamas ahora.  
El pokemon de fuego sale de su pokebola y ejecuta su ataque mientras el articuno queda entre el dilema de evadir el ataque tinieblas o el lanzallamas, hasta que formo una barrera que evita los dos ataques.  
-#Gracias por ayudarme#  
-No hay de qué. Equipo Rocket, regresen al cleffa o prepárense para su castigo.  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso perteneces a la Liga de la Justicia?  
Es cierto, no me reconocen.  
-No importa si te crees la Mujer Maravilla. Atácala quilava.  
-Confusión estelar.  
El par de estrellas golpean a la evolución de cyndaquill desviando el lanzallamas a George quemándole la cara, y éste suelta al cleffa que es atrapado por Tenchu. El haunter comienza a atacar al pokemon alado pero un ataque ráfaga basta para mandarlo a volar lejos. Tenchu me entrega el cleffa preparándose para su ataque especial.  
-Tenchu, ya sabes qué hacer.  
-¡Impactrueno!  
Con una descarga tan fuerte el tanque del globo hace explosión mandando a los pasajeros a volar.  
-¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!  
-Esos dos nunca aprenderán.  
-#Eres una buena guerrera#  
-Gracias Hielo, pero temo que te tengo que sellar. Es mi deber.  
-#No sin una batalla#  
-Está bien- Tenchu ya se preparaba para pelear cuando la carta la detiene con un ataque débil de ventisca.  
-#Uno a uno#  
-No es justo. Yo quería pelear.  
-No te preocupes Tenchu, pronto tendrás otra batalla. Mientras encárgate de cleffa.  
Hielo y yo tomamos distancia y luego nos enbestimos rápidamente una y otra vez. El articuno extiende sus alas creando una ráfaga que casi me manda lejos, pero me hago a un lado para usar la confusión estelar que da en el blanco. Un rayo de hielo y un rayo psíquico se impactan en el aire creando una gran explosión. Una vez que desaparece el humo me acerco a la carta a gran velocidad mientras formo una burbuja multicolor y la lanzo cuando estoy muy cerca del ave de hielo.  
-¡Fulgor celeste!  
El articuno recibe el impacto y comienza a caer en picada al ser vencido. No pierdo tiempo y me adelanta a la carta hielo mientras sujeto el cetro y preparo el conjuro.  
-Espíritu de la luna, abandona el mal y conviértete en aliado del cielo.  
Una carta aparece en la punta del cetro y espero hasta que esté frente a frente con el ave legendaria.  
-¡Pokecarta ve!  
Al señalar al articuno con el cetro éste es absorbido por la carta, que se vuelve plateada y muestra ahora la imagen del ave con la palabra Hielo escrita.  
-¡Sí! ¡Atrapé a la carta hielo!  
-Cleffa.  
-¡Oye, esa es mi frase!  
  
***********************  
  
-Esa chica mew es muy poderosa.  
-Y su pikachu alado ciertamente es un pokemon muy raro. Tal vez deberíamos tratar de capturarlos.  
-No creo George- me responde mi hermano.-Si aún no hemos atrapado al pichu de la mocosa ni al mew, ¿qué posibilidad tendremos contra la chica y su pokemon?  
-No seas pesimista. Recuerda que somos el Equipo Rocket y nuestra meta es conseguir los pokemon más poderosos para conquistar el mundo.  
Lucas levanta la mano derecha soltándose de la rama de un árbol en la orilla de un barranco mientras él aún me sujeta con la izquierda. -¡Así es!  
-Tonto, no te sueltes.  
Demasiado tarde. Los dos caemos al barranco y nuestras vidas tocan fondo de nuevo gracias al cabeza hueca de Lucas. ¿Por qué no fui hijo único?  
  
***********************  
  
Al despertar la niñita ve a los chicos que había conocido antes y su cleffa que le repite su nombre felizmente. Cerca dos chicas y un pichu le traen chocolate caliente.  
-Qué bueno que despiertas.  
-Nos tenías a todos preocupados.  
-Tuve un sueño raro. Soñé que el muñeco era un mew de verdad y un pokemon plateado me había salvado de la avalancha. Luego el Equipo Rocket quería robarse a los pokemon y se llevaron a Cleffy.  
-Tienes mucha imaginación(^_^¡)  
-¿Dónde está el muñeco?  
-¿Te refieres a éste?  
Sara muestra un peluche en forma de mew con un moño lila en el cuello y la niña lo toma y lo abraza fuerte.  
-Mi hermanito dice que te lo puedes quedar.  
-Muchas gracias.  
-Gracias por el favor- le digo en voz baja a Sara. Es una suerte que sea una experta en manualidades.  
-No fue nada.  
Una mujer rubia entra al albergue y se acerca a la niña. Joey no pueden aguantar la emoción al reconocer a la recién llegada.  
-No puede ser, es...  
-Hola Karen, ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
-Espero que mi prima Karla no les haya ocasionado molestias.  
-Para nada.  
-¿Tú la conoces?- me pregunta Joey.  
-La conocí en mi primera liga pokemon.  
-¿Joey, qué tiene de especial Karen?  
-¿Que qué tiene de especial? Es uno de los cuatro miembros de la Élite Pokemon.  
-Karla, dónde estabas todo este tiempo.  
-Ellos me rescataron de una avalancha y me regalaron un muñeco. ¿Verdad que es muy bonito?  
-Gracias por ciudarla Ashley.  
-De nada.  
Karen toma a la niña en sus brazos y la carga.-Dile adiós a nuestros amiguitos.  
-Adios.  
-Que te vaya bien.  
-#Hasta luego#  
-#Bye Cleffa#  
  
*****************  
  
Nuestros héroes ven alejarse a la niña y la entrenadora de pokemon oscuro mientras el día llega a su fin. Con el conocimiento de uno de tantos secretos sobre las cartas Ashley espera encontrar en el futuro otra carta que le revele más sobre su misión.  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
---------------------  
  
Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo y espero que se hayan divertido más leyéndolo. Para los despistados, en los juegos de Pokemon Gold, Silver y Crystal Karen es la que usa pokemon del tipo oscuro y es el cuarto miembro del Elite Four. Si están jugando alguno de los tres juegos les recomiendo que usen pokemon peleadores o que sean fuertes contra el segundo tipo que tienen los pokemon. (Ej. houndoom es tipo oscuro y fuego, así que puedes usar un pokemon de agua). Después de esta pequeña clase de batalla pokemon me despido para escribir el próximo capítulo.  
Si tienen alguna sugerencia y/o una duda sobre cualquier juego de pokemon envíen un mail a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com. 


	8. Batalla contra el destino

Poder pokemon.  
Cap. 8: Batalla contra el destino.  
-Uiiiiiiiii- decía mi eevee cuando termina de subir una colina, como diciéndome "Apúrate, ya casi llegamos"  
-En un momento.  
Desde los ojos de eevee, un chico de quince años de cabello negro con reflejos azules que usa un suéter de cuello de tortuga y pantalón, ambos azules, y unos tenis blancos con rayas negras a los costados sube la colina para tener una vista panorámica de Ciudad Vainilla, en esos ojos café oscuro se reflejan la combinación de tecnología con tradición que hay en esos edificios, y al fondo un lago de aguas cristalinas que llegan más alla del horizonte.  
-Al fin llegamos eevee.  
-uuiiiiii uiii.  
-Sólo falta encontrar un centro pokemon y...  
En ese momento levanto mi mano sin razón aparente y una pelota de beisbol cae en ella. Unos niños llegan corriendo al mismo tiempo que tomo la pelota.  
-Guau, fue increíble la manera en la que atrapó la pelota.- dice una niña  
-Si no la hubiera tomado, se hubiera golpeado la cabeza-comenta el niño pelirrojo.  
-Bueno, sólo tuve suerte.  
Le entrego la pelota al niño peliazul al tiempo que reconozco algunas fracciones de él. -Te pareces mucho a la oficial Jenny. ¿Eres su hermano o algo así?  
-Lamentablemente  
-¿Me podrías decir cómo llego al centro pokemon?  
-Cuando llegue al campanario- me señala- ve tres cuadras a la derecha y luego dos a la izquierda.  
-Muchas gracias... Kenny.  
-¡¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?!  
Camino hacia la cuidad no sin antes decirle a otro de los niños. -Por cierto Eugene, ten cuidado con la roca.  
-¿Cuál roca?  
Normalmente la gente no le presta mucha atención a mis advertencias, lo que confirmo cuando en el momento de descender la colina se escuchan unos golpes y tropezones, hasta que escucho -¡Estoy bien!  
  
***************  
  
El centro pokemon normalmente estaría abierto, pero hoy cerró por razones no tan normales, al menos de que no les importe ver un hoppip dorado cuya sola presencia hace que en el interior del centro se pierda la gravedad, ni tampoco se asombren cuando pasa una ninja con orejas de mew y un pikachu alado dándole persecusión a la carta, hasta que un graveler(ahora sin peso) aparece en su camino y se estrellan contra él.  
-¡Richie, va hacia tí!  
Poniendo mis pies contra la pared para impulsarme en este ambiente ingrávido, me acerco a la carta para tomarla entre mis manos, pero al momento de hacer contacto surge una luz blanca y ambos somos lanzados hacia la pared por una extraña fuerza. Con el golpe, el pokemon planta queda incosciente y la gravedad vuelve a presentarse, haciendo que caigamos al suelo repentinamente.  
-Mewstyque, sella la carta.  
La guerrera toma su cetro y comienza a agitarlo. -Espíritu del sol, abandona el mal y conviértete en aliado del cielo. ¡Pokecarta ve!  
Al contacto, una gran fuerza de succión lleva al pokemon al interior de la carta, donde pasa a ser parte del diseño de ésta sobre la palabra "Flote".  
-¡Atrapamos a Flote!  
-Amor y paz- dice pichu en una voz falta de aire a causa del graveler que le cayó encima, el cual lo muevo con confusión.  
-Muchas gracias Richie.  
-De nada.  
-¡Poder celeste, regresa!  
Al decir estas palabras, una niebla rosa cubre a Mewstyque y se concentra en una esfera que se convierte en una pokebola morada que sujeta una entrenadora de cabello negro con moño lila, playera negra, camisa roja con mangas blancas, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis blancos. Al terminar de transfromarse a su forma original, pichu voltea a un lado y deja salir un grito de sorpresa.  
-¿Qué pasa pi...?  
Ashley queda petrificada al ver en una esquina a un chico de cabello negro con suéter y pantalón azules y tenis blancos con rayas negras.  
-Bueno, podemos explicar todo, es que...(O_OU)  
El chico se acerca a donde está pichu, y se le queda viendo fijamente por un rato, cosa que pone nerviosa al pokemon. Es entonces que él nota un moretón en su brazo, que se hizo cuando fue aplastada por graveler, y pone su mano encima del moretón. Su mano emite un resplandor verde por unos instantes y posteriormente la retira, mostrando que ya no hay rastro del moretón, lo que causa curiosidad a la psíquica.  
-No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero muchas gracias por curar a pichu, este...  
-Joe. Joe Raian.  
-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Ashley Ketchum, y él es Richie.  
Joe fija su vista en Ashley y en mí por un buen tiempo, esa mirada tan penetrante pone nervioso a cualquiera, es como si te estuviera juzgando por algo malo que hiciste.  
-Se parecen mucho ustedes dos. ¿Son hermanos?  
-Lo siento, no lo somos- respondo.  
-Ya entendí cómo es que puedes curar.- comenta Ashley. -Usaste un ataque de toque de campana(N/a: lo que supongo que es la traducción de heal bell), lo que significa que... ¡Eres un guerrero miltank!(^_^)  
Joe se va haca atrás ante tal comentario.  
-¡NO SOY UN GUERRERO MILTANK, SOY UN GUERRERO CELEBI!  
No puedo entender cómo es que alguien pudo tener contacto con un celebi en su infancia, pero supongo que de la misma manera en la que Ashley es guerrera mew.  
-Ustedes también son psíquicos, así que supongo que estarán en la Copa Mística.  
-¿Copa Mística?-le pregunto al recién llegado.  
-Es un torneo de pokemon psíquicos muy conocido en el mundo, y prescisamente hoy se llevará a cabo.  
-Suena interesante-comenta Ashley. -Voy a entrar  
-Es una lástima que no tengo ningún pokemon psíquico, al menos que...  
-Espero que no estés pensando lo que me imagino, porque la respuesta es no. Bien sabes los problemas en los que me metería si me ven en esa forma.  
-Está bien.  
-En ese caso, sólo falta ir a registrarse en el estadio del parque Delibird.  
Al ir de salida, volteo a un lado y noto un espejo en la pared de forma octagonal con un marco plateado y unas lunas en relieve. Lo que me llamó la atención no era el espejo en sí, sino la imagen que reflejaba. En lugar de mi rostro, muestra el de un pokemon lila con ragos muy similares a los de un mew, pero la mirada que muestra esos ojos violeta no es la misma que la forma pokemon de Ashley. ¿Qué clase de espejo será este? en eso me quedo pensando hasta que volteo a escuchar la voz de la guerrera  
-Richie, apúrate.  
-Ya voy.  
Al regresar a ver el espejo noto que ya no está, como si nunca hubiera existido. Quizá sólo lo haya imaginado, pero ese reflejo se me hace muy familiar.  
  
*************  
  
-¡Togepi!  
-¡Pipipi!  
Ya son quinces minutos desde que togepi se perdió después de que el Equipo Rocket hizo su aparición. Preocupada, Misty nos sugirió que nos separáramos para encontrarlo y ahora estoy en el interior de una cueva oscura esperando que el pokemon bebé no haya pasado por aquí.  
-#Está muy oscuro. Ni siquiera puedo ver mis patas delanteras#  
-Tal vez cyndaquil nos pueda ayudar. ¡Cyndaquil, yo te...!  
Es ahí que me doy cuenta que...- olvidé que dejé la pokebola de cyndaquil en mi mochila.  
Escucho un golpe seco de donde se encuentra pikachu, como si se hubiera caído.  
-#Sólo eso faltaba#  
-En seguida busco la pokebola.  
Tomo mi mochila y meto la mano en ella tratando de sentir algo esférico, cuando... -Auch - de repente al tocar algo cuadrado siento algo quemándose en mi mano, lo que me obliga a soltar mi mochila.  
-#¿Estás bien Ash#   
-Sólo que me quemé con algo.  
Pongo mis manos a la altura de mis ojos para "ver", qué tan quemadas están. Repentinamente comienzo a ver algo de luz, lo que me sorprendió, y más al observar de dónde provenía.  
-¡Mis manos!   
No eran sólo mis manos. La cueva comienza a iluminarse con el resplandor que produce todo mi cuerpo, un resplandor tal que pikachu tiene que cubrirse los ojos.  
-#Ash, qué te está pasando#  
-No lo sé.  
Observo a mi alrededor la cueva, en donde no veo rastro de togepi, sólo unos zubat que huyen de la luz que emito. En el suelo noto una caja metálica que se salió de mi mochila y la levanto. En uno de sus lados la caja tenía grabada "HM05", la HM que enseña a los pokemon el Destello.  
  
**************  
  
El parque Delibird es una de las atracciones de la ciudad, ya que uno de los parques más grandes de Johto, tan grande que tiene cuatro estadios en él. Su mayor atracción es la resbaladilla en forma de delibird en el centro del parque, de ahí su nombre. En uno de los estadios una gran cantidad de personas están reunidas para competir en la Copa Mística. Al terminar de registrarme, voy a donde se encuentra Richie.  
-¿Ya estás todo listo?  
-Voy a estar en la primera batalla. Por favor, cuida a pichu de mientras.  
Pichu se baja de mi hombro y sube al del joven entrenador en lo que se escucha por unos altavoces: -Participantes 1 y 2, preséntense en la arena.  
-Bueno, ya es tiempo.  
-Te deseo mucha suerte Ashley.  
-#Lo mismo digo#.   
Los dos se dirigen a las gradas mientras entro a la arena, donde mi oponente, un hombre con aspecto de motociclista, está esperando.  
-Pero si es una niña. Deberías irte a tu casa con tu mamá si no quieres salir llorando.  
-Eso lo veremos.  
-Ahora va a comenzar la primera pelea de la Copa Mística. El participante verde, Ashley Ketchum, contra el participante rojo, Shean Kai.- se escucha decir al anunciador.  
-Ve alakazam.  
De la pokebola contraria sale la forma evolucionada de kadabra repitiendo su nombre en un tono rudo.  
-Esto será sencillo- acomodo mi cabello hacia atrás y lanzo la pokebola donde está mi único pokemon psíquico. -¡Espeon, yo te elijo!  
Mi pokemon surge del rayo rojo de la pokebola preparándose para la pelea mientras el réferi se coloca afuera del campo de batalla.  
-Esta será una batalla a muerte súbita. El pokemon que deje fuera de combate a su oponente gana. ¿Están listos? ¡Comiencen!  
-Alakazam, rayo psíquico.  
Alakazam cruza sus cucharas y comienza a formar una esfera multicolor en lo que me fijo en su falla: Va a tardar mucho para cargar.  
-Espeon ataque rápido y embestida.  
La evolución de eevee cruza el campo rápidamente y da un golpe de lleno al pokemon contrario, que libera el rayo hacia arriba.   
-#¿Cómo te quedó el ojo#-dice burlonamente espeon al tiempo de que se toma distancia del alakazam.  
-#Ahora pagarás por tu atrevimiento#  
-#Mejor mira arriba#  
El zorro psíquico levanta su vista para ver el rayo que anteriormente había lanzado descender hacia él y golpearlo, dejándole marcas de quemaduras y espirales en vez de ojos.  
-#Eso.. no fue... justo(@_@)#  
Al caer al suelo, el réferi examina el estado de alakazam, y a continuación levanta la bandera verde.  
-Alakazam ya no puede continuar. El ganador es el participante verde.   
-Ashley Ketchum gana la primera batalla venciendo a su oponente con su propio ataque- comenta, valga la redundancia, el comentarista cuando salgo del campo y me siento en unas gradas especiales para los participantes a ver la segunda pelea.   
-Ahora será la batalla entre el participante verde, Tim Raynold, y el participante rojo, Joe Raian.  
Será una batalla interesante. me pregunto qué pokemon va a utilizar.  
-Ve golduck.  
Tim saca a un golduck, que al parecer está muy bien entrenado. Sólo espero que el pokemon de Joe sea lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo.  
-Sal xatu.  
Como oponente de golduck aparece el pokemon místico con una mirada enigmática.  
-¿Están listos? comiencen.  
-Golduck confusión.  
-Xatu vista al futuro.  
Ambos pokemon hacen que sus ojos brillen, pero el cuerpo de xatu también adquiere ese brillo y es lanzado a una distancia considerable para caer al suelo. Al ver a su entrenador, noto un centelleo verde en sus ojos.  
-Teletranspórtate.  
El pokemon pato estaba juntando energía para un posible hiper rayo cuando nota que xatu desaparece y trata de buscarlo.   
-¿A dónde se fue?- pregunta Tim confundido.  
-Ataque de alas.  
El pokemon ave aparece detrás de la evolución de psyduck y da un aletazo al pato tirándolo al suelo  
-Sombra nocturna.  
De sus ojos, el pokemon místico lanza un rayo negro que lastima a su oponente. Una brisa comienza a soplar y xatu se aparta cuando de quién sabe dónde aparece una esfera multicolor que causa más daño a golduck al golpearlo y tirarlo al suelo.  
-Golduck no puede continuar. El ganador es el participante rojo.  
Joe tiene una buena estrategia. Conoce exacatmente lo que va a suceder y sabe cómo actuar. No tengo vista al futuro, pero quizás quede entre los finalistas.  
  
***************  
  
Ya terminaro las peleas preliminares y Ashley y Joe han pasado a las semifinales. Como dieron media hora para descansar, trato de encontrarme con Ashley cuando veo un resplandor rosa entre los árboles. Me interno a la arbolera, que queda lejos de la vista de las personas, y observo a un mew con un moño lila en su cuello lanzando una serie de rayos psíquico contra espeon, que trata de esquivarlos.  
-¿Qué está haciendo?  
-#Está entrenando la defensa de espeon#-me explica pichu. -#Como mew es considerado uno de los pokemon más poderosos, Ashley nos hace pelear contra ella para que nos podamos enfrentar sin dificultad a cualquier pokemon, además de que ella también se entrena.#  
-Una entrenadora peleando a mano limpia contra sus pokemon, es algo extremo.  
-Así es cómo normalmente se entrena un guerrero en sus habilidades.  
Me sobresalto al oir una voz detrás de mí y volteo a ver al guerrero celebi.   
-Casi me das un paro cardiaco.  
-Sólo quería avisarles de que hay un rumor de que hay un scyther dorado cerca.  
-#¿Un scyther dorado?#- pregunta el mew después de evadir un ataque rápido de espeon y regresar a su forma humana. -¿Dónde está?Tenemos que ir antes de que alguien trate de capturarlo.  
Rápidamente Ashley regresa a espeon a su pokebola y seguimos a joe hasta un claro donde tres entrenadores observan cómo un electabuzz, un machoke y un hitmonchan son vencidos con un sólo ataque de cuchillas de scyther.  
-Fabuloso, ¿cómo voy a pelear con esos tres aquí?  
-¡Ashley!¡Richie!¡Pichu!- grita Joe mientras chasquea sus dedos y todo se detiene, como si estuviéramos en una película a la que le pusieron pausa, a excepción de nosotros tres y pichu  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
-Sólo detuve el tiempo- me contesta Joe. -Sólo será por un momento, así que apúrense.  
-Está bien. ¡Poder celeste, evolución!  
Una niebla sale al abrirse la pokebola morada y cubre a Ashley, para luego disiparse y revelar que se ha transformado en una ninja de traje rosa con cabello lila y orejas y cola de mew. Pichu termina de transformarse en Tenchu mientras el guerrero psíquico/planta y yo llevamos a los entrenadores sin movimiento lejos del lugar, para después regresar y el guerrero celebi se cubre de un aura verde mientras las raíces y las ramas de los árboles cercanos crecen rápidamente para entrecruzarse y formar una muralla vegetal.  
-Con esto bastará para que nadie más se acerque aquí. Ahora, que todo regrese a la normalidad.  
con otro chasquido de sus dedos, el mundo vuelve a moverse y la carta queda confundida al ya no ver a los entrenadores y sus pokemon, pero en su lugar nota a su oponente, que la comienza a estudiar y deja salir una sonrisa confiada.  
-#Esto será muy divertido#  
La carta desaparece ante la vista de la guerrera, que intenta localizarla, al igual que Tenchu.  
-Está usando agilidad. Ten cuidado Mewstyque.  
-Lo sé Richie.  
-Tenchu, a tu derecha.  
Ante la advertencia de Joe, Tenchu ve aparecer al pokemon bicho listo para un ataque cuchillada, que logra esquivar a tiempo.  
-Ahora va a intentar utilizar doble equipo y ataque de alas.  
Así como lo dijo el entrenador, el scyther multiplica su número por diez y todos vuelan hacia la ninja legendaria. En ese momento todo se vuelve azul y veo cómo Mewstyque esquiva el ataque de scyther, pero al hacer eso corta el árbol donde estamos Joe y yo cayendo sobre ella. De repente todo vuelve a ser de color normal, notando que los diez pokemon mantis apenas se van a acercar a Mewstyque.  
-No trates de esquivarlos, sólo detén su ataque.  
-¿Estás loco?-me dice Joe- No va a poder detenerlos. Puede que ella sea muy fuerte, pero la carta es muy rápida.  
-Sólo confía en mí. Pronto verás qué tan rápido se cambia el futuro.  
La chica mew espera pacientemente el ataque de alas de los diez scyther, y justo cuando están en el punto en que sería imposible esquivar el golpe, deja ver una cara muy decidida.  
-Tenchu, lanza un dulce beso a los scyther.  
El pokemon volador lanza un beso a todos los scyther y unos corazones se forman en el aire, que al tocar los pokemon, éstos quedan con una cara muy similar a la de Brock cuando ve a una oficial Jenny. todas las copias desaparecen y en el centro queda un scyther aturdido.  
-Ahora es mi turno. ¡Confusión estelar!   
Un par de estrellas moradas zurcan el aire golpeando al insecto al punto de la incosciencia. A continuación toma de su cola el cetro para sellar la carta.  
-Espíritu del sol, abandona el mal y conviértete en aliado del cielo. ¡Pokecarta ve!  
Al señalar al pokemon con el cetro, una carta sale de éste y absorbe al scyther hasta que se convierte en una carta dorada con la imagen del pokemon y la palabra "Espada".  
-¡Espada, ya eres mía!  
-Amor y paz.  
  
****************  
  
Después de vencer al girafarig de una chica llamada Cherrié, llego a la pelea final de la Copa Mística. Como era de esperarse, Joe también quedó finalista, pero como me dice Joe: -Lamentablemente sólo habrá un primer lugar. Así que haz tu mayor esfuerzo.  
-Lo mismo digo.  
Xatu y espeon se miran frente a frente esperando el momento indicado cuando el réferi da la señal.  
-¿Están listos? ¡Comiencen!  
-Xatu ataque sombra nocturna.  
-Espeon, esquívalo.  
Mi pokemon evita los rayos oscuros que lanza xatu de la misma forma en la que esquivó mis rayos psíquicos durante la práctica de hace rato.  
-Ahora vista al futuro.  
Al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Joe y de su pokemon brillan momentáneamente. -Xatu, actúa de acuerdo a lo que viste en tu vista al futuro.  
-Espeon agilidad.  
La evolución de eevee se mueve con una velocidad sorprendente sobre la arena apareciendo y desapareciendo una y otra vez.  
-Ahora confusión.  
Espeon reaparece detrás de xatu, pero éste le da un aletazo tirándolo al suelo, seguido de una serie de picotazos.  
-Espeon, resiste.  
-No importa lo que hagas, xatu y yo sabemos exactamente lo que harás, y de cualquier manera saldremos victoriosos.  
Es cierto, tanto xatu como Joe pueden ver el futuro, pero debe haber una manera de ganarle. Es entonces que me acuerdo de que cuando estuve peleando contra Espada.  
Flashback  
-¿Estás loco?- dice Joe a Richie - No va a poder detenerlos. Puede que ella sea muy fuerte, pero la carta es muy rápida.  
-Sólo confía en mí. Pronto verás qué tan rápido se cambia el futuro.  
Estaba esperando el momento en que scyther me rebanara con sus cuchillas, pero no podía evadir el ataque o Richie y Joe serían afectados. Es entonces que incoscientemente le doy una orden a Tenchu.  
-Tenchu, lanza un dulce beso a los scyther.  
El pokemon volador lanza un beso a todos los scyther, que se confunden haciendo que las copias desazparezcan y detengan el ataque a tiempo.  
-Ahora es mi turno. ¡Confusión estelar!   
Al ser golpeado por la confusión estelar, Espada cae vencido al suelo y es ahí cuando realizo el conjuro para sellarlo.  
fin del flashback  
Eso es. Si logré que una vez las predicciones de joe no se cumplieran, ¿por qué no hacerlo de nuevo? Sólo tengo que usar mi instinto en batalla y pedirle a espeon lo primero que se me ocurra.  
-Rapidez ahora.  
Tanto xatu como su entrenador se sorprenden al momento de que la boca de espeon se abre dejando salir unas estrellas que dan en el blanco.  
-¿Pero cómo...?  
-El futuro no es algo que está escrito en piedra. Siempre cambia cuando se hace una nueva decisión- le contesto. Mis oídos comienzan a percibir un sonido leve, tan bajo que ningún humano lo podría escuchar, pero que noto debido a mi tipo. Ese sonido era una pequeña brisa de viento, casi imperceptible, que sopla en mi espalda. Ahora todo es cuestión de suerte.  
-Espeon, salta y lanza tu rayo psíquico.  
El pokemon sol da un salto que hace que el pokemon del guerrero voltee a ver al sol mientras el poder psíquico de espeon forma esfera azul alrededor de él, de la cual se dispara una gran cantidad de energía, lo que se me hace raro, ya que normalmente lanzaría el rayo por medio de su gema, no de su cuerpo.  
-Resiste xatu.  
Al momento de que el rayo se acerca al pokemon contrario, una brisa comienza a soplar y una esfera multicolor aparece casi al ras del suelo, donde hubiera golpeado a espeon de haber estado ahí, moviéndose en la misma dirección que el rayo psíquico.  
-¡Xatu, no!  
Xatu recibe ambos ataques y cae al suelo sin posibilidad de recuperarse, en lo que espeon aterriza en el suelo triunfante.  
-Xatu ya no puede continuar. La ganadora de la Copa Mística es Ashley Ketchum.  
Escucho a Richie y pichu felicitándome desde las gradas y espeon corre hacia mí para después tirarme al suelo y darme unas lamidas amistosas.  
-Ya basta espeon.  
-#Después de una gran batalla es lo más que puedo hacer para agradecerte#  
-Fue una buena batalla.-me dice Joe mientra extiende su mano. -Realmente tienes el poder de cambiar el futuro. Usa ese poder para cumplir tu misión.  
-Está bien.  
Una edecán me lleva a una plataforma donde me entregan el trofeo de la Copa Mística y una cuchara torcida, la cual sirve para incrementar los poderes de los ataques psíquicos. Hubiera deseado que mi papá me viera en este momento.  
-/Muchas felicitaciones, hija/  
-¿Qué fue eso?  
Había jurado escuchar la voz de mi papá provenir de arriba, pero lo único que veo es un pidgeot volando por los cielos.  
  
*************  
  
Con más experiencia en batalla, Ashley se prepara para los nuevos retos que le depara el futuro, con el conocimiento de que ahora podrá vencer cualquier adversidad.  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
----------------  
  
Después de un periodo falto de inspiración y de unos cuantos problemitas con la compu, al fin estoy de vuelta para continuar. La primavera se acerca y con ella el lanzamiento de Pokemon Ruby y Saphire, que será el día 17(¿o 18?), así que tengan sus ahorros listos para poderlo tener en sus manos. Y de paso agradezco a [Joe-Celebi,the time traveler] por darme su apoyo para continuar con esta historia y por prestarme a su personaje para este capítulo.  
Escríbanme a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com para cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o jitomatazos. 


	9. El nacimiento de Raikid

Poder pokemon.  
Cap. 9: El nacimiento de Raikid  
Hoy nuestros héroes se encuentran listos para enfrentar los nuevos desafíos que el destino les depara, pero esta vez, no habrá ninguna batalla cerca de Ciudad Vainilla.  
  
********************  
  
Es otro día en el que los tres nos dirigimos hacia Ciudad Ecruteak, o al menos, eso parece, hasta que me detengo.  
-Ash, sólo falta que nos hayas perdido de nuevo.  
-Es imposble. Todo el día hemos caminado en línea recta.  
-Es extraño, pero Ash no nos ha perdido esta vez.  
-¿No lo hizo?- pregunta descorcertada Misty cuando volteo a ver a Brock revisando una brújula, que apuntaba hacia mi dirección.  
-Si Ciudad Ecruteak está al norte, vamos justamente en la dirección correcta.  
-Tenemos que tener cuidado. Parece que va a ser el fin del mundo.  
-Muy graciosa¬_¬U  
De repente escuchamos algo entre los arbustos y el grupo va a investigar. Al mover el follaje sale un magmemite que comienza a rodearme con una cara sonriente(si es que sonríen).  
-Vaya, tal parece que magnemite cree que tienes una personalidad magnética.  
-Ahora Brock se cree comediante.- murmuro.  
Del mismo lugar donde salió el magnemite, aparece otros dos más que me rodean, y luego otros más, hasta que quedo sepultrado debajo de veinte treinta pokemon magneto, todos repitiendo lo mismo: -#Comida#  
-#Ash#  
Los magmemite comienzan a brillar mientras cada vez me siento más débil. no entiendo la razón de esto, pero en lo único que puedo pensar en medio de tanta desesperación es en salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.  
-¡Ya déjenme en paz!  
Comienzo a sentir una gran energía en mi cuerpo, que aumenta a cada segundo, hasta que un brillo surge de mí seguido de una explosión.   
-¿Qué habrá pasado?  
Por suerte Misty, Brock y pikachu lograron cubrirse detrás de una roca para luego asomarse a ver a los magnemites noqueados alrededor de un cráter de diez metros de diámetro, en cuyo centro está mi cuerpo cubierto en cenizas.  
-Al menos ya se fueron(@_@)  
-Había escuchado sobre la combustión humana espontánea, pero creo que eres el primer caso de explosión humana espontánea.  
Me levanto con mucha dificultad y salgo del cráter mientras me quedo pensando en lo que hice. No sé lo que me esté pasando, pero tendré que averiguarlo lo más pronto posible.  
-Chicos. Lamento decirlo, pero con los magnemites cerca la brújula nos marcó una dirección equivocada. En realidad nos dirigimos hacia el sur.  
-Lo sabía, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.  
  
*****************  
  
Ya ha pasado una hora, pero el incidente aún permanece en mi cabeza. Siempre me han pasado cosas raras, pero no tanto. Primero sobrevivo a una descarga mortal, luego despierto un día hablando con los pokemon, después aprendo una HM y ahora esto. ¿Y qué más sigue ahora?  
-#¡ASH!#  
Ahí está mi respuesta. Una especie de garra toma a pikachu y lo lleva a un globo en forma de meowth, donde "los tres chiflados" dicen su lema. -¿Es que no tienen nada más qué hacer?  
-Prepárense para los problemas.  
-Y más vale que teman.  
-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.  
-Para unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación.  
-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.  
-Para extender nuestro reino hasta Chinameca.  
-Jessie.  
-Jame meme mes.  
-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.  
-Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para pelear, mantos.  
-Woo buffet(_)  
Tan pronto como aparece, meowth empuja al pokemon, que por cierto no le entendí nada, y dice su línea. -Meowth, así es.  
-¿A hora qué quieren esta vez?  
-Lo de siempre, bobo. A pikachu.  
Pikachu intenta romper su prisión de vidrio con un impactrueno, pero lo único que logra es encender una bombilla colocada en la parte superior de la jaula.  
-Desde siempre he sabido que eras más corriente que común- comenta James.  
-¿Pero para qué conformarnos con un pokemon si podemos llevarnos a todos?  
Al decir esas palabras, meowth presiona un botón en el control que sostiene y una puerta en la base del globo se abre para dejar salir una manguera que no tarda en succionar nuestras pokebolas. Por suerte Misty logra meter a togepi en su mochila para evitar perderlo.  
-Weezing, usa tu aliento mañanero.  
-#A la orden#  
Una gruesa pantalla de humo obstaculiza nuestra visibilidad, e intento seguir al Equipo Rocket, pero al pasar por unos arbustos me topo con algo.  
-Oh no.  
Al despejarse el humo un vileplume fija su mirada enojada en mí y lanza al aire un polvo azul. Sin perder tiempo, trato de taparme la nariz y bajo mi cabeza.  
-Es el somnífero de vileplume. No lo respi...  
Escucho dos veces que algo cae al suelo y volteo a ver a Misty y Brock dormidos mientras el polvo continúa cayendo.   
-Pero qué raro- por alguna razón el somnífero no cae cerca de mí. No pude evitar gritar de asombro al descubrir la respuesta: una especie de domo transparente impedía que el somnífero cayera sobre mí.   
-¿Yo hice esto?  
Era la respuesta más lógica tomando en cuenta lo que me ha pasado últimamente y el hecho de que el único pokemon cerca es un togepi tomando una siesta. Al terminar la lluvia de polvo, lo que supongo que es una pantalla de luz se desvanece y me quedo mirando la dirección en la que se llevaron a pikachu. En ese momento, para mi suerte, siento algo redondo al momento de poner mi mano en la cintura.   
-Qué suerte- digo al encontrar en mi cinturón la pokebola de chikorita. -¡Chikorita, yo te elijo!  
-#Ashy-kun#- es lo primero que dice al salir de la pokebola y darme una pequeña embestida para tirarme al suelo.  
-Si, yo también me alegro de verte(^_^U). Necesito que te quedes aquí por si Misty y Brock despiertan en lo que voy por pikachu.  
-#Pikachu esto, pikachu aquello. ¿Por qué siempre él?#  
-Sólo hazlo por mí. Te prometo que te usaré más en batalla.  
-#En ese caso, está bien(^_^)#  
-Y mientras no estoy y hay un problema, sigue las órdenes que te den.  
Después de convencer a chikorita, corro en dirección a donde se fue ese trío con la esperanza de que no le hayan hecho nada malo a él ni a los otros pokemon.   
  
*******************  
  
-Ojalá que Jessie y James estén cerca.- Mondo se dice a sí mismo después de detenerse a descansar en una roca. Deja unas bolsas llenas de sopas instantáneas en el suelo y lentamente me acerco a donde está tratando de no hacer ruido. Aún así el chico de uniforme blanco se siente intranquilo al sentir mi presencia y dirige su mano hacia mi posición.  
-¡Telaraña!  
Una red pegajosa sale de su mano con la intención de atraparme hasta que la desintegro con un ataque de sombra nocturna que sale de mi boca.  
-¿Quién está ahí?  
-¿Es así cómo das la bienvenida a todos los que conoces?  
Me acerco un poco más al joven para dejar que el sol deje ver la silueta imponente de una criatura con la forma y tamaño de una pantera con una joya romboidal en su frente. -Sólo vine por mi encargo.  
-Aquí lo tienes. Lo acabo de terminar ayer.  
El chico me entrega una caja pequeña, que desaparece al momento de que una de mis patas la toca.   
-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos con el destino del mundo.  
me retiro del lugar dejando al chico un poco confundido con lo que dije  
  
*******************  
  
-#No, nunca he visto en mi vida un globo aerostático. Ni mucho menos uno como me lo describes#  
-Entiendo. gracias de todas formas caterpie.  
El pokemon bicho continúa su camino después de interrogarlo. Aún cuando tenga esta habilidad, las respuesta que obtengo de los pokemon no me llevan a donde se encuentra pikachu. En una hora también le he preguntado a un pidgey, un wooper, un hoppip, un buterfree y un scizor. Mis pies me indican que debo descansar un momento, y mi estómago me ordena llenarlo, por lo que saco de mi mochila uno de los sandwiches de atún que hizo Brock en la mañana. Por alguna extraña razón no fue suficiente, así que tomé otro sandwich y me lo comí. Sintiendo aún mi estómago vacío saco de mi mochila otro, y otro, y otro. Insatisfecho, busco en mi mochila otro más, pero no lo encuentro. Miro a mi alrededor desconcertado las 12 envolturas donde tenía mis sandwiches. Sé que suelo tener mucho apetito, pero no tanto.   
-Debe ser por lo que me sucede-me dije a mí mismo. Para terminar de saciar mi hambre, me dirijo a un manzano que estaba cerca y tomo una de las frutas para comerla. Sentí el sabor diferente a como era antes, pero a pesar de eso sabía deliciosa, diría que más que lo acostumbrado. Trato de tomar otra manzana hasta que noto unos ojos rojos ocultos en la copa del árbol.  
-#Intruso#- dice el dueño de esos ojos, que resultó ser un beedrill. Pronto un enjambre sale del árbol colocando sus aguijones en posición de ataque.   
-Lo siento. No sabía que este árbol era de ustedes.  
-#Ataquen#  
Ya que la vía pacífica no funcionó, sólo me queda huir del ejambre y evitar los aguijones y aletazos. Conforme continúo evadiendo los ataques, me sorprendo la facilidad con la que me muevo para evitar los picotazos venenosos, pero a pesar de eso, termino tropezándome con una piedra.  
-#Ataque furia#  
Todos los beedrill vuelan en picada con un par de aguijones al frente mientras estoy indefenso en el suelo sin posibilidad de defenderme. De repente, como si fuera por instinto, levanto mis manos sintiendo una gran energía saliendo de ellas, y grito.  
-¡IMPACTRUENO!  
Pongo mis manos al frente y observo que mis manos emiten chispas por unos segundos y de ellas sale un rayo que golpea a cinco de los pokemon insecto haciéndolos caer paralizados en lo que el resto huye. No sé quién quedó más sorprendido: yo por haber generado esa electricidad y lanzarla como si nada, o los beedrill por haber visto a un humano usar un ataque pokemon.  
-#Ciertamente eres un humano increíble.#  
Al escuchar esa voz detrás de mi me doy media vuelta para ver un meowth negro sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Es muy raro ver un meowth de ese color, y más uno con una moneda antigua roja en su frente.   
-#Tienes un gran poder que con el paso del tiempo lograrás dominarlo completamente#  
-Espera un momento- le digo-. Nunca he pedido tener estas habilidades en primer lugar. Sólo quiero ser normal.  
-#Es normal que estés un poco confundido al principio, pero entiende que has adquirido esos poderes por alguna razón#  
Es un pokemon muy extraño sin lugar a dudas. Habla como si supiera exactamente lo que me pasa, con demasiada sabiduría para su aparente edad.. De cualquier manera, le tengo algo de confianza.  
-¿Sabes cuál es?  
El gato se queda viendo el cielo y yo imito su acción para observar un grupo de hoppip pasar en el aire.  
-#A veces los humanos usan el poder para lograr sus propósitos, pero hay otros que lo usan para ayudar a los demás. Sólo tú sabrás qué uso darle. Pero recuerda, tienes que pensar como un pokemon para poder usar ataques de un pokemon.#  
Así como la brisa sopla en mi cara, he logrado comprender lo que me quiso decir el pokemon. Me he puesto a pensar de que desde que comencé a hablar con mis pokemon, ellos se han vuelto más cercanos conmigo, es una sensación de gratitud saber cómo es que ven el mundo, qué significa para ellos el ganar o perder una batalla y qué hacer para ayudarnos mutuamente. Además, siempre hago lo posible para ayudar a mis amigos y mis pokemon, al punto de que he llegado a arriesgar mi vida varias veces, y me enojo conmigo mismo cuando no logro ayudarlos. Es cierto, aún tengo que encontrar a pikachu, pero quién sabe qué clase de trucos me tendrá preparado el Equipo Rocket, y más aún si no tengo ningún pokemon conmigo.  
-Ya lo he pensado. Debo usar mi poder para ayudar a quien lo necesite y...  
Al querer dirigirle la vista al meowth, noto que ya se ha retirado. En su lugar encuentro una caja, y mi curiosidad hace que la abra. En su interior veo un reloj digital amarillo con dos botones azules, uno rojo y uno verde.   
-¿Qué hará este botón?- me pregunto al momento de presionar el botón rojo, sin saber que mi vida iba a cambiar en ese momento.  
  
*****************  
  
-Uii? uiii?  
Eevee se preocupa un poco al verme rodeado en un resplandor verde, el mismo que tiene mis ojos al mirar el horizonte. Siento una gran fuerza de esa dirección, una fuerza que gracias a mi habilidad especial sé que será de vital importancia para lo que algunos textos antiguos conocen como la Gran Prueba.  
-Es muy poderoso considerando su edad, además que su poderes se revelan muy rápidamente. ¿Acaso la profecía se está cumpliendo?   
  
*****************  
  
-Y esa es nuestra historia.  
En la estación de policía de Villa Soleada, la ciudad más cercana desde que vimos a Ash por última vez, la oficial Jenny toma nota de nuestro relato sobre cómo el Equipo Rocket se llevó a todos nuestros pokemon. Aún así me preocupo un poco con Ash, hace más de dos horas que no lo veo, cuando desperté sólo vi a chikorita. Conociéndolo debe estar buscando a pikachu, o sólo se perdió en el bosque.  
-Ya veo. Comenzaré la investigación lo más pronto posible.  
-Oficial Jenny, qué te parece si mejor investigamos los intereses que tenemos en común y le haces un cateo a mi corazón.  
No puedo aguantar esto. Estaba a punto de jalarle la oreja al casanova cuando se escucha una explosión.   
-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Brock.  
-Viene del centro pokemon.   
-Vamos contigo, oficial Jenny.  
Rápidamente nos dirigimos al centro pokemon, encima del cual Brock nota algo alejarse: -Es el globo del Equipo Rocket.  
-Chikorita, sé que tal vez no me obedezcas, pero necesito que lances tus hojas navaja a ese globo.  
Chikorita estuvo dudando un momento, pero me sonríe y lanza unas hojas filosas al aire perforando el globo y haciendo que caiga al bosque.  
-Me duele mi rabadilla.  
-Ajalejaleo, mira quiénes vienen.- dice meowth cuando no ve acercarnos. El globo destrozado había esparcido jaulas con varios pokemon adentro al momento de caer, mientras pikachu y un saco con nuestras pokebolas permanecen en la manos de Jessie y James, respectivamente.  
-Equipo Rocket, quedan arrestrado por daños a la propiedad y robo de pokemon.  
-Nadie va a impedir que cometamos el robo del siglo. Ve arbok.  
-Sal florecita de calabaza.  
-Sal growlithe.  
Todos los pokemon aparecen listos para batallar, a excepción de victrebell, que no tarda en meter en su boca la cabeza de su entrenador.  
-¿Por qué a mí?  
Chikorita se une al bando de growlithe para enfrentarse a los pokemon de Jessie y James, cuando dan la primera orden.  
-Victrebell usa tu ataque flor de cempasúchil.  
-Chikorita, deténlo con tu látigo cepa.  
Una liana golpean cada hoja que lanza su oponente mientras que la otra golpea fuertemente al pokemon atrapamoscas. por otro lado, growlithe tenía problemas para evadir los picotazos venenosos de arbok  
-Ahora un ataque envolvente.  
-Growlithe regresa.  
En un rayo rojo el pokemon es llamado por la oficial antes de que sufra más daño, dejando a chikorita a cargo de la situación. si tuviera uno de mis pokemon para ayudarla, aunque sea psyduck  
-Arbok usa tu mirada penetrante.  
Con sólo verle a los ojos de arbok, chikorita queda paralizada de miedo, a lo que James aprovecha para pedir a su pokemon un ataque de latigo cepa.  
-¡Chikori!  
Justo antes de recibir el golpe, el látigo cepa es repelido por una pared luminosa que sale de la nada. -Brock, ¿crees que chikorita haya aprendido a usar la pantalla de luz?  
-No lo creo. Mira.  
Al desaparecer la pantalla de luz, noto a un chico con traje negro con un relámpago dibujado al frente, usando guantes y botas amarillas. Su casco negro con rayas amarillas con visor no deja ver su rostro, pero por su altura supongo que debe ser un chico de la edad de Ash. Parece que el chico le susurra algo a chikorita, y ella se dirige a donde estamos yo, Brock y la oficial Jenny.  
  
*****************  
  
-#¿Eres tú Ashy-kun? ¿Por qué estás vestido así?#  
-Luego te lo diré- le contesto en voz baja-. Ve a donde está Misty y observa,  
-#¿Estás loco? ningún humano podría ganarle a dos pokemon.#  
-Eso lo veremos.  
chikorita se dirige a donde está Misty y Brock acompañados de la oficial Jenny en lo que me levanto y, como un héroe de historieta, me pongo frente al Equipo Rocket, fingiendo mi voz.  
-Unos criminales como ustedes no deben molestar a los entrenadores indefensos y robarles sus pokemon.  
-¿A quién llamas indefensos?- escucho gritar a Misty y Brock.  
-...como iba diciendo, ¿para qué molestarse con ellos cuando pueden pelear contra mí?  
-Eres un chiquillo insolente.  
-Mejor ve a hacer tu imitación de Power Ranger a otro lado.  
-Arbok, prépárate.  
-Tu también victrebell.  
-Oye chiquillo- me pregunta meowth después de unos segundos. -¿No vas a sacar a tu pokemon?  
-No necesito. conmigo es suficiente.  
Podía escuchar a Misty y chikorita decir que estaba loco, pero la ignoro y me preparo para pelear.  
-Arbok, usa tus picotazos venenosos.  
-Victrebell, hojas de flor de calabaza.  
Con gran facilidad esquivo ambos ataques con sólo mover mi cuerpo a un lado y otro, como si no fuera gran cosa.   
-Nadie pone al equipo Rocket en ridículo. Arbok no le des oportunidad.  
Las agujas salen cada vez más rápido de la boca de la serpiente, hasta que una de ellas logra herirme una pierna.  
-Ataque envolvente ahora.  
Mi cuerpo sufre al sentir la presión que le ejerce arbok, en lo que con un poco de esfuerzo trato de pensar cómo es que hice el impactrueno hace rato.   
-/Vamos Ash/-pienso-. /Debes pensar como un pokemon para atacar como uno./   
Unas chispas salen de mi mano al tiempo de que siento una gran energía en mi interior, creciendo cada vez más a medida de que mi cuerpo también comienza a emitir chispas, lo que llama la atención de todos.  
-¡Impactrueno!  
Arbok no podía dejar de gritar al sentir el alto voltaje en su cusrpo, por lo que afloja su agarre y me deja libre.   
-Increíble, ese chico puede usar un impactrueno.  
-No sólo eso Misty- comenta el criador- apuesto a que comoce más ataques pokemon.  
Tomo su cola y lanzo la serpiente hacia victrebel y ambos se estrellan con sus entrenadores. En el momento de caer Jessie y James sueltan la jaula de pikachu, que se abre al tocar el suelo y el saco de pokebolas.   
-Ajalejaleo, es como si fuera una rata con hepatitis humana.  
James llega al borde de la desesperación y se sube la manga, como si quisiera pelear a mano limpia.  
-Chamaco, mejor enfréntate a mí y pelea como un hombre.   
-Bueno, si tu lo dices.  
Me acerco a ellos lo más rápido que puedo al tiempo que formo un puño y lo muevo hacia atrás para ganar potencia, asustando al trio.  
-¿Para qué tenías que abrir la bocota?  
-Se me chispoteó.  
Una luz blanca envuelme mi puño, llenándose de energía  
-¿Acaso puede empeorar?  
-Wooo(_)  
-¡Mega puño!  
Un sólo movimiento de mi puño manda a volar al Equipo Rocket por los aires. Al menos pueden tener una vista panorámica(:P)  
-¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!  
Ese mega puño fue algo nuevo. Ojalá vuelva a vencer al equipo Rocket de esa forma. Togepi se baja de los brazos de Misty y comienza a caminar hacia mí. Si Misty ve que me reconoce, sabrá sobre mis poderes. ¿qué tal si me ve como un fenómeno o algo así? Es por eso que me dirijo a los arbustos.  
-Hey espera.- me grita Misty -no sé cómo es que puedes usar el impactrueno, pero al menos dinos quién eres.  
Para un héroe, el nombre es algo importante. Un buen nombre da una clara descripción de lo que es capaz y hace que con sólo oirlo, los malvados teman por sus vidas y que sea un rayo de esperanza para los que están en dificultades. Ya lo tengo.  
-Pueden llamarme Raikid.  
Doy un salto para aterrizar en la rama de un árbol y repitiendo la acción varias veces me alejo del lugar como si fuera un ninja de la era feudal.  
Al llegar a un area intrasintada, saco de entre un arbusto mi mochila cuando escucho una voz.  
-#¿Ash?#  
Era pikachu, que me había seguido. -#¿Eras tú todo este tiempo? A veces me sorprendes#  
-Así es. Pero es extraño, me sentí tan a gusto peleando contra el Equipo Rocket de esa forma, que me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo.  
-#Es como si fueras un guerrero con poderes pokemon#  
-Un guerrero pokemon para ser más exacto. De día un entrenador pokemon, y de noche un justiciero.  
-#Parece que se te subió a la cabeza(U). Por cierto, ¿dónde encontraste ese disfraz?#  
-Un meowth negro me dio este reloj- le digo señalando mi muñeca izquierda para mostrarle mi nueva posesión. -Sólo presioné el botón rojo, y mi ropa cambió a este traje. Espera, si el rojo hace aparecer el traje entonces...  
Presiono en ese instante el botón verde y el traje, el casco, los guantes y las botas desaparecen para que mi vestimenta habitual, con gorra incluida, ocupe su lugar.  
-¡Ash!  
Misty y Brock llegan corriendo a donde estamos los dos. Tan pronto como nos reunimos la entrenadora pokemon de agua me entrega unas pokebolas y chikorita no tarda en acariciar mi pierna.  
-#Eres el mejor entrenador que he conocido#  
-También me alegro de verte (U)   
-¿Dónde estabas todo este tiempo?  
-Lo siento Brock. Lo que pasó es que cuando desperté, lo primero que hice fue buscar al Equipo Rocket para rescatar a pikachu, y... me perdí(^_^)  
-Debí suponerlo. Por suerte un chico logró vencerlos sin usar ningún pokemon.  
-¿En serio?- pregunto fingiendo sorpresa.  
-Hubieras visto. Puede usar ataques pokemon, como el impactrueno y el megapuño. Ese Raikid es único.  
En ese instante una ráfaga negra llama nuestra atención por pasar cerca de nosotros. apenas pude distinguir la forma de un pokemon felino, casi del tamano y complexón de suicune, pero con una gema roja en su frente. por alguna razón se me hace familiar ese pokemon.  
-¿Qué habrá sido eso?  
debido a la velocidad a la que iba el pokemon, el aire levanta algo de polvo haciendo que cerremos los ojos. Parte del polvo entra a mi nariz y...  
-¡Achú!  
De nuevo sentí esa energía en mi cuerpo liberarse, y al abrir los ojos veo a Misty y Brock en el suelo con unas chispas saliendo ocasionalmente de sus cuerpos y con estrellas en los ojos.  
-Pikachu, parece que estás resfriado.  
Después de decir eso, los dos van al lugar donde normamlente los transporta la cancion de jigglypuff.  
-#Ash, creo que tienes que entrenarte para controlar tus poderes#  
-Parece que tienes razón(:P)  
  
*****************  
  
Con una nueva meta en su vida, Ash continúa su viaje sin conocer qué retos tendrá que enfrentar ahora que posee doble identidad. Pero una cosa es segura, él siempre será nuestro héroe.  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
-------------------------  
  
Lo de siempre, escriban a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com o dejen reviews para saber su opinión sobre este fic y tener en cuenta sus sugerencias. 


	10. Un dragón en la ciudad

Poder pokemon  
Cap. 10: Un dragón en la ciudad  
El aeropuerto de la ciudad está casi a reventar, por lo que la oficial Jenny está presente. Como Kenny está en la escuela en estos momentos, y Joey y Richie fueron a entrenar a las montañas, me quedé acompañando al profesor Bush para esperar a un colega suyo que iba a venir hoy.  
-Vaya, hay muchas personas hoy. ¿acaso es temporada alta?  
-No es eso- contesta Jenny- En esta época del año, los investigadores pokemon de todo el mundo se reúnen en el Simpocio pokemon para dar a conocer sus nuevos descubrimientos sobre los pokemon.  
-Y este año Ciudad Vainilla será la sede del simpocio.  
-Por cierto profesor, ¿qué trabajo va a presentar?  
-Es algo muy interesante, el descubrimiento de un nuevo tipo de pokemon.  
-¿Un nuevo tipo?  
-Todo gracias a tí Ashley. cuando examiné a tu ligthcorn, pensé que era un pokemon de hielo, pero posee ataques de un tipo desconocido, al igual que el fulgor celeste de Mewstyque.  
-#Increíble, ¿significa que Mewstyque también sea de ese tipo?#  
-Parece que sí pichu.  
-Profesor Oak, mucho gusto en verlo.  
Un científico entrado en años se acerca al profesor Bush acompañado de un chico cargando unas cajas que impedía que se le viera su rostro.  
-El gusto es mío profesor Bush. Por lo que he oído, su investigación seguro será la novedad de ese año.  
-De eso no hay duda- digo en voz baja. En eso el colega del profesor Bush nota mi presencia y me mira algo extrañado  
-Por cierto, quién es ella?  
-Ella es Ashley, está trabajando temporalmente como mi asistente.  
-Yo también traje a mi asistente. Su nombre es...  
En ese momento pichu se baja de mi hombro y va hacia el asisitente del profesor Oak haciendo que tier las cajas que carga. con un movimiento de mis manos acomodo las cajas en el piso en lo que el cientifico de pueblo Paleta me ve asombrado.  
-Olvidé decirle que es psíquica.  
-¿Te encuentras bi...?  
Quedo paralizada al verle la cara al chico de playera verde, shorts rojos y tenis azules. Ciertamente esa cinta roja en su frente es inconfundible.  
-Ashley, no sabía que estabas aquí  
-Tanto tiempo sin verte Tracey.  
-Vaya, no sabía que ya se conocían.  
-Por cierto Oak, ¿ya recibió la TM que le envié?  
-Sí, pero al momento de querer usarla, no pude. Tal vez tenga algún fallo.  
  
**************  
  
No me he dejado de sentirme culpable con lo que le pasó al envío del profesor, pero no me arriesgo a que sepa la verdad. Si conoce sobre mi condición...  
-profesor, perdone mi curiosidad, pero...- pregunta Ashley al cientifico de esta ciudad- ¿Qué ataque enseña esa TM que mencionan?  
-Esa Tm contenía un ataque experimental, que he llamado duplicación. En teoría, permite que un pokemon haga copias de sí mismo, pero a diferencia del doble equipo, todas las copias son reales.  
-¿Todas?  
-Así es Ashley.  
-Todos los investigadores pokemon, favor de seguirme hacia el autobús- ordena una guía desde un altavoz. Durante el trayecto en el interiorde una patrulla con la oficial Jenny como chofer, Ashley y yo nos ponemos al corriente sobre los que nos sucedió desde la última vez que nos vimos.  
-¿Cómo siguen jigglypuff e eevee?  
-Se han vuelto muy fuertes. incluso eevee evolucionó a espeon. ¿y qué cuentas de marril y venonat?  
-Me han ayudado mucho en mis observaciones. Hasta capturé a un scyther en mi viaje a las Islas naranja y...  
La patrulla se detiene súbitamente al ver que los coches al frente no avanzan. unos cinco coches al frente vemos la razón por la cual se detuvo el tráfico: un camión cisterna que transportaba gasolina está volcado y cubierto en llamas. Todos los conductores salen de sus coches y se alejan para no ser alcanzados por la posible explosión.  
-Tenemos que hacer algo para apagar el incendio.  
-Espera Ashley.  
Ashley ya había salido de la patrulla y se dirige al camión en lo que yo la sigo. A muy poca distancia de las llamas ella se detiene y mueve su mano para apartar un poco el fuego y sacar al conductor asustado. Noto que el fuego se está avivando y en cualquier momento puede explotar. Debo hacer algo, pero con tantas personas viendo yo no podría...  
-¡Lightcorn, yo te elijo!  
-¿Lightcorn?- preguntan todos al ver salir de la pokebola a un pokemon parecido a un ponyta, pero de color blanco azulado, crin plateada y un cuerno dorado en su frente. Debo dibujar a este pokemon.  
-Lightcorn, usa tu golpe de hielo.  
Con sus cascos delanteros el unicornio toca las flamas, que al instante se solidifican y toman el color del hielo.  
-Tracey, pide a tu scyter que corte el hielo.  
-Uh sí. Scyther ataque cuchillas ahora  
Al salir de la pokebola, scyther no pierde tiempo y con sus navajas rompe el hielo en pedazos, que son retirados posteriormente del camión, que quedó intacto.  
-Regresen.  
Ambos pokemon vuelven a sus pokebolas luego de repetir sus nombres. Una multitud comienza a rodear a la entrenadora preguntándole sobre su pokemon.  
-Es un pokemon que capturé hace tiempo en Houen.  
Sabiendo que Houen está casi al otro lado del mundo, esa respuesta fue satisfactoria para la multitud, que regresa a sus actividades normales, al igual que nosotros a la patrulla para continuar el trayecto al lugar del simpocio.  
-Ashley, dime la verdad ¿donde conseguiste a ese pokemon?  
-Es una larga historia, pero una cosa.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Por qué scyther te llama caballero dragón?  
-Veo que aún tienes el dón de entender a los pokemon. Sinceramente no lo sé.  
-Ya veo.  
Al ver por la ventanilla vi algo dorado moverse rápidamente, que no pude distinguir bien su forma, pero estoy seguro que se trataba de un pokemon.  
  
*****************  
  
Dos hojas navaja son detenidas en el aire por dos descargas eléctricas y caen dejando ver que fueron perforadas en el centro. Aún me cuesta creer que Ashy-kun tenga habilidades eléctricas, pero en unos tres días todos los pokemon nos hemos comenzado a acostumbrar a ver la ironía de un pokemon entrenando a un humano.  
-#Buena puntería Ash, pero intenta hacerlo un poco más rápido#  
-Está bien pikachu.  
-#Otra serie de hojas navaja por favor#  
-#A la orden#  
Al mover la hoja en mi cabeza, varias más aparecen en el aire y el entrenador señala cada hoja con su dedo índice sacando de éste un rayo que da en el centro de las hojas.  
-#Fue un tiro excelente Ashy-kun#  
-Es lógico cuando se trata del mejor entrenador del oeste- dice al tiempo que sopla su dedo humeante. A veces es tan infantil(U_U).   
-#Creo que la comida debe estar lista#  
-El último que llegue al campamento es un slowpoke.  
Una nube de polvo nos cubre a pikachu y a mí, que al despejarse deja ver a Ash en una distancia que le hubiera tomado minutos.  
-#¿Desde cuándo un humano va a ochenta kiómetros por hora?#  
A estas alturas Ash era todo menos un humano ordinario, así que tomamos un atajo cruzando un río cercano. De mientras en el campamento Misty ve cómo Brock está preparando la comida.  
-¿Qué va a haber esta vez?  
-Una exquisita olla de estofado a la Brock.  
-Oye, ¿no has visto a Ash?  
-No desde la mañana. Últimamente actúa como si nos estuviera ocultando algo.  
-No estoy segura si lo soñé, pero ayer en la noche me pareció ver a Ash conversando con sus pokemon, como si los entendiera.  
-Tal vez sí lo soñaste. Es imposible que alguien entienda el lenguaje pokemon.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
Una ráfaga pasa cerca de los líderes de gimnasio con tanta rapidez que hace que la olla se caiga, en lo que llegamos a tiempo para ver a Ash caer en un estanque.  
-#Creo que mañana veremos cómo controlar tu velocidad#  
-Ash  
Misty y Brock llegan para ver salir del estanque al chico todo empapado.  
-¿Dónde estabas todo este tiempo?  
-Entrenando con pikachu y chikorita.  
-#Es cierto#  
-Toge pii^_^  
  
***************  
  
Después de terminar mi exposición me siento al lado del profesor Oak para ver al próximo ponente, cuando noto a alguien más sentado a mi lado.  
-Profesora Eve, mucho gusto en verla. Me interesó mucho su tesis sobre la variación de la conducta pokemon de acuerdo a su hábitat.  
-Su investigación también estuvo interesante profesor Bush. ¿Ha pensado en un nombre para ese nuevo tipo de pokemon?  
-Como esa nueva clase parece ser inmune a los ataques de los pokemon tipo oscuro y fantasma, he pensado llamarlo tipo Luz.  
-Realmente esa descripción encaja con las características de ese nuevo pokemon de su asistente.  
-No sólo eso, gracias a que me ayudó a traducir varios textos antiguos, pude comprobar la existencia de los pokemon luz.  
-Esa chica podría ser una gran arqueóloga como su padre, que en paz descanse.  
Mi atención se enfoca ahora al profesor Elm, que muestra ante todos una pokebola, que encontró en una investigación de campo de la técnica de cavar de los digglets. Por la pantalla se puede ver una pokebola azul, cuya aparente antiguedad asombra a todos, pero lo que me asombró fue reconocer el relieve en forma de dragón en ella. Estoy seguro que debe pertenecer a un guerrero legendario.  
  
****************  
  
Fue un error haber invitado a comer a Ashley. Entre ella y su pichu se terminaron unos veinte onokomiyamis, y apenas me alcanzó para pagar todo. Ya que salimos del restaurante nos sentamos en una banca y continuamos nuestra plática  
-...y así fue cómo me convertí en el asistente del profesor Oak.  
-Es muy interesante.   
-Una cosa, ¿es cierto el rumor de que hay una chica mitad mew por los alrededores?  
-Se hace llamar Mewstyque, y se encarga de atrapar las cartas pokemon que se liberaron el mes pasado.  
-Pi chuu  
-Ah sí, la acompaña un pokemon llamado Tenchu.  
-¿Cartas pokemon? creí que eso era sólo una leyenda.  
-Después de todo, las leyendas tienen algo de realidad.  
No podía refutarla después de lo que pasó en la isla Shamuti.   
-Ojalá pudiera ver a Mewstyque y hacerle un dibujo de recuerdo  
-Es cierto, te vas a ir cuando termine el simpocio.  
-No te preocupes, me puedes visitar cuando sea en pueblo Paleta y...  
De nuevo veo esa ráfaga dorada pasar frente a nosotros dirigiéndose al edificio donde se realiza el simpocio, que estaba cerca.  
-¿Qué fue eso?  
-Debe ser una de las cartas pokemon.  
Repentinamente el edificio se cubre en grandes llamas, que no deben ser naturales debido a lo rápido que se propaga. Al voltear noto que Ashley se dirige a un callejón y la sigo. Al llegar ahí veo cómo pichu se transforma en una especie de pikachu alado.  
-Ahora es tu turno.  
-¡Poder celeste, evolución!  
Una niebla rosa sale de la pokebola morada de la entrenadora y la cubre, para después revelar a una chica de cabello lila con un traje ninja rosa, con orejas y cola pertenecientes a un mew.  
-Rápido, tenemos una carta de qué capturar.  
Ambas toman rumbo al edificio listas para pelear. Sé que ella es Mewstyque, pero algo me dice que tendré que ayudarlas.  
  
********************  
  
Una viga evita que el profesor Oak, la profesora Eve y yo podamos escapar del incendio, y justo esta semana el equipo contraincendios estaba en mantenimiento. En la mesa del presidium aún se encontraba la pokebola azul, a salvo del fuego. La profesora Eve se veía algo indecisa, por lo que pongo una mano en su hombro.  
-No se preocupe. Sé por su sobrina de lo que puede hacer. Es en estos momentos que no deben haber secretos.  
-Entiendo. ¡Hojas navaja!  
La científica de isla Valencia extiende su mano hacia la viga de madera y varias hojas golpean la viga de madera hasta partirla en dos.   
-¿Cómo hizo eso?-pregunta el profesor Oak a la tía de Sara.  
-Es de familia.  
Antes de poder salir de la habitación el fuego cubre nuestra salida y volteamos al escuchar un rugido. A unos metros un entei dorado nos mira amenazadoramente.  
-Carta fuego, te reto a una batalla.  
Para mayor sorpresa del profesor Oak, una chica mitad mew y un pikachu alado entran por el tragaluz de la habitación y se para frente al pokemon de fuego.  
-En ¡teiiiiiiiii!  
El pokemon dorado tira una bola de fuego, la cual Mewstyque esquiva fácilmente con un gran salto. Al momento de caer en picada la guerrera forma en sus manos una esfera multicolor.  
-¡Fulgor celeste!  
Con la fuerza del golpe el entei cae al suelo, aún con energías para luchar. Sin darle tiempo de recuperarse, Mewstyque repite varias veces el ataque, cosa que me preocupa si estoy en lo correcto.  
-Mewsyque, no uses el fulgor celeste tan seguido  
-¿Por qué no?  
La guerrera intenta usar su ataque especial una vez más cuando va perdiendo altitud y la esfera en sus manos se va reduciendo, hasta que desaparece, y ella cae al suelo, lo que contesta la pregunta de Tenchu.  
-Los textos dicen que cada vez que se usa el fulgor celeste el usuario pierde parte de su energía.  
-¿Y hasta ahora me lo dice?  
-Ahora es mi turno. Impac...  
Antes de que pudiera ejecutar el ataque, el pokemon volador se asusta al momento en que entei ruge aterradoramente y se esconde detrás de mí. -Quiero a mi mamá raichu.  
Una gota de sudor se forma en la nuca de cada uno de los presentes. Entei se preparaba para tirar una esfera de fuego de su boca cuando...  
-¡Pantalla de humo!  
Un humo denso impide la visibilidad y la carta confundida detiene su ataque. Un chorro de agua aparta el fuego frente a nosotros dejando ver una silueta que carga a la guerrera del cielo en sus brazos.  
-¿Te encuentras bien Ashley?  
-Tracey, ¿cómo sabes que...?  
-Deberías ser más precavida cuando te transformas.  
-Es cierto^_^U  
-¿Tracey cómo hiciste que tu marril aprendiera la pantalla de humo?-le pregunta el profesor Oak- Yo que sepa, no existe una TM que la enseñe.  
Por el rabillo del ojo el chico nota que el pokemon de fuego dispara un lanzallamas hacia nosotros.  
-Tengan cuidado.  
El chico se cubre al recibir la llamarada en lo que vemos preocupados la escena. Varias quemaduras se formaron en su cuerpo debido al calor intenso, pero su sonrisa me deja desconcertado. Es entonces que noto que su cinta se ha desintegrado dejando ver una cicatriz en forma de dragón en su frente.  
-Él es... un guerrero legendario.  
El cuerpo de Tracey cambia de color a un tono líquido y toma la forma de un remolino de agua que cubre al entei causándole mucho daño. Lentamente el remolino aminora su velocidad y se deshace dejando ver al joven observador sin ninguna herida, y con la cinta de su cabeza restaurada. Él regresa con el grupo, y no puede evitar sonreir al ver la cara del profesor de pueblo Paleta, y más que un chico con la misma apariencia que su asistente aparece en la puerta de la habitación.  
-¿Se encuentra bien profesor?  
-¿Pe..pero co..cómo hiciste eso?¿Y cómo estás en dos lugares al mismo tiempo?  
-No te preocupes Tracey- dice el observador a su clon nervioso- él ya lo sabe.  
-Entiendo Tracey.  
-Ya veo- explico- tal vez Tracey tocó la TM de la duplicación al recibirla, y es por eso que puede clonarse a sí mismo.  
-Me alegro que no estuve loco todo este tiempo.   
-Es mejor que salgamos de aquí. Tracey, encárgate del entei.  
-Está bien Tracey.  
Uno de los Tracey junta sus manos para dejar salir un chorro de agua de ellas que apaga las llamas que obstruyen nuestro camino, pero antes de irnos, la profesora Eve toma la pokebola azul y se la da al otro chico.  
  
*************************  
  
La profesora Eve me entrega una pokebola azul con un grabado con la misma forma que tiene mi cicatriz. -Toma, dentro de esta pokebola se encuentra el poder del mar. Úsala si es necesario.  
Viendo que mi copia sale de la habitación me pongo a ver a Ash...es decir, Mewstyque sentada en el suelo tratando de reponer energías con Tenchu a su lado. El entei dorado logra levantarse y con un rugido hace que el fuego aumente su intensidad, que el calor se vuelve insoportable. Miro por un momento la pokebola y noto unas extrañas inscripciones atrás de ella, pero que entiendo su significado.  
-¡Poder marino, evolución!  
La pokebola emite un brillo azul y se abre dejando salir un tornado de agua que me cubre. Al tocar el agua mi ropa es remplazada por una armadura azul, muy liviana pero a la vez resistente. mi cabello crece a la altura de mis hombros y adquiere una coloración azulada en lo que surge un casco azul con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón medieval, que cubre parte de mi cara dejando ver mis ojos ahora azules. después de que un par de alas aparecen en mi espalda examino mi nuevo ser.  
-Increíble, parece como si hubiera evolucionado. ¿no será permanente?  
-Claro que no- me contesta Ashley en su forma de guerrera mew- Ahora entiendo por qué scyther te llama caballero dragón. Hasta te quedaría el nombre de Knightdra.  
-Suena bien.  
-Detras de tí.  
Gracias a la advertencia de Tenchu logro esquivar un tornado de fuego a tiempo. Por instinto levanto mi mano y grito unas palabras que aparecieron de pronto en mi mente.  
-Furia azul  
Un chorro de agua se forma en mi mano, que toma la forma de un dragón y golpea a la carta dorada. Ésta se acerca al fuego y desaparece al tiempo que las llamas comienzan a rodearme rápidamente y acercándose al centro. Mewstyque intenta levantarse, pero es detenida por su pokemon.  
-Descansa. Deja que pelee su primera batalla.  
Aprovechando mi nueva anatomía extiendo mis alas y me elevo para salir del cerco de fuego, que se eleva rápidamente en una columna.  
-knightdra, usa tu habilidad especial y acciona las regaderas.  
-Está bien Tenchu.  
Mis ojos brillan de un azul intenso y señalo las regaderas antiincencios, que se cubren de esa luz. Una a una las regaderas se accionan dejando salir el vital líquido sobre el fuego, que se extingue al igual que la columna de llamas. En el suelo queda el entei dorado con un daño considerable. La guerrera mew se levanta y toma el cetro que sujetaba su cola y comienza a recitar un conjuro.  
-Espíritu del sol, abandona el mal y conviértete en aliado del cielo. ¡Pokecarta ve!  
Una carta luminosa vuela hacia el entei que es absorbido de igual forma una pokebola lo hace con un pokemon, y cae al suelo cambiando de color varias veces, asta que el brillo desaparece y la carta vuela hacia mí. Una carta dorada con el dibujo de entei y la palabra "Fuego" estaba en mi mano.  
-¡SIIIIIIII! ¡Atrapamos a fuego!  
-Amor y paz  
Me sorprende el parecido que ella tiene con Ash, incluso en su estilo de batalla. Estoy seguro que esas semejanzas no son pura coincidencia  
  
**********************  
  
-Pasajeros del vuelo 1634 con destino a Ciudad Verde, favor de presentarse en la sala 5.  
Me alegro que aquel día toqué la TM de la duplicación, o de lo contrario ahora estaría en el dilema de quedarme en Ciudad Vainilla ayudando a Ashley en la captura de cartas, o regresar a Pueblo Paleta con el profesor Oak. Al momento de que el avion despega saco mi libreta y le doy los últimos detalles a mi último dibujo, donde están Mewstyque, Knightdra y Tenchu en poses de batalla.   
  
*********************  
  
Con un nuevo aliado, la tarea de Ashley será más sencilla y mientras se preparan para un nuevo día, nuestros héroes esperan su próxima aventura.  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
----------------------  
  
Al fin puse al segundo guerrero, y espero que mi decisión de incluir a Tracey sea del agrado de los lectores. Sobre la TM de la duplicación, la inventé para que la historia encaje con la serie ya que Tracey sale en un capítulo de la liga johto, así que si la usan, al igual que los personajes y pokemon inventados por mí, prepárense para los problemas y más vale que teman(meowth así es, la peor estupidez que he escrito U_U)  
Conentarios y sugerencias a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com 


	11. Operación triunfo

Poder pokemon.  
Cap. 11: Operación triunfo  
Es un hermoso viernes en la mañana y Ashley aprovecha para darme un tour por la ciudad para "conocer el área" y hacer un buen trabajo como guerrero. ¿pero qué importancia tiene cargar unas bolsas y andar por plazas y tiendas? Por suerte Richie y el hermano de la enfermera Joy, que me dijeron que se llama Joey, tienen el mismo problema con Sara.  
-Mira esos zapatos  
-Está hermoso ese vestido.  
Las chicas siguen viendo los aparadores en lo que los chicos nos sentamos cerca de una fuente. Con sólo verla me dan ganas de convertirme en agua y descansar ahí un momento, pero al ver que mi brazo toma un color líquido trato de calmar mi deseo.   
-Pobre de tí Tracey, creo que llegaste a la ciudad en el momento equivocado.  
-¿por qué lo dices Joey?  
-Precisamente hoy es la gran venta de liquidación de la plaza.  
-No es tan malo- dice Richie, quien sólo carga una bolsa de dulces.  
De repente escuchamos gritar a Sara y todos vamos a investigar lo que pasa. Al llegar vemos que está frente al aparador de una tienda de peluches.  
-Esos nidoran están divinos.  
Todos los chicos caemos hacia atrás al preocuparnos por nada. Noto que Ashley está viendo uno de esos peluches con una mezcla de alegria y nostalgia en sus ojos mientras parece que susurra una palabra. Viendo el aparador noto una pareja de mew miniatura dentro de una caja de cristal, uno de los peluches es de color rosa y el otro es lila. Mi vista va hacia Richie, que ve algo asombrado los peluches, como si al verlos tuviera un deja vu.  
-Veo que te gustan los mew.  
Ashley voltea a ver un anciano que sale de esa tienda. Al parecer es el dueño.  
-Esos mew son muy especiales. fueron hechos a mano y con materiales de muy alta calidad. Dicen que si regalas uno de ellos a alguien y te quedas con el otro su amistad durará por siglos.  
-¿Cuánto cuestan?-pregunta Sara.  
-No están a la venta. Resulta que mi tienda es patrocinadora de un concurso de karaoke esta noche, y esos mew son parte del primer premio.  
-Que por supuesto yo ganaré- dice una chica de rizos rojos con vestido azul y blanco, que combinan con sus sandalias blancas. Al verle su rostro Richie y yo quedamos perplejos.  
-Por favor Richie, dime que lo estoy imaginando.  
-No es tu imaginación, en realidad se parece mucho a Jessie.  
Sara ve un poco molesta a la recién llegada y le pregunta: -¿cómo estás tan segura de que van a ser tuyos esos mew?  
-Para la gran Jessibell ganarlos será juego de niños. Considerando que habrá otras niñitas como ustedes participando esta noche, el primer lugar lo tengo asegurado.  
Conozco a Ashley lo suficiente para saber que odia que la llamen niñita, y el brillo rosa que adquieren sus ojos mientras su cabello se levanta por su fuerza psíquica indican que está enfadada.  
-Nadie me dice niñita y se queda como si nada. Apuesto todos mis pokemon a que soy capaz de vencerte.  
-Pero Ashley- trata de calmarla Sara.  
-Por mí está bien. Yo apuesto mi colección de muñecas princesa.  
-Trato hecho  
Ambas chicas se dan la mano para sellar el pacto. Espero que esté haciendo lo correcto.  
  
***************  
  
La competencia está a punto de empezar y por detrás del telón observo a una multitud que se prepara para ver cantar a más de 40 chicas, algunas nerviosas, otras afinando su voz, y otras como Jessibell creyéndose a gran cosa.  
-Sé que vas a ganar- le dice Tracey a Ashley, quien usa una blusa rosa y una falda lila para la ocasión, acompañadas de unas zapatillas rosa.  
-Sólo que ten cuidado con Jessibell- advierte Richie. -Por lo que vi en su mente, puede usar cualquier tipo de trampa para asegurar su triunfo.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta.  
-participante número 1, suba al escenario.  
-Es mi turno.  
-Suerte Sara.  
Los chicos van a sentarse a sus lugares mientras pido la pista que voy a cantar. Al momento de pisar una madera ésta se hunde un poco y un sonido me hace voltear hacia arriba para ver un saco de arena caer hacia mí.  
-¡Deténte!  
Tuve suerte de que nadie estuviera cerca, o me hubiera catalogado de bruja al detener la caída del saco con sólo decirlo.  
-Debió ser un truco de Jessibell- me digo a mí misma. -Regresa  
Al decir eso el saco asciende hasta volver a su posición original antes de ser activada la trampa y me aseguro de que no se vuelva a activar. Rápidamente subo al escenario donde veo a los chicos echarme porras en la tercera fila al centro.  
-Ahora la participante número uno, Sara Ivy.   
Después de ser anunciada tomo el micrófono y comienzo a cantar:   
Al cielo pido un favor  
que tu me quieras a mi   
deseo al morir  
que algun dia tu estes   
por siempre conmigo  
Tengo la fe   
Yo no se por qué te niegas a creer  
que soy quien mas te ama   
y yo te hare muy feliz  
tarde o temprano seras tu mi hombre  
Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar  
lo presiento en mi corazon  
y al escuchar mi cancion   
yo estoy muy segura vendras aqui  
no temas no te hare mal...  
  
********************  
  
-Realmente Sara canta hermoso. Es como si tuviera un coro de ángeles y su vestido verde la hace ver como una diosa.  
-Joey- le pregunto- ¿Por qué no le confiesas que la amas tanto?  
-¿Estás loco Tracey? Ella es una guerrera y yo un simple humano. Se lo diré cuando...  
-¿Tracey le diga a Ashley?   
Richie me pone muy nervioso con su pregunta.-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Tu mente está más clara que la de Joey. Además me es difícil ignorar ese tipo de pensamientos.  
Mis ojos emiten un resplandor azul y hago que el refresco que estaba tomando Richie forme un chorro que moja su cara.  
-Que sea la última vez que leas mis pensamientos privados.  
  
***************  
  
-Estubo excelente tu canción Sara.  
-Gracias Ashley.   
Una chica vestida de rojo sube al escenario ya que al parecer es su turno, pero al momento de tomar el microfono notamos cómo la rodea un brillo plateado por un momento. Al intentar cantar una nota la chica nota que no sale niún sonido de su garganta y, apenada, sale corriendo del escenario. Por las miradas de Richie y Tracey,parece que tambien notaron el resplandor, pero Joey parece que no vio nada.  
-Al parecer la participante número 2 se ha quedado afónica. Y ahora es el turno de la participante número 3  
Al otro lado del escenario noto una sombra cuyos ojos tienen un brillo plateado.  
-Ten cuidado Ashley. Al parecer una de las participantes está poseida por una carta.  
-Lo sé Sara. Lo sé.  
  
****************  
  
Un camion está estacionado en la parte trasera del centro pokemon y mi compañero se sube al asiento del conductor.  
-Ese fue el último pokemon del centro. Ya nos podemos ir.  
-Excelente Butch, ahora hay que llevarlos al jefe.  
-Hasta tuvimos suerte. También le robamos las pokebolas a los mocosos esos que siguen Jessie y James.  
-Ahora que me acuerdo, no vi al entrenador del pikachu que nos arruinó tres de nuestros planes.  
El sonido de unas sirenas indican que la policía está cerca, así que Butch arranca el vehiculo sin perder tiempo y nos alejamos del lugar a toda velocidad.  
-Vaya, fue el robo más fácil que hemos tenido.   
-Aunque me pregunto quién alertó a la policía, se supone que nadie debió despertar después de recibir las ondas hipnóticas de drownzee.  
-Espero que no se molesten por haber llamado  
Desde la ventanilla veo a un chico en traje negro y un casco negro con rayas amarillas simulando relámpagos corriendo a la misma velocidad del camión.   
-No puede ser, ¿cómo nos alcanzó si vamos a 100km/h?  
-Será mejor que se detengan si no quieren más problemas.  
-Eres tú quien va a tener problemas.  
Mi compañero gira el volante para sacar al niño enmascarado del camino, pero él da un salto de cinco metros para estar en el lado opuesto del camión.  
-Disparo misil.  
Al decir eso el mocoso deja salir varias púas de sus manos que ponchan las llantas y nos obliga a detenernos.  
-Vaya, eso es nuevo-se dice a sí mismo el chico mientras examina sus manos.  
-Hitmontop dale una paliza a ese entrometido.  
-Raticate no tengas misericordia.  
Ambos pokemon salen de sus pokebolas para darle una lección al chico, pero éste sonríe maléficamente y vemos asombrados cómo unas chispas salen de su cuerpo al tiempo que apunta sus manos hacia nosotros  
-¡Impactrueno!  
Un gran voltaje pasa por nuestros cuerpos dejando incoscientes a los pokemon en cuanto nuestro cuerpo se paraliza por tanta electricidad. Después de observar cómo el chico abre la puerta trasera del camion con un megapuño no puedo aguantar más la curiosidad. -¿Quién eres?  
-Soy Raikid, el elegido del trueno para combatir el mal.  
  
********************  
  
Me sorprendio un poco la forma en la que cantó Jessibell, incluso me puso un poco nerviosa. Por otro lado no es coincidencia que quince participantes hayan tenido que retirarse del concurso por estar afónicas. Quienquiera que esté poseída por la carta, se aseguró de dejar que algunas chicas canten, para que no sospeche el jurado.   
-Participante número 23, es su turno.  
Rápidamente subo al escenario y un resplandor plateado me rodea. No puede ser. Por qué a mí. Al querer hablar, no sale sonido alguno. Al ver tras bambalinas me doy cuenta de quién está detrás de todo esto.  
-/Ashley, no te preocupes. Te voy a ayudar/  
Entre el público puedo a ver a Richie cubierto por un resplandor azul mientras habla telepáticamente conmigo. Un momento, esa presencia. Hace mucho que no la siento. ¿Acaso Richie es...?  
-Señorita, ¿todo está bien?  
Asiento para indicar al presentador que estoy bien. -Ahora con ustedes la participante número 23, Ashley Ketchum.  
-/Ashley, sólo mueve tus labios y piensa en tu canción. Yo me ocupo de que todos la escuchen/  
-/Está bien Richie/- contesto telepáticamente. Es entonces que tomo el microfono y me concentro la letra y muevo la boca. Me sorprendo al escuchar mi voz de nuevo. De seguro Richie está haciendo que todos escuchen cómo canto en mi mente, así que es hora que continue la función:  
Si algo deseas  
con todo tu ser y   
con el corazón,  
lo lograrás;  
por difícil que sea  
si en tu mente ya está la idea  
ya verás,  
lo lograrás.  
Aunque parezca diminuto un rayo de sol  
tu sueños brillarán con el amor  
no debes dudar, oh no.  
Y como un ave  
querrás volar,  
aunque tu voluntad  
empiece a flaquear.  
Debes esforzarte y continuar  
y el mañana te sonreirá  
y verás  
que hasta el cielo volarás,  
y tus sueños lograrás...  
  
-/Ashley, ten cuidado a tu derecha/  
Siguiendo la indicación de Richie me muevo para evitar un rayo amarillo, que parece estar hecho de notas musicales. No me sorprendi mucho al ver de quién se trataba, pero Sara sí.  
-Pero si es Jessibell.  
-No sé cómo pudiste anular mi hechizo niñita, pero me las pagarás.  
Jessibell vuelve a disparar su "rayo musical" y lo esquivo con unas piruetas hacia atrás. Asustada, la gente sale del lugar a excepción de mis amigos.  
-¡Poder marino, evolución!  
Tracey es rodeado de un remolino de agua que sale de su pokebola azul y es transformado en un caballero de armadura azul, un casco en forma de dragon que cubre parte de su rostro, pero deja ver su cabello azul oscuro a la altura de sus hombros y unas alas en su espalda. Saco mi pokebola morada y la sostengo frente a mí cuando me acuerdo que... -/Diablos, aún no recupero mi voz(-_-U)/  
-Furia azul.  
Knightdra levanta su mano para liberar su ataque en forma de dragón de agua, pero Jessibell lo esquiva y le da una serie de bofetadas, que me recuerda al doble bofetón de jigglypuff.   
-/Eso es/  
Es ahí que me fijo en el dije de plata en forma de jigglypuff que Jessibell tiene en su cuello. No recuerdo habérselo visto en la mañana, pero estoy segura de que si se lo quitamos la carta muestre su forma.  
-/Rapidez/  
Una serie de estrellas salen de mis manos y alcanzan a golpear a Jessibell al tiempo que se aparta del guerrero dragón.   
-Vas a pagar por eso niñita.  
-/¿Niñita? ¡¿Cómo se atreve a seguirme llamando así?!/  
Siento mi cabello elevarse por mi poder psíquico y un aura rosa rodea a la pelirroja al tiempo que la mando a volar hacia la pared con un movimiento de manos. Con la caida el dije se rompe haciendo que unas nubes plateadas salgan de éste y se dispersen, una de ellas parece entrar por mi garganta.  
-Al fin he recuperado mi voz.  
-Me alegro- dice Knightdra.   
-Miren.  
Joey señala cómo parte de la niebla toma la forma de un jigglypuff plateado y éste dispara un rayo hecho de notas hacia mí en lo que lamento haber usado casi toda mi energía para liberar mi furia contra Jessibell.  
-Ashley cuidado.  
Richie me empuja a un lado y por un momento parece que él lo iba a recibir, cuando una luz blanca lo cubre y el rayo se refleja para regresar a la carta, que yace incosciente en el suelo.  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
-Parece ser que Richie es inmune a la magia.- contesta Sara a Joey mientras ella revisa el libro antiguo(Quién sabe dónde lo guarda). -Para evitar que se rompa la maldición, los ninetales acostumbran poner también a sus victimas un hechizo que repele cualquier tipo de magia por poderosa que sea, incluyendo las de las cartas.  
-Creo que es momento de sellarla. ¡Poder celeste, evolución!  
Una niebla rosa me rodea al tiempo que convierte mi ropa en un traje de ninja rosa y cambia el color de mi cabello a lila. Mi moño es sustituido por un par de orejas de gato y mi transformación se completa con la aparición de una cola larga sujetando un cetro, el cual lo tomo entre mis manos y comienzo a recitar el cojuro.   
-Espíritu de la luna, abandona el mal y conviértete en aliado del cielo. ¡Pokecarta ve!  
La carta vuela hacia el jigglypuff absorbiéndolo y posteriormente vuela a mi mano cambiando su color de blanco a plateado con la imagen del pokemon y la palabra "Canción"  
-¡Si!¡Atrapamos a canción!  
-Amor y paz- dicen Knightdra y Richie en ausencia de Tenchu.   
  
*****************  
  
En mi habitación veo las estrellas en mi ventana mientras sujeto un peluche en forma de mew de color lila entre mis manos y le cuento a pichu lo que pasó hoy. En realidad fue una lástima que no hayan dejado entrar a los pokemon en el teatro.  
-#¿Es cierto lo que me dices? ¿Que sentiste la presencia de Hiroshi?#  
-Si no hubiera sido por él, no hubiera ganado el primer lugar. De ahí Sara gano el segundo y...  
-#Espera#- me detiene pichu. -#¿No dijiste que Richie te ayudó cuando la carta te robó tu voz y por eso le diste el otro mew? un momento. ¿Significa que...?#  
-Así es. Richie es en realidad Hiroshi.  
-#Es imposible. Sabes muy bien que tiene un personalidad muy diferente, además de que él era un poco más...alto. Dudo que sea un disfraz#  
-Tal vez sea por su maldición que tenga ese aspecto.   
-#Ashley#- me pregunta mi pokemon mientras sube al marco de la ventana -#¿Le dirás todo sobre su pasado?#  
-Ahora está muy feliz llevando su vida como un entrenador pokemon. Lo mejor es que no recuerde nada sobre lo que sufrimos en el Equipo Rocket.  
  
*******************  
  
Un emocionante día llega a su fin y nuestra heroína está lista para los retos del próximo día, intentando mantener su pasado en secreto, un pasado que tarde o temrano saldrá a flote.  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
--------------------  
  
Perdonen si esta vez el capitulo no fue tan bueno como lo esperaban, es que ahora estoy algo falta de inspiración(y de sueño). Por cierto, la primera canción que puse en el fic es la letra del primer ending de digimon, y la segunda es del segundo opening de Corrector Yui. Agradezco a todos los que me han enviado reviews, aunque sean pocos, y han hecho que continúe este fic. Y a los demás, les pido que me manden reviews y escriban a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com 


	12. Ni muy joven, ni muy viejo

Poder pokemon  
Cap. 12: Ni tan joven, ni tan viejo.  
Ya había terminado mi ronda nocturna y me dirigía a mi casa cuando siento que alguien me sigue. Saco la pistola de su funda y volteo a ver.  
-¡Alto ahí!  
-Espera Jenny, no me dispares.  
Es ahí que me doy cuenta de mi error. Si estuviera más nerviosa ya le hubiera disparado a mi pareja, un oficial de cabello verde, ojos azules y una cicatriz en forma de media luna en su mejilla izquierda.  
-Lo siento Mike, es que últimamente siento que alguien me acecha.  
-En ese caso mejor te acompaño a tu casa, no vaya a ser que hay un fantasma suelto- dice el oficial mientras hace un intento de cara aterradora.  
-Con esa cara no asustas a un caterpie.  
Los dos caminamos por las oscuras calles solitarias apenas iluminadas por los faroles. Cuando vemos un resplandor entre unos arbustos voy a investigar lo que es.  
-Mira esto, un huevo de pokemon, y parece que está a punto de nacer.  
Mike por alguna razón ve asustado el huevo plateado comienza a brillar. -Ten cuidado.  
El oficial me empuja a un lado cuando el huevo se convierte en una esfera de luz plateada y pasa a través de él, dejándolo desmayado.   
-Mike, por favor resiste  
  
*********************  
  
Con algo de dificultad logro abrir los ojos y lo primero que noto es que estoy en el cuarto para huéspedes de una casa estilo oriental. Por la ventana me doy cuenta de que ya amaneció. Es entonces que me acuerdo de todo lo que pasó antes: el huevo, la luz plateada, cómo pasaba por mi cuerpo. Hablando de eso, me doy cuenta al verme a un espejo de que ahora tengo la estatura y la apariencia de un chico de trece años.   
-¿breon?- me pregunta mi pokemon, que de seguro lo sacó Jenny de su pokebola para hacerme compañía.  
-No te preocupes, suele pasarme cuando me desmayo y...  
Es ahí que me doy cuenta de algo.  
-¡No puede ser! ¡Jenny vio cómo me transformé! ¿Qué le diré?  
-Um breon breon(^_^U)  
-Ah ya sé. Quizá crea que la luz plateada me cambió de apariencia. Ryu, eres todo un genio.  
-Umbreon(-_-U)  
-¿Mike, puedo entrar?  
La puerta se corre para dejar entrar a Jenny, que en lugar de su uniforme usa una playera azul y un short blanco. Es la primera vez que la veo de civil.  
-Mike, ¿estás enfermo? tienes la cara roja.  
-Es que... gracias por atenderme.  
-No es nada. Ah por cierto, te traje el desayuno.  
La oficial baja una bandeja donde está un plato de huevos revueltos, pan tostado y un jugo de naranja.   
-Muchas gracias.  
Al momento de probar el primer bocado, tengo la sensación de que estoy en el cielo viendo a los ángeles cantando para mí. En pocas palabras... -Está exquisito.   
-Jenny, ¿estás en casa?- pregunta una voz desde afuera.  
-Ahorita regreso Mike.  
Jenny sale a atender a esa persona mientras me quedo pensando. Realmente me gusta ella, pero no creo que le guste saber que ésta es mi verdadera forma desde hace quinientos años.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ve rápido al templo y díselo a Ashley!- escuchaba a Jenny decirle a la persona que llegó a la casa. Por su presencia parece que fue victima de una carta, la misma que me atacó ayer.  
  
*****************  
  
-Que tenga un buen día- le digo a un chico después de venderle un amuleto. Hoy Ashley, Richie y yo estamos ayudando a Sara en las tareas del templo. Ashley y Richie se ayudan con sus habilidades psíquicas para hacer lecturas de manos en lo que Sara se encarga de las ceremonias del té. A pesar de eso, las personas comienzan a retirarse para ir a comer, y estaba a punto de cerrar el puesto cuando llega un chico de dieciséis años de cabello azul con una playera verde con el logo de una pokebola impreso en negro, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis azules.  
-Lo siento, pero ya estamos cerrando. puede regresar a las cuatro para comprar un amuleto.  
-Tracey, necesito que me ayuden.  
-¿Te conozco?  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Ashley acompañada de los otros guerreros, cuando Richie ve al chico y por unos momentos sus ojos brillan de azul.  
-¿Kenny?¿Eres tú?  
Todos quedamos asombrados, y más que el chico afirma. -¿Cómo es que ahora tienes este aspecto?  
-Fue cuando estaba jugando en el bosque y encontré un pokemon plateado. Traté de alejarme de él, pero uso un ataque metrónomo y lo siguiente que supe es que me volví ocho años mayor.  
-¿No sabes de qué pokemon se trataba?- le pregunta Ashley  
-No pude verlo bien, pero parecía un huevo.  
-No es de mucho, pero trataré de encontrar algo.  
Sara saca de sus bolsillos un libro antiguo, que al parecer está escrito en pokemopolitano, y lo hojea varias veces, hasta que lo tira al suelo desesperada.  
-No puede ser que no encuentre información sobre una carta con esos poderes.  
Al levantar el libro noto que unas hojas están pegadas. Las separo y reviso las páginas ocultas.  
-Encontré algo. Al parecer la carta se llama "Edad" y tiene el poder de cambiar la edad aparente de las personas, además de que incluso puede hacer que los pokemon cambien de etapa evolutiva.  
-Eso tiene sentido. Ahora sólo falta encontrar a un pokemon plateado y eso es todo.  
-Hay algo más Ashley. Aquí menciona que se trata de una carta de efecto fijo.  
-¿Efecto fijo?-pregunta Richie, a lo que Sara responde con algo de preocupación en su rostro. -Significa que aunque Ashley la selle, las personas que fueron víctimas de la carta no volverán a la normalidad, al menos que alguien le pida a la carta que anule su efecto. Y los únicos que pueden hacer eso son los elegidos.  
-Vaya sí que es un problema, pero lo mejor es que sellemos la carta antes de que haya más afectados.  
-Pichu pi pi chu.  
  
*********************  
  
-¿Aún no regresa Ash?- le pregunto a Brock en lo que saca de la bolsa los ingredientes de la comida.   
-No. Creo que sigue entrenando.  
Es lo más extraño de todo. Últimamente Ash está entrenando a sus pokemon muy rigurosamente, incluso se levanta temprano y se duerme tarde. Esta vez le pidió prestado a Brock su crobat para un entrenamiento de velocidad.  
-Voy a buscarlo.  
-Pero Misty, sabes que nos dijo que no lo molestáramos en su entrenamiento.  
-Pero nunca nos prohibió ver.  
Con togepi en mis brazos, camino por el bosque hasta llegar a ver un claro a lo lejos. Alcanzo a ver a crobat tratando de embestir a una persona que no alcanzo a ver, pero ésta evita cada embestida con una velocidad sorprendente.  
-Puño trueno.  
Reconozco esa voz.  
-¿Ash?  
Alcanzo a ver cómo su puño se envuelve en chispas eléctricas y luego salta unos siete metros para golpear al pokemon murciélago con 10 000 voltios y dejarlo aturdido hasta que cae, afortunadamente, en los brazos del entrenador.  
-Perdón si te lastimé mucho, pero a veces no mido mis fuerzas(:P)  
-Cro bat bat.  
-Yo también necesito algo de poción.  
Lo siguiente que ví es que Ash le rocia algo de poción a crobat y luego él se pone en sus heridas, como si él fuera un pokemon. Trato de acercarme a ellos cuando de repente siento escalofríos y volteo a ver.  
-Haun ter.  
-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Corro lo más rápido que puedo hasta el claro, pero al llevar veo que no hay nadie. -Pero si vi a Ash hace rato y luego...Tal vez sólo fue una ilusión de ese haunter. Es imposible que Ash pueda hacer eso, ¿verdad togepi?  
-Toge piiiiiii(^_^)  
  
****************  
  
-¿Por qué no quieren salir esos peces?  
Llevo más de dos horas en un bote en medio del lago y aún no pesco ni un resfriado. Rendido, remo hasta la orilla y regreso el bote al lugar donde lo alquilé. De regreso a mi casa escucho un sonido entre los arbustos.  
-To ge?  
-Debe ser un pokemon perdido- digo al momento de mover el arbusto. Era un togepi muy hermoso, con una cara muy tierna, pero su color plateado indica que es peligroso.  
-Oh no, una carta.  
El togepi comienza a mover sus brazos de un lado a otro y en ese momento un buterfree pasa por ahí. Al momento de terminar el metrónomo un rayo sale del los brazos del pokemon bebé y golpea a la mariposa, que se reduce de tamaño y cambia su forma a la de un caterpie, que cae al suelo.  
-Ajalejaleo.  
Corro lo más rápido que puedo para alejarme de la carta, pero ésta me sigue felizmente. Estaba tan asustado que no me dí cuenta que choco con un chico de playera verde con el logo de una pokebola en negro.  
-¿Joey te encuentras bien?  
-¿Te conozco?- le pregunto al chico, que estaba acompañado de Ashley y pichu.  
-Soy yo, Kenny.  
-¿Kenny? Pero si eras un enano, y luego...  
-¡No soy un enano!  
-Toge pii  
El oir ese sonido me pone los pelos de punta y me escondo detrás de la guerrera. -Tengan cuidado con esa carta.  
-Pero si fue la misma que me atacó en la mañana.  
-Entonces ya encontramos a edad. ¡Poder celeste...!  
Ashley no terminaba de decir esas palabras cuando un rayo plateado se impacta sobre su pecho tirando tanto la pokebola como su moño característico y veo cómo cambia su forma.  
  
*****************  
  
Knightdra y yo volamos en busca de la carta cuando veo una luz plateada en tierra.   
-La encontré. Está cerca del lago.  
Ambos aterrizamos en un claro cercano para ver a Kenny y Joey en el lugar cerca de un togepi plateado. Es entonces que veo la niña de doce años junto a ellos. El moño lila que usa me indica su indentidad, pero esa cara... Es la misma niña que veo en mis sueños, intentando escapar del Equipo Rocket.  
-Me alegra que pudiste escapar- susurro.  
Knightdra estaba ocupado tratando de evitar los rayos que le enviaba la carta.   
-No puede ser- grita Ashley con una voz infantil, sujetando su pokebola- no puedo evolucionar.  
Ahora estamos en un gran problema. Sin Mewstyque para sellar la carta, ésta seguirá libre de cometer maldades.  
-Remolino.  
El guerrero marino saca un chorro de agua en sus manos, que luego asciende en forma espiral y entonces el tornado de agua se traga al togepi, pero éste parece que disfruta las vueltas.  
-Creo que será mejor que uses otro ataque(U). Impactrueno.  
Tenchu realiza su ataque sin notar que togepi terminaba de hacer otro metrónomo, y esta vez el pokemon hace aparecer una pantalla de luz que repele el ataque eléctrico.El remolino no acababa de desaparecer cuando el togepi lanza otro rayo, pero esta vez hacia mí.  
-Richie, ten cuidado.  
Antes de que el rayo me tocara, una luz blanca me cubre reflejando el ataque al togepi, que es lanzado hacia un árbol y comienza a llorar. Tenchu toma a la carta y le hace unas caras graciosas para calmarla, que al parecer resultan.  
-Toge piii  
-Tal parece que se cansó mucho hoy. Es la oportunidad de sellarla Ashley.  
-Pero hay un problema Tenchu- le recuerda Joey- Ashley no puede sellar la carta si no evoluciona.  
Me quedo viendo al togepi por un momento, y como si alguien me dijera, levanto mi mano derecha y con ella dibujo un círculo en el are mientras que la izquierda queda en posición de orar. Entonces, las palabras salen de mi boca como si supiera lo que digo.  
-Carta mágica, toma el aspecto que te corresponde y forma un pacto con el cielo.  
En ese momento un símbolo extraño aparece bajo la carta y me extraño por lo que pasa, pero no me detengo.  
-¡Luz de estrella, yo te invoco!  
El simbolo en el suelo brilla y una columna de luz envuelve al togepi, que reduce su tamaño y pasa a convertirse en una carta que vuela a mi mano cuando el símbolo desaparece. Pero aún no termina todo. Por instinto levanto la mano donde tengo la carta.  
-Carta mágica, regresa a la normalidad a todos los afectados por tu magia. ¡Edad, yo te elijo!  
La carta comienza a brillar y de ella surge una lluvia de luces plateadas. Al ser tocados por la lluvia, Kenny y Ashley se cubren de una luz que desaparecen cuando sus cuerpos vuelven a la normalidad. Un minuto después la lluvia termina y la carta deja de brillar. Bajo mi mano para verla bien.  
-No sé cómo lo hiciste Richie, pero...- me dice Ashley en lo que da un salto- ¡Capturaste a Edad!  
-Amor y paz.  
  
****************  
  
Desde un árbol veo cómo los guerreros festejan la captura de la carta. si tan siquiera supiera Richie sobre su verdadero poder, no solamente su recién descubierta capacidad para usar la magia de las cartas.  
-No por nada tiene la sangre de la elegida del Cielo.  
Junto a mí un meowth negro con un amuleto rojo me acompaña a presenciar la escena.  
-¿Yami, aún no encuentras a tu amo?- le pregunto al pokemon.  
-Todavía no Ryu. Pero sé que está enterado de la situación, y no tardará en llegar.  
-Entiendo.  
-Por cierto.  
-¿Qué Yami?  
-Deja de llamarme Yami, sólo mi amo puede llamarme así.  
-Sí Yami(^_^U).  
  
****************  
  
Una emocionante aventura termina, pero los misterios apenas comienzan. Richie ha descubierto habilidades nuevas, que quizá le ayuden a descifrar su pasado.   
Esta historia continuará...  
  
----------------  
  
Como se habrán dado cuenta, la carta "Edad" es invención mía después de escasas horas de sueño, así que cualquiera que la use sin autorización sufrirá el peor castigo posible. Perdón si les fue un poco tedioso leer en esta ocasión, pero les aseguro que pronto verám más misterio, más acción y más locuras.  
Ya saben adónde escribir para darme sugerencias y jitomatazos. 


	13. La realidad de una ilusion

Poder pokemon  
  
Cap. 13: La realidad de una ilusión  
  
Las hojas de un manzano se mueven alegremente con el viento, y el árbol exhibe orgulloso sus frutos, mismos que pichu y Sparky recogen para darnos algunos.  
  
-#Provecho#  
  
Al dar el primer bocado ambos pokemon muestran una cara de disgusto para luego escupir el bocado.  
  
-#Está muy amarga#  
  
-Parece que cortaste una manzana inmadura.- Al ver una manzana roja la señalo para que se rodee de un brillo azul y flota hacia las manos del pokemon de Ashley. -Prueba ésta.  
  
-#Gracias#  
  
Me quedo viendo cómo Ashley en su forma pokemon come su manzana en lo que Tracey la dibuja con entusiasmo.  
  
-No puedo creer que puedas transformarte en el legendario mew. Un momento, ¿Tú no eras el mew que me rescató de la furia dragón del gyarados aquella vez?  
  
-#Este..#  
  
Como habrán podido ver, es la primera vez que Tracey ha visto su transformación, después de que ella quedó exausta por entrenar los ataques de lightcorn.  
  
-#¿Qué es eso?#- pichu señala algo que se acerca rápidamente hacia nosotros y choca con el árbol, provocando una nube de polvo y que los ratones eléctricos pierdan momentáneamente el equilibrio en las ramas del árbol. al disiparse el polvo vemos tanto a Ashley como a un pidgeot con ojos en espiral.  
  
-Parece que Ashley tendrá que esperar otra hora para volver a la normalidad- comenté.  
  
-Hoy tenemos suerte. No sólo nos llevaremos al pidgeot, sino también al mew.  
  
Volteamos al ver a dos chicos idénticos, ambos con cabello rubio y un traje negro con una R roja en el pecho.  
  
-Ustedes no se llevarán nada.  
  
-Estén listos para los problemas.  
  
-Más vale que no opongan resistencia.  
  
-Para atacar al mundo con desesperación.  
  
-Para romper las reglas de la Federación.  
  
-Para ignorar la fuerza de la verdad y el amor.  
  
-Para extender nuestra codicia hasta las estrellas.  
  
-George.  
  
-Lucas.  
  
-El Equipo Rocket robando a mil por hora.  
  
-Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a huir.  
  
-Farfetch'd far.  
  
Al terminar su lema, ambos gemelos hacen una pose de anime cuando ven que estábamos jugando poker.  
  
-#Tengo flor imperial, así que gano#  
  
-#No puede ser que hasta mi pokemon tenga mejor suerte que yo#- dice resignado el mew mostrando su par de reinas.  
  
-Oigan, se supone que cuando alguien habla, le tienen que hacer caso.  
  
-#dejen de molestar. ¡rayo psíquico!  
  
El rayo rosa que lanza Ashley desde su boca provoca una explosión que manda a volar a los chicos al estilo de Jessie y James.  
  
-¡El Equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!  
  
Después de lo ocurrido el guerrero de agua revisa al pidgeot y lo carga.  
  
-Tenemos que llevarlo al centro pokemon, está muy herido.  
  
Ashley ve detenidamente al pokemon y se asombra al notar unas plumas en su cabeza fuera de lugar, formando una especie de fleco.  
  
-#Pero si es Hawk#  
  
-Ashley, ¿lo conoces?  
  
-#Es el pidgeot de mi padre. Significa que él está vivo#  
  
*******************  
  
Aprovechando que es una de las pocas veces en las que puedo ver televisión, le voy cambiando de canal hasta que encuentro una caricatura sobre un héroe que puede usar electricidad. Después de un rato veo cómo el héroe usa su poder para volar usando un disco metálico.  
  
-Es cierto, tal vez yo pueda hacer lo mismo- murmuro.  
  
-Ash, deberías estar entrenando en lugar de ver la tele.- dice Misty al tiempo de cambiarle el canal a un noticiero- o al menos ve algo que vale la pena.  
  
-Miren, Sofía est  en la tele.  
  
Tal como dijo Brock, la anciana que atiende la Posada Sunflora estaba en la pantalla acompañada de Todd y una reportera.  
  
-Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde la Posada sunflora, donde horas antes el ahora famoso Raikid evitó un robo.  
  
-Parecen que van a hablar de mí.  
  
-¿Decías algo?  
  
-No, nada Brock(U)  
  
La reportera le cede el micrófono a Sofía, quien comienza a relatar su historia.  
  
-Hace unas tres horas me levanté a regar el jardín, cuando escuché un ruido en la sala y fuimos a investigar.¡Y cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrarnos un hombre con nuestras joyas en la mano!  
  
-¿Y luego qué pasó?  
  
-El bandido trató de atacarme, pero mi querido se atravesó en su camino y recibió el golpe.  
  
Parece que una de las historias de amor de Sofía viene en camino(U)  
  
-Él me dijo "huye mientras puedas, no dejaré que nada le pase a mi amor", pero me quedé a su lado y le respondí "...., mi vida no vale nada si te pierdo"  
  
-Será mejor que yo siga contando- interrumpe el fotógrafo- después de eso Raikid apareció detrás del bandido y le lanzó una descarga parecida al impactrueno de pikachu. El hombre quiso golpearlo, pero sus golpes fueron esquivados con una rapidez inigualable, y al recibir un puño trueno, el ladrón quedó noqueado. Lamentablemente Raikid se movía demasiado rápido para poderle tomar una foto.  
  
Por suerte omitieron la parte donde me estrello con la puerta al salir tan rápido.  
  
-¿Dónde está Brock?  
  
-Al parecer los superhéroes ya no son cosa de los cómics y han pasado la barrera de la realidad. ¿Acaso existirán otras personas con habilidades sigulares como las de...?  
  
En ese momento la reportera se ve interrumpida por Brock, quien está en su 153vo intento de conquistar a una chica.  
  
-Eres la Mujer Maravilla para mí, y si sales conmigo, prometo mostrarte mi superamor y mi Megacariño.  
  
-Fabuloso, Brock está haciendo el super ridículo en cadena nacional.  
  
********************  
  
Por las gotas que aparecen en las nucas de Richie y Tracey, parece que ellos conocen al chico que está intentando conquistar a la reportera de la tele, hasta que el psíquico decide romer el hielo.  
  
-¿Creen que ese tal Raikid sea un guerrero pokemon?  
  
-Pero es algo extraño. ningún guerrero tiene esa variedad de ataques  
  
-#Espero conocerlo algún día en persona#- exclamo desde los brazos de Richie, donde intento pasar como un mew de peluche para evitar las miradas de los demás entrenadores del centro pokemon.  
  
-Ya pueden entrar.  
  
Seguimos a la enfermera Joy a un cuarto donde Hawk descansa con sus alas vedadas  
  
-Por cierto Ashley, el pidgeot traía este paquete consigo. Es para tí  
  
después de tomar forma humana tomo la caja y la abro para ver un collar con un dije dorado en forma de corazón con un zafiro incrustado en el centro, y una nota:  
  
"Espero que me perdones por mi tan larga ausencia, pero en cada momento de tu vida siempre estuve cerca de tí. Sé que es un poco tarde, pero te doy este collar como un obsequio por haberte convertido en una noble guerrera. Te ama tu padre."  
  
-#Ashley, ¿eres tú?#- me pregunta el ave cuando al fin se despierta.  
  
-Me alegro verte de nuevo Hawk.  
  
-#Por cierto, dónde está el papá de Ashley?#  
  
-#lo siento pichu, pero por su seguridad no puedo decirles. Sólo les puedo asegurar que está bien.#  
  
-Tiene sentido- dice Tracey-He escuchado que tu padre fue un reconocido investigador pokemon, y lo más probable es que alguien intentó asesinarlo y falló, y por eso se esconde.  
  
-¡¿Entiendes lo que dijo?!  
  
-En realidad Richie me está traduciendo telepáticamente la conversación.  
  
-Lo más seguro es que ahora esté viviendo con otra identidad- comenta Richie al tiempo que ve algo extraño a Hawk. en ese momento el estómago del pokemon deja salir un leve rugido.  
  
-Es cierto, ya es hora de comer. Tengo tanta hambre que hasta me comería un wailord  
  
Por alguna razón Richie y Tracey ponen una cara nerviosa.  
  
*****************  
  
un sonido me despierta en medio de la noche. Al parecer alguien está en el pasillo. Voy a investigar mientras Ashley sigue hablando entre sueños.  
  
-..con esta ya tengo mil cartas...  
  
Al ver a la cama que mi entrenadora instaló para Hawk, noto que él no está y salgo de la habitación para buscarlo. Bajo las escaleras y salgo al jardín donde un hombre está viendo la luna.  
  
-#¡Ladrón!vete de aquí si no quieres ser rostizado#  
  
-No te preocupes pichu, no vine a robar nada. Tampoco a hacer algún daño.-me contesta el hombre.  
  
-#¿Pudiste entenderme?¿Eres un guerrero verdad?#  
  
-Así es.  
  
Lentamente me acerco al hombre vestido en una especie de traje ceremonial, hasta que alcanzo a verle el rostro. Sus fracciones son muy peculiares, pero lo que más me llama la atención es el flequillo negro despeinado en su frente  
  
-#¡¿Hawk?!#  
  
*******************  
  
Por alguna razón no puedo dormir, y me dirijo a la ventana. Antes de salir, veo cómo Sparky sigue durmiendo plácidamente, para después volar sin rumbo fijo, sólo para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Sobre las luces de la ciudad, me elevo hasta por encima de las nubes, donde la luna se ve en todo su esplendor.  
  
-/Falta poco/  
  
-¿Quién está ahí?  
  
Volteo a todos lados, pero estoy solo en ese lugar. Esa voz,es una de tantas que escucho en mis sueños.  
  
-/Falta poco para que puedas liberarme/  
  
-¿Quién eres?  
  
-/Deberías hacerte esa pregunta a tí mismo.../  
  
Tiene razón. Aunque todos me llaman Richie, sé que no es mi verdadero nombre. No sé lo que pasó antes de que Joey me encontrara, ni siquiera sé si era un entrenador pokemon, como ahora.   
  
-/...pero contestando a tu pregunta, sólo puedo decirte que soy una parte muy importante de tu pasado. Tienes que recordar para que pueda ayudar a la estrella y saber quién soy/  
  
¿A qué se referirá con la estrella? A pesar de ser una voz que de seguro asustaría a Joey, hay algo en ella que me da confianza. Algo me dice que el dueño de esa voz conoce mucho sobre mi pasado  
  
-¿Sabes quién soy?  
  
-/Encontrando tu verdadero reflejo contestarás esa pregunta/  
  
-¿Qué significa eso?  
  
-/Debes recordar tu verdadera vida, y tu propósito por el cual existes/  
  
-¿mi propósito?  
  
-#Richie-san, déjame dormir un poco más#  
  
Noto que ahora me encuentro de vuelta en mi habitación.Nada de lo que había pasado fue un sueño, sino una pista para recuperar mi antigua vida. Tal vez, eso incluso ayude a la misión de Ashley. Y hablando de ella, en ese momento mi pokegear me avisa de que ella está hablando  
  
-Bueno..  
  
-Richie, nos vemos en la avenida principal. Jenny acaba de reportar la aparición de una carta allá.  
  
-Enterado.  
  
***********************  
  
A esta hora normalmente las calles están desiertas y las personas duermen tranquilas en sus casas. Pero cuando varios pokemon aparecen en la calle principal atacando a medio escuadrón de policía, algo sucede.  
  
-Nunca había visto a los pokemon tan furiosos desde que Cassidy y Butch usaron esa antena.  
  
-Luego nos cuentas los detalles Knightdra-me dice Mewstyque-ahora tenemos que calmar a todos esos pokemon.  
  
Ashley llega justo a tiempo para evitar que un houndoom queme a la oficial Jenny envolviéndola en una burbuja rosa. Ahora que me doy cuenta, no veo a Tenchu por ninguna parte. Con lo que Ashley me ha contado, debe seguir durmiendo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Quag siree!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Un grupo de pokemon de agua unen sus chorros para atacar a los oficiales, cuando me concentro haciendo que mis ojos brillen y muevo mi mano para desviar el agua hacia arriba, que por gravedad cae como una lluvia, que saca a los pokemon de su trance.  
  
-Es extraño. Fue muy sencillo.  
  
-Sólo falta encontrar a la carta que causó todo esto y...  
  
-¡Mewstyque, ten cuidado!¡atrás de tí!  
  
Al escuchar la voz de Richie, Ashley voltea sólo para ver cómo se acerca a ella una sombra plateada y la tira al suelo mientras la sombra entra a su cuerpo.  
  
-Maldición, la carta la ha poseído.  
  
-Oficial Jenny, haz que todos los oficiales se retiren-le ordeno- puede ser muy peligroso.  
  
-Entiendo. Todos retírense.  
  
Las patrullas se alejan justo a tiempo cuando la guerrera mew se levanta fijando sus ojos sin pupilas sobre nosotros. De tener su brillo usual, esos ojos expresarían temor.  
  
-No dejaré que me atrapen, Equipo Rocket, ni que me hagan lo mismo que le hicieron a Hiroshi. ¡Confusión estelar!  
  
La confusión estelar es la especialidad de Mewstyque y, como lo acabo de sentir, uno de sus ataques más poderosos. En lo que trato de recuperar el equilibrio veo cómo la psíquica se eleva a una gran altura y forma una esfera multicolor en sus manos, conservando esa mirada de rencor.   
  
-Nunca me llevarán con Giovanni.  
  
El rencor que seguramente guardó para el Equipo Rocket, y que ahora la carta utiliza contra mí.  
  
-¡Tracey aléjalte, va a usar el fulgor celeste!  
  
Cayendo en picada, Mewstyque se acerca a mí mientras se prepara a lanzar la esfera luminosa, cuando levanto mi mano y formo una serpiende de agua.  
  
-¡Furia azul!   
  
Lamentablemente la velocidad de Mewstyque logra sobrepasar la fuerza de mi furia azul, y ella me lanza la esfera multicolor, que combinando su poder y su velocidad, es posible que quede gravemente herido. El impacto produce una polvadera,que se disipa rápidamente gracias a las habilidades psíquicas de Richie, quien en el último momento logró protegerme con un ataque reflejo. A pesar de eso, mi armadura recibió parte de la explosión. Lo siguiente que siento son varias patadas y golpes a una velocidad que puede alcanzar un cinta negra.(N/a: Si pueden imaginarse una escena tipo Matrix, mejor)  
  
-Ashy-chan, tienes que calmarte.  
  
Esas palabras salieron de Richie de una forma extraña, como si dos personas hablaran al mismo tiempo. La primera voz era de él, pero la otra era más grave y autoritaria. Incluso, por un segundo llegué a ver la imagen de un pokemon de más dos metros superpuesta al cuerpo del chico. Por otro lado, Ashley baja un poco la guardia y mira alegremente a Richie.  
  
-Hiro-san, ¿eres tú?  
  
Mewstyque camina hacia él lentamente mientras unas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas.  
  
-Hiro-san, me alegro de que te encuentres bien.  
  
-Yo también me alegro de verte- Responde Richie, aún con la doble voz- Falta poco para que nos reunamos de nuevo.   
  
-Estaré esperando.   
  
Al instante de que la guerrera del cielo toca al joven psíquico, dado que la maldición de Richie relepe la magia, una luz blanca lo cubre y hace que la sombra plateada salga del cuerpo de Ashley y se materialice en un haunter noqueado, al tiempo de que los ojos de mewstyque regresan a la normalidad. -¿Qué pasó?  
  
-Me alegro de que esté bien  
  
-Lo mismo digo-contesta Richie, ahora con su voz de siempre. -ahora hay que sellar la carta.  
  
Me es difícil pensar que alguien tan dulce como Ashley pueda guardar ese rencor. Si tan siquiera supiera lo que el Equipo Rocket le hizo, lo haría pagar por todo. Por otro lado, me preocupa algo lo que le pasa a Richie, o Hiroshi, como lo llamó Ashley. Por alguna razón parece que el pasado de ambos está conectado de algún modo.  
  
-¡Si!¡Atrapamos a Ilusión!  
  
Bueno, como no está Tenchu...-¡Amor y paz!  
  
************************  
  
Desde un pozo de la isla Shamuti veo a los guerreros con otra carta en su poder. La imagen cambia a la de un hombre de traje café hablando con un pichu en el patio de una casa oriental.  
  
-¿Qué está haciendo Hawk ahí? Se supone que no debe interferir con los guerreros- me pregunta un pokemon a quien todos conocen como el Titán del Fuego.  
  
-Pero está permitido que un padre visite de vez en cuando a su hija.  
  
-pero Gran Sabio...  
  
-Ahora dime, ¿ya han encontrado a la Elegida de la Luna?  
  
-Articuno la ha localizado, tiene a su protegida lista para recibirla.  
  
-¿Y qué me dices del guerrero eterno?  
  
-Ya fue enterado de la situación, y está en camino a Ciudad Vainilla.  
  
La imagen del pozo cambia a la de un bosque en la noche, en el cual se aprecia la silueta de una persona vestida como un practicante de kendo peinado con una cola de caballo y sosteniendo un báculo. Podría pasar como una persona cualquiera si no fuera por las dos flamas azules que flotan al lado de él.  
  
-Gracias por tu informe Moltres. Por cierto, comunica a Ryu que la segunda estrella comenzó a recuperar su resplandor.  
  
********************  
  
Parte del pasado de Ashley y Richie ha salido a flote. Algunos recuerdos son dolorosos, o pueden significar una esperanza para su futuro. Incluso, una pista para entender su misión.  
  
Esta historia continuará..  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Les pido disculpas por la demora, pero de igual forma les agradezco por seguir atentos a esta historia. Puede que se esté volviendo algo complicada(ni siquiera yo le entiendo^_^U),pero muy pronto todo será tan claro que hasta James le pueda entender(sorry si ofendo a alguna fan:P)  
  
Acepto cualquier idea o crítica a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com 


	14. Sueño de una noche de verano

Poder Pokemon.  
Cap. 14: Sueño de una noche de verano  
El lápiz se mueve suavemente por la hoja de una libreta trazando una línea que junto con otras forma el dibujo de Ashley jugando con unos bellosom alegremente. La libreta se mueve dejando ver la escena a todo color. Esa sonrisa radiante, un rostro que te puede contagiar la alegría, su hermoso cabello color azabache recogido en ese moño lila ondeando al compas del viento, esos ojos tan...¿rojos?  
-Veno nat.  
De la sorpresa pongo sin querer mis manos en posición de ataque y un chorro de agua salpica sobre venonat, que repite su nombre como si me estuviera reclamando.  
-Te lo mereces por asustarme de esa forma.  
Repentinamente una manguera que estaba cerca comienza a levantarse como si estuviera viva y me rocía de agua ante las risas de Richie y Joey.  
-Te lo mereces por mojarnos de esa manera.  
Una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en mi rostro y con un ademán hago que el chorro de agua se regrese a los dos chicos. -Eso les pasa por meterse con un guerrero de agua.  
Richie usa su telequinesis para cerrar la llave y detener el flujo de agua. -Pero si fuiste tú quien comenzó.  
-Sólo fue un accidente.  
Joey recoge mi libreta, que la había lanzado cuando venonat me sorprendió y comienza a hojearla.  
-Creí que sólo observabas pokemon.  
-Oye devuélveme eso.  
Al estar moviendo la libreta unas hojas caen de ésta y Joey las recoge. Eran dibujos de Ashley entrenando a espeon, Ashley cepillando a lightcorn, bueno, todos los dibujos son de Ashley.  
-Debes quererla mucho para hacer tantos dibujos.  
-Es como tú, que tienes una colección de figuras de madera que se parecen a Sara.  
El chico pelirrojo le tapa rápidamente la boca a Richie. -Una palabra más y yo...  
-/Tienes el mismo problema de Tracey/-dice el joven entrenador telep ticamente. -/Así que mejor ayúdense entre sí en lugar de estarse peleando./  
-Es cierto.  
-/Mañana va a ser el festival del templo. ¿por qué no invitas a Ashley y Joey hace lo mismo con Sara?/  
Joey le quita la mano de la boca del psíquico y le pregunta. -¿Una cita doble? No es mala idea.  
-Opino lo mismo.  
-Está bien. Mañana no habrá ningún impedimento para que le declaremos nuestro amor a las chicas de nuestros sueños.  
un fondo japonés aparece detrás de Joey para aumentar su dramatismo cuando una ola lo hace caer.  
-Tracey, por qué lo hiciste  
-Pensé que iba bien con el fondo  
  
*******************  
  
En el interior de una heladería podíamos ver a las chicas sentadas en otra mesa y volteo a ver a Tracey y Joey. -Bueno chicos, llegó el momento.  
-¿Y si lo dejamos para otra ocasión?  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Tracey.  
No puedo creer a estos dos.  
-Si no van a invitarlas, yo lo haré por ustedes.  
-¿En serio? Muchas gra...  
Joey no termina de hablar cuando sus ojos comienza a emitir un brillo azul por un momento, al igual que Tracey. Con sólo pensarlo hago que los dos caminen a la mesa donde Sara come un helado y Ashley está sufriendo de dolor de cabeza por comer su SuperCopa Ártica de cinco sabores tan rápido.  
-Hola chicos.  
Hago que el cuerpo de Tracey se inque y tome la mano a Ashley, que comienza a ruborizarse un poco. -Te quiero pedir a tí, la estrella más brillante del firmanento, que seas tan amable de ir conmigo al festival del templo.  
-Es..está bien.  
Tomo una flor que estaba en un florero encima de mi mesa y la teletransporto a la mano de Joey para que se la dé a Sara.  
-Lo mismo te pido a tí, mi hermosa flor.  
-Mu..muchas gracias.  
-¿Qué tal si las vemos a las seis de la tarde en la entrada del templo?-les pregunta el observador, a lo que las dos responden al mismo tiempo. -De acuerdo.  
-Entonces nos vemos luego chicas.  
Cuando Joey se despide hago que los dos salgan de la heladería y los sigo afuera. Creo que mi plan fue todo un éxito.  
-Despierten.  
Tracey y Joey salen de trance y mueven la cabeza para salir de la confusión.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Lo último que recuerdo es esa luz azul, y luego nada.  
-Qué raro- comenta el chico de la banda roja. -Fue lo mismo que me sucedió.  
-Al menos que...  
Ambos voltean a verme con una mirada fulminante, de esas que te provocan escalofríos. -¡¿Estuviste controlando nuestras mentes?!  
-Bueno chicos, entiendan que fue por una buena causa(^_^U)  
-¡Ahora te lo vamos a agradecer!  
Con la potencia de un megapuño los dos me golpean tan rápido que ni siquiera pude formar una barrera y cruzo el cielo al estilo del Equipo Rocket.  
-¡Richie ha sido vencido esta vez!  
  
********************  
es muy hermosa la vista del lago al atardecer, teñido de anaranjado y rojo. Es exactamente el mismo paisaje en el cual conocí a mi amor, sólo lamento no poder estar con ella en este momento. Para ella y mis hijos estoy muerto.  
-¿Por qué estás aquí, Thomas?-me pregunta una voz detrás de mí  
-sólo vine a ver a Ashley, Ken.- le contesto al investigador- por cierto, nunca te pude agradecer por haberla cuidado en esos momentos tan difíciles.  
-Para cualquiera es difícil estar en el Equipo rocket. Comprendo tu ausencia.  
-Falta poco para la Gran Prueba, y tarde o temprano la Segunda Estrella comenzará a brillar. Estaré en esta ciudad hasta que eso ocurra.  
-¿La segunda Estrella está viva?-me pregunta asombrado el profesor Bush. -Según la profecía, se trataba de Amber, que en paz descanse.  
-El mismo Equipo rocket se encargó de crear un nuevo portador usando la sangre de la Primera Estrella.   
-¿te refieres a..?  
-Exactamente.   
-Es imposible. Un pokemon no puede portar la Segunda Estrella.  
-El Guerrero eterno ya se encargó de ese detalle. Ahora sólo nos toca esperar el momento  
  
**********************  
  
En el aire se logra percibir la atmósfera de fiesta y los faroles de papel iluminan el templo Coral dándole la bienvenida a los visitantes. Ya que es una celebración tradicional me puse un kimono azul para la ocasión.  
-No entiendo por qué se tardan tanto las chicas.  
-Así son las mujeres. Se tardan un siglo arreglándose.-me contesta Joey en su kimono rojo mientras se recarga contra un árbol mientras sus mejillas adquieren un tono rojizo. -Aunque no entiendo por qué Sara se arregla tanto si es hermosa tal como es.  
-¿En serio lo crees?  
El entrenador pelirrojo se asusta al oir una voz femenina y voltea a ver a Sara, que usa un kimono verde con un estampado de hojas. a su lado noto a Ashley en un kimono rosa con estampado de pétalos de flor de cerezo y una tela lila atada en su cintura, que combina perfectamente con su moño característico.  
-¿Tracey por qué tienes la cara roja? ¿tienes fiebre o algo?- me pregunta con una mirada confundida.  
-Quizá sea por la luz de un farol rojo(U). ¿Que tal si entramos?  
-Está bien. Joey, Sara, nos vemos en la orilla del lago para ver los fuegos artificiales.  
-De acuerdo.-dicen los dos antes de que cada pareja tome diferentes caminos. Es entonces que me doy cuenta de algo. -¿Dónde está pichu?  
-Descansando. Se agotó mucho con una batalla en la tarde que tuvo contra el sandslash de un tal A.J.  
Nuestra conversación de pronto se ve interrumpida por la voz de un hombre al lado de una torre con varias marcas y una campana en lo alto. -Pasen, pasen a probar su fuerza. Usted, el joven de la cinta roja, pruebe su fuerza.  
Al notar que me estaba hablando, me acerco al señor.   
-¿Cuánto es?  
-Sólo 50 pokeyen.  
-Está bien- Es la primera vez que hago una prueba de fuerza, así que tomo un mazo que me da el señor y lo levanto para golpear la placa de metal que tiene en la base, pero al momento del golpe la placa se rompe mientras la pequeña pesa se eleva una velocidad tal que al llegar al tope rompe la campana.  
-¿có..cómo es que...? -tartamudea el hombre cuando ve la pesa desaparecer hasta ser un punto brillante en el cielo. Creo que olvidé por un momento que soy un guerrero tipo dragón. Una vez que el hombre se calma me dice: -Felicidades muchacho, se ha llevado el gran premio.  
Caigo al sentir un gran peso en mi cuerpo cuando el hombre me entrega un snorlax de peluche tamaño real.  
-¿Estás bien Tracey?  
-No te preocupes Ashley, es casi como el abrazo de muk.  
  
****************  
  
En medio del bosque una pequeña fogata alumbra nuestra vista para poder reparar los agujeros de nuestro globo hechos por las hojas navaja del chikorita del bobo. -¡¿Es que el destino nunca está de nuestro lado?! ¡¿por qué nunca podemos ganarle alguna vez al bobo?!  
-Serena morena- me anima James. -No seas pesimista, al menos hoy nos encontramos con Mondo para que nos trajera comida e hilos con qué coser.  
El miembro más peludo del Equipo rocket se une a nuestra conversación mientras pone más leña al fuego. -Pero aún no entiendo por qué con el dinero que tiene siempre nos entrega hilos de spinarak.  
-Es cierto chimuelo. Actúa muy raro, además que siempre que estamos en peligro nos rescata con una telaraña o un disparo de hilo.  
-Pero yo que sepa, él no tiene ningún pokemon que sepa esos ataques.  
-Tienes razón Jessie. Díganme loco pero quizá Mondo sea quien...  
Antes de que James termine, algo cae del cielo y rebota en su cabeza provocándole un chipote que lo deja incosciente. Meowth camina hacia el objeto y lo toma entre sus manos, digo, garras.  
-He visto esta cosa en una de esas pruebas de fuerza.  
-¿Pero de dónde habrá salido?  
-Woooo buffet(_)  
  
*****************  
  
La luna creciente se refleja en la superficie del lago. En una pequeña colina Sara y yo terminamos de comer nuestros onokomiyami cuando me pongo a pensar. Desde que éramos niños he sentido un gran cariño por ella, y cuando salgo de viaje espero ansioso el día en que regrese para volver a verla. El día en que descubrí que era una guerrera pokemon cambió mucho la forma en la que la veía, pero no en lo que sentía por ella. En esos y más pensamientos estaba cuando de repente siento su cabeza reposar sobre mi hombro.  
-¿Sabes? A pesar de que vivo en el templo, nunca he tenido tiempo de ver este paisaje en la noche. Es como salido de una película romántica.  
Parece que es el momento de decirle lo que siento.  
-Sara, yo...  
Se dejan oir unas pisadas seguidas de algo cayendo y a continuación algo se mueve entre los arbustos.  
-¡...tengo miedo!  
Sara se acerca al arbusto y recoge lo que sea que haya estado ahí para regresar con un clefairy multicolor en sus brazos.  
-En serio eres un miedoso. Era sólo un clefairy que se tropezó con unas cubetas de pintura.  
-¿Me asusté tanto por eso?  
-Quizá el pobrecito se haya perdido y esté buscando a su entrenador- la sacerdotisa le habla en un tono infantil mientras se agacha y saca un pañuelo. -a ver, déjame limpiarte toda esa pintura.  
-Fairy.  
Un brillo plateado surge del pokemon y los párpados de Sara comienzan a cerrarse y cae al suelo incosciente. Una nube de polvo se forma cegando al pokemon y luego el viento se encarga de llevársela para mostrar que ya me fui lejos como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
***************  
  
Me hubiera gustado ir al festival, pero prácticamente los chicos me lo prohibieron. Es cierto que puedo teletransportarme, si no fuera que me ofrecieron para cuidar a Kenny, que está castigado por sus notas.   
-Espero que luego me perdonen por lo que hice.  
Por el típico reloj de péndulo en forma de meowth que mueve su cola y ojos de un lado a otro, me doy cuenta de que apenas estaría comenzando el festival. De repente me llama la atención un brillo plateado. Por suerte no era una carta, sólo era el reflejo de un espejo plateado con unas lunas grabadas en el marco. Un momento, es el mismo espejo que ví en el centro pokemon hace unos días, y sigue mostrando al mismo pokemon lila en lugar de mi reflejo. Ahora que lo veo con más detalle, el pokemon parece estar emparentado de alguna forma con mew, pero no sé de dónde. volteo al escuchar la puerta abrirse para dejar pasar a Kenny con un disco y un par de cascos de realidad virtual  
-¿Qué te parece si tenemos una batalla virtual?  
-Está bien.  
Antes de ponerme el casco reviso de nuevo la habitación. Como la otra vez, el espejo plateado ha desaparecido.   
  
****************  
  
Después de haber ganado en los aros, Tracey y yo nos detenemos para comer "unos pocos" bocadillos, aunque con eso ya gasté mi dinero de la semana.  
-Nunca había visto a alguien comer así-exclama sorprendido el observador -Creo que le ganarías a un lickitung  
-no es mi culpa de que un mew tenga el metabolismo tan acelerado.  
-Está bien, perdóname con el comentario.  
-No hay problema.   
-Por cierto, hace mucho que te quiero decir algo.  
Tracey es un buen amigo, pero lo que siento por él va más allá de la amistad¿Acaso lo que me dirá será lo que me imagino?   
-lo que te quiero decir es que..  
-¡clefairy!  
En ese preciso momento un clefairy multicolor aparece entre nosotros. ¿por qué en lo más interesante?  
-¿Te perdiste?-le pregunto- pobre, te ensuciaste de pintura  
-puedo arreglar eso- Tracey revisa que nadie más nos esté viendo y pone su mano sobre el pokemon hada. -¡Chorro de agua!  
La pintura cae al contacto con el agua y rápidamente me levanto al notar el color verdadero del clefairy.  
-Es una car...  
Tracey no termina de decir la frase cuando se cubre de un brillo plateado y cae al suelo.  
-¿Tracey estás bien?  
-Zzzzzzzzzzzz  
Sólo se quedó dormido(U_U). Al voltear me doy cuenta de que la carta ha huido. Reviso todos los puestos del festival viendo en mi camino a varias personas dormidas como si un jigglypuff hubiera pasado cantando su canción.  
-#La carta se fue por allá#  
Levanto la vista para ver a un pidgeot muy familiar en una rama señalando con su ala al lago.  
-Gracias Hawk- después de agradecerle al pokemon de mi padre me alejo no sin antes hablarle a un arbusto que se estaba ajitando. -no te preocupes Joey, yo me encargo de la carta.  
-En...entendido  
Al fin llego. Veo a la carta haciendo una especie de baile en la orilla del lago. Me cuesta creer que un pokemon tan lindo cause muchos problemas, hasta me voy a sentir mal por sellarla, pero es mi trabajo.  
-¡Poder celeste, evolución!  
Después de que me envuelve una niebla rosa, mi kimono cambia a un traje de ninja rosa y mi cabello cambia de negro a lila, mientras unas orejas sustituyen a mi moño y aparece una cola rosa sujetando un cetro.  
-Lo siento clefairy, pero tengo que sellarte.  
-#¿no quieres jugar conmigo?#  
-¿Jugar?  
-#Está bien. El primero que se duerma pierde#  
Parece que es así que hizo dormir a todos. Tengo que pensar en algo.  
-Tengo una mejor idea. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a tener una batalla pokemon?  
-#Está bien. Siempre he querido jugar a eso#  
Es una carta muy diferente a las demás. no gusta hacer destrozos, como Hielo. Todo lo que quiere es jugar con alguien, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.  
-Te dejo hacer el primer movimiento.  
-#Está bien#  
El clefairy plateado mueve sus dedos de un lado a otro para ejecutar el ataque metrónomo. sólo me queda esperar qué ataque resultará.  
-#Metrónomo#  
La carta comienza a brillar y formo una burbuja para protegerme de la explosión. Después de que se despeja el humo veo al pokemon plateado en el suelo con ojos en espiral  
-#Ya no quiero jugar eso(@_@). Prefiero que me sellen#  
-Está bien, si tu lo quieres.  
Tomo el cetro estelar y comienzo a moverlo para decir el conjuro para sellar.  
-Espíritu de la luna, abandona el mal y conviértete en aliado del cielo.  
En la punta del cetro se forma una carta luminosa que vuela hacia el pokemon cuando grito: -¡Pokecarta, ve!  
El clefairy es absorbido por la carta que vuela a mi mano, donde observo el dibujo del pokemon hada sobre la palabra "Sueño"  
-¡Capturé a Sueño!  
en eso un poliwag sale del lago y pasa dando saltos frente a mí  
-¡Poli!(^_^)  
  
*************  
  
El cielo se ilumina con los fuegos artificiales mientras los cuatro vemos el espetáculo. me alegro de que Ashley haya sellado la carta a tiempo para ver las luces multicolores. intenta tomar unas palomitas de mi bolsa, cuando de repente siento una mano. Era la de Sara, que tamquién quería palomitas. Ambos voltamos al mismo tiempo mientras mi cara se pone algo rojiza.  
-Tú primero  
-mejor tú  
-Insisto que tú  
-Tú primero, o te congelo  
-Está bien(^_^U)  
Después de todo, las mujeres tienen la última palabra. pero juro que yo daré el primer paso para delcararle mi amor.  
  
**************  
  
Tracey se queda viendo los fuegos artificiales junto a Ashley, quien le pregunta: -por cierto, ¿qué me querías decir antes de que apareciera la carta?  
-Este... te quería decir que... te pareces mucho a mi amigo Ash.  
-¿tu amigo?  
-Él es un excelente entrenador, aunque a veces es algo impulsivo, pero trata a sus pokemon como sus amigos y siempre ayuda a los demás, igual que tú.  
-Bueno...gracias por el comentario.  
-/no puedo creer que no se lo dije/-piensa Tracey.-/Sólo espero que tenga otra oportunidad en el futuro/  
-/Vaya, yo creí que iba a declarame su.... ¡¡¡¡RICHIE DEJA DE ESPIAR MIS PENSAMIENTOS!!!!/  
Esos gritos resonaro tanto en mi cabeza que me caí de espaldas con todo y silla.  
-¿Estás bien richie?-me pregunta Kenny con unas cartas de poker en la mano.  
-Recuérdame jamás volver a espiar los pensamientos de los demás.  
  
******************  
  
Los fuegos artificiales explotan en el aire para despedir el festival, pero aunque no lo puedan admitir nuestros héroes jamás se despedirán del amor de verano.  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
---------------------  
  
¡Al fin, algo de romance! Sinceramente no estoy especializada en eso del amor y escribo más desastre que romance(supongo que ya lo notaron). La verdad, a todos les da miedo ser rechazados y la mayoría no se atreve a expresarse. Tal vez esta vez me pasé de cursi, pero ojalá que hayan disfutado este capítulo de cualquier forma, que se lo dedico a Mirime Sketchit por el apoyo que me ha brindado para hacerlo.   
Cualquier comentario a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com. 


	15. Flama de amistad

Poder pokemon  
Cap. 15: Flama de amistad  
Nuestros héroes se esfuerzan para sellar todas las cartas pokemon que fueron liberadas, y con ayuda de Tracey, Richie y la forma transformada de pichu, Tenchu, Ashley ha logrado cumplir su cometido y justo ahora se prepara para una batalla, pero en esta ocasión no será contra una carta que deba sellar.  
  
***********  
  
-Happy usa tu somnífero.  
-Esquívalo jigglypuff.  
El pokemon rosa se mueve a la derecha para evitar que la nube de esporas azules le caiga encima para después recibir una orden de su entrenadora mientras Tracey hace dibujos de la batalla.  
-Doble filo.  
Jigglypuff salta para embestir a mi buterfree y con la fuerza de una bala de cañón el pokemon globo logra dejar incosciente a Happy. Joey se acerca a examinar al pokemon insecto y levanta su mano derecha.  
-Happy no puede continuar, la victoria es para jigglypuff.  
-#Vamos Richie, ¿no tienes a alguien que valga la pena?#   
-Como tu quieras.  
Ciertamente este jigglypuff es muy confiado y orgulloso, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo más?  
-Ve Zippo.  
Mi fiel charmander sale de su pokebola sonriendo al ver a su oponente. Ambos pokemon habían visto lo que podía hacer el otro en batalla y en el tiempo que se conocen es la primera vez que se enfrentan.  
-¿Están listo? Comien...  
Justo en ese momento mi visión se vuelve azul y veo una gran cantidad de humo que después de disiparse muestra a los pokemon atrapados en una red para posteriormente ser sustituida por la de Zippo y jigglypuff listos para pelear en vivo y a todo color. Todo eso pasa en decimas de segundo y ahora me toca actuar para evitar que mi visión se cumpla.  
-Zippo, jigglypuff, tengan cuidado.  
  
*********  
  
-#Diablos#- me digo a mí mismo cuando Richie-san me alerta de un peligro cercano. Repentinamente una nube de humo aparece obstruyendo la visibilidad de todos y tomo la mano de jigglypuff para sacarla de la humadera. -#Creo que mejor peleamos en otra ocasión#  
-#Oh diablos#  
Justamente en el sitio donde nos encontr bamos cae una red que nos hubiera atrapado de haber permanecido en ese lugar. El humo desaparece y la red vacía es levantada por una caña de pescar que sostienen dos personas iguales, ambos rubios con ropa negra, acompañados de un quilava a bordo de un globo en forma de voltrorb.  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunta Joey.  
-Qué bueno que preguntas. Sólo te diremos que estén listos para los problemas.  
-Y más vale que no opongan resistencia.  
-Para atacar al mundo con desesperación.  
-Para romper las reglas de la Federación.  
-Para ignorar la fuerza de la verdad y el amor.  
-Para extender nuestra codicia hasta las estrellas.  
-George.  
-Lucas.   
-El Equipo Rocket robando a mil por hora.  
-Ríndanse ahora o prepárate a huir.  
-#Así es, fetch'd#  
Este equipo Rocket hacen que el par que está con un meowth parlante se vean respetables(u_uU).  
-¿Por qué no nos dejan terminar esta batalla y vuelvan en otra ocasión?  
-Decide ahora mocosa, o nos das a esos pokemon o pagarás las consecuencias.  
-Ahora que recuerdo, prefieres el modo difícil, así que ¡ve haunter!  
Uno de los chicos lanza una pokebola de la cual surge un pokemon fantasma dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Volteo a ver a Richie-san en el momento de que sus ojos brillan por un instante haciéndome saber que tuvo otra visión.  
-Zippo, va a usar su lengüetazo.  
Efectivamente el haunter abre la boca sacando una larga lengua con la cual se supone que me va a golpear, pero le tengo preparada una sorpresa.  
-#Lanzallamas#  
El fuego llega a alcanzar la lengua y la quema haciendo que el fantasma corra de un lado a otro tratando de calmar el ardor para después ser regresado a su pokebola.  
-Sólo tuvieron suerte, pero pronto se le va a acabar. Ve farfetch'd  
El pato vuela hacia abajo y se coloca frente a jigglypuff mientras sostiene firmemente su poro, pero su atención se ve desviada a la tierra que está debajo de él que comienza a moverse. El farfetch'd se mueve para dejar salir a un sandslash dorado con ojeras.   
-#¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? intento dormir#.  
Los gemelos se asombran al ver al recién llegado y debido a que aún están en el globo gritan a farfetch'd para que pueda escucharlos.  
-¡Cambio de planes!¡Farfetch'd no dejes que se vaya ese sandslash!  
-#No lo hagas#  
Haciendo caso omiso del consejo de jigglypuff, el pato toma su cebollín y golpea al ratón de arena en la cabeza en lo que nos alejamos cautelosamente por si la carta piensa en atacar.  
-#Solo quiero DORMIR#  
En ese instante se forma un tornado de arena que atrapa al pokemon volador para despues dirigirse a donde el globo y lanzando al grupo lo más lejos posible  
-Es lo que pasa por ir a lo probable cuando se tiene lo seguro.  
-¿Por qué siempre nos toca lo mismo una y otra vez?  
-¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!  
El tornado de arena ahora se dirigía hacia nosotros y veo a jigglipuff corriendo hacia el interior de una burbuja rosa en cuyo interior se resguardan Ashley con pichu en su hombro y Tracey. Me dirijo rápidamente a la burbuja que formó Richie-san acompañado de Joey, pero mis patas se separan del suelo y con la tormenta reduciendo la visibilidad de mi entrenador para que use confusión doy vueltas y vueltas escuchándolo gritar mi nombre antes de que todo se vuelva tinieblas.  
  
**********  
  
No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, ni qué pasó después. Abro los ojos para encontrarme en lo que parece ser el interior de una cabaña acostado en una manta en el suelo.  
-#Al fin que despiertas amigo#  
Volteo a ver a un charizard comiendo una pera con total indiferencia. Al verlo detenidamente, comienzo a reconocerlo.  
-#No creí que te volviera a ver#  
-#¿Te conozco?#  
-#Me venciste en la liga Añil. Me acuerdo que no querías obedecer a tu entrenador#  
-#Ya me acuerdo de tí. ¿Cuál era tu nombre? ¿Zapo?¿Zepo?#  
-#Zippo#  
-Veo que ya te encuentras mejor Zippo.- Una chica de cabello verde con top y falda en colores rojo y negro con botas negras entra a la cabaña acompañada de otro charizard, pero éste con un moño rosa.   
-#¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?¿Puedes entender lo que digo?#   
-Por supuesto. He vivido con los charizard del valle charizírico(N/a: ¿Se escribe así?) por tantos años que los entiendo perfectamente. Por suerte no hay mucha diferencia para hablar con un charmander.  
-#¿El valle Charizírico? ¿Y a qué vinieron hasta aquí?#  
-#Liza tuvo que visitar a unos primos y Charla y yo la acompañamos#- me dice charizard. -#Una cosa, ¿cómo fue que terminaste aquí?#  
-#Lo último que recuerdo es que fui atrapado por la tormenta de arena de una carta pokemon?#  
-#¿Carta pokemon?#-preguntan los dos dragones de fuego. -#¿Qué es eso?#  
-He oído de ellas. Cuenta una leyenda de esta ciudad que cuando las cartas se liberan de su sello grandes desgracias cubrirán la tierra, y los guerreros legendarios tienen que regresarlas a su sello antes de que reine la oscuridad.  
-#Así es. Richie-san está ayudando a dos de esos guerreros, pero ahora lo que me interesa es regresar con él#  
Un gruñido surge de mi estómago y el charizard hembra se acerca a mí y deja en el suelo unas frutas que supongo que recolectaron mientras dormía. -#Mejor preocúpate en comer un poco.#  
Comienzo mordisqueando una manzana, y lentamente voy aumentando la velocidad en la que consumo la fruta haciendo que Charla sonría. Por el rabillo de mi ojo alcanzo a observar a charizard un poco molesto al ver que Charla me ofrecía más frutas.  
  
************  
  
-¡Pokecarta ve!  
Después de una dura batalla y de tres confusiones estelares, dos furias azules y un impactrueno, el sandslash por fin es absorbido por la carta, que se vuelve dorada y adquiere la imagen del pokemon sobre la palabra "Arena".  
-¡Carta arena, ya eres mía!  
-¡Amor y paz!  
Después de recoger la carta mis orejas se mueven a la derecha escuchando unos pasos. -Alguien se acerca.   
-Tenchu, regresa a la normalidad.  
-Está bien- dice a Tracey antes de presionar la joya en su frente y regresar a ser un pichu. Extiendo mi mano al frente como si tuviera una pokebola y digo: -¡poder celeste, regresa!  
Mi cuerpo es envuelto en una niebla rosa cambiando mi aspecto de una guerrera mew a una entrenadora pokemon y la niebla se concentra en una esfera en mi mano para convertirse en una pokebola morada con una estrella.  
-¡Poder marino, regresa!   
knigthdra se envuelve en un remolino de agua que desaparece para mostrar a un chico de cabello negro con una playera verde, shorts rojos como la cinta en su cabeza y tenis azules. Ambos guardamos nuestras pokebolas antes de que los arbustos empiecen a moverse.  
-Buenos días Ashley-me saluda el oficial Mike cuando sale de los arbustos y se pone al ver a su alrededor la gran cantidad de arena tirada y los árboles que se doblaron y cayeron gracias a unos golpes furia y las tormentas de arena. -Por dios ¿Qué sucedió aquí? parece que una carta vino a hacer destrozos.  
Discretamente guardo la carta arena en mi bolsillo y levanto a pichu. -Eso fue. Estaba entrenando com pichu cuando apareció un sandslash dorado y provocó una tormenta de arena.  
-Sé que eres una gran entrenadora, pero espero que no hayas intentado pelear contra ella.  
-¿Cómo crees(^_^U)? Por suerte llegaron Mewstyque para sellar la carta.- al menos no me pueden acusar de mentirosa.  
-Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?-pregunta el observador  
-Me llamó la atención la tormenta de arena, pero me alegro que no hubo heridos.   
Ahora que recuerdo, Richie y Joey aun deber estar buscando a Zippo después de que se lo llevó la tormenta de arena. Rápidamente corro a la arbolera mientras me despido del oficial. -Lo siento, pero recordé que tengo algo importante qué hacer, hasta luego.  
  
**************  
  
Ashley y Tracey corren en dirección al bosque y después veo dos burbujas rosas flotando hacia el cielo.  
-Te esfuerzas mucho para cumplir tu misión Mewstyque- me digo a mí mismo. -No basta con tener al ángel y al dragón de tu lado, pero pronto va a llegar la ayuda.  
Quien hubiera pasado por ahí habria visto cómo un chico de traje gris desaparece lentamente hasta perderse en las sombras.  
  
**************  
  
-#Me dieron#- dice un magnemite al momento de que un electabuzz rompe un foco que tiene atado con un impactrueno. Aún escondido detrás del marco de una puerta me concentro en el blanco y disparo una descarga desde mi dedo índice hasta un foco atado al cuerpo del pokemon electrico, justo a la altura del corazón.  
-Cinco menos y falta uno  
me alegro de que los pokemon del la central eléctrica que he encontrado esta mañana me hayan invitado a jugar una versión eléctrica del gotcha. Es uno de esos momento que agradezco la aparición oportuna de jigglypuff^_^.Me sirve también como entrenamiento para mis habilidades eléctricas. Es en eso que siento algo en mi espalda.  
-magnemite, es la tercera vez que te pegas a mi espalda.  
-#no es mi culpa#-me contesta- #Con tanta electricidad en tu cuerpo, estás generando un campo magnético#  
¿Dijo magnetismo? Vaya, a este paso, no me sorprendería que al final del año tenga todas las habilidades de todos los pokemon eléctricos.  
-¿Significa que algún día podré levitar como tú?  
-#He escuchado que aún los guerreros magnemite no son capaces de levitar. Es algo que ha sido negado a los humanos desde el inicio de los tiempos.  
-¿Guerreros magnemite?¿Hay otros como yo?  
-#Así es. normalmente tienen el poder de un pokemon, pero en tu caso es difícil determinar de cuál#  
-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo-digo al momento de quitar al pokemon magneto de mi espalda. Escucho el sonido de cristal roto cerca de mi pecho, y alcanzo a ver a pikachu con sus mejillas aún emitiendo chispas  
-#yo gané#  
  
*************  
  
-¡Zippo!  
-¡Pipikachu!  
Ya llevamos casi tres horas buscando al charmander de Richie desde que apareció la carta. Zippo fue su primer pokemon desde que puede recordar y los dos tienen una gran amistad. Incluso antes de convertirse en guerrero y tener el don de escuchar a los pokemon, lo podía entender perfectamente.   
-¿pudiste hallarlo?-me pregunta Tracey, quien acaba de llegar.  
-nada.  
En eso llegan dos personas con el mismo aspecto que el observador.  
-Lo siento Tracey,no encontré a Zippo, ni tampoco Tracey.  
No entiendo cómo en que no se confunden los observadores entre sí.   
-¿Aún no lo encuentras?- le pregunto a Richie, que está buscando desde el aire.  
-No, pero ahí viene Ashley y Tracey.  
En el cielo veo dos burbujas rosa que comienzan a descender. Una de ellas se revienta para dejar salir a Tracey y pichu mientras que la otra se desvanece dejando ver a un mew que toma la forma de la entrenadora psíquica. En eso una luz cubre a todos los Tracey, que se fusionan en uno solo.  
-¿Como va la búsqueda?  
-Aún no lo encontramos- respondo. -Si tan siquiera tuviéramos un pokemon que nos pudiera ayudar a encontrarlo.  
-Creo que tengo un amigo que puede ayudarnos- dice Ashley mientras saca una pokebola. -¡Ve lightcorn!  
Un unicornio blanco azulado sale de su pokebola y frota su cabeza contra la cara de su entrenadora afectuosamente.¿Para qué habrá elegido a lightcorn?  
-¿Richie, tienes la pokebola de Zippo?  
Richie baja y toma una de sus pokebolas para dársela a la psíquica. -Aquí la tienes, ¿pero para qué la necesitas?  
-Lightcorn aún no conoce a Zippo, así que necesito algo que tenga su energía para que lo pueda localizar.   
Ashley pone la pokebola frente a lightcorn y éste la mira fijamente en lo que atiende a su entrenadora. -¿Podrás localizar una presencia como ésta?  
El unicornio mueve su cabeza de arriba abajo haciendo que su entrenadora sonría.  
-Ahora usa tu sexto sentido.  
-¿Sexto sentido?- pregunta el guerrero de agua mientras saco mi pokedex actualizado con la información de lightcorn que me dió el profesor Bush, y lo apunto al pokemon en lo que su cuerno comienza a brillar con energía multicolor.  
-Sexto sentido. Lightcorn tiene la habilidad de detectar la energía de las personas y los pokemon. Es capaz de identificar con precisión presencias conocidas en un rango de 10 kilómetros, e incluso conocer su ubicación exacta.  
El brillo del cuerno comienza a ceder y el unicornio da una serie de relinchos para comunicarse con Ashley.  
-Dice que Zippo se encuentra a tres kilómetros al noroeste, y que se está dirigiendo a la ciudad junto con otras tres presencias.  
-Deben tratarse de entrenadores- dice Tracey. -Lo mejor será ir a pie para no llamar la atención.  
-Sería más rápido si ustedes dos van sobre lightcorn y yo en mi tauros.  
-Está bien Joey. ¿Estás de acuerdo lightcorn?  
Después de recibir la afirmativa del pokemon, Ashley y Tracey se suben a él en lo que yo y Richie hacemos lo mismo con mi tauros y nos dirigimos a la dirección antes señalada. Más tarde llegamos a las cercanías de un barranco en cuyo fondo corre un río y ambos lados conectados por un puente colgante.  
-Vaya, se ve muy alto. ¿Seguro que podemos pasar?  
-No te preocupes Ashley- le digo. -Ya he pasado por aquí y el puente es muy resistente.  
Cruzamos el puente cautelosamente, pero a la mitad del trayecto veo los ojos de Richie brillar por un instante. -Tenemos que regresarnos rápido.  
Un rayo negro golpea el otro extremo del puente cortando las sogas haciendo que el puente se colapse. Lamentablemente no llegamos a tiempo a la orilla y comenzamos a caer. Rápidamente nos sujetamos de las tablas que quedan colgando pero tauros y lightcorn no corren con la misma suerte.  
-Regresa- gritamos Ashley y yo con las pokebolas en una mano para que el rayo que sale de ellas eviten que nuestros pokemon caigan al agua.  
-¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?  
Para nuestra desgracia, al otro lado logramos ver a George y Lucas acompañados de un haunter y un quilava.  
-Espero que no se hayan molestado por hacerle una remodelación al puente.  
-Yo diría demolición. Jajajajaja  
-Ashley, ¿De dónde sacan esos chistes(-_-)?- le pregunto.  
-Ni siquiera sé si son chistes o receta de cocina(-_-)  
-Ahora nos tendrán que dar todos sus pokemon.  
-Sobre mi cadáver.  
-Si así lo queren, haunter dispara tu ataque tinieblas.  
-Quilava lanzallamas.  
Los dos pokemon disparan sus ataques mientras hacemos que el puente se mueva de un lado a otro para evitar caer.  
-Richie por qué tenías que decir eso.  
  
************  
  
Charla y Liza van caminando frente a nosotros mientras charizard y yo platicamos en el camino sobre lo que nos pasó desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.  
-#¿Tu entrenador es un psíquico poderoso?#  
-#Hubieras visto el día cuando descubrió sus poderes. Ahora cuéntame, ¿por qué te quedaste en el valle charizírico?#   
-#Ya te dije, quería ser más fuerte y enfrentarme a nuevos retos, no como lo que pasó con Ash.#  
-#Para mí que fue otra cosa. ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Charla?#  
-#Llevamos dos meses y...#.  
Eso era lo que quería escuchar.  
-#¿Cómo que llevan dos meses(¬_¬)?¿Acaso son...?#  
Charizard sólo voltea la mirada y pone una cara nerviosa -#Este... no es lo que piensas#  
En ese momento tengo un extraño presentimiento y siento escalofríos en la espalda.  
-#Oye amigo, ¿qué te pasa?#  
-#Richie-san está en problemas#  
-#Cómo lo sabes#  
-#Sólo lo sé#  
Los humanos dicen que si tienes un pokemon psíquico y le dedicas mucho tiempo, llega un momento en que sus pensamientos se conectan. ¿Será lo mismo con los pokemon cuando tienen un entrenador psíquico?  
-Qué es lo que pasa Zippo.  
-#Necesito encontrar a Richie-san lo más pronto posible#  
Charizard se da la vuelta y extiende sus alas. -#Sube, yo te llevo. Es más fácil buscarlo en el aire.#  
Me imaginaba que Charla iba a hacer lo mismo con Liza, pero al voltear a ver a la humana noto que se pone una especie de antifaz  
-#Para qué te pones eso?#  
-Para que no me reconozcan mientras vuelo.  
En ese momento una luz roja sale de la espalda de Liza y se materializa en un par de alas parecidas a las de un charizard.  
-#¡¿Eres una guerrera pokemon?!#  
Los charizard y la guerrera extienden sus alas y se elevan por los cielos para localizar lo más pronto posible a mi entrenador.  
-#Richie-san, resiste#.  
  
*********  
  
Los ataques de haunter y quilava se vuelven cada vez más certeros y casi ya no nos quedan energías para esquivar los golpes. La cuerda se está desgastando y es cuestión de segundos para que caigamos al río  
-Haunter bola...  
-Lanzallamas.  
Cuatro lanzallamas aparecen de repente haciendo que el Equipo Rocket y sus pokemon retrocedan.  
-¿De dónde salió?  
-¿Quién se atreve a molestarnos.  
En el aire vemos a dos charizard volando y una chica de cabello verde con top y falda rojo con negro que tiene unas alas anaranjadas en su espalda y un antifaz negro que oculta su identidad. Es entonce que me fijo en uno de los charizard. ¡Pero si es el charizard de Ash!  
-Personas como ustedes deben pagar por el mal que causan a personas inocentes. Soy Red Angel y seré quien haga prevalecer la justicia.  
Es entonces que noto algo en la espalda de uno de los charizard. -Es Zippo.  
-#Richie-san#  
-No importa si eres un ángel o un demonio o lo que sea. Nadie se entromete con los asuntos del Equipo Rocket. Haunter atácalos.  
-Charla, encárgate de él.  
El charizard con el moño rosa se acerca al haunter para atacar con lanzallamas, pero éste aparece y desaparece una y otra vez esquivando los ataques. En lo que está la pelea la cuerda termina de romperse y el puente comienza a caer al vacío. Sin perder tiempo Red Angel y el otro charizard toman las cuerdas del puente deteniendo su caída.  
-¿Se encuentran bien todos?  
Pero al voltear abajo ve que no hay nadie en el puente. -No puede ser. Llegamos tarde.  
-#Liza, mira arriba#- dice Zippo señalando donde estoy levitando mientras sostengo a Joey y una columna de agua proveniente del río sostiene a Tracey en el aire al tiempo de que un mew tiene problemas para cargar a pichu.  
-#Pichu, necesitas ponerte a dieta inmediatamente#  
Ya que todos llegamos a tierra firme Zippo de baja de la espalda de charizard y corre a mis brazos.  
-#Richie-san#.  
-Zippo, me tenías muy preocupado.  
De mientras Ashley regresa a su forma humana para asombro de la recién llegada y del charizard.  
-No puede ser, eres igual a Ash.  
-En realida mi nombre es Ashley.  
El charizard se me queda viendo y luego ve a Ashley. -#¿Son hermanos?#  
-No lo somos- respondo.  
-#¿Cómo me entendiste Richie?#  
-Soy un guerrero pokemon al igual que Ashley.  
-#Siento interrumpir la conversación, pero Charla tiene problemas#  
Tal como lo dijo Zippo, haunter estaba tomando ventaja cuando quilava comenzó a ayudarlo con su rapidez.  
-Haunter bola sombra.  
El fantasma forma en sus manos una esfera oscura que no duda en lanzarla contra Charla provocando que caiga cerca de nosotros.  
-¿Charla te encuentras bien?  
-#No puedo creer que esos pokemon patéticos me hayan derrotado#  
-Ahora es nuestro turno. Pichu yo te...  
-#Yo pelearé#-dice Zippo provocando que Ashley y pichu hagan una pose de anime. -#Primero arruinaron mi oportunidad de tener una pelea con jigglypuff, luego por su culpa hicieron que me separara de Richie-san, y ahora se atreven a lastimar a mi amiga.#  
Es la primera vez que veo a Zippo tan molesto, pero lo más extraño es que por un segundo sentí una energía cálida recorriendo mi cuerpo al tiempo en que me pareció ver un resplandor azul provenir de mi pokemon.  
-Esta bien. Zippo ve.  
Tan pronto como le ordeno, Zippo efectúa una serie de lanzallamas que son esquivados por el pokemon fantasma.  
-Tinieblas.  
Un rayo oscuro surge de la mano de haunter que lastima a Zippo en el brazo cuando trata de esquivarlo.  
-Auch.  
-Richie qué pasa.  
-Mi brazo. Me duele mucho, no sé por qué.  
Haunter había lanzado una bola sombra cerca del pokemon de fuego y el impacto hace que Zippo pierda el equilibrio y esté a punto de caer.   
-Haunter termina con sombra nocturna.  
-Zippo ten cuidado.  
Debido al polvo que se forma me cubro los ojos, pero al volver a abrirlos siento extraño mi cuerpo y es cuando me percato de que estoy flotando sobre el barranco. Volteo a la orilla y veo a todos viéndome. Bueno, no exactamente a mí, sino a mi cuerpo, que está cubierto de un resplandor azul.   
-/¿Qué está pasando?/  
-/Tranquilo, no tienes por qué temer/-me dice una voz conocida.  
-/¿Zippo?/  
-/Ahora tu mente y tus poderes están en mi cuerpo. Tenemos que actuar rápido, no podremos estar unidos por mucho tiempo./  
-/Está bien... amigo/.  
De mientras el Equipo Rocket ve incrédulo cómo el cuerpo de Zippo flota en el aire con un brillo azul en sus ojos.  
-Ay mamá, parece que está poseído.  
-Llamen al Padre Amaro para exorcisarlo.  
Eso me da una idea.  
-Ahora prepárence para los verdaderos problemas- Los cabellos de George y Lucas se erizan al oir hablar a Zippo con una voz doble, como si los dos hablaramos al mismo tiempo. En el otro lado Joey está igual de incrédulo.  
-¿Desde cuándo Zippo puede hablar?  
-Es increíble. Richie puede usar la fusión elemental  
-¿Fusión elemental?¿A qué te refieres Liza?  
-La fusión elemental es una habilidad legendaria que tienen algunos guerreros de brindarle sus poderes a sus pokemon y de igual forma recibirlos de ellos, pero es la primera vez en dos mil años que alguien usa ese poder.  
Regresando con George y Lucas, ya se habían recuperado de la impresión y estaban listos para dar órdenes a sus pokemon.  
-Haunter dale un lengüetazo a esa cosa  
-Quilava lanzallamas.  
Zippo, es decir, yo, es decir, nosotros, volamos a gran velocidad esquivando cada ataque  
-Confusión  
El pokemon de fuego del Equipo rocket es empujados hacia atrás por mi poder psíquico. Es increíble que pueda usar mis ataques en el cuerpo de mi pokemon. Rápidamente tengo una visión del futuro y volteamos antes de que haunter nos ataque por la espalda.  
-Lanzallamas.  
Sin tener tiempo para desaparecer, el fuego logra dale al fantasma, que saca humo de su boca de una forma muy graciosa.  
-/Richie-san, ¿qué pasaría si usamos nuestros ataques más poderosos al mismo tiempo?/  
-/Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo/  
En nuestros brazos formamos una esfera de fuego morado y la hacemos crecer hata que adquiere el tamano de una pelota de basquetbol. El Equipo Rocket comienza a preocuparse al preparanos a lanzar nuestra combinación de lanzallamas y mi ataque psíquico.  
-¡Llama psíquica!  
Lanzamos la esfera de fuego hacia haunter y quilava, que estaban muy sorprendidos para esquivar el ataque que ahora se dirige hacia sus entrenadores y forma una explosión. Por ahora ya no somos los únicos que volamos.  
-¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido dos veces hoy!  
Volamos hacia donde se encuentra mi cuerpo y los demás, que nos felicitan por nuestro trabajo.  
-/Realmente somos un gran equipo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu pokemon/  
-/Ya basta Zippo/-de tener mi cuerpo ahora me sonrojaría.  
-/Has incrementado tus poderes notablemente. Satori estaría muy feliz de saberlo/  
Esa voz. Es la voz que escucho en mis sueños.  
-/¿Quién eres?¿Y quién es Satori?/  
-/Encuentra tu verdadero reflejo y tus preguntas tendrán respuesta/.  
Repentinamente siento un gran cansancio y al caer al suelo me doy cuenta de que regresé a mi cuerpo.  
-Richie estás bien- me pregunta Joey en lo que pichu sostiene a Zippo para evitar que caiga. Debió esforzarse tanto para mantener dos mentes en un mismo cuerpo.  
-Sólo estoy cansado, es todo.  
Una luz blanca llama mi atención y todos volteamos a ver cómo el cuerpo de Zippo aumenta de tamaño y cambia su aspecto. Al terminar Zippo el charmander se había convertido en Zippo el charmeleon. sin perder tiempo Tracey comienza a dibujar al nuevo pokemon  
-Increíble. había escuchado que algunos pokemon evolucionan con el cariño que sienten hacia sus entrenadores, pero nunca he visto un caso así.  
-Es el charmeleon mejor entrenado que he visto en mi vida.   
-Es la primera vez que veo a alguien usar la fusión elemental a ese nivel.  
-Muchas gracias Liza.  
Me pongo a pensar en lo que me dijo aquella voz. Mencionó un nombre, Satori. Quizás esa persona sea la clave para recuperar mi memoria. Repentinamente dos gruñidos llaman la atención de los presentes.  
-Creo que tengo hambre.  
-#Lo mismo digo#- dice Zippo. -#Parece que nuestras mentes no fue lo único que sincronizamos#  
  
***************  
  
-Jefe- me informa uno de mis agentes tan pronto como entra a mi despacho. -El equipo de investigación ha detectado una gran cantidad de energía psíquica en las cercanías de Ciudad Vainilla.  
Es probable que se trate de la chica que escapó hace más de tres años, o mejor, "ese" pokemon.  
-Envíen un escuadrón de captura lo más pronto posible.   
Quienquiera que se trate, me encargaré personalmente de que nunca vuelva a escapar del Equipo Rocket.   
  
*************  
  
Ya estaba atardeciendo y en el cielo ya aparecía la primera estrella. lamentablemente Liza y los charizard tienen que regresar al valle charizírico.  
-#Espero que evoluciones de nuevo algún día para tener una batalla, Zeppo#  
-#Por última vez es Zippo#  
-Bueno, creo que ya es momento de irnos.  
Una luz roja sale de la espalda de Liza y se convierte en unas alas con las cuales ella junto con los charizard   
toman rumbo al valle.   
-Espero que algún día nos veamos de nuevo Ashley.  
-Hasta luego- es lo último que digo antes de que el trío se pierda en el horizonte.   
-Bueno, ya es tiempo de que nosotros también regresemos.  
Richie comienza a caminar en dirección al centro pokemon y Joey, Zippo, pichu y yo lo seguimos. Es increíble que Richie tenga ese tipo de poder. si Giovanni se entera de eso, creo que estaremos en graves problemas  
  
*************  
  
Richie y Zippo poseen una gran amistad que hoy se fortaleció gracias a los lazos que formaron, lazos que nadie ni nada podrán romper.  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
---------------  
  
Cada vez aumenta el misterio y se irán revelando secretos que nadie creería, complots impensables, y... no es Big Brother.   
Recuerden poner reviews y cambiarse los...digo, escribirme a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com 


	16. Reflejos del pasado

Poder Pokemon  
Cap. 16: Reflejos del pasado  
Los tableros de control de un laboratorio explotan aumentando el pánico entre los científicos. Uno de ellos ve aterrado contra la pared cómo su creación se acerca a él apartando las llamas con un escudo psíquico.  
-Nuestro sueño era crear al pokemon más poderoso...  
El pokemon de aspecto felino comienza a expandir su escudo a una velocidad extraordinaria mientras todo lo que lo toca se desintegra  
-...y lo hemos logrado  
Antes de ser alcanzado por la esfera de energía el científico alcanza a ver una burbuja rosa acercarse a él. Desde un helicópeto un hombre alcanza a ver una columna de luz provenir de una pequeña isla, en dondel el hombre ordena al piloto que aterrice. En medio de toda esa destrucción está un pokemon color lila de dos metros de alto examinando su entorno.  
-/Así que este es mi poder/  
-Eso es sólo parte de tu verdadero potencial  
Una sombra ve atentamente la conversación entre el hombre y el pokemon mientras se acerca más a ellos. De repente el pokemon voltea para no encontrar nada  
-¿Pasa algo?-le pregunta el hombre.  
-/Alguien nos espía/  
Usando su poder psíquico el pokemon eleva a una persona escondida destrás de unos escombros y la hace flotar hacia él. El hombre se asombra al ver a un chico de cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo con vestimenta ninja en color negro y una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello colocada de tal forma que cubre su identidad.  
-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?  
-Un ninja mantiene sus secretos en la sombra señor- dice el chico y entonces fija la mirada en el pokemon-Por lo que veo los rumores del pokemon clonado son ciertos.  
-/¿Quién eres?/  
-Permíteme presentarte a Satori. Él se encargará de tu entrenamiento.  
De repente la escena se llena de un resplandor tal que cegaría a quien lo estuviera viendo. Más tarde me doy cuenta de que la luz proviende de una linterna que sostiene Zippo mientras mantiene abiertos mis párpados con la otra mano.  
-#Oye despierta Richie-san#  
-¿Te sientes bien?-me pregunta Tracey. Es entonces que noto que estoy en una camilla del centro pokemon.  
-Si.. ¿qué pasó?  
-¿No lo recuerdas? te cayó algo del somnífero de vileplume cuando perseguías a Espejo  
Como habrán escuchado, estamos tras la pista de una carta pokemon, que esta vez tiene el aspecto de un wobuffet plateado.  
-Realmente es muy difícil atrapar las cartas sin Ashley. Espero que pronto regrese de Isla Canela.  
-No te preocupes Richie- me anima Joey- No creo que le tome mucho tiempo ir a visitar a su amiga y...  
Me quedo pensando en el sueño que tuve. Era tan real, tal vez se trate de una memoria. Y si es así, por lo menos ya sé el aspecto que tiene Satori, mi clave para descubrir mi verdadera identidad.  
-...¿verdad Richie?  
-Este.. sí Joey(^_^U)  
Es entonces que escuchamos un ruido que nos despierta curiosidad y los tres vamos a investigar al vestíbulo, donde la enfermera Joy y un hombre maduro de cabello castaño, camisa verde, pantalón y zapatos negros y una bata blanca están en el suelo al igual que unos libros. Joey ayuda a levantar a su hermana mientras auxilio al investigador.  
-Espero que me disculpe enfermera Joy.  
-No fue nada profesor   
Al levantarse el hombre deja caer un papel y lo levanto. Quedo en shock al ver de qué se trataba.   
-Richie, qué pasa  
Era la fotografía de un pokemon extraño, un pokemon el cual conozco.  
-Pero si es el pokemon de mis sueños.  
  
*********************  
  
Isla Canela normalmente es un lugar de diversión, pero no he venido para hacer turismo, aunque la verdad me gustaría irme a bañar en una de las aguas termales. la lápida frente a mí me recuerda el motivo de mi viaje.  
-Y pesar que ahora podría ser una maestra pokemon como lo soñaba- exclama un señor de cabello cano con un mechón en la frente.   
-Amber está en un lugar mejor, sin necesidad de ocultar su pasado como todos nosotros- comenta una señora de cabello morado amarrado en una coleta con unos lentes adornando su rostro, un top negro, falda azul, zapatillas negras y una chaqueta roja.   
-Debe estar orgullosa de cómo sacamos nuestra vida adelante, sabiendo que nunca nos olvidamos de ella.  
Uno a uno vamos poniendo un clavel en la lápida y el señor revisa que nadie nos esté viendo. Afortunadamente el lugar está desierto.   
-Muy bien Ashley, haznos los honores.  
-En tu memoria, prometemos que nuestros sueños y esperanzas volarán alto pase lo que pase...  
Levanto mi mano derecha donde formo una esfera rosa, de la cual surgen varias burbujas rosas que son arrastradas por el viento hacia el mar mientras una lágrima recorre la mejilla de pichu  
-.. como estas burbujas sobre el mar.   
Por un minuto el ambiente se llenó de rosa y luego cierro mi mano para dar por terminada nuestra pequeña ceremonia anual.  
-Supongo que quieren comer algo antes de tomar cada quien su rumbo. Yo invito.  
-Está bien Prima. ¿Ashley, no vienes con nosotros?  
-De acuerdo.- Despues de todo, no creo que se enojen por quedarme un día más  
  
***********************  
  
Cuando me convertí en guerrero obtuve varias habilidades psíquicas, una velocidad sobrehumana y he desarrollado mis sentidos, pero todo esto requiere de energía y eso lleva a un mayor apetito, como se está dando cuenta el profesor cuando comienzo a comer mi sexto hot dog.  
-Este...¿como cuántos hot dogs más vas a comer?  
-No se preocupe profesor Bonsai, estoy tomando su cuenta por separado.  
-Gracias enfermera Joy(U)  
-He escuchado de usted por el profesor Oak-comenta el guerrero legendario- me parece muy interesante sus trabajos en genética.  
-Me alegro de que haya jóvenes interesados en la investigación pokemon.   
-¿Pero qué lo trajo a Ciudad Vainilla?  
El profesor Bonsai da un sorbo a su taza antes de contestar a Joey  
-Hace años yo y otros investigadores participamos en un proyecto para clonar pokemon extintos a partir de fósiles. Después de varios intentos logramos obtener al fin un clon del legendario mew con algunas mejoras genéticas, que decidimos llamarlo mewtwo  
¿Mewtwo? me suena ese nombre.  
-Entonces el pokemon de la fotografía...  
-Así es. Lamentablemente Mewtwo escapó hace más de tres años. En ese tiempo he dedicado mi vida a localizarlo antes de que el Equipo Rocket se entere de su existencia. Y esa búsqueda me condujo hasta aquí.  
La historia del profesor coincide en algunas partes con lo que he soñado. Joey se queda mirando la fotografía, en la cual está el pokemon dormido dentro de un tubo de vidrio con unos electodos para monitorear sus funciones vitales.  
-Creo que vi a ese pokemon, hace dos años.  
-¿En serio?  
-Fue justo antes del accidente de Richie. Parecía que lo iba siguiendo un helicóptero del equipo Rocket, cuando de repente le dispararon y cayó al bosque.   
-¿Y lo intentaste seguir?-pregunta el profesor algo atento, yo diría que mucho.  
-En ese momento tenía mucha curiosidad, pero nunca lo llegué a ver de cerca cuando encontré a Richie siendo atacado por el ninetales.   
-¿Richie, lo has llegado a ver?  
-No estoy seguro. Depués de que me atacó el ninetales perdí la memoria. Pero...  
-¿Pero qué?  
-Lo he visto anteriormente en mis sueños, así que es probable.  
-¿En serio?-pregunta algo interesado el profesor-¿qué te parece si me ayudas a buscar a Mewtwo?  
-Es cierto. Es posible que al tener un encuentro con Mewtwo puedas recuperar tu memoria.  
Tal vez Joey tenga razón. Con Mewtwo quizá recupere la memoria, por otro lado, el profesor Bonsai me da algo de mala espina.  
  
***********************  
  
Todos en el restaurante estaban viendo algo asombrados a nuestra mesa, donde Ash está imitando la forma de comer de un snorlax. sé que Ash tiene un gran apetito, pero últimamente come más de lo acostumbrado.  
-¡Quiero otra hamburguesa!  
-¡¿Ash, qué te está pasando?!La otra vez te indigestaste por comer cinco haburguesas y ahora con siete aún no estás satisfecho.  
-Este...supongo que es por el intenso entrenamiento que estoy haciendo últimamente con los pokemon.   
-Hablando de eso, ¿por qué no nos dejas verte durante tu entrenamiento?  
-Brock tiene razón. ¿acaso no puedes confiar eso a tus amigos?  
Ash desvía la mirada hacia pikachu, quien parece susurarle algo.   
-Por cierto, se les está enfriando la comida.  
-Ash Ketchum, no cambies el tema ahora. Dinos qué te sucede.  
-¡No quiero hablar de eso ahora!  
Las luces del restaurante comienzan a parpadear como si un apagon estuviera a punto de comenzar, y los cubiertos de cada mesa empiezan a sacudirse -¿Qué está pasando?  
Los cubiertos levitan repentinamente y vuelan de forma aleatoria por todo el lugar mientras nos cubrimos debajo de las mesas.  
-Parece que hay fantasmas en este lugar- dice Brock, quien intenta hacer reaccionar a Ash, pero aleja su mano rápidamente cuando una chispa salta de desde el brazo de nuestro amigo, quien tiene los ojos en blanco. Sólo hay una explicación para todo esto- debe estar poseído.   
-¡Pikapi, pipikachu pika!  
La manzana que tenía pikachu en sus manos golpea la cara de Ash tirándolo al suelo al tiempo de que los cubiertos caen y las luces dejan de parpadear. Salimos de nuestro escondite para ver al entrenador acostado en el suelo con ojos en espiral y una zona roja en su cara producto del golpe.  
-En la entrada de la ciudad vi un templo. Llevemos allá a Ash para que lo exorsicen.  
-Si la sacerdotisa es tan hermosa como amable, quedaría poseído por el espíritu del amor.  
Es el colmo, aún no ve a la chica y ya está loco por ella(-_-U)  
  
*************************  
  
-¿Falta poco?  
-Casi llegamos Joey  
Espero que el profesor tenga razón, ya me estoy cansando de cargar su equipo. Es uno de esos momentos en los que deseo ser un guerrero como Tracey y Richie, tal parece que no les molesta cargar tanto peso. Un momento, ¿qué tal si Mewtwo fue el primer pokemon que haya tocado Richie? eso explicaría por qué tiene casi el mismo poder de Ashley.  
-Yo también estaba pensando en eso  
-Richie, ¿estabas leyendo mi mente de nuevo?  
-¿Eran tus pensamientos? creí que me estabas hablando.  
-¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes? voltea a vernos el científico.  
-De nada- ¿cómo explicarle que tiene cerca al primer guerrero Mewtwo de la historia? en ese momento veo un resplandor en los ojos de mi amigo, aviso de que hay problemas cerca.  
-Todos cúbranse.  
Escuchamos una explosión justo antes de que unas rocas comiencen a rodar bajando la ladera. -se dirigen hacia nosotros.  
-¡Scyther ve!  
De la pokebola de Tracey sale un pokemon bicho, que se ve algo viejo. También quiero ayudar.  
-Sal nidoking.  
-Golpes furia ahora.  
-Usa tu perforador.  
Con un movimiento de sus navajas scyther envía una ráfaga que corta en pedazos las rocas, al igual que el cuerno de mi pokemon que ahora funciona como un taladro. Por suerte el profesor Bonsai estaba tan ocupado cubriéndose para notar cómo Richie nos protege de los escombros.  
-¿Qué pudo haber ocasionado esa explosión?  
-Ahora que recuerdo, cerca de aquí hay una reserva de larvitar, tal vez alguien la esté atacando.-le contesto a Tracey.  
-Creo saber quiénes fueron  
Nos dirigimos al lugar de la explosión sólo para encontrarnos a unos gemelos rubios con el uniforme del Equipo Rocket subiendo unos larvitar incoscientes a la parte trasera de un camión de carga.  
-Es el mejor plan que has tenido Lucas. Nunca creí que tuvieras tan buenas ideas con ese cerebro de mosquito.  
-Tienes mucha ra...oye.  
-/Richie, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?/  
-/No necesito ningún poder para saberlo/- dice mientras sujeta una pokebola. -Happy, ataque ráfaga  
La corriente de aire empuja hacia atrás a George y Lucas al tiempo que sueltan un pupitar dormido el cual Richie consigue atrapar en el aire.  
-Son esos mocosos.  
-Les aviso que estén listos para los problemas.  
-Y más vale que no opongan resistencia.  
-Para atacar al mundo con desesperación  
-Para romper las reglas de la Federación  
-para ignorar la fuerza de la verdad y el amor  
-Para extender nuestra codicia hasta las estrellas  
-George  
-Lucas  
-El Equipo Rocket robando a mil por hora  
-Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para huir  
-Farfetch'd far  
-Dejen a esos pokemon en paz-dice Tracey con pokebola en la mano  
-Parece que esa cinta en la cabeza no te deja pensar bien, porque nunca vamos a liberar a estos larvitar.  
-Así que déjenos en paz. Haunter, encárgate de ellos.  
-Happy rayo psíquico  
El rayo psíquico del buterfree y el ataque tinieblas de haunter chocan en el aire creando una explosión, pero George aprovecha para ordenarle a su quilava un lanzallamas.  
-Happy resiste.  
Estaba a punto de pedirle a nidoking unos picotazos venenosos cuando Tracey me detiene. -Aprovechemos para liberar a los larvitar.  
-Está bien  
Lentamente nos escabullimos para llegar al camión, que lamentablemente cerraron con llave.  
-Vaya suerte que tenemos.  
-Déjamelo a mí.  
El guerrero de agua sostiene el candado y se concentra mientras noto su marca brillar debajo de su banda. Lentamente su mano toma el color del agua y el candado sufre la misma transformación, pero esta vez el agua pierde su forma y cae al suelo, donde, según la explicación científica del profesor Bush, cambia su configuración molecular para volver a su forma original.  
-Asúnto arreglado.  
Abro la puerta del camión para dejar salir a todos los larvitar mientras Happy usa su rayo psíquico sincronizadamente con el impactrueno de Sparky para contraatacar la bola sombra. Lamentablemente quilava detiene el esfuerzo de los pokemon de Richie con su ataque de rueda de llamas permitiendo que la esfera oscura se acerque peligrosamente a Richie y el científico.  
-Richie cuidado.  
Una sombra luminosa se cruza en el camino de la bola sombra y de alguna forma el ataque fue reflejado y explota cerca de haunter con el doble de potencia.  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
Mi amigo psíquico se acerca a la figura luminosa, que voltea a verlo. Lentamente el ser pierde su resplandor para revelar su identidad.  
-Increible, es...  
Por sus rostros, parece que el Equipo Rocket no conoce al pokemon lila de dos metros de largo y un gran parentesco con la forma pokemon de Ashley.  
-¿Quién es ese pokemon?  
Soy el primero en salir del asombro para contestar a Lucas. -Es Mewtwo  
-Al fin mi búsqueda ha terminado.  
Richie se queda viendo a Mewtwo aún asombrado, quizá esté recordando algo.  
-¿Veniste a ayudarnos verdad?  
Mewtwo se limita a afirmar con la cabeza mientras ve a los gemelos con una mirada seria.  
-Ataque psíquico ahora.  
Como si Richie fuera su entrenador, Mewtwo forma en sus manos una esfera azul oscuro que está a punto de lanzar contra el Equipo Rocket cuando...  
-Ahora.  
...George lanza un objeto metálico que al contacto con el brazo del pokemon se cierra formando una especie de brazalete. Mewtwo se arrodilla mientras su esfera psíquica disminuye su tamaño hasta desvanecerse.  
-Buen trabajo George.  
-Gracias profesor Bonsai.  
No puede ser. -¿Trabajas para el Equipo Rocket?  
-¿Qué le hiciste a Mewtwo?  
-Ese brazalete anula las ondas cerebrales de Mewtwo dejándolo incapacitado para usar su poder psíquico- contesta el científico loco a Richie -Con Mewtwo de nuestro lado el Equipo Rocket será invencible.  
-Y ni se les ocurra usar a sus pokemon al menos de que quieran lastimar a Mewtwo.  
Richie aprieta fuertemente su puño en señal de ira. Espero que no se le ocurra usar sus poderes psíquicos o revelaría su identidad como guerrero.   
-Mewtwo escapó una vez porque lo usaron para sus malvados planes, y no dejaré que vuelva a sufrir en el Equipo Rocket.  
El guerrero toma una rama tirada y la levanta como un samurai listo para atacar con su espada.  
-Tornado shuriken.  
Al mover la rama Richie crea un tornado que va dejando surcos en el suelo a su paso dirigiéndose hacia los gemelos y el científico, éste último algo sorprendido.  
-Farfetch'd anula el tornado con tu danza de espadas.  
-El pato salvaje hace girar su cebollín a una gran velocidad para detener el tornado. Entonces el profesor aprovecha para sacar una pokebola.  
-Tangela, atrapa a ese chico.  
Desde antes de que el látigo cepa se acercara a él, Richie se mueve para evadirlo, pero desafortunadamente otra liana se acerca desde atrás y lo inmoviliza.  
-¡Richie!  
-Ahora rocía tu paralizador.  
Una nube de polvo amarillo cae sobre nosotros al tiempo de que me siento tan débil para seguir de pie.   
-¿qué quieren conmigo?  
-Te tengo buenas noticias. gracias al tornado shuriken que acabas de hacer pude descubrir tu verdadera identidad...agente Satori.  
-¡¿Qué!?-preguntamos los tres al mismo tiempo. ¿Richie miembro del Equipo Rocket?  
-Nuestro jefe quedará satisfecho por entregarle al pokemon más poderoso además de recuperar a uno de sus mejores agentes.   
-Hasta luego perdedores.  
Con esa frase George mete a Mewtwo y su guerrero al camión y los tres se suben a la cabina para escapar. -Ojalá hubiera hecho algo para detenerlos.  
-No te preocupes, aún hay tiempo- dice el observador levantándose tan naturalmente. En cambio yo ni tengo fuerzas para moverme.  
-¿Cómo es que no te afectó el paralizador?  
-Usé el ataque de protección al momento de que tangela lanzó el paralizador- Tracey saca de su mochila una botella que parece contener una especie de té -Toma esto, es infusión de sarvello  
Me alegro de que Tracey haya venido preparado ahora después de que un vileplume nos atacó en nuestro intento de capturar a Espejo. Es en ese momento de que el observador saca su pokebola azul  
-Será más rápido si los seguimos en el aire.  
¿Por qué seguirlos en el aire cuando le temo a las alturas?(T_T)  
  
*************************  
  
La oficial Jenny y yo buscábamos cualquier indicio de la carta en las afueras de la ciudad cuando de repente de entre los árboles sale un camión con una R roja en los costados a toda velocidad que se aleja en la autopista. Justo al momento de pasar escucho una voz en mi cabeza.  
-/Ayúdenme a salir/  
-Es Richie.  
-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta la oficial.  
-Richie está en ese camión.  
-Vamos a seguirlo.  
Ambos nos subimos en la motocicleta para seguir al camión del Equipo Rocket cuando de la cabina sale un haunter que comienza a dispararnos unas esferas oscuras  
-Sujétate bien Tracey.  
La oficial Jenny conduce la motocicleta de un lado a otro para evadir las bolas sombra de haunter mientras seguimos al camión del Equipo Rocket. Espero que mi idea funcione.  
-Venonat, usa tus picotazos venenosos  
Los pelos de venonat se erizan para liberar unas púas venenosas que chocan contra el suelo a unos diez metros de distancia.  
-Tenemos que acercarnos un poco más.  
-Furia azul  
Un dragón de agua golpea el camión sacándolo un poco de su curso. En el aire alcanzo a ver a mi forma de guerrero llevando en sus brazos a un asustado Joey.  
-Knightdra, bájame por favor(T_T)  
-Está bien.  
Knightdra baja al entrenador pelirrojo para sentarlo detrás de mí. Se me ocurre algo.  
-Lleva a venonat lo más cerca que puedas del camión.  
-De acuerdo Tracey.  
El guerrero dragón toma a mi pokemon y agita sus alas para acercarse un poco más al camión, que estaba a punto de cruzar un puente de madera. Es en ese momento que veo al pokemon fantasma formando una bola sombra en sus manos.  
-Knightdra cuidado.  
El guerero no logra esquivar el ataque a tiempo y se impacta con el puente con tanta fuerza que lo destroza, para nuestra mala suerte, justo cuando lo estábamos cruzando. El camión se aleja del otro lado mientras descendemos en caída libre.  
-¡Odio las alturas!(T_T)  
Repentinamente unas lianas salen de las rocas y se entretejen para formar una especie de red donde todos caemos.  
-¿Se encuentran todos bien?- nos pregunta un chico de cabello negro y suéter de cuello de tortuga azul asomándose desde la orilla del risco.  
-Estamos bien, gracias.  
-En un momento los ayudo a subir.  
nos sorprendemos a ver que unas raíces sobresalen del risco y crecen en nuestra dirección hasta que se detienen. Seguramente el chico es un guerrero tipo hierba.Después de que subimos por las raíces noto que el chico vestido de azul con un eevee a su lado se me queda viendo y luego observa detenidamente a mi alter ego.  
-Vaya, nunca he visto que un guerrero pueda estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer eso...Tracey.  
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-le pregunto.  
-Tengo mis métodos. Ah, olvidé presentarme, mi nombre es Joe Raian.  
-El mío es Joey. Por cierto, gracias por ayudarnos.   
-No fue nada.   
-Lamento interrumpir la plática, pero tenemos que rescatar a Richie- nos avisa la oficial.   
-No creo que puedan alcanzarlo. Cuando logren llegar al otro lado, el Equipo Rocket subirá a Richie en un helicóptero rumbo a su cuartel cerca de ciudad Verde  
-¿cómo es que lo sabes? ¿Puedes ver al futuro o algo así?  
-Es mi especialidad, además de poder detener el tiempo.- le contesta el chico del eevee al pelirrojo.  
-En ese caso, mejor le informo a mi prima de Ciudad verde para que arrestre al equipo rocket en cuanto llegue allá.  
-Tengo que hacer algo para ayudar a Richie. Iré a ciudad Verde.  
-Joey, es peligroso. -dice la oficial Jenny -Tú solo no podrás contra los hombres del Equipo Rocket.  
También estoy muy preocupado por Richie. Además, si descubren que tiene los poderes de Mewtwo, puede sufrir el mismo destino que él.  
-En ese caso yo iré contigo.  
-Yo también. Necesitarán mi ayuda para evitar cualquier peligro.  
-En ese caso me quedo por si la carta Espejo aparece- nos avisa el guerrero legendario. Es entonces que me doy cuenta de un detalle.  
-¿Alguien sabe cómo vamos a ir a ciudad Verde?  
  
************************  
  
-#Te pasa algo?#- le pregunto a mi entrenadora después de que dejó caer su taza de té.  
-¿sucede algo Ashley?  
-No es nada Miyamoto.  
-Te he dicho varias veces que me llames Prima.  
-Entonces, ¿Ya le has dicho a Hiroshi la verdad?  
-Aún no. Lo haré en su momento- Ashley ve la hora en su pokegear y se levanta de la mesa.  
-Será mejor que me vaya. Mi avión saldrá dentro de media hora.  
-#Pero Ashley, si los boletos son para mañana#  
-Bueno, hasta el próximo año.  
-Promete que traerás contigo a Hiroshi.  
-De acuerdo.  
Al salir de la cafetería Ashley va corriendo hacia las afueras de la ciudad hasta llegar a la playa.   
-#Ashley, qué te sucede#  
-Tenemos que regresar rápido a Ciudad Vainilla. Algo debió pasarle a Richie.  
  
*************************  
  
¿Qué clase de peligros les espera a nuestros héroes en Ciudad Verde? Descúbranlo en nuestro próximo capítulo  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
------------------------------  
  
Este es el primero de tres capítulos donde intento explicar el pasado de Richie y algunos de los cabos sueltos de este fic. Puede que los capítulos que siguen estén algo largos y confusos, pero les prometo que al final se sorprenderán.   
Cualquier comentario a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com 


	17. Batalla en ciudad Verde

Poder pokemon  
Cap. 17: Batalla en ciudad Verde.  
En nuestro capítulo anterior Tracey, Richie y Joey se encuentran con el profesor Bonsai, quien está en ciudad Vainilla buscando a Mewtwo, el pokemon más poderoso. Los tres ayudan al profesor en su misión con la ezperanza de que ayude a Richie a recuperar su memoria. El grupo se encuentra con el equipo rocket tratando de robar unos larvitar cuando frente a ellos aparece Mewtwo. Al revelarse los verdaderos planes del investigador, Richie intenta salvar al pokemon, pero él también es capturado al ser confundido por un exmiembro del Equipo Rocket. Nuestros héroes intentan seguir al Equipo Rocket hasta que caen de un puente. Afortunadamente son rescatados por Joe, un guerrero pokemon y amigo de Richie, que ofrece su ayuda a Tracey y Joey para ir al bosque Verde y salvar a su amigo. Sin embargo, el viaje no es muy placentero que digamos.  
  
***********************  
  
-...vamos hacia ciudad Viridian...  
-Tracey- me pregunta Joey, quien me acompaña montado en Hawk mientras Joe vuela en su xatu cantando las canciones que escucha en su discman -¿cómo cuánto falta para llegar?  
-Espero que poco. Creo que acabamos de pasar pueblo Paleta.  
-Ya llevo más de dos horas escuchándolo cantar y no aguanto otro minuto más.  
-Entiendo, hasta comienzo a pensar de que debería ser guerrero whismur.  
-Aún no puedo creer que Richie sea miembro del Equipo rocket.  
-Ojalá que todo sea una confusión. De seguro al hacer ese ataque pensaron que era ese tal Satori.  
-¿Dijeron Satori?- nos pregunta algo asombrado el guerrero celebi  
-¿Acaso lo conoces?  
-Anteriormente era el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. Hace tres años lo reté por una medalla tierra, pero me venció muy fácilmente con ataques nunca antes vistos.  
-¿Y pudiste ganar la medalla?- le pregunta Joey  
-Lamentablemente cuando regresé al gimnasio al día siguiente había desaparecido misteriosamente  
-Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado al verdadero Satori  
Repentinamente el rostro de Joe se pone muy serio- Xatu, Hawk, giren a la izquierda.  
los pokemon obedecen al chico y se mueven antes de que los toque unos misiles.  
-Parece que ya llegamos.  
-Y nos están dando la bienvenida. Tenemos que bajar rápido.  
-Creo que vi un claro cerca de aquí- les digo antes de que vuelvan a disparar otro misil. Antes de que se acerque unos diez metros a nosotros, el misil se detiene al momento de que Joe chasquea los dedos.  
-Xatu, Hawk, bajen antes de que el tiempo vuelva a avanzar.  
Los dos pokemon descienden al claro que vi hace rato y todos nos bajamos de los pokemon.  
-Xatu regresa.  
-Hawk, espéranos cerca- le indico al pokemon antes de que vuele a un árbol mientras escucho a varias personas acercarse, indicando que se acabó el efecto del poder de Joe  
-¿El pidgeot es de Ashley, verdad?  
-En realidad es de su padre.   
-Eso explica la conexión que predije.  
-Joe- le pregunta el hermano de la enfermera Joy- ¿podrías detener el tiempo de nuevo para entrar al cuartel?  
-No puedo usar ese poder dos veces seguidas. Tengo que esperar media hora.  
-Pantalla de humo.  
Después de lanzar al suelo una esfera negra que formé en mis manos los tres nos movemos entre el humo siguiendo las indicaciones del único vidente en el grupo esquivando los lanzallamas de varios houndoom. conforme seguimos avanzando la pantalla de humo se vuelve más delgada hasta que..  
-Deténganse.  
...nos encontramos a cinco hombres vestidos de negro frente a nosotros listos para dar órdenes a sus pokemon, que eran dos machoke y tres machamp.  
-Será mejor que se vayan ahora si no quieren salir lastimados.   
-¿Qué tal si les muestras el poder de la naturaleza?-le susurra el pelirrojo al chico de vestimenta azul.  
-No puedo. si Tracey y yo revelamos nuestros poderes el Equipo Rocket nos seguirá de por vida.  
-Joe tiene razón. tendrá que ser una batalla pokemon.   
-¡Pokebola ve!  
  
*******************  
  
Setecientos, ochocientos, novecientos, mil pokeyens- Dice mi hermano al terminar de contar la recompensa por haber capturado a mewtwo mientras salimos de la base  
-¿qué podremos hacer con tanto dinero?  
-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?  
-Lo mejor será usarlo para un arma que nos ayude a capturar al mew- le digo mientras le quito el dinero, haciendo que una carta dorada con el dibujo de un steelix caiga al suelo. -¿de dónde sacaste eso Lucas?  
-Lo encontré tirado mientras robábamos a los larvitar. Estaba pensando en vendérsela a un coleccionista.  
-Nadie va a querer una carta tan sucia y maltratada.   
-¿al menos puedo conservarla?  
-Está bien.  
Al ver abajo nos damos cuenta de que la carta había desaparecido. Quizá mientras hablábamos se la llevó un pokemon.  
  
****************************  
  
-No dejen que se escape  
Vuelo lo más rápido que puedo para escapar del helicóptero del Equipo Rocket que me viene siguiendo. Quisiera dejar de escapar, pero no debo dejar que me capturen. De repente siento un piquete en mi pierna izquierda y comienzo a sentirme algo mareado.  
-Tengo que esconderme rápido.  
Es entonces que noto una parte muy espesa del bosque, en la cual no hay claros cerca para que el helicóptero descienda. Rápidamente bajo al bosque asustando sin querer a unos pidgeys que estaban haciendo su nido. Ya en tierra reviso mi pierna para percatarme de que ahí me habían disparado un dardo tranquilizante. El sonido de una rama rota en el suelo me alerta de que alguien está cerca.  
-Debe ser el Equipo Rocket.  
La visión que tengo en ese momento me indica que no son ellos, sino algo peor. Con las fuerza que me quedan trato de huir de ese ser que me persigue hasta que salgo de la arbolera. al ver detenidamente dónde me encuentro comienzo a maldecir mi suerte.  
-Hubiera preferido al Equipo Rocket.   
Estaba en la pinta de un peñasco frente a frente con un pokemon zorro de color blanco con tonos dorados en cada una de sus nueve colas. Podría irme volando si no fuera por el efecto del tranquilizante. Como si fuera poseído por la rabia el ninetales me muerde mi pierna y me lanza al vacío con un golpe de cola. En un intento desesperado por salvarme tomo una de las colas de mi agresor para evitar la caída, pero al parecer al ninetales no le hace ninguna gracia y me da una patada al tiempo de que de su boca me dispara un rayo blanquecino.  
-¡AAhhhhh!  
Trato de tranquilizar mi respiración mientras siento el sudor en mi cara.   
-Gracias a Dios fue sólo un sueño- me digo a mí mismo aún sabiendo qué clase de sueño era ése. levanto la vista para ver el cuarto oscuro y húmedo. Trato de mover mis brazos, pero unas cadenas en la pared detienen mis movimientos. Ahora recuerdo que el Equipo Rocket me secuestró al creer que soy un miembro perdido llamado Satori después de que usé un ataque llamado tornado shuriken para salvar a Mewtwo, lo que me recuerda que: -Debo encontrar a Mewtwo y salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.  
Por si acaso reviso si hay una cámara de vigilancia en la habitación antes de actuar. Las cámaras en cada una de las esquinas me ayudan a determinar el nivel de seguridad del edificio. Me concentro en cada una de ellas para hacerlas explotar todas de tal forma que parezca un cortocircuito antes de romper mis cadenas con mi poder psíquico. En eso un ruido me alerta de que varios hombres se dirigen hasta acá.  
-Debí suponer que las cámaras estaban conectadas al sistema de alarma.   
La puerta se abre dejando entrar a dos hombres vestidos de negro que se ponen a examinar la habitación.  
-Código 23, Satori ha escapado. Repito, código 23- avisa uno de los hombres a travez de un walkie talkie.  
-Tal vez se dirige al gimnasio verde a buscar a Mewtwo.  
-en ese caso le avisaré a Giovanni.  
-¿Acaso él no está en el lago Rage supervisando el proyecto del doctor Sebastian?  
-Es cierto. Entonces avisemos al profesor Bonsai.  
Ambos hombres salen sin percatarse de que los estuve espiando desde arriba. Ahora sé dónde debo buscar a Mewtwo, si es que puedo salir.  
  
***********************  
  
-Resiste tauros.  
-Tú puedes scyther  
A pesar de contar con mi ayuda los pokemon están recibiendo una gran paliza de parte de los pokemon peleadores del Equipo Rocket.  
-Tracey, mejor regresa a scyther antes de que machoke use movimiento sísmico.  
-Está bien.  
Scyther es regresado a su pokebola antes de que el pokemon del Equipo Rocket lo logre atrapar, cayendo de una forma graciosa.  
-Tendré que usar a mi pokemon más fuerte. Xatu, yo te...  
En ese momento todos nos detenemos al escuchar una melodía, cuyo sonido parece provenir de una flauta. Nunca creí escucharla de nuevo.  
-Pero si es la melodía de lugia.  
-No es sólo eso Tracey, es la carta de presentación de Satori.  
Sobre la rama de un árbol todos observamos a un chico de más o menos quince años de cabello negro en un traje de ninja negro y una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello colocada de tal forma que sólo muestra sus ojos verdes mientras su mano derecha, que por alguna razón está vendada, sujeta una flauta de madera. El ninja salta de la rama y da unas vueltas en el aire antes de caer de pie entre nosotros y el Equipo Rocket  
-Si quieren una batalla, se las daré con mucho gusto.  
-Ya lo escucharon. Machoke, machamp, ataquen con golpe dinámico  
Con una gran agilidad Satori esquiva cada golpe de los peleadores sin ninguna dificultad, aumentando mis sospechas de que sea un guerrero. Por alguna razón no puedo predecir sus movimientos.  
-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? no entiendo por qué Hiroshi fue capturado tan fácilmente. Ahora es mi turno de atacar.  
Satori levanta la mano donde sostiene su flauta y comienza a girarla rápidamente.  
-Tornado shuriken  
El giro rápido forma un remolino que atrapa a los machoke y machamp mientras son golpeados por unas estrellas brillantes dentro de la corriente de aire.   
-Si así es el entrenador, no me quiero imaginar a sus pokemon(O_O)  
-Créeme Joey, no te gustará saberlo.  
El tornado se mueve hacia los hombre de negro que intentan en vano evitar que los atrape, y son mandados a volar como sólo el Equipo Rocket puede hacerlo.  
-¡Nos la pagarás!  
Satori se queda viendo cómo sus oponentes se alejan en el cielo hasta semejar una estrella en el firmamento del cielo nocturno para después voltear a vernos.  
-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?podrían salir lastimados.  
-Lo que pasa es que el Equipo Rocket secuestró a un amigo nuestro y hemos venido a rescatarlo. Por cierto, mi nombre es Tracey, y él es Joey, y supongo que ya conoces a Joe- contesta Tracey señalando a cada uno de nosotros al irnos presentando. El ninja se queda un momento viéndome detenidamente.  
-¿Te conozco?  
-¡Pero si tuve una batalla contigo un día antes de que desaparecieras!   
-Ah, ya recuerdo. Espero que me perdones, pero en ese momento olvidé que tenía planeado escapar del Equipo Rocket y hacerme una nueva vida.  
Sigue siendo el mismo de hace tres años (-_-U)  
-Si ya has escapado del Equipo Rocket una vez- pregunta el pelirrojo -¿por qué estás aquí?  
-También he venido por un amigo que está en problemas. Lo mejor será que trabajemos juntos- nos dice Satori al momento de dirigirse a la dirección contraria.  
-Pero el cuartel se encuentra para allá.  
-Será más fácil si entramos por el Gimnasio Verde.  
  
************************  
  
-Se fue a la derecha.  
Con varios agentes del Equipo Rocket siguiéndome me es difícil encontrar el lugar donde tienen a Mewtwo, pero gracias a ellos pude leer en sus mentes que hay un túnel subterráneo que conecta el cuartel con el sótano del gimnasio verde. Para que ellos estén pensando sólo en eso, significa que tengo que encontrar el túnel primero.  
-Zubat usa tu supersónico  
El estruendo hace que me caiga al suelo mientras intento taparme los oídos. En un intento de soportar el ruido no me fijo en que uno de los hombres se acerca desde atrás, hasta que algo sale de mi mochila y lo embiste.  
-¡Quita esa cosa de aquí!  
-#Tormenta de arena#  
Usando el ataque reflejo evito que la arena me golpee mientras descubro la identidad de mi salvador. Era el mismo pupitar que salvé del Equipo Rocket antes de que me capturaran.  
-Pupitar, usa tu cara fea.  
La cara del pokemon de roca se vuelve tan amenazadora como la de su forma evolucionada haciendo que los hombres del Equipo Rocket y el zubat huyan aterrados.  
-Muchas gracias por ayudarme pupitar.  
-#Tú me ayudaste antes, tenía que hacerlo#  
-Entonces estamos en deuda.   
-#¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?#  
Estaba a punto de decirle a pupitar que no estaba seguro cuando de pronto la tierra comienza a temblar.  
-#¡Un terremoto!#  
-confusión.  
Mantengo lejos de mí los escombros que caen del techo mientras algunas rocas obstruyen ambos lados del pasillo dejándome encerrado. La cantidad de rocas cayendo era demasiada para que siguiera usando mi poder. Sólo deseaba salir de ahí rápido y encontrar ese túnel que tanto busco.   
-Ya no puedo más.  
Con mi cuerpo cubro a pupitar para que no salga herido y cierro los ojos esperando que me sepultren las rocas sin notar un brillo bajo mi guante derecho. Dos minutos pasaron y no había ninguna piedra sobre mí. Al levantar la vista noto que estamos dentro de una especie de cuarto de control.  
-¿Cómo es que llegamos hasta aquí?  
-#Fuíste tú quien nos teletransportó hasta aquí#  
-¿En serio?-Es extraño que me haya teletransportado hasta aquí sin haber pensado en... -Un momento, recuerdo este lugar.  
-#¿Ya has estado aquí antes?#  
-Lo recuerdo vagamente, pero creo que éste es el laboratorio que estaba buscando.  
-#Mira eso#- me indica la evolución de larvitar y veo a Mewtwo en una mesa de observaciones conectado a unos electrodos. Su pelaje se veía muy opaco, y me acerco para quitarle esos cables.  
-/Encuentra tu verdadero reflejo para recuperar tu pasado/  
Me quedo viendo fijamente al pokemon psíquico mientras acerco mi mano a él, como si el hacerlo me revelara las respuestas que busco. Más tarde me daría cuenta de cuánta razón tenía.   
  
************************  
  
Lentamente abro mis ojos y observo que estoy en una habitación de una casa tradicional, recostado en una camilla. -¿Cómo llegué aquí?  
-#Al fin que despiertas. me tenías preocupado por lo del restaurante#- me contesta pikachu.  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
-#De repente causaste una ligera falla de energía e hiciste levitar todos los cubiertos de metal.#   
-¿Significa que Misty y Brock...?pregunto algo preocupado.  
-#Sólo pensaron que estabas poseído por un fantasma o algo así, y te trajeron a este templo para exorsisarte.#  
-Me alegro de que no me hayan descubierto.  
Pikachu toma mi gorra que estaba en el piso al lado de la camilla y sube a mi hombro para ponérmela -#Al parecer perdiste el control sobre tus poderes por un momento. Prométeme que no volverá a pasar#  
-Lo prometo.   
Y pensar que todo esto sucedió por no decirles mi secreto a Misty y Brock. me siento mal por ocultarles mis poderes, pero no estoy muy seguro de cómo reaccionen si se los digo ahora. Mientras espero el momento apropiado tendré que seguir entrenando para controlar mejor mis poderes y que no se repita esta experiencia, aunque...  
-Pikachu, ¿dijiste que hice levitar todos los cubiertos?  
-#No sólo eso, también varias cosas de metal. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?#  
-Parece que esta noche tendré un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento.  
  
**************************  
  
Hemos caminado por media hora siguiendo al chico ninja que alguna vez fue miembro del equipo Rocket y todos estaban en un silencio que tengo que romper.  
-Satori, ¿nos podrías decir por qué te fuiste del Equipo Rocket?  
-La verdad no quisiera hablar de eso, pero sabiendo que tarde o temprano "alguien" lo sabría...-en eso él se queda mirando amenazadoramente a Joe, quien le da una sonrisa tímida- ...les contaré. Mis padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo y un recluta en entrenamiento me encontró cerca de isla Espuma. Al no tener a dónde ir comencé a trabajar primero en el centro de crianza, donde comencé a pelear con los pokemon. Al principio lo hacía como un juego, pero poco a poco aprendí las diversas técnicas de combate que usan los pokemon y de ellas inventé unas propias hasta el grado que usaron una muestra de sangre mía para el proyecto Mewtwo. Creyeron que era uno de esos guerreros pokemon que habla la leyenda.  
-Debieron ser muy ingenuos para creer eso(^_^U)  
-Así es Tracey. Después de que el jefe se percató de mis habilidades en combate y mi buen trabajo para entrenar pokemon me dejó a cargo del gimnasio Verde.   
-¿Y cuando conociste a Ri..digo Hiroshi?- le pregunto  
-El mismo jefe se encargó de presentármelo y me pidió que lo entrenara para usar adecuadamente sus habilidades psíquicas. Desde la primera vez que lo conocí le tuve mucha confianza. Era como el hermano que nunca tuve y éramos muy unidos hasta que ese día llegó.  
Aún con su rostro parcialmente cubierto por esa bufanda puedo ver la cara de enojo que tiene Satori.   
-Había terminado mi batalla con Joe y me dirigía a entregarle unos papeles al jefe cuando vi que no estaba en su oficina. De cualquier manera entré y por curiosidad quise leer mi archivo. Ahí me enteré de que él había ordenado sabotear el avión de mi padre el día del accidente y que me habían engañado todo ese tiempo. Esa misma noche intenté escapar junto con Hiroshi y el mismo recluta que me había salvado aquella vez. Cuando capturaron a Hiroshi usó su poder psíquico para teletransportarme lejos de ahí y comenzar una nueva vida con otra identidad. Pero al recibir un mensaje telepático de él pidiendo ayuda tuve que retomar la imagen que tenía hace tres años.   
Vaya, no creía que debajo de esa imagen de guerrero se escondiera tanto sufrimento. En ese momento alcanzo a ver un edificio custodiado por dos guardias con armadura romana.  
-Ya llegamos, pero creo que nos esperan.  
-Veo que lo demoleraron cuando me fuí.   
-Lo mejor será que no nos vean entrar.  
Joe estaba a punto de chasquear los dedos para detener el tiempo cuando se da cuenta de algo.-¿dónde está Satori?  
Todos volteamos al gimnasio, donde los guardias hacen un saludo militar al ninja.  
-Bienvenido joven Satori. Puede pasar.  
El guerrero celebi se golpea la cabeza al momento de caer hacia atrás. Después de ayudarlo a levantarse los cuatro entramos al interior, donde cuatro pilares rodean la arena de batalla donde hay dos palcos en cada lado, donde se suponen que suben el líder y el retador para tener una batalla. Justamente en el palco rojo alcanzamos a ver una sombra que el ninja reconoce a pesar de la mala iluminación.  
-¿Quién quiere tener una batalla por la medalla tierra?  
-un momento, tú no eres Giovanni- le contesto- ¿no eres el profesor Bonsai?  
-Giovanni se encuentra fuera de la ciudad ahora, y por eso estoy ocupando su lugar.   
-Libera ahora a Hiroshi  
El profesor ve algo asombrado al exlíder del gimnasio. -¿Eres el verdadero Satori? Vaya, parece que he cometido un pequeño error, pero qué bueno que llegas- En eso el científico saca una pokebola del bolsillo. -Para darte la bienvenida, tendremos una batalla pokemon. si ganas, dejaré libre al chico y a Mewtwo, pero si pierdes, tendrás que volver a trabajar para el Equipo Rocket como en los viejos tiempos.  
-De acuerdo, será una batalla a muerte súbita.  
-No lo hagas, vas a perder- Trata de desalentarlo el psíquico de cabello negro, a lo que el ninja responde con una mirada que nos indica que sonríe bajo su bufanda.  
-No importa lo que hayas visto en el futuro, yo puedo cambiarlo.   
Satori se sube en el palco verde mientras el profesor asciende al rojo. En medio de la arena uno de los guardias se pone en posición de arbitrar el encuentro que decidiría el futuro de Richie.  
-¡Comiencen!  
-Ve rhydon.  
El pokemon rinoceronte sale de la pokebola del científico loco repitiendo su nombre de una forma amenazante. Al verlo detenidamente me fijo en una especie de tiara metálica con un cristal redondo de color rojo que tiene el pokemon en su frente  
-¿Qué es eso que tiene en la frente?  
-No lo sé Joey, pero me da mala espina  
Satori saca una de sus pokebolas y la ve con cierta duda, pero al final decide usar al pokemon que contiene.   
-¡Pokebola ve!  
Lentamente el pokemon más poderoso del ninja revela su forma después de salir de la pokebola. Tracey, Joe y yo nos sorprendemos al reconocer al pokemon de las orejas en forma de diamante, el pelaje amarillo y los círculos rojos en cada mejilla, diciendo su nombre.  
-Pichu.  
¿Acaso sera..?  
-Vaya, creía que Satori ya lo habría evolucionado a un raichu, pero aún así será imposible que le gane.  
Gracias a dios que fue sólo una coincidencia.   
-Rhydon, comienza con perforador.  
La esfera en la frente de rhydon comienza a brillar y el pokemon pone una cara iracunda al momento de avanzar a toda velocidad hacia el pokemon ratón mientras su cuerno gira como un taladro.  
-Esquiva y ataque rápido.  
pichu se mueve justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque y trata de embestir a rhydon, pero éste responde con un golpe de cola tan poderoso que lo manda a estrellarse contra la pared  
-¿Cómo puede ser tan poderoso?  
-Gracias al provocador de ira del Doctor Namba puedo aumentar la fuerza de rhydon con el poder de la ira- contesta el científico loco a Tracey.  
-Pero eso es trampa.  
-De cualquier manera voy a ganarle Joe, no te preocupes.   
  
***********************  
  
En el tragaluz del gimnasio, Ryu, Yami y yo vemos la batalla que se está realizando en el interior con mucha atención.  
-Parece que tiene problemas con ese rhydon.   
-Lo sé Ryu, pero ya sabes que ese no es un pichu ordinario.  
-Por cierto- nos interrumpe el meowth negro -Ya todo está listo para que resurja el brillo de la Segunda Estrella. El portador ya ha recibido los conocimientos del Primer Juez.  
-Ahora es cuestión de tiempo para que todo ocurra.  
  
**********************  
  
Pichu esquiva fácilmente los ataques furia de rhydon, que cada vez se pone más furioso. Por alguna razón me es difícil predecir el siguiente movimiento de Satori, quien se ve calmado en el palco verde, de alguna forma su sola presencia interfiere con mis visiones.  
-Pichu, doble equipo ahora  
Siete imágenes de pichu rodean al pokemon de roca que intenta seguirlo con la mirada, logrando que sus ojos giren en espiral.  
-Rapidez.  
Una serie de estrellas golpean a rhydon desde diferentes ángulos, pero aún así no es suficiente. En eso el profesor saca de sus bolsillos una especie de control y presiona un botón en él haciendo que la cara de rhydon sea más amenazadora.  
-Ahora usa derribo.  
-Confusión  
-¿Confusión?- preguntamos todos al tiempo de que un aura amarilla rodea al rival de pichu levantándolo unos cinco metros en el aire para después dejarlo caer. Es entonces que percibo una extraña energía provenir del ninja, es algo familiar.  
-Esferas relámpago.  
El pokemon ratón lanza de sus patas delanteras una serie de esferas amarillas que explotan al contacto con la piel rocosa del rhydon, quien tiene problemas para levantarse.  
-¿Cómo es posible?  
-Ninguna máquina puede igualar cinco años de entrenamiento intenso- contesta Satori, pero sé que no es toda la respuesta -pichu, termina con látigo trueno.  
La cola de pichu se carga de una gran cantidad de electricidad, y entonces el ratón eléctrico gira mientras libera la descarga de tal forma que parece que una extensión de su cuerpo con la cual golpea con gran fuerza al pokemon del profesor, al igual que lo hizo con mi eevee hace tres años, con la diferencia de que en el proceso la tiara es destruida al momento de que el pokemon queda incosciente.  
-¡No puede ser!  
-Rhydon no puede continuar. La victoria es para pichu, el ganador de esta batalla es para Satori.  
-Ahora cumple con tu promesa y libera a Richie y Mewtwo- dice el pelirrojo al profesor mientras un mal presentimiento recorre mi cuerpo al tiempo de que el científico sonríe maléficamente  
-Satori, baja de ahí rápido.  
El científico presiona un botón de su control haciendo que el suelo del palco verde libere una descarga de 500 voltios. Afortunadamente Satori salta a tiempo para evitar la descarga, pero un látigo cepa proveniente de un tangela se acerca a él para atraparlo en el aire cuando la tierra comienza a temblar haciendo que el pokemon enredadera falle.  
-Es extraño, me dijeron que no ha habido un terremoto en Ciudad Verde dese hace doscientos años.  
-Tracey, dudo que esto sea un terremoto normal  
EL centro de la arena se abre dejando salir a un steelix dorado al tiempo de que unos picos salen del suelo. No sé cómo pudo haber llegado una carta hasta aquí, pero en este momento es cuando debería estar Ashley.  
-Vayanse, yo me ocupo de steelix.  
-¿Estás loco Satori?- le grita Joey- no es un pokemon ordinario.  
-Lo sé. Eso lo hace más interesante.   
Satori saca la flauta de madera que le sirve de arma y junto a su pokemon se preparan para pelear contra la carta mientras Tracey y yo nos preparamos para intervenir.  
  
***************************  
  
Esta historia continuará.....  
  
-----------------------------  
  
De una vez aviso de que el siguiente capítulo será muy largo, pero a la vez uno de los más importantes de esta serie,por lo que estén preparados para cualquier cosa  
-Wo bufett_  
......bueno, casi cualquiera(-_-U). si tienen algo qué decir escríbanme a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com 


	18. El poder de Richie

Poder Pokemon  
Cap.18: El poder de Richie.  
Tracey, Joe y Joey llegan a ciudad Verde con la esperanza de poder rescatar a Richie y Mewtwo del Equipo Rocket, quienes los reciben con una batalla pokemon hasta que Satori, el antiguo lider del Gimnasio Verde, hace su aparición para ayudar a nuestros héroes. Mientras, Richie logra escapar de su encierro y con la ayuda de pupitar logra encontrar al pokemon psíquico. Cuando Satori llega al gimnasio es retado por el profesor Bonsai a una batalla pokemon. A pesar de la trampa el pichu de Satori logra vencer a rhydon con ataques nunca antes vistos, y cuando creía que todo se había solucionado un steelix dorado hace su aparición frente a nuestros héroes. ¿podrán vencer la carta sin la ayuda de Ashley?  
  
*******************  
  
Nadie más está aquí en medio de este espacio oscuro. Nadie excepto la silueta luminosa de un ser que me resulta muy familiar.  
-Al fin nos encontramos cara a cara.  
-/Felicidades por resolver mi acertijo. Me alegro de que hayas recuperado tu pasado/- me responde la silueta telepáticamente.  
-Aún me resulta increíble mi vida pasada, pero ne alegro de que haya descubierto mi propósito en la vida.  
-/Ahora la Estrella necesitará más de tu ayuda, y para eso tendrás que recuperar tu verdadera apariencia. Ya es hora de que volvamos a ser uno como antes./  
-Está bien Hiroshi- le digo a la figura aún sabiendo de que la conocen con otro nombre. La silueta se transforma en una esfera luminosa de la cual sale un rayo que entra a mi cuerpo, comenzando a sentir un gran poder dentro de mí. Después de eso estoy de vuelta en el laboratorio subterráneo junto al pokemon que vine a salvar. -Muchas gracias por ayudarme a descubrir mi pasado.  
-#Gracias a tí he completado mi misión#- me dice antes de cubrirse en una columna de luz y desaparecer dejando en el suelo una carta plateada que recojo y guardo en mis bolsillos antes de salir de ahí.  
  
**************************  
  
-Tornado shuriken  
Satori hace girar su flauta para liberar un remolino de estrella, pero tal parece que no logra hacerle daño a la dura piel de la carta, que responde con su cuerpo en posición para un ataque cola de hierro.  
-Chorro de agua  
Mi ataque logra detener a tiempo al steelix haciendo que debido a su tipo quede muy afectado.  
-Pichu, aprovecha que está empapado para usar tu impactrueno.  
El pokemon de Satori libera su famoso ataque de descarga eléctrica, que normalmente no le haría mucho daño, pero al estar empapado la carta recibe todo el potencial del ataque.  
-Tengan cuidado en el suelo.  
Gracias a la advertencia de Joe podemos evitar los picos que comienzan a salir de la tierra. Sintiendo un pequeño temblor donde estoy parado vuelvo mi cuerpo líquido antes de que sea perforado por una de las formaciones rocosas puntiagudas para después regenerarme.   
-Confusión.  
Entre Joe y pichu intentan hacer retroceder al pokemon serpiente de acero, pero éste deja escapar un fuerte chillido que aturde a todos los presentes. El ninja deja salir un grito de dolor mientras se arrodilla. Después de que se deja de escuchar el chillido ayudo a Satori a levantarse mientras noto que sus ojos cambian de verde a café y viceversa por un momento.  
-¿Satori te encuentras bien?  
-No es nada grave.  
-Tracey, tenemos un problema-me avisa el psíquico- la carta salió del gimnasio bajo tierra y no tardará en atacar la ciudad.  
-Entiendo. Joey, háblale a Ashley a su hotel y cuéntale todo mientras intentamos detener la carta.  
Al salir del gimnasio el primo segundo de la enfermera Joy de esta ciudad se separa del grupo mientras busco en mis bolsillos mi pokebola cuando noto que Joe saca un pedazo de tela verde de su mochila.  
-¿Para qué es eso?  
-Sólo lo uso en caso de que tenga que usar mis poderes en público. Por suerte es casi nunca(U_Uu)  
  
*************************  
  
Muevo los escombros que me tenía sepultrado para observar el gimnasio en ruinas. Apenas dos años Jessie y James le hicieron lo mismo, pero ahora el daño lo ocasionó un steelix de un color inusual con un poder asombroso.  
-Debo capturar a ese pokemon antes que esos mocosos.  
-No te lo permitiré.  
En medio del estadio veo al chico que capturé en Ciudad Vainilla al pensar de que era Satori.   
-No recibo órdenes de ningún mocoso. Tangela usa tu látigo cepa  
Unas lianas salen del cuerpo de mi pokemon para golpear al chico, pero por alguna razón él está sonriendo.   
-confusión.  
Las lianas se detienen repentinamente y regresan a tangela atándolo fuertemente antes de que comience a flotar en el aire. -¿pero cómo..?  
-Tenías mucha razón al pensar de que Mewtwo era parte de mi pasado, porque en realidad es mi pasado.   
Con un ademán el chico lanza a tangela hacia mí tirándome al suelo. al levantarme quedo asustado al notar que el psíquico pone la esfera azulada que tiene en su mano en mi frente.   
-Te agradezco mucho por ayudarme a recordar, pero lo mejor es que me olvides por completo.  
  
*************************  
  
-Satori, ya puedes dejar de reir(U)  
Entiendo que le parece gracioso mi atuendo que consiste en una playera de manga larga color verde bajo una especie de suéter sin mangas verde oscuro con un cinturón negro con una hebilla dorada y redonda, pantalón blanco y un gorro del mismo color que el suéter, botas y guantes de cuero y mi rostro cubierto por un antifaz verde, pero ya lleva más de diez minutos riéndose. -¡¿Quieres dejar de reirte?!(#)  
-Lo siento mucho(XD)  
Y pensar que yo mismo lo diseñé en base a un videojuego cuando detuve el tiempo por primera vez(U_U). Al escuchar unas risitas volteo a ver a Tracey, quien desvía su mirada a otro lado(¬_¬U)  
-Mejor vamos a la calle principal. Ahí es donde saldrá la carta.  
-De acuerdo. ¡Poder marino, evo....!  
En ese momento mi pokegear suena indicando que tengo una llamada.  
-¿Bueno?  
-Chicos, tenemos un problema- me dice Joey a travez del pokegear- Acabo de hablar al hotel donde está Ashley, y me dijeron que se había ido esta mañana.  
-Quizá la oficial Jenny de Ciudad Vainilla se comunicó con ella antes.  
-Lo dudo mucho Tracey. Bueno Joey, nos vemos en la avenida principal.  
-De acuerdo.   
Después de colgar la llamada veo un remolino de agua cubriendo al observador convirtiéndolo en un guerrero con armadura azul y un casco en forma de dragón que deja ver su cabello y ojos azules y un par de alas en su espalda. Me cubro de un aura verde al momento de comenzar a levitar para seguir a Knightdra cuando me acuerdo de un detalle. -¿Quieres que te llevemos Satori?  
-Tengo mis propios métodos- Diciendo eso el ninja salta a los balcones de un edificio hasta llegar al techo, desde donde nos sigue corriendo y saltando de edificio en edificio con su pichu en el hombro de un modo bastante familiar. Después de unos minutos llegamos al lugar justo donde el steelix dorado sale de la tierra aplastando con su cola los autos que en ese momento están ahí.  
-Furia azul.  
La carta gime de dolor al momento de ser rodeado por el dragón de agua seguido del tornado shuriken de Satori.   
-Semilla enredadera.  
Lanzo unas semillas que al contacto con la carta se abren para dejar salir unas lianas que comienzan a absorber su energía. La evolución de onix da un fuerte grito al momento de que unas manos de roca salen del suelo atrapándonos tan rápidamente que no pude escapar a tiempo. Las manos nos aprietan con tanta fuerza que me es difícil respirar o gritar de dolor. Repentinamente la roca que me aprisionaba se rompe cuando Satori la golpea con su flauta.  
-¿Cómo pudiste escapar a tiempo?  
-Un ninja tiene sus secretos. Ayuda a Knightdra a liberarse mientras pichu y yo nos encargamos de steelix.  
-Entendido  
Satori se ayuda del tornado shuriken para descender tranquilamente al suelo y destruyendo de paso los picos que salen disparados de la tierra convirtiéndolos en grava.  
-Pichu usa tu látigo trueno para abrirme camino.  
La cola de pichu se cubre de electricidad creando la ilusión de que se ha alargado dos metros y con ella golpea la tierra creando una onda de choque que rompe todo a su paso, incluyendo las estacas que salen del suelo. Detrás de la onda de choque Satori corre rápidamente con su flauta en la mano.  
-Cortes furia.  
Observo cómo es que la carta recibe múltiples cortes que se vuelven más fuertes en cada ocasión mientras termino de liberar al guerrero de agua.  
-Por la forma en la que usa los cortes furia, es probable que haya entrenado un scyther antes.  
-O que el scyther lo haya entrenado a él- debo admitir que a pesar de no ser un guerrero, Satori sabe llevar bien una batalla, lo que compruebo al momento de que la flauta llega a agrietar la piel de steelix.  
-Pichu, esfera eléctrica ahora.  
Tengo un mal presentimiento con lo que está a punto de pasar  
-Ten cuidado, está usando furia  
Justo antes de que el roedor eléctrico terminara de cargar la bola de electricidad la carta embiste al pokemon lanzándolo hacia su entrenador, y ambos son dirigidos al lugar donde surge una columna de tierra con púas en su superficie. Estaba a punto de chasquear mis dedos para detener el tiempo cuando observo que Satori se cubre de unas chispas rosas  
-Descarga cósmica  
Un relámpago rosa sale de la mano derecha del ninja destrozando tanto el vendaje en dicha mano como la torre de púas antes de chocar contra ella, para después dar unos giros en el aire y aterrizar a salvo.  
-¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?  
Al verle la mano derecha reconozco la marca en forma de estrella que tiene. En ese momento el ninja pierde el equilibrio y está a punto de caer si no fuera por un par de brazos que lo sostiene.   
-Richie, me alegro de que estés bien.   
-Lo mismo digo Ashy-chan. Parece que agotaste toda tu energía y la de pichu con ese ataque.  
-Para que me llames de esa forma, debes haber recuperado tu memoria Hiro-san.  
-¿Ashy-chan?¿significa que...?  
El ninja se quita su bufanda al tiempo de que sus ojos se vuelven cafés, contestando así la pregunta de Knightdra, aunque debo admitir que no me esperaba esto.   
-¿Ashley?¿por qué no nos habías dicho antes que eras tú todo este tiempo?  
-Pensé que tratándose de tí lo sabrías desde la batalla en el bosque Verde, pero parece que me equivoqué.  
-¿Entonces cuál es tu verdadero nombre? ¿Ashley o Satori?  
-En realidad Satori es mi segundo nombre, y me hacía pasar por un chico sólo por diversión(:P)  
-Chicos- nos avisa Richie- lamento interrumpir, pero será mejor que vean esto.  
El steelix dorado repite su nombre de forma amenazadora mientras todos los fragmentos de roca se levantan del suelo y vuelan para cubrir la carta. Roca a roca se va formando un monstruo humanoide de piedra de diez metros donde antes estuvo la carta.(N/a: imaginen algo como el gigante de piedra de yu-gi-oh)  
-Parece ser que la carta es una de las más poderosas, Dudo que...   
-Parece que aún no entiendes Joe. Tenemos que seguir peleando aunque el destino esté en nuestra contra.   
-Pero Ashley, estás muy debil por usar la fusión elemental. Tienes que descansar.  
Eso explica los extraños ataques que usaba pichu. Nunca creí conocer a alguien que pudiera usar esa habilidad legendaria.  
-De acuerdo Hiro-san(U_U)  
Richie saca de su mochila un pokemon en forma de una vaina rocosa y lo pone cerca de la psíquica. -Cruz, por favor cuida a Ashley mientras peleamos.  
-Pupi tar.   
-Bueno chicos- dice Richie al momento de poner la visera de su gorra hacia atras- es hora de pelear.   
  
***********************  
  
-Furia azul  
El monstruo de piedra se cubre al momento de lanzar mi ataque de agua. Una ligera brisa comienza a soplar en la misma direcciòn en la que se acerca una esfera multicolor.  
-¡Ahora!  
A la señal Joe y yo lanzamos cada uno un hiper rayo mientras Richie arroja una esfera oscura envuelta en un halo azul, que junto con la vista al futuro impactan en la superficie del gigante de piedra separándolo en varios fragmentos, los cuales vuelan por todos lados intentando golpearnos. En ese momento tres piedras brillantes me golpean al mismo tiempo y quedo atrapado en una roca esférica que sólo deja mi cabeza libre, y al no poder usar mis alas comienzo a descender rápidamente. Afortunadamente la misma roca que me cubre absorbió el impacto, pero de cualquier forma grito de dolor al sentir que me drenan la energía. De igual manera el guerrero celebi también queda atrapado, dejando a Richie solo contra el gigante de roca, que termina de regenerarse.   
-Rayo psíquico  
El rayo logra destrozar parte de las rocas del monstruo dejándolo sin un hombro, lo que enoja al gigante y hace que comience a lanzar rocas, las cuales nuestro amigo esquiva teletransportándose de un lugar a otro.  
-Ojalá que Richie pueda solo con todo esto.  
-Si logra despertar su poder oculto lo logrará- nos dice un chico como de trece años que usa una túnica gris con bordados en dorado y plateado alusivos al sol y la luna, y una especie de gorro cuya sombra cubre el rostro del chico. -No se preocupen, los ayudaré. Sólo no se muevan.   
Al ver que las manos del chico se convierten en unas garras negras un fuerte escalofrío pasa por nuestras espaldas mientras Joe y yo tragamos algo de saliva.   
-Garra de acero  
Dos zarpazos bastaron para destruir la roca que nos cubría y quedar libres de nuevo, aunque aún no recupero mis fuerzas.  
-Será mejor que descansen- nos dice el chico misterioso.  
-Pero Richie necesita de nuestra ayuda.  
-Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que pueda derrotarlo  
Richie continúa esquivando los ataques de la carta, que ahora consiste en unas púas rocosas que salen de todo su cuerpo, mientras el guerrero lanza una serie de ataques psíquicos. Pronto el monstruo de piedra pone sus manos en el suelo al tiempo de que salen unos picos del piso dirigiéndose hacia donde estamos nosotros.  
-Perforador.  
Un nidoking hace que su cuerno gire a trescientas revoluciones por minuto para embestir los picos que se fragmentan siguiendo la orden del hermano de la enfermera Joy de ciudad Vainilla, quien acaba de llegar justo a tiempo.  
-¿Me perdí de algo?  
-Nada interesante aparte de que Satori era en realidad Ashley, que Richie recuperó la memoria y que la carta está a punto de hacer que los escombros nos ataquen si no nos vamos de aquí rápido.  
-Gracias por ponerme al corriente Joe(U).  
Afortunadamente Richie logra teletransportarse frente a nosotros y forma una barrera psíquica para detener la lluvia de rocas. De repente la barrera se vuelve más grande y adquiere en parte una coloración rosada mientras volteamos a ver a Ashley con sus manos al frente.  
-Ashley, mejor llévate a los chicos lejos de aquí.  
-No quiero sonar tan pesimista como Joe, pero no podrás solo.  
-¡Oye!  
Los picos comienzan a rodearnos sin dejarnos un lugar por dónde escapar mientras Ashley y Richie intentan mantener en pie la esfera psíquica con un efecto marmoleado de rosa y azul producto de la combinación de ambas energías. Lentamente el escudo se reduce de tamaño conforme pasa el tiempo.  
-Ashley, no podemos seguir así todo el tiempo. Haré que la carta me ataque mientras llevas a los chicos a un lugar seguro.  
-Lo siento Hiroshi, no quiero que suceda lo de hace tres años.  
Richie, o Hiroshi como lo llama Ashley, pone una cara seria mientras sus ojos se vuelven azules.  
-Lo siento mucho. Es por tu bien.  
El paisaje cambia repentinamente al techo de un edificio desde donde escuchamos los sonidos de la batalla en la calle. -Nos teletransportó.  
-Lo mismo hizo la vez que intentamos escapar del Equipo Rocket hace tres años, él prefirió quedarse a pelear. Es el pokemon más testarudo aparte de pichu que he conocido en mi vida(U_U)  
¿Escuché lo que me pareció escuchar?  
-/¿Dijiste pokemon?/le pregunto telepáticamente a Ashley para no llamar la atención de los demás.  
-/Nunca dije que Hiroshi fuera humano/  
Desde la azotea vemos a nuestro amigo lanzar al gigante unas esferas azules que explotan al momento de tocarlo. Los escombros se levantan y, como la vez pasada, tratan de golpear al psíquico desde varios ángulos. Una roca logra derribarlo y posteriormente el resto de los fragmentos cambian su forma a la de unos picos que están a punto de lastimar a Richie...  
-¡Hiro-san!  
...cuando la marca de Ashley comienza a resplandecer con mucha fuerza, al igual que dos estrellas en el cielo. Una esfera de luz cubre a Richie desintegrando las rocas a su alrededor mientras el chico de ropa gris ve todo eso con mucha atención. -Al fin despertó la Segunda Estrella.  
  
**********************  
  
Aprovechando que Misty y Brock salieron a comprar víveres, Ash deja de hacerse el dormido y se levanta para sacar de su mochila una lata de comida pokemon y ponerla en el suelo. luego se sienta y pone al frente sus manos, que comienzan a sacar chispas por unos momentos. Mi entrenador se asombra al ver que la lata se sacude antes de flotar unos centímetros en el aire.  
-¡Lo hice!  
-#Ash, no grites tanto, te pueden descubrir#  
-Aún no puedo creer que tenga esta habilidad de mover las cosas de esa forma.  
-#Creo que sólo funciona con los objetos de metal. Son los únicos que son afectados por el campo magnético que produces#  
Al levantar la vista noto que Ash estaba mirando a la ventana en lugar de escuchar mi explicación. -#¿por qué no me estabas escuchando?#  
-Pikachu, mira- me señala al cielo, donde dos estrellas brillan más de lo acostumbrado.   
  
**********************  
  
Todos vemos cómo la esfera de luz deja de brillar revelando que Richie ya no está, sino un pokemon de dos metros de pelaje lila, al igual que sus ojos, con una apariencia algo similar a la de un mew.   
-Lo sabía.  
-¿Qué sabías Tracey?- le pregunta un confundido Joe. -¿Sabes en qué pokemon se convirtió Richie?  
-Ese pokemon es...  
-Hiroshi.   
-Ashley, ya sé que así llamabas a Richie, pero ese pokemon es Mewtwo   
-Lo sé, tuve la oportunidad de entrenar a Mewtwo y llegamos a ser tan buenos amigos que me dejó llamarlo Hiroshi  
-¡¿Qué?!- le pregunto a Ashley -No me digas que...  
-Así es Joey. Esa es la verdadera apariencia de Richie antes de la maldición.  
-No sólo eso- comenta el chico misterioso- es el portador de la Segunda Estrella  
Ahora entiendo. Cuando encontré a Richie hace dos años primero vi a Mewtwo escapando del Equipo Rocket y luego un ninetales lo atacó y lo maldijo convirtiéndolo en algo que supongo que varios pokemon salvajes odian: un entrenador. Eso explica el gran poder psíquico que tiene Richie y la similitud de habilidades con las de Ashley. -¡Vamos Richie, puedes vencer a esa cosa de piedra!  
Richie, o Mewtwo, o quienquiera que sea, vuela hacia el monstruo dentro del cual está la carta, y se cubre de un aura lila antes de embestir a la bestia con gran rapidez.  
-Quisiera estar en mi forma humana para dibujar ese ataque.- Ni siquiera como Knightdra deja de pensar en dibujar(_-_U)  
-Tengo una idea.   
Ashley coloca su mano derecha al frente al tiempo de que su marca emite un brillo rosa, del mismo color que la esfera que se forma en esa mano. Conforme la esfera toma un tamaño mediano va cambiando su coloración a blanco, momento en el cual la guerrera del cielo pone sus dos manos al frente.  
-Lluvia de estrellas  
De la esfera salen un centenar de estrellas que van dejando una estela de luz en el aire antes de que cada una destruya las piedras que forman el cuerpo del monstruo. Mewtwo aprovecha para acercarse al steelix dorado que queda expuesto cuando Joe se percata de una roca brillante que va flotando detrás de él.  
-Cuidado atrás de tí.  
El pokemon psíquico voltea al momento de que la roca está a punto de tocarlo cuando lo rodea un resplandor blanco que repele la roca haciendo que se rompa a estrellarse en una pared.   
-Me alegro que aún tenga el repelente de magia que le puso ninetales.  
-En ese caso sólo bastará con que toque a steelix  
Mewtwo desaparece y aparece una y otra vez esquivando las piedras con su agilidad hasta que está cara a cara con el pokemon dorado cuando noto que mueve su cola que comienza a resplandecer.  
-Ciudado Richie.  
Segundos antes de que el steelix hiciera su ataque cola de hierro se detiene al momento de que los ojos de Mewtwo resplandecen de azul al hacer que la carta levite y grite de dolor hasta que queda incosciente. Joe me carga para bajar de la azotea mientras Knightdra hace lo mismo con el chico extraño y Ashley nos acompaña después de transformarse en Mewstyque. Al quedar frente a quien antes era mi compañero de viaje quedo intimidado por la diferencia de estarura, pero al notar que se estaba tambaleando lo sostengo mientras se cubre de una luz blanca y lentamente toma la forma de entrenador pokemon con la que lo conocí.   
-¿Estás bien Richie?  
-Sólo un poco cansado, es todo.  
-No me sorprende, es la primera vez en dos años que peleas con esa apariencia.  
-Ashy-chan, detrás de tí.  
Volteamos a ver al steelix levantarse y prepararse para una embestida. Rápidamente Richie saca de sus bolsillos algo plateado y lo lanza al tiempo de que unos símbolos extraños aparecen en donde está parado.  
-Carta mágica, toma mi reflejo y protégenos. ¡Espejo, yo te elijo!  
La carta se convierte en una esfera plateada que va tomando una forma que nos deja sorprendidos. -¿Mewtwo?  
-Uno de los poderes de Espejo es el de mostrar la verdad que se esconde entre lo aparente- explica el chico de ropa gris -es por eso que la carta tomó esa forma.  
-Ahora entiendo. El Mewtwo que vimos en Ciudad Vainilla era la carta que tomó la verdadera forma de Richie.  
Antes de llegar a tocar a Espejo, el steelix es repelido por un contraataque y mandado a volar recibiendo el daño de su propio ataque.  
-Ahora Mewstyque.   
-Espíritu del sol, abandona el mal y conviértete en aliado del cielo. ¡Pokecarta ve!  
La carta luminosa que sale del cetro absorbe al steelix convirtiéndolo en parte de su diseño para despues flotar hacia la mano de Richie.  
-¡Atrapamos a Tierra!  
-Pupi tar.   
-Hiciste un buen trabajo Richie- dice Joe al darle una palmada en el hombro. Ya que todo ha pasado, el psíquico se da cuenta de algo.  
-Oye Joe, ¿no crees que es temprano para halloween o San Patricio?  
-Ahora verás.  
Joe intenta golpear a Richie por reírse de su atuendo mientras se teletransporta varias veces. Cuesta trabajo pensar que es uno de los pokemon más poderosos de todos(^_^U)  
  
*******************  
  
Con su pasado descubierto, Richie espera lo que le depara el futuro mientras su estrella brilla en lo alto del cielo sabiendo que podrá resolver cualquier problema que se le presente.  
-Oigan, ¿cómo vamos a regresar a Ciudad Vainilla?  
Bueno, casi cualquiera.  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
---------------------  
  
Parece que fue ayer cuando comencé a escribir este fic, que el día de hoy cumple un año en publicación. Agradezco a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leerlo, en especial a los que me enviaron reviews y mails:  
  
Joe-celebi the time travelers: Discúlpame por lo de este capítulo, no te enojes:p, y espero que nos veamos pronto en el messenger.  
  
Mirime Sketchit y Mari Briefs: Ya quiero leer lo que sigue de sus fics, y les aseguro que habrá Tracey para rato^_^  
  
Pokemaster y Crystal Ketchum Darklight: Pensando en ustedes dos trataré de poner más capítulos sólo de Ash. Es poco probable, pero si tengo tiempo tal vez escriba un fic de Ash.  
  
Hiro Makimashi(ex Ken Ichijouji), Alea(o Migweg) y Rich-kun: ..............La verdad no sé qué decirles:p sólo que sigan leyendo, porque las sorpresas a ún no se acaban.  
  
y para los demás, manden reviews o escriban a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com 


	19. Resplandor nocturno

Poder pokemon.  
Cap. 19: Resplandor nocturno.  
Todo estaría en oscuridad si no fuera por la luz tenue del sol asomándose detrás de la luna. Misty y Brock tratan de acercarse, pero una extraña fuerza los mantiene lejos de mí y un chico en una túnica negra. En el aire tres personas y tres pokemon esperan el momento de intervenir si es necesario. Pikachu y un umbreon se preparan para pelear hasta que le hago la seña de que aún no intervengan. La figura sombría se acerca a mí y se quita la capucha. El sonido de un disparo se oye desde la lejanía y despierto asustado.  
-#Estás bien Ash#  
-Sólo fue un mal sueño.  
La luna está en cuarto creciente y la voz de Brock indicaba que soñaba con la enfermera Joy y los ronquidos de Misty indican que soy la única persona despierta. Tomo la bolsa de dormir y la extiendo mientras la luz pasa por unos diminutos agujeros que hay en ella, que juntos forman mi silueta y momentos después la bolsa se rompe en mil pedazos.  
-#Para que hayas usado el disparo misil debió ser un sueño muy aterrador.#  
-Ya que Misty y Brock están dormidos, ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos un poco?  
-#Buena idea#  
Los dos nos alejamos de nuestros compañeros de viaje para llegar a un claro del bosque. Tomamos distancia y nos ponemos en pose de pelea. Ambos lanzamos un impactrueno que choca en el aire provocando una explosión. Una vez disipada la nube de polvo dejo una mano extendida y miles de pequeñas púas salen de ésta golpeando a pikachu, que contraataca con una embestida lo suficientemente fuerte para tirarme al suelo.  
-#Ya has mejorado bastante#  
-Y aún no has visto nada. Destello  
Con la luz que emito repentinamente ciego a pikachu lo suficiente para preparar un mega puño, cuando noto que pikachu concentra toda su electricidad en su cola y gira su cuerpo para hacer un golpe de cola, que dudo que acierte desde la distancia que está.  
-#Látigo trueno#  
La electricidad de la cola de pikachu se libera en forma de una cuerda eléctrica, de tal forma que parece una extensión de su cuerpo que usa para golpearme con una descarga tremenda que me lanza unos diez metros en el aire.  
-#¿Ash estás bien?#  
-Vaya, no sabía que tuviera sun ataque tan poderoso. ¿Cómo lo aprendiste?  
-#Una niña nos enseñó ese ataque a mí y a mi hermana cuando aún era un joven pichu#  
-Me gustaría intentarlo algún día.   
-¡Se fue por allá!   
Mis orejas y las de pikachu se mueven para captar el sonido de pisadas y aullidos, así que rápidamente nos subimos a un árbol para ver quién se acerca.  
-Alguien se acerca, hay que escondernos.  
-#¿También lo oiste? no sabía que tenías un oído sensible.#  
-Ni yo tampoco-. Tal vez por eso tenía la impresión de que Misty gritaba de más últimamente.  
-#Ahí vienen#  
Nos quedamos quietos para ver lo que iba a pasar. Un chico de gorra amarilla volteada hacia atrás, chamarra roja con bolsas amarillas, como sus bermudas y tenis rojos con negro y pantalón de mezclilla cargando una mochila café llega corriendo al lugar y voltea de un lado a otro como si buscara algo, hasta que un caterpie pasa frente a él. Noto cómo el chico desaparece al tocar el pokemon insecto. Pronto una multitud agitada con la oficial Jenny al frente llegan al claro sólo para encontar un caterpie.  
-¿Dónde se fue ese niño?  
-Cuando lo encontrenos va a pagar todo lo que hizo.  
-No pudo haberse ido lejos.  
-Cuando le ponga las manos encima a ese ladronzuelo.  
Una vez que la multitud se aleja pikachu se baja del árbol y se acerca al caterpie.  
-#Oye, ¿no sabes qué le pasó al chico que estaba por aquí?#  
-No sé de qué me hablas, no he visto a nadie  
Cuando escucho a un pokemon, lo entiendo tan claramente como si hablara con una persona, pero aún así reconozco cuándo un pokemon realmente puede hablar, como meowth y este caterpie.  
-#no me mientas, vi cómo ese chico desapareció frente a tí.#  
-Pikachu tiene razón. Dinos la verdad.  
-¿Entendiste lo que dijo tu pikachu?Eres un chico muy raro  
-Lo sé, y más que estoy interrogando a un caterpie.(U)  
-No soy un caterpie, soy un entrenador como tú.  
-¿En serio?  
-Está bien, te lo mostraré.  
Del cuerpo del caterpie sale una esfera luminosa que se separa de éste y toma la forma del chico antes mencionado, mientras el pokemon insecto sale corriendo por ahí.   
-¿Ya te convenciste?  
-¿Co..cómo hiciste eso?  
-Apenas descubrí esa habilidad hace dos semanas. Al principio me asusté un poco, pero ya he aprendido a controlarlo. Sirve de mucho cuando alguien te persigue.  
-Cuando descubrí que podía hablar con los pokemon creí que me había vuelto loco. Entiendo lo que sentiste, uh..  
-Mi nombre es Kenta.   
-Me llamo Ash Ketchum.  
-Gusto en conocerte- me dice en lo que me estrecha la mano.  
-Por cierto, ¿por qué te perseguían esas personas?  
-Todo comenzó en la tarde cuando buscaba un lugar para acampar.  
Flashback  
El sol ya se estaba ocultando en las montañas y Kenta camina por un sendero del bosque cuando nota a dos personas muy conocidas corriendo en dirección contraria cargando una bolsa cada uno.  
-Ajalejaleo, nos están alcanzando  
-Rápido James, haz algo.  
-Ese parece un trabajo para weezing.  
El pokemon sale de la pokebola lanzando una cortina de humo y el entrenador tose mientras trata de salir de la nube negra. Una vez disipado el humo Kenta nota una bolsa en sus manos, la abre y ve que está llena de pokebolas. Pronto nota que una multitud lo rodea.  
-Ya te atrapamos con las manos en la masa.  
-Esperen, yo sólo venía de paso.  
-Eso es lo que dicen todos.  
-Se pueden quedar con las pokebolas.   
-No dejen que se escape ese ladrón.  
Más tarde vemos al chico caminando por la orilla de un río seguido de una multitud enardecida casi pisándole los talones.  
Fin del flashback  
-Tuve suerte de haberlos perdido, pero de seguro me estarán buscando por siempre.  
-Si entregamos a los verdaderos ladrones tal vez te perdonen.  
-Es una excelente idea. Despues de todo no eres un cabezahueca como me dijeron  
-¿Quién te dijo eso?  
-Lo siento, pero hace tiempo un tal Gary me ganó en una batalla pokemon y mencionó tu nombre. Dijo que por mi forma de pelear era igual que tú por ser un cabezahueca, perdedor, ...  
A cada calificativo que oía mencionar, sentía una gran ira. Aprieto el puño y pequeñas chispas surgen de mi cuerpo con mayor frecuencia conforme Kenta hablaba. Cuando encuentre a Gary yo...  
-descuidado, ¿que más? Ah si, torpe, distraído...   
-¡Ya basta!  
Una parvada de murkrow se aleja volando al estallido de una explosión en un claro del bosque, donde todo, incluyendo a Kenta y pikachu, a un radio de cien metros está cubierto de hollín a excepción de una pequeña zona sobre la cual estoy todo quemado y con ojos en espiral.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-#Digamos que explotó de ira#  
  
***********************  
  
Ash camina por el bosque con un pikachu y un rattata en el hombro mientras la luna se refleja en un charco.  
-Kenta, no te haría mal caminar un poco.  
-Necesito descansar después de huir de las personas del pueblo- ser un rattata tiene sus ventajas -Ya veo por qué tu pikachu viaja sobre tu hombro. Aquí hay una buena vista.  
-#Tienes razón#  
-En este momento me gustaría ser un pokemon(-_-U).  
-#¿No tienes suficiente con poder usar los ataques de un pokemon?#  
Ash le tapa rápidamente la boca a pikachu. -Ya no hables de más.  
-Creí que era el único que podía usar ataques sin ser un pokemon.  
-¿Tú también?- me pregunta Ash asombrado. -¿Qué tipo de ataques puedes usar?  
-Lanzallamas, pantalla de humo, rueda de flamas tú sabes, los ataques de un cyndaquil. ¿Y de qué pokemon tienes las habilidades?  
-Sinceramente no lo sé. Puedo usar el impactrueno y la agilidad de pikachu, pero también tengo el puño trueno de un electabuzz, el disparo misil de un jolteon, el magnetismo de magnemite y ya conoces la explosión de electrode.  
-Es como tener a todos los pokemon eléctricos en uno.  
Por su cara, supongo que ya conoce mi otra identidad  
-Momento, ¿tú no eres en realidad ese tal Raikid?  
-Sí, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a alguien. Normalmente no confío en un rattata.  
Muy gracioso(-_-). Lo malo es que el cuerpo del rattata empieza a brillar y apareco en mi verdadera forma cayendo sobre Ash, pikachu y el rattata.  
-La próxima vez avisa antes de que caigas encima.  
-No fue intencional. Nunca había estado en el cuerpo de un pokemon tanto tiempo.  
-#Pesan mucho#  
-¿Que hiciste qué?  
Los tres nos acercamos a unos árboles cerca de donde el Equipo Rocket acampaba. Cerca de ellos se hallan dos bolsas llenas de pokebolas y varios platos que alguna vez tuvieron comida  
-Tenía que hacerlo. Si los del pueblo veían a ese bobo con parte del botín lo perseguirían en vez de nosotros.  
En lugar de sentirse amenazado por los gritos de la chica, el meowth se encontraba tranquilo puliendo su amuleto. -Ahora deben estar ocupados en ese entrenador y de seguro se olvidaron de nosotros.  
-Fue un gran desperdicio dejar tirado por ahí parte del botín.  
-Es un pequeño sacrificio para salvar nuestro pellejo. Y aún tenemos muchos pokemon para entregarle al jefe.  
-Y lo mejor de todo, no hay bobo que nos moleste.  
-Debí suponer que eran ustedes.  
De entre los arbustos salimos los dos entrenadores sorprendiendo al Equipo Rocket.  
-Pero si es el bobo con el otro bobo.  
-Y trajeron a pikachu.  
-¿Pero por qué no andas con la mocosa y el pelos de escobeta?  
-Ese no es tu asunto Meowth  
-Pagarán todo lo que han hecho.  
Ash y yo caminamos hacia el equipo Rocket cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos quedamos en el fondo de un hoyo profundo. Una manguera desciende y James enciende una especie de aspiradora que succiona a pikachu y nuestras pokebolas.  
-Regresen a pikachu.  
James mientras encierra a pikachu en una jaula de vidrio. -Uca uca, el que se lo encuentra se lo emboluca.  
-Sabíamos que tarde o temprano aparecerían, así que cavamos ese agujero.  
-Dénme mis pokemon.  
Ash intenta trepar las paredes del hoyo, pero a cada intento resbala y termina cayendo sobre mí.  
-Olvidé mencionar el aceite derrapante.  
-Cuando logren salir de ahí ya estaremos muy lejos.  
Jessie y James cargan las bolsas hasta la canastilla del globo en forma de meowth en el cual escapan. Mientras Ash trata en vano de salir de la trampa se me ocurre una idea muy arriegada. Me quito mi gorra, mis tenis y mis calcetines y los guardo en mi mochila antes de agacharme para tocar el aceite.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?  
-¿Ash sabes cómo hacer una pantalla de luz?  
-Por supuesto, fue uno de mis primeros ataques  
-Te recomiendo que hagas una ahora si no quieres terminar quemado  
Lanzo un grito y así como un cyndaquil enciende su flama antes de entrar en batalla, de mis muñecas y tobillos surge fuego en lo que unas flamas sustituyen mi cabello. Debido al calor intenso que se origina el aceite se incendia y provoca una explosión que nos levanta unos veinte metros y caigo de pie en lo que Ash se golpea la cara con el suelo.  
-Ojalá no vuelvas a hacer eso.  
Las llamas de mi cuerpo desaparecen y mi cabello vuelve a tomar su aspecto normal. -Lo siento mucho.   
-Ahora sólo falta encontrar al Equipo Rocket.  
-Pero entiende Ash, no podemos enfrentarnos al Equipo Rocket sin pokemon  
-Pero Raikid puede.  
Me quedo maravillado al ver cómo su ropa cambia a un traje negro con un relámpago amarillo al frente, guantes y botas amarillas y un casco negro con rayas amarillas a los costados con sólo apretar un botón de su pokegear amarillo.   
-Tienes razón, por algo tengo estos poderes.   
  
**************  
  
En el aire el globo con forma de meowth se aleja cada vez más de vista y dirijo mis manos al objetivo. Espero que llegue el ataque.  
-¡Disparo misil!  
Varias púas salen de mi mano y zurcan el aire hasta llegar a perforar el globo, que hace un aterrizaje forzoso en la orilla de un río.  
-¿De dónde salió ese disparo misil?  
-Lo averiguaremos más tarde, primero tenemos que irnos de aquí.  
-Alto ahí.  
El pokemon gato voltea sorprendido al ver a Kenta con el cabello convertido en fuego y las llamas cubriendo sus muñecas y tobillos, usando un chaleco rojo con pantalones blancos tipo árabe y unas babuchas naranja. Después Jessie, James y meowth voltean a verme usar en lugar de mi ropa habitual mi traje negro con un rayo dibujado al frente, botas y guantes amarillos y casco negro con rayas amarillas que mantien en secreto mi identidad.  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
-Ájalejaleo, es la rata humana con un faquir.  
-Mejor ustedes prepárense para los problemas.  
-Más vale que teman.  
-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.  
-Para unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación.  
-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.  
-Para extender nuestro reino a las estrellas.  
-Warfire.  
¿Qué tipo de nombre es ése(U)?   
-Raikid.  
-El Dúo Pokemon viajando a la velocidad de la luz.  
-Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar.  
-Wo buffet _  
-¿De parte de quién estás bola azul?  
-Wo wobuffet- Ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que quiso decir.  
-Nadie se roba el lema del Equipo Rocket sin recibir su merecido. ¡Ve arbok!  
-¡Sal victrebell!  
De las pokebolas salen el pokemon cobra y la evolución de weepinbell, pero este último no tarda en darle una "muestra de afecto" a su entrenador.  
-Aún no es hora del desayuno, victrebell.  
-Regresen cuanto antes esas pokebolas a sus dueños o...- les digo amenazadoramente mientras libero algo de electricidad- ...pagarán las consecuencias  
-El que nos hayas vencido una vez no significa que nos vuelvas a ganar. -Arbok encárgate de ellos  
-¡Rueda de flamas!  
Warfire hace aumentar de intensidad las flamas de su cuerpo y salta dando una serie de volteretas en el aire tan rápido que parece una sierra de fuego que se cae sobre la forma evolucionada de ekans, que quedó tan asombrado por los movimientos de Kenta que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de moverse. La mandíbula inferior de Meowth casi toca el suelo al ver tan asombroso ataque.  
-Hasta parece la antorcha humana.  
-Dejen de estar palpando moscas y hagan algo- les grita Jessie en lo que rocía algo de poción a arbok. Jamás creí que se preocupara por su pokemon.  
-Victrebell ataque flor de calabaza.  
-¡Agilidad!  
A la vista del Equipo Rocket desaparezco y aparezco mientras esquivo las hojas navaja, acercándome más y más hasta llegar a embestir el pokemon planta mandándolo de regreso al chico peliazul, de cuyo bolsillo cae una botella de aceite para motor que comienza a derramarse.  
-Es como pelear con la rata con hepatitis.  
-Wobuffet haz algo.  
El pokemon se limita a esconderse detrás de la chica. Sin que el trío se diera cuenta tomo la jaula donde se encuentra pikachu y Kenta saca las pokebolas de la aspiradora.  
-Eres un pokemon cobarde.  
-Wo buffet.  
-¿Estás bien pikachu?- le pregunto en voz baja mientras lo saco de esa jaula.  
-#Siempre lo he estado#  
-¿De dónde salieron?- dice Meowth cuando nota que estoy atrás de él junto a pikachu  
-Arbok no dejes que se vayan.  
-Lo mismo digo victrebell.  
Antes de que los pokemon se acerquen "desaparezco" junto a pikachu provocando que los atacantes se golpeen mutuamente en el aire. Luego aparezco al lado de Warfire, que me entrega mis pokebolas.  
-¿Listo para el gran final?  
Pikachu saca unas chispas de sus mejillas en lo que comienzo a formar en mis manos una esfera amarilla y Kenta hace lo mismo pero formando una esfera roja  
-¡Impactrueno!  
-¡Lanzallamas!  
De la esfera amarilla sale un relámpago que se une con el ataque de pikachu en lo que una gran cantidad de fuego se libera de la esfera de Kenta y en lo que el ataque eléctrico cae sobre el equipo Rocket y sus pokemon, el aceite comienza a arder gracias al lanzallamas y explota lanzando al Equipo Rocket a la estratósfera.  
-Nos hubieramos retirado en lugar de enfrentarnos al superbobo  
-Para la próxima mejor peleo con el Santo.  
-En momentos como éste solo hay algo qué decir.  
-¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!  
El trío y los pokemon se pierden de vista en el cielo. Dan lástima.  
  
***********  
  
Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con pikachu, aparecen ese superbobo y la antorcha humana y nos mandan a volar para caer con ese par de tontos que caen sobre mí. Al levantarse Jessie y James son golpeados por unas bolsas llenas de pokebolas.  
-Eso dolió.  
-Véanle el lado bueno- comento -Al menos no nos fuimos esta vez con las manos vacías.  
-Al fin la suerte nos sonríe.  
-Ahí están los ladrones.  
Volteamos los tres para ver una multitud enfurecida y armada con escobas, azadones, palos, y todo lo demás con lo que nos podrían golpear.  
-Esas son nuestras pokebolas.  
-Ahora van a pagar.  
No nos queda más que otra que hacer una imitación de Ana Guevada mientras escapamos de todo un pueblo en lo que salimos del bosque.  
  
********************  
  
Kenta, pikachu y yo nos sentamos a orillas del río después de la batalla que tuvimos para ver la luna en cuarto menguante.  
-Al principio pensé que era la única persona en el mundo con poderes pokemon, pero me alegro de conocer a alguien más como yo  
-Lo mismo pienso. Oye, ya que ambos tenemos habilidades pokemon, ¿qué te parece si tenemos una batalla para ver quién de nosotros es más fuerte?  
-#¿Una batalla entre entrenadores? Esto lo tengo que ver#  
-Te advierto que no va a ser muy fácil.  
Ambos nos colocamos en posición de combate mientras pikachu se pone en medio usando un traje de réferi(no me pregunten de dónde lo sacó)  
-#¿Están listos?# comiencen  
Kenta comienza lanzando fuego por medio de las llamas en sus muñecas mientras las esquivo con mi agilidad. Iba tan rápido que no me fijé en una pequeña piedra que terminó hacerme tropezar, dejándome vulnerable a un ataque de estrellas.  
-Dispraro misil  
Las púas salen de mis guantes deteniendo las estrellas en lo que me levanto del suelo.   
-Me sorprendiste con esa estrategia, pero no te dejaré ganar.  
-Tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga.  
-Lo mismo digo. ¡Pantalla de humo!  
Un denso humo hace que pierda la visibilidad, y el hecho de que sea de noche me dificulta aún más el localizar a Kenta. De repente siento fuego detrás de mí al momento en que me ataca con rueda de flama, para después ser tirado con un ataque rápido.   
-Impactrueno.  
Lanzo varias descargas a diferentes lugares, sin acertar en ninguno. unas estrellas golpean mi lado derecho rompiendo la tela que cubre mi hombro. Jadeo de cansancio mientras cubro la herida con mi mano, tratando de pensar en una forma de vencerlo.   
-Ataque de fuego  
Una llamarada en forma de estrella se abre paso por el humo y me presiona contra un árbol al tiempo de que lo destroza. Grito tan fuerte que no me doy cuenta de que estaba reuniendo energía en mi mano derecha cubriéndola de un resplandor blanquiazul. El humo desaparece al tiempo de que veo a Kenta preparando un lanzallamas. Tengo que hacer algo rápido.  
-!Látigo trueno!  
Incoscientemente libero mi energía en forma de una liana eléctrica que con un movimiento de mi mano la azoto contra mi oponente, que es lanzado hacia atrás dejando un zurco en la tierra. Se apoya en sus manos para intentar ponerse de pie, pero termina cediendo mientras sus ojos se asemejan a la panza de un poliwag  
-#Warfire ya no puede continuar. El ganador es Raikid#  
Me acerco a Kenta para ayudarlo a levantarse cuando noto una luz entre los árboles que llama mi atención. La luz pertenecía a un par de flamas de color azul que flotan al lado de una persona sujetando un cetro. Ahora que me acuerdo, esa silueta pertenece a una de las personas que vi en mi sueño flotando en el cielo.  
-¿Te pasa algo Ash?  
-No es nada Kenta.  
Al voltear de nuevo a ver a esa persona ya se había ido. ¿Que estará haciendo por aquí?  
  
***************************  
  
Tuve que retirarme al notar que el chico se percató de mi presencia. Debo admitir que a pesar de ser sólo un principiante tenga sus habilidades muy desarrolladas. Ya me imagino su poder cuando tenga la edad para ser un gerrero, por algo lo escogió el Gran Guardián. Levanto mi vista hacia el cielo, donde dos estrellas brillan más que las demás, indicándome que la Segunda Estrella ha despertado.  
-Es momento de regresar a ciudad Vainilla. Spyde, encárgate de entrenarlo apropiadamente.  
-Entendido- me contesta un chico de quince años de cabello café con un traje negro con líneas rojas simulando una telaraña y su rostro cubierto con un antifaz rojo, colgando de cabeza en la rama de un árbol. -Haré lo necesario para cumplir mi misión.  
  
***************************  
  
Después de cambiarnos a nuestras ropas habituales y de curar nuestras heridas con algo de poción me levanto y estiro mis brazos sin sentir ningún dolor en mi hombro.  
-Realmente eres un chico muy poderoso, y más con ese ataque que utilizaste para vencerme. Me tienes muy sorprendido.  
-La verdad yo también quedé sorprendido.  
-#Dímelo a mí, tardé tres meses en aprenderlo y te salió al primer intento#  
Una parvada de pidgey vuela sobre nosotros dirigiéndose al este, donde el sol comienza a asomarse por las montañas.  
-#Ash, está amaneciendo#  
-Lo siento Kenta, me tengo que ir antes de que Misty y Brock descubran que no estoy.  
-Espero que nos volvamos a ver para tener una revancha  
-Juro que te ganaré de nuevo cuando llegue ese día.  
-#El campamento está muy lejos de aquí.#  
Volteo a ver el río por un momento para después levantar a pikachu y ponerlo en el hombro.  
-Este es el mismo río que está cerca del campamento. Si sigo el curso del río...  
-#Por favor, dime que no lo vas a hacer (U)#  
-Sujétate bien pikachu.  
Empiezo a correr con gran rapidez en la misma dirección que el río dejando a Kenta tosiendo en medio de una nube de polvo. Sigo corriendo hasta que veo a lo lejos a Brock lavándose la cara en el río. El criador pokemon voltea y una ráfaga lo tira al agua en lo que paso por ahí y estoy a punto de estrellarse contra un árbol. Por suerte logro detenerme unos milímetros antes de que mi cara golpeara la corteza.  
-#Estuvo cerca. Al fin ya pudiste controlar tu velocidad#  
-Quizá con la batalla ya obtuve la experiencia suficiente para detenerme a tiempo. ¿Ya sabes qué decir si preguntan?  
-pika.  
-Así está bien(^^).  
En el río Misty ayudaba a Brock a levantarse en lo que togepi camina por ahí. El pokemon huevo se acerca a donde se está cocinando el desayuno y pikachu llega a tiempo para alejar al bebé del fuego, no sin antes notar una flama en su cola. Togepi es cargado hasta el río y es entregado a su dueña.  
-Misty, no debes dejar descuidado a togepi.  
-¿Ash dónde andabas? te estábamos buscando.  
-Sólo estaba por ahí.  
-Nos tenías preocupados. Cuando despertamos vimos tu bolsa de dormir rota y creímos que te había atacado un pokemon salvaje.  
Tengo que hacer algo para que Brock no me mire de esa forma(N/A: ya sé, suena imposible tratándose de Brock).  
-Este...¿ya está listo el desayuno?  
-Contéstanos. ¿Por qué tienes que desaparecerte a cada rato?  
-Si te digo no me creerías.  
Entretanto, pikachu nota que en el río algo se acerca flotando y llega a la orilla. La chica se acerca al río a recoger el objeto esférico.  
-¿Qué encontraste pikachu? Oh no...  
-Por favor no cantes.  
-ji ggly jigglypuff...  
-Después de todo necesitaba descansar un poco.  
Conforme la canción se ejecuta caemos al suelo dormido, al igual que la multitud y el Equipo rocket al otro lado del río.  
  
*************  
  
Después de su aventura nocturna, Ash está listo para seguir con su viaje pokemon tan pronto como se despierte. Con un poco más de experiencia nuestro héroe se prepara para su siguiente aventura sabiendo ya que hay otras personas con el mismo secreto. ¿Y tu qué opinas Jigglypuff?  
-Jiggly(#).  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
---------------------  
  
Espero que me perdonen por tardarme tanto, pero entre la escuela y el servicio social apenas tengo tiempo(además de mis frecuentes "sequías de ideas"). Les recuerdo que si tienen algún comentario, crítica o alguna idea que quieran aportar, dejen reviews o escriban a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com 


	20. Peligro a flor de piel

Poder pokemon  
Cap. 20: Peligro a flor de piel  
Desde hace dos noches que dos estrellas brillan más que nunca en el cielo, justo cuando Richie recuperó su apariencia normal. Tomo una foto que está en una repisa y la observo detenidamente. En medio de la foto estoy yo cargando a mi spinarak y Richie con su charmander, el mismo que evolucionó hace una semana. Es ahí que me fijo en el rostro de la chica de cabello castaño y vestido verde cargando a su oddish. De esa hermosa sonrisa fue de la que me enamoré cuando la conocí. ¿por qué tengo que ser tan miedoso para decirle lo que siento?  
-/Veamos... para comenzar, tienes miedo de que te rechace y te paralice/  
-¿Richie, dónde estás?-pregunto al reconocer esa voz en mi cabeza.-¿Estás volviendo a espiar mis pensamientos verdad?  
-/Es algo extraño. Estoy en las afueras de la ciudad y no he tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharte/  
-¡¿En las afueras de la ciudad?!- ¿Cómo puede escuchar mis pensamientos desde tan lejos y sin siquiera pensarlo?  
-/Al parecer cuando Hiro-san recuperó su verdadera forma, sus poderes están volviendo a tener su nivel original/  
Con Ashley, esto ya se convirtió en un "tres en línea" psíquico(U_Uu)  
-No me digas que puede llegar a ser más poderoso(O_O)  
-/y eso que aún no recupera ni la mitad de su poder, pero temo que pueda ser demasiado poder para que su forma humana lo soporte, así que lo estoy entrenando para que controle esa energía de más/  
-En ese caso buena suerte Richie.  
Regresando a mi problema, quisiera confesarle mis sentimientos a Sara lo más pronto posible.  
-/¿Y si la invitas al festival de las flores este sábado?/  
-Es una buena idea. muchas gracias.  
-/De nada/  
-Por cierto, ¿podrías leer la mente de otra persona que no sea yo?  
-/No sé, la de Kenny es algo simple, la de Jenny muy complicada, y Sara no me deja entrar a la suya/  
-Simplemente eres todo un caso (U_Uu)  
  
*******************  
  
-¡Hojas navaja!  
Es uno de esos momentos en que disfruto ser una guerrera pokemon mientras podo los árboles que rodean al templo, preparándolos para el festival de las flores. El festival se realiza en base a una leyenda local muy hermosa, y la gente acostumbra a colocar flores en un altar en el ala oeste del templo y bañar a sus pokemon tipo hierba en el lago para bendecirlos. La leve luz de la luna menguante dificulta que cualquier entrenador que esté pasando al otro lado del lago me vea utilizando mis poderes.   
-Al fin terminé- digo al ver los arbustos con las formas de un bulbasaur, un vileplume y un meganium. -Ahora sólo necesito un buen descanso.  
-Ayúdenme.  
-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto asustada al escuchar esa voz femenina.  
-Ayúdenme a salir.  
Cuidadosamente sigo a esa voz pidiendo ayuda preparándome para cualquier cosa.   
-¿Dónde estás?  
-Ayúdame a salir- escucho la voz proviniendo de un pequeño cobertizo donde se supone que se va a colocar el altar. En los años que llevo viviendo aquí hubo muchos vándalos que usaban ese cobertizo para encerrar a personas inocentes, pero el año pasado se colocó un candado para evitar esos incidentes y que se abriera sólo para colocae el altar. El candado se encuentra un poco oxidado por el tiempo y no tiene indicios de haberse abierto. ¿Qué tal que se trate de un fantasma?   
-Ayúdame a salir- esta vez se percibe algo de desesperación en la voz, por lo que retrocedo un poco. -Aléjate de la puerta. Hojas navaja.  
Dos hojas salen de mis manos y se cruzan sincronizadamente en el aire hasta que ambas tocan el candado al mismo tiempo y éste cae. La puerta se abre y no veo nada adentro, sólo una estatua representando a una mujer de cabello corto vistiendo un kimono sujetando un ramo de flores en sus manos y con una rosa adornando su cabello. La estatua comienza a brillar y parece como si los ojos se abrieran.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
-Ayúdame a salir.  
Una especie de humo plateado cubre a la estatua y a continuación entra por mi boca ahogando mis gritos. Después de que todo el humo entrara a mi cuerpo me desplomo pensando sólo en una cosa.  
-/Ashley, Tracey y Richie, tengan cuidado/  
  
***************  
  
-Vamos, tu puedes hacerlo.  
-La verdad no sé Richie.- le digo a mi amigo sujetando a un mew. ¿Estás seguro de que esto es así?  
Una toma abierta muestra que estoy vestido con un smoking sujetando una caja de chocolates.  
-/A cualquier chica le gusta esa clase de detalles, y te lo digo de buena fe/  
-Ahora que recuerdo, a tí no te gustaban esa clase de "cursilerías"  
-/No tenías que recordar eso ahora/(¬¬)  
-Creo que mejor no voy.  
-Si quieres, te ayudo.  
En ese momento noto que los ojos de Richie están a punto de brillar, recordando lo que pasó la última vez. -No es necesario, ahí voy(U)  
-Vamos, antes de que se terminen  
Dos chicas corren en dirección al templo y las seguimos. una multitud de mujeres están formadas en una gran cola del tamaño de dos steelix.  
-¿Qué crees que pase?  
-Vamos a ver  
Nos abrimos paso entre la multitud para llegar a donde está Sara vendiendo unos broches en forma de flor. Tambén noto el broche de rosa que lleva en el cabello. Bien, es ahora o nunca.  
-Ho..hola Sara. Te ves muy linda esta mañana.  
-Si quieres un broche, tendrás que formarte- me dice con una mirada algo seria.  
-La verdad no vine por un broche, sólo quería decirte que...  
-En ese caso mejor vete y no desperdicies mi tiempo. Tengo mucho qué hacer  
-Te traje unos chocolates.  
Al momento de ofrecérselos, ella mueve su mano para tirar la caja al suelo. Era una escena que no puedo creer, al igual que Richie y Ashley.  
-Ya te dije que no quiero que me molesten  
-Pero Sara...  
-No quiero saber nada de un perdedor como tú.  
Por un momento mi corazón deja de latir mientras siento cómo mi mundo se derrumba y mi alma se rompe en mil pedazos como el cristal. Mi cuerpo queda totalmente petrificado al saber que no era correspondido. Sin esperar a los psíquicos salgo corriendo sin ningún lugar en especial derramando lágrimas al viento. -¿por qué Sara?¿por qué?  
  
*****************  
  
-Auch  
-No te muevas mucho- me dice la enfermera Joy mientras me venda mi brazo dentro de la sala de observación del centro pokemon. -Listo, ya terminé. Sólo espero que haya puesto suficiente poción.  
-No te preocupes, de cualquier manera sano rápido. -le digo mientras coloco una compensa sobre mi ojo izquierdo, que se encontraba morado.- pero no puedo creer que Sara haya actuado de esa forma.   
flashback  
Después de que Joey se va corriendo, Richie se pone frente a la sacerdotisa mientras estaba en sus brazos fingiendo ser un mew de peluche.  
-¿Sara, qué te sucede?  
-No es tu asunto, mocoso. Oye, ¿no crees que eres muy grande para cargar con ese tonto peluche?  
En ese momento la guerrera tipo hierba me quita de los brazos de Hiroshi y me lanza contra la pared de tal forma que estaría destrozada si tuviera relleno de algodón.  
fin de flashback  
¿Cómo se atrevió a llamarme tonto peluche?(-_-#)  
-Lo sé. Mi hermano está muy destrozado por lo que ocurrió.  
-¿Se encuentra bien?  
-Aún no lo veo desde la mañana, pero fue extraño, de repente esa escena apareció en mi mente.  
-Richie..(¬¬)  
En la esquina opuesta veo sentado al psíquico, quien ve por la ventana mientras observo una marca de mano en su mejilla. Por alguna razón está preocupado.   
-¿Sucede algo?  
-Es lo que está pensando Joey. Bueno, sé que no debería hacerlo, pero creo que la mejor manera de ayudarlo es entendiendo lo que siente.  
-En eso tienes razón.  
Recuerdo que Mewtwo sentía cierto rencor por los humanos, y en el tiempo que conviví con él nunca le pude explicar lo complicado que son las relaciones humanas. Supongo que al momento de vivir entre ellos, Hiroshi pudo eliminar el odio hacia las personas y apreciarlos por lo que son, gracias a Joey. Ojalá que pueda hacer algo por él. Pero...  
-Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué Sara está vendiendo esos broches de flor?  
  
*********************  
  
No puedo detenerme a descansar, tengo que terminar de hacer los broches de flor para mañana. A este paso todas las mujeres de esta ciudad usarán los broches en el festival. Gracias a la energía de este cuerpo será más fácil realizar mi venganza sobre aquello que me rechazaron hace quinientos años.  
-Muy pronto seré la reina de mi propio imperio.  
  
**********************  
  
Por seguridad no se debe nadar de noche, al menos de que puedas emitir un resplandor lo suficientemente brillante para iluminarte el camino. Al ver mi reflejo en el agua, me imagino como un espíritu que vino a la tierra por una misión celestial. Creo que debo dejar de ver anime(U).  
-Vaya, es muy refrescante- le comento a totodile, mientras nada de espaldas en lo que pikachu cuida de mi ropa en la orilla  
-#Espera un momento#  
-¿A dónde vas?  
Totodile se sumerge y lo siguiente que sé es que un chorro de agua me eleva en el aire.  
-Más alto, totodile  
Al aumentar la potencia del chorro de agua, llego a ver sobre la copa de los árboles a un kilómetro el campamento donde veo a Misty durmiendo, pero por alguna razón la bolsa de dormir del criador está vacía. -¿A dónde se fue Brock?  
-#Ojalá se haya ido a dar un paseo nocturno#  
-Sólo espero que no esté...  
De un salto bajo a donde está pikachu y quedo petrificado. Gracias a la iluminación que proporciono, puedo ver a Brock boquiabierto al verme en este estado.  
-...cerca(O_O)  
  
*****************  
  
-¿En serio Sara hizo eso?  
-Así es Tracey-le cuento mientras caminamos en la calle con Zippo cargamos las bolsas de comida pokemon que nos encargó el profesor Bush. -Yo diría que es otra.  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Si fuera la verdadera Sara, sabría que el mew era Ashley.¿Y cómo sigue Joey?  
-Aún está devastado y no ha regresado al centro pokemon. Creo que...  
El sonido de cristales rompiéndose seguido de una alarma me interrumpe y le entregamos las bolsas a Zippo. -Ahora volvemos.  
-#De acuerdo(@_@)#  
Tracey y yo corremos a investigar en lo que la moto de la oficial Jenny nos logra alcanzar.  
-Alguien está robando la joyería, ayúdenme a detenerlo.  
-De acuerdo oficial  
Los tres nos detenemos frente a la joyería, donde vemos a varias chicas tomando los aretes, collares y demás accesorios tirados en el suelo mientras el pobre vendedor queda escondido.  
-Nunca había visto un desastre así desde el día de la princesa pasado.  
-Todas ustedes quedan bajo arresto por robo y daños a propiedad privada.  
-Oficial Jenny, tenga cuidado.  
Sin escuchar mi advertencia, la policía sujeta del brazo a una de las chicas, quien responde lanzándola en el aire con una gran fuerza. Afortunadamente logro detenerla antes de que se golpee contra el suelo.  
-Es extraño, todas tienen la mente en blanco.  
-Eso significa que de alguna forma son controladas, ¿pero cómo?  
-Un momento- En eso el observador se percata de un detalle que pasamos por alto. -Todas ellas están usando los broches de flor que vende Sara.  
-Eso es. Tracey, crea un pequeño tornado para quitarle los broches.  
-Entendido.  
El guerrero marino mueve sus brazos para crear una corriente en espiral haciendo que todos se cubran mientras los broches se desprenden del cabello de las chicas. En minutos las chicas se encuentran confundidas en medio de los cristales rotos y la joyería y los broches tirados.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-¿Cómo llegué aquí?  
-Yo me voy a mi casa.  
Una a una las mujeres se retiran el lo que intento tomar uno de los broches, pero termina desapareciendo después de emitir una luz blanca. -Esto debe ser obra de una carta.  
-Las piezas encajan. De seguro Sara está poseída por una carta pokemon.  
-Lo mejor será ir esta noche al templo.  
Volteo al momento de sentir una presencia, pero no veo a nadie sospechoso. Tal vez esta sobrecarga de poder me está volviendo paranoico.  
  
********************************  
  
No puedo creer la triste realidad, pero Sara ya tomó una decisión. Desde un acantilado observo las luces nocturnas de la ciudad por última vez. Supongo que lo mejor será irme, ya no tengo razón para quedarme en la ciudad, ya envié una nota a mi hermana y Richie para disculparme. Creo que ya llegó el momento de irme  
-Mejor espera hasta que amanezca, el bosque no es seguro de noche.  
Una chica de cabello corto adornado con una rosa de cristal y usando un kimono se pone frente a mí para evitar el paso.  
-Mientras más pronto me vaya, mejor.  
-¿A qué se debe tu prisa? ¿Tuviste una decepción amorosa o algo así?  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-No me llames entrometida, pero ví lo que pasó ayer. Estoy segura de que ella no quiso actuar de esa manera por la tensión que tenía. Tal vez si le vuelves a hablar ella aceptará salir contigo.  
-¿Pero qué tal si...?  
La chica se quita la rosa del cabello y me la ofrece con una dulce sonrisa, que me recuerda a Sara.   
-Todos tienen una segunda oportunidad. Toma, ofrécele esta rosa y todo volverá a ser como antes.  
-Muchas gracias, uh...  
-Ups, olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Kireihana  
-El mío es Joey, y gracias por el consejo. Iré a ponerlo en práctica.  
Corro para bajar la colina y dirigirme al templo, no sin antes voltear a despedirme.  
-Espero que nos volvamos a ver.  
Lamentablemente, ella se había ido, pero eso no importa. Tengo que decirle a Sara lo mucho que la quiero y pedirle perdón por alterarla cuando estaba tensa.  
  
*******************************  
  
Con mucho cuidado Tenchu se va acercando al templo cuidando de no ser vista, mientras Knightdra, Richie y yo la vigilamos detrás de un árbol.  
-Espero que tengan razón.  
-Estamos seguros de que Sara está poseída por una carta y que controla a esas chicas por medio de los broches, ahora falta tomarla por sorpresa y detenerla antes de que haga algo.  
-Salten ahora.  
Gracias a Hiroshi, pudimos evadir uno shuriken que nos lanzaron un grupo de chicas, todas con el broche de flor.  
-Nos descubrieron.  
-No dejen que se escapen.  
La multitud de mujeres intenta sujetarnos y los tres nos elevamos evadiendo los shuriken que nos lanzan. Deteníendolo con mi poder psíquico tomo uno y lo observo detenidamente. -Ya no me sorprende que sus armas sean flores.  
-Son unos cobardes- nos grita una de las chicas.  
-¿Qué te pasa, niñita? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te lastimen?  
-¡¿NIÑITA?!(####)  
-Houston, tenemos problemas(U)-escucho a los chicos al tiempo de que formo una esfera rosa en mi mano y pongo al frente mis brazos al tiempo de que la esfera rosa se vuelve blanca.  
-¡¡¡LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS!!!  
Varias estrellas salen de la esfera dejando una estela de luz, haciendo parecer un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que termina con las chicas con ojos en espiral tiradas en el suelo y los broches quemados.  
-¿Richie, crees que se encuentren bien?(O_O)  
-Eso espero(O_O).  
-Vamos, tenemos una carta por capturar.  
Los tres nos vamos acercando a la construcción principal del templo y nos asomamos por la ventana para ver a Sara junto a varias chicas.  
-Para dentro de dos días la ciudad estará bajo mi mando, y dentro de muy poco el mundo entero estará a mi merced.  
-Parece que están planeando dominar el mundo- nos indica Knightdra.  
-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Tenchu?  
-Impactrueno.  
Un relámpago cae cerca de mis pies al momento de escuchar esa vocecilla. -No puede ser.  
Para nuestra desgracia, vemos a Tenchu con una mirada que le ganaría a la cara de miedo de un gyarados, con uno de los broches en la oreja derecha. De repente somos rodeados por el ejército de chicas que se encontraban bajo el control de la carta lidereados por Sara.  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
-Ellos intentan sabotear su plan, jefa.  
-Tenchu reacciona, te están controlando.  
-Cállate.- me grita la sacerdotisa. En ese momento voy notando que la piel de las chicas se vuelve verde y sus caras se tornan algo maléficas. -Chicas, acaben con ellos.  
Para mi asombro, quedo atrapada en un látigo cepa, al igual que Knightdra. Por suerte Richie había logrado teletransportarse a tiempo derca de Tenchu para tomar su broche, que desaparece al momento de hacer contacto.-¿Qué pasó?  
-¿Tenchu estás bien?  
-Eso espe.. cuidado, detrás de tí.  
Una semilla cae en la espalda del psíquico y de ella sale una enredadera que lo rodea para absorber su energía.  
-¡Hiro-san!  
La marca en mi mano derecha brilla intensamente al igual que el cuerpo de Richie, que pasa a tomar su forma pokemon. La mirada alegre que caracteriza a Richie se vuelve seria en el rostro de Mewtwo al momento de que deja salir un aura azulada que desintegra la enredadera. A continuación el pokemon psíquico produce una onda de choque que hace que las chicas se desmayen al momento en que se desprenden los broches de sus cabellos.  
-¿Estarán bien?-pregunta el guerrero de agua al instante en que desaparezco la burbuja que nos protegía de la onda psíquica.  
-/No te preocupes, sólo recibieron un ligero shock. En unos minutos se recuperarán/  
-Hiro-san, prométeme que no harás eso de nuevo  
Un polvo naranja cae sobre nosotros y siento que mis piernas y brazos dejan de responder en lo que los cuatro caemos al suelo.  
-Es paralizador.   
-¿Mewtwo por qué no nos avisaste?  
-/Al parecer cuando tengo esta forma no puedo predecir ningún peligro cercano/-contesta el pokemon debilitado a Tenchu- /lo siento mucho/  
-Se atrevieron a entrometerse en mi plan, y ahora pagarán por eso.  
-¡Sara!  
Vemos acercarse a Joey rápidamente hacia la sacerdotisa para luego detenerse a tomar aire.  
-/Joey, aléjate de ella/  
-Qué bueno que te encuentro- dice el chico a Sara ignorando la advertencia de Mewtwo  
-Ya te dije que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.  
-Entiendo, pero necesito que me des otra oportunidad. Quiero que aceptes esto como prueba del amor que siento por tí.  
Joey muestra a la chica un broche en forma de una rosa de cristal brillante  
-¡Pero si es hermoso! Al fin estás entendiendo lo que es digno de una reina.  
Al momento de que Sara toca la flor de cristal, esta brilla intensamente y flota en su mano al tiempo de que un rayo blanquecino sale del accesorio entrando en el cuerpo de la chica.  
-¡Sara, no!  
Por alguna razón el broche de Sara se desintegra y ella cae desmayada sobre los brazos de Joey al tiempo de que se revela un bellosom plateado encerrado en la esfera que produce el rayo del cristal en forma de rosa.  
-Sara, resiste.  
-/Se encontrará bien/  
-¿De casualidad no tendrás un antiparalizador a la mano?  
-Si, pero apenas tengo para uno de ustedes.  
-Ashley, usalo.- me indica Knightdra. -Tienes que sellar la carta.  
-De acuerdo.  
Me tomo la botella del líquido que me entrega Joey y de inmediato siento mis fuerzas regresar en lo que me preparo para realizar el conjuro.  
-Espíritu de la luna, abandona el mal y conviértete en aliado del cielo. ¡Pokecarta ve!  
La carta luminosa que sale del cetro vuela hacia la esfera donde se encuentra el bellosom, y ambas se fusionan en medio de un resplandor blanco que revela una carta plateada con el dibujo del pokemon planta y la palabra "Flor"  
-¡Atrapamos a flor!  
-Amor y paz.  
  
*********************  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?-es lo primero que me pregunta Sara cuando despierta en un cuarto de hospital.  
-Estás en el centro pokemon. Tienes que descansar.  
-No recuerdo bien qué me pasó.  
-Fuiste poseída por una carta. por suerte ya todo pasó  
-Espero que me perdones si los lastimé de alguna forma.   
-No te sientas mal.   
Supongo que ahora es el momento adecuado.  
-Toma, te traje esto- le digo en lo que saco de mi bolsillo el broche en forma de rosa de cristal. -Es mi forma de decirte....que te mejores.  
Rayos, ¿por qué tengo que ser tan tímido?  
-Muchas gracias, es muy dulce de tu parte.  
Vamos Joey, tienes que decirlo ahora.  
-Sara, quería decirte que...   
En eso entra mi hermana a la habitación arruinando el momento -lo siento Joey, pero ya terminó la hora de las visitas.  
-Gracias por avisar Joy(¬¬U)  
-No te preocupes, luego me lo dirás.  
-Bueno, hasta luego Sara.  
Al salir de la habitación me dirijo con Joy a la cafetería donde Ashley y Richie se encuentran cenando de una forma muy "peculiar" en lo que Tracey termina su platillo civilizadamente.  
-Supongo que ahora puedo decir con total seguridad que se nota que son hermanos.  
-Tú lo has dicho- contesta el observador. -Por cierto, cómo conseguiste ese broche de cristal.  
-Cuando intentaba reponerme de lo que había sucedido ayer, me encontré en el bosque a una chica llamada Kireihana. Ella fue la que me dio el broche para intentar arreglar las cosas con Sara.  
-Bueno, de cierta forma sí solucionó todo.  
-Discula Joey- me pregunta mi hermana- ¿pero dijiste que el nombre de la chica que te encontraste en el bosque es Kireihana?  
-Si, así es. ¿por qué me lo preguntas?  
-La leyenda del festival de las flores habla de una sacerdotisa que protegió con su vida a una pareja de oddish del ataque de un demonio, y que su espíritu cuida tanto de los pokemon planta como de los enamorados.  
-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?  
-Segun la leyenda, el nombre de esa sacerdotisa era Kireihana.  
Los dos psíquicos se atragantan al oir la conversación, por lo que Tracey y pichu intentan ayudarlos mientras mi cara se vuelve azul con el sólo hecho de pensar que ví un fantasma(O_O|||)  
  
************************  
  
Con un misterio algo tétrico, nuestros héroes se preparan para enfrentarse las adversidades que les esperan mientras cumplen su misión de capturar las cartas pokemon  
Esta historia continuará... 


	21. Aprendiz

Poder pokemon  
Cap. 21: Aprendiz  
Hoy nuestros héroes descansan de su misión en el parque Delibird, pero como siempre, el destino les tienen preparado una sorpresa.  
  
****************  
  
En esta época del año la ciudad recibe a varios turistas de Hoen, donde se acostumbran las batallas de dos contra dos. En estos momentos me toca arbitrear uno de esos encuentros, en el cual unos gemelos de cabello café, uno con camisa negra y pantalón azul y el otro usando el mismo conjunto con los colores invertidos, sacaron un par de pokemon muy parecidos a pichu para enfrentarse al buterfree de Richie y el espeon de Ashley.  
-Plusle, usa agilidad  
-Happy, deténlo con un remolino  
La ráfaga que produce el buterfree alenta el paso del roedor eléctrico de orejas rojas y su cola en forma de cruz, y el viento lo arrastra hasta atrás hasta que es detenido por un pokemon similar al primero, pero con orejas azules y su cola se asemejaba a un signo de menos.  
-Minun, usa mano amiga(N/a: mi traducción para helping hand)  
Minun lanza una descarga a su compañero para revitalizarlo en lo que observo a Tracey dibujando a los primos lejanos de pichu.   
-Plusle...  
-Minun...  
-¡Impactrueno!  
-Espeon usa reflejo.  
A la orden de Ashley, el pokemon psíquico forma una barrera para defenderse de la electricidad. Los dos entrenadores psíquicos se miran el uno al otro y afirman, indicándome que tienen algo planeado.  
-Happy, usa remolino de nuevo.  
-No caeremos en el mismo truco. Plusle, esquiva y ataque rápido  
-Espeon, prepárate para usar tu rapidez.  
-Minun, defiende a plusle con una onda trueno.  
Al momento de que minun comienza a cargar, Ashley sonríe y le ordena a espeon. -Dispara al remolino ahora y usa confusión  
De la boca del pokemon sol salen unas estrellas que quedan atrapadas en el remolino, y con su poder psíquico espeon dirige el ataque combinado hacia los dos ratones.   
-/Supongo que es así cómo Ashley aprendió el tornado shuriken/- es lo que pienso al momento de que los pokemon de Hoen caen al suelo con unas espirales en lugar de ojos.   
-Plusle y minun ya no pueden pelear. La victoria es para Ashley y Richie.  
-Diste una buena batalla, regresa.- dicen los gemelos al mismo tiempo para poner a los roedores eléctricos. Todos los espectradores se retiran después de la batalla, pero algunos de ellos se hacen a un lado para dejar pasar a dos chicos vestidos de negro.  
-¿Esos no son George y Lucas?- le pregunto a Ashley al momento de que pasan a nuestro lado. En ese momento un niño como de diez años de cabello plateado controlado por una cinta negra con el dibujo de una pokebola en rojo, chamarra roja con negro, pantalones negros, tenis rojos con negro y unos guantes amarillos viene persiguiendo al Equipo Rocket.   
-Regresen con mi pokebola.  
-Ya escucharon, regresen ahora. -les grita Ashley al momento de que extiende su mano hacia ellos. Los gemelos se cubren de un aura rosa y flotan hacia nosotros.  
-Haunter, lanza tu bola sombra a esa mocosa- dice Lucas al momento de sacar al pokemon fantasma de su pokebola, quien forma una esfera negra en sus manos y la lanza cerca de la psíquica haciéndole perder concentración.   
-Aprovechemos para llevarnos al pichu.  
-De acuerdo. Haunter, tinieblas ahora.   
-Pichu, usa agilidad.  
El ratón eléctrico se mueve rápidamente para esquivar el ataque de tinieblas.  
-Pichu, ten cuidado, planea usar la bola sombra-advierte Tracey al notar los movimientos del fantasma.  
-Deténlo con un impactrueno.  
-Espera, no lo hagas.  
Sin escuchar a Richie, pichu libera una descarga que hace contacto con el ataque del fantasma provocando una gran explosión que eleva a los gemelos y el fantasma por los cielos al tiempo de que sueltan la pokebola robada.  
-¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!  
Una vez que se despeja el humo producido, noto que Ashley está bajo un árbol convertida en mew debido a la intensidad de la explosión, pero también noto a un pokemon verde semejante a un lagarto detrás de ella, como si Ashley lo hubiera protegido de la explosión.   
-¿Quién es ese pokemon?  
-Creo que es un treecko, un pokemon de Hoen del tipo hierba, pero es una lástima que el chico se haya ido, le iba a regresar su pokebola- dice Tracey con el botín del Equipo Rocket en sus manos. En ese momento Richie mira fijamente al pokemon verde de ojos marrón y con una cara de asombro se acerca a él.  
-Brendan,¿te encuentras bien?  
-No es nada grave,¿pero como sabes mi nombre?   
-¿Puedes hablar? -le pregunto al pokemon.  
-Por supuesto que puedo hablar, no estoy mudo.  
-Richie, no me digas que...  
-Así es Joey. Es ese chico.  
-¿Por qué me miran como si fuera un fenómeno?¿y por qué se ven tan grandes?  
-Brendan, creo que debes ver algo- le dice Tracey al momento de que saca del backpack de Ashley un espejo en el cual el treecko ve su imagen.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser posible que sea un pokemon!  
  
********************  
  
Aún no entiendo por qué la vida tiene que tener unos giros tan extraños. En un momento soy un chico que perseguía a unos ladrones de pokemon en el parque y al otro soy un treecko sentado en una sala de observación en el laboratorio de un profesor de cabello gris, temeroso de que me hagan algún tipo de análisis como si fuera un extraterrestre, en lo que los chicos del parque me ven atentamente.  
-Trata de tranquilizarte, esto te va a arder un poco.  
El profesor me rocía un líquido con un atomizador y hago un gesto al momento de sentir el ardor.   
-Listo, ya estás curado.  
-¿Eso es todo? ¿ninguna prueba o algo parecido?  
-Sólo te trajeron a curarte tus heridas. ¿Esperabas algo más?  
-Este... ¿no le parece raro ver a un treecko hablar?-le pregunto al científico.  
-Después de conocer a una chica que se convierte en mew, un observador que controla el agua y un entrenador mitad pokemon, ya nada me sorprende.  
De repente mi mandíbula inferior toca el suelo, a pesar de que me encontraba sobre una mesa de observaciones.  
-#Creo que se refiere a nosotros#.   
Volteo a ver al chico de banda roja acompañado de un entrenador de cabello castaño cargando un mew de peluche y al pelirrojo que conocí en el parque cuando me robaron mi pokebola. De repente el peluche flota hacia mí y me da la mano.  
-#Es un gusto conocer a otro guerrero pokemon. Mi nombre es Ashley, y ello son Richie, Tracey y Joey#  
-¿Eres un mew de verdad?  
El mew flota apartándose de la mesa y emite un resplandor blanco en lo que observo cómo se transforma en una chica de cabello negro atado en un moño lila, la misma chica que me ayudó a recuperar mi pokebola.   
-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?(O_O)  
-Una de mis habilidades especiales como guerrera pokemon es la de transformarme en el primer pokemon que haya tocado en mi vida, y al parecer, acabas de descubrir que también tienes esa habilidad.  
-Aparte de que, en tu caso, también puedes usar los ataques de un treecko.- me comenta el chico de cabello negro con reflejos verdes. La verdad no sé si pueda asimilar todo esto.  
-Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Dicen que soy una especie de guerrero que puede usar ataques de un treecko y convertirse en uno?  
-Así es. -me contesta el profesor Bush, creo que así se llama. -pero es muy raro que a tu edad ya se hayan manifestado tus poderes.  
-¿A qué se refiere?  
-Normalmente un guerrero muestra su primera habilidad especial a los doce años, pero parece que tu caso es la exepción. Creo que deberán ir con Sara, ella sabe más que yo sobre estos asuntos.  
-Pero antes...¿saben cómo puedo volver a la normalidad?  
-Es fácil- me explica Ashley -sólo tienes que...  
En ese momento siento mi cuerpo brillar al momento en que mis brazos y piernas se vuelvem ás largos y vuelvo a tener la misma apariencia de siempre.   
-...pensarlo.  
-Vaya, me alegro ser yo de nuevo.- digo al momento de bajarme de la mesa de observaciones. -No puedo esperar a contarle esto a May cuando llegue.  
-Brendan, te recomiendo que no comentes a nadie sobre tus poderes al menos de que estés totalmente seguro que puedas confiarle ese secreto, quien sabe cómo pueda reaccionar la gente.  
-Tienes razón- con lo miedosa que es May, de seguro se le pararían los pelos de punta si viera a un pokemon parlante(:P)  
  
**********************  
  
-Vaya, no puedo creer que estemos a un día de camino para llegar a Ciudad Olivine- les comento a mis compañeros de viaje, que se ven algo cansados.   
-Ash, ¿qué tal si descansamos por hoy?  
-De acuerdo, Misty.  
-Parece que vi un arroyo cerca de aquí, iré a investigar.   
Una vez que Misty se va, Brock saca de su mochila un recipiente hermético y saca algo parecido a unas bolas de carne.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Quiero que pruebes esta comida que hice especialmente para tu condición.  
Lamentablemente Brock sabe de mis poderes desde que me descubrió la otra noche usando el ataque destello.  
-¿Qué?¿Quieres que coma comida pokemon?   
-Considerando que tienes las características de varios pokemon eléctricos, necesitas una dieta alta en energéticos, aparte de que al paso que vas se terminará la comida antes de que lleguemos a Ciudad Olivine.  
-#Brock tiene razón. Además, su comida es deliciosa.#  
-Está bien pikachu, si tu lo dices...  
Meto una de las albóndigas a mi boca y lentamente mastico el bocado. -Mmm, está sabroso.  
-#Te lo dije#  
-¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
-Es Misty- digo al reconocer el grito, que al parecer soy el único que lo percibo.  
-Yo no oí nada.   
-Voy a investigar.  
Corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia donde escuché la voz dejando al criador en medio de una nube de polvo. Voy reduciendo mi velocidad conforme me acerco a Misty, quien está en el suelo cubierta de telarañas, para evitar que ella sospeche algo.  
-¿Misty estás bien?-le pregunto mientras la ayudo a levantarse.  
-Fue horrible, de repente salieron esas telarañas de no sé dónde.  
Estaba a punto de ayudarla a salir de la red cuando me fijo en una telaraña en la rama de un árbol, que tenía un mensaje: "Nos veremos pronto Raikid"  
  
****************  
  
-¡¿Por qué no puedo convertirme en un treecko de nuevo?!  
Ya me estoy desesperando. Intenté tres veces volver a usar mi habilidad especial sin ningún cambio, sólo un dolor de cabeza, mientras en el fondo veo a mi poochyena jugando atrapadas con el pichu de Ashley y el pikachu de Richie.  
-Debe ser porque aún eres demasiado joven para controlar tus poderes- me indica la sacerdotisa del templo, que resulta ser también una guerrera. -De cualquier forma, es normal de que al principio no salgan las cosas como esperabas, pero no te rindas.  
-Así es, aunque tuve que controlar mi poder para no convertirme en mew en el momento menos oportuno.  
-Pero aún así necesitas entrenamiento.  
-Gracias por el comentario, Richie(¬¬u)  
Por como se llevan, se ve que son muy buenos hermanos(XD), y por lo que me contaron, tienen casi los mismos poderes. Ojalá Richie me deje ver su forma pokemon.  
-Ahora que recuerdo, antes de saber que me transformé sentí una sensación extraña, como si una energía desconocida entrara a mi cuerpo.  
-Es extraño- comenta Richie. -No he sentido nada parecido cuando me transformo.  
-Ni yo, pero tengo una idea. ¿Qué te parecería si te enseño algunos ataques?  
-De acuerdo Ashley(*_*)- Creo que esto de ser un guerrero me está comenzando a gustar. -¿Qué tal si comenzamos ahora?  
-¿Estás seguro?  
-Por supuesto.   
-En ese caso, para mostrarme que eres digno de este entrenamiento trata de atrapar a pichu.  
-No hay problema.  
Con mucha cautela me acerco al pokemon eléctrico por detrás. Ya falta poco para tenerlo en mis manos. -/Nunca creí que fuera algo tan fácil(^^)/  
Justo antes de atraparlo, aparecen varias réplicas de pichu alrededor de mí. -¿Cuál es el verdadero?  
-¡Piiiii chuuuuuuuu!  
Cada uno de los ratones liberan una descarga tan potente que termino quemado en el suelo. -Gracias a Dios que soy tipo hierba(@_@)  
  
*********************  
  
Después de unas dos horas de entrenamiento, Brendan decide que ya es suficiente, por lo que lo acompañamos de regreso al lugar donde se hospeda, pasando por el parque.  
-Muchas gracias por las pociones, Richie.   
-No fue nada. Siempre traigo unas conmigo por si acaso.  
-Nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil el entrenamiento.   
-Para ser tu primer día de guerrero, tienes muy buena velocidad.  
-Gracias Tracey. Tienes suerte de tener una novia tan lista como Ashley.  
De repente la cara de los dos se pone roja y voltean a ver a otro lado en lo que me río un poco. -Lamento desilucionarte, pero no son novios.  
-Ahh(U_U)  
-/No aún/  
-Richie, escuché eso.  
-De acuer...  
En ese momento mis ojos se vuelven azules por un momento para después gritarles- cúbranse.  
Unas púas se van acercando a nosotros y el chico de Hoen se agacha en lo que oye que las púas chocan contra algo. Al levantar la vista nota que alguien puso una pantalla de luz, pero se sorprende al ver al pokemon lila que la puso.  
-¿Quién es ese pokemon?(O_O)  
-Te presento a la forma pokemon de Richie, Mewtwo.  
-/Es una carta pokemon, ya saben qué hacer/-les indico a los guerreros, y por la cara que pone Brendan, tal parece que mi forma pokemon le sorprende  
-Brendan, ¿conoces la leyenda de los guerreros legendarios?  
El guerrero treecko se sobresalta al ver a un pikachu alado detrás de Ashley. -Sara me contó de eso en la tarde.  
-Estás a punto de ver a dos de ellos. ¡Poder celeste...!  
-¡Poder marino...!  
-¡Evolución!  
Un remolino de humo rosa cubre a Ashley en lo que una columna de agua aparece alrededor de Tracey, y al desvanecerse dejan ver a una ninja de traje rosa con cabello lila, orejas y cola de mew y un caballero de armadura azul con alas de dragón.   
-Parecen héroes de historietas de carne y hueso(*_*)  
-#Váyanse de ahí#- nos amenaza la carta, que en esta ocasión tiene la forma de un jolteon dorado.  
-Brendan, busca refugio.  
-De acuerdo.   
El niño de cabello plateado se esconde detrás de un árbol antes de que el jolteon use el disparo misil contra nosotros.   
-Confusión estelar.  
El par de estrellas moradas detienen las púas, haciendo enojar a la carta. -#Vayanse de mi territorio#  
El pokemon abre su hocico para dispararme un rayo amarillo, lo que reconozco como un hiper rayo. Rápidamente me teletransporto hacia unos cinco metros en el aire antes de ser alcanzado por el rayo para dirigir mi vista a Knightdra listo para atacar.   
-Furia azul.  
El jolteon parece desvanecerse en una ráfaga antes de ser mojado, y observamos cómo es que la ráfaga se mueve en línea recta y cambiando de dirección al chocar con los árboles como si fuera una pelota de pinball, sin saber cuál será su próximo movimiento. El guerrero dragón extiende sus alas para esquivar una posible embestida, pero no contábamos con que el jolteon da un salto y nos golpea con una gran velocidad que aparenta ser un cometa.  
-¿Se encuentran bien?- nos pregunta Brendan en lo que se nos acerca con una botella de poción a la mano.  
-/Ten cuidado/  
El chico voltea a ver a la ráfaga amarilla acercarse a él, cuando se escucha un fuerte aullido que aturde al jolteon  
-Gracias poochyena(^^)  
-#No hay de qué#  
En lo que el chico me aplica poción, Mewstyque se enfrenta a la carta con su confusión estelar, que apenas da en el blanco debido a la velocidad de la carta. Una vez recuperado la voy a ayudar levantando al pokemon en el aire dejándolo expuesto a un ataque. Knightdra intenta levantarse, pero cae de nuevo al sentir un gran dolor. -Creo que me lastimé mi pierna.  
-Déjame ayudarte.  
Repentinamente siento una extraña energía, que logro identificar cuando veo a Knightdra cubierto en un aura azul, que parece fluir hacia Brendan, donde cambia a verde, cubriéndolo por un momento antes de desaparecer.   
-Ataque rápido.  
Tenchu se dirige a embestir a la carta sin contar que nos tenía preparada una lluvia de púas que dispara, haciéndome perder concentración y regresarlo al suelo, donde se dirige rápidamente hacia donde están Knightdra y Brendan.  
-¡Chicos!  
Unas enredaderas salen de la manga de Brendan cubriendo a los guerreros de hojas, que se dispersan cuando el jolteon pasa a través del montículo, donde no hay nadie para sorpresa de todos.  
-¿A dónde se fueron?  
La pregunta de Tenchu se responde cuando las hojas se vuelven a reunir y aparecen los guerreros después de un resplandor verde.  
-¿Có... cómo hice eso? no me digan que tengo dos poderes diferentes.  
-Y lo extraño es que son parecidos a los nuestros(O_O)  
Mewstyque tiene razón, era muy raro que Brendan fuera un guerrero a los diez años, y más que se hayan revelado sus dos habilidades especiales.  
-Chicos, creo que acabo de vencer a mi primera carta pokemon- nos dice el chico de cabello plateado al momento de señalar al jolteon incosciente con las espinas de la espalda clavadas en la corteza de un árbol.  
-Mewstyque, ya sabes qué hacer.  
-Espíritu del sol, abandona el mal y conviértete en aliado del cielo. ¡Pokecarta ve!  
Una carta luminosa sale del cetro de Ashley y atrapa al jolteon en un remolino que lo absorbe al interior de la carta "Disparo" que tiene su imagen. Normalmente las cartas capturadas flotan hacia la mano de la guerrera mew, pero en esta ocasión Brendan es quien tiene ese honor.  
-¡Atrapé a Disparo!  
-#¡Amor y paz!#  
-Espero que no te acostumbres demasiado (¬_¬)- dice pichu al escuchar al poochyena decir su frase  
  
******************  
  
Falta muy poco. Unos segundos más y podré atrapar a ese ratón eléctrico, y luego podré aprender algunos ataques pokemon.   
-¡Te tengo!  
-Pichuu  
Pichu salta sobre mí al tiempo que caigo al suelo y luego se ríe, como si se burlara de mi situación.  
-Vas a ver, ahora me las pagarás.  
En una banca del parque Ashley, Tracey, Sara y Richie me ven persiguiendo a pichu inútilmente, pero luego soy yo quien huye de los impactruenos del roedor eléctrico. Un momento, tal vez si uso alguno de mis poderes especiales pueda terminar con todo eso. ¿Qué sería más conveniente, convertirme en treecko o en un montón de hojas?  
-Diablos, no recuerdo cómo se hace(T_T)  
De tanto que corro, no me fijo que me dirijo hacia los chicos hasta que choco, causando que Sara se caiga.  
-Espero que me perdones.  
-No te preocupes, entiendo que fue un accidente.  
Al darle la mano para levantarla, siento como si una extraña energía entrara a mi cuerpo, la misma sensación que tuve antes de ser un pokemon y un remolino de hojas, pero es diferente de cierta forma.  
-Brendan, será mejor que no te descuides- me dice Richie al señalarme a pichu preparando una embestida, que esquivo a tiempo. Continúo esquivando impactruenos y embestidas por un buen tiempo recibiendo cada golpe con toda su intensidad, hasta que caigo rendido al suelo, donde trato de cubrirme de los ataques.  
-¡Ya basta, deténte!  
Pasan unos segundos y nada pasa. Ninguna descarga o golpe. Sólo algunos sonidos de exclamación por parte de los chicos. ¿Qué será lo que pasó?  
-No... no puede ser(O_O)  
A escasos centímetros de mí observo a pichu inmóvil en el aire. Paso la mano frente a ella una y otra vez, pero no obtengo ninguna respuesta, por lo que tomo al pokemon y lo levanto como si fuera un trofeo en lo que bailo de felicidad.  
-¡Al fin, atrape a pichu!¡sii! ¡hurra!  
-¿Cómo puede tener tres habilidades especiales?-pregunta Ashley al observador pokemon.  
-Es extraño, al menos que....  
-¿Qué es, Tracey?  
-Estuve pensando en que Brendan tuvo contacto contigo antes de transformarse en treecko, al igual que se transformó en su elemento cuando me tocó.  
-Y cuando ayudó a levantarme. Eso es, la habilidad especial de Brendan es imitar la de otros guerreros. Eso lo explica todo.  
Repentinamente siento una mano en mi hombro y volteo a ver a Ashley con una gran sonrisa. -Felicidades, has pasado la prueba. A partir de mañana comenzaremos tu entrenamiento, pero te advierto que será muy difícil.  
-Entendido(*_*).  
-Tracey...¿me podrías prestar tu scyther para mañana?  
Parece que mañana sera uno de esos días(T_T)  
  
************************  
  
Con un nuevo(y primer) discípulo Ashley se prepara para su próxima aventura. Nadie sabe qué sorpresas les espera a nuestros héroes, pero saben que juntos lograrán completar su misión.  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
------------------------  
  
Para los que no saben, Brendan es el héroe en el juego de pokemon Ruby/Sapphire(que por cierto aún no lo tengoT_T), que se unirá al elenco de este fic por tiempo indefinido. Y para las fans de Brendan(si las hay) prometo no hacerlo sufrir...mucho:P.   
Jitomatazos, flores y cartas bomba a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com 


	22. Ahora y siempre

Poder pokemon  
Cap. 22: Ahora y siempre  
-Vamos Brendan, síguete concentrando- escucho la voz de Ashley mientras estoy con los ojos tapados. Ya es el quinto día de mi entrenamiento y ya voy notando mi progreso con una mayor velocidad y mis sentidos más agudos. Justo ahora estoy en un ejercicio para entrenar mi nuevo oído mientras intento localizar a mi mudkip y atacarlo antes de que él lo haga.  
-/Pero cómo lo voy a localizar con tantos sonidos a mi alrededor/- las hojas moviéndose con el viento, el ruido del tráfico a lo lejos, los cantos de los pidgeys, todos esos sonidos me estaban distrayendo constantemente. Al fin logro percibir algo diferente, unas pisadas provenientes de la derecha y que se dirigen atrás de mí para acercarse rápidamente, por lo que giro mi cuerpo a la derecha para esquivar mientras levanto mi pierna para patear una vez completado el giro.  
-¡Mud kip!  
-¡Lo logré!  
Después de realizar la patada me quito la venda justo en el momento en que tanto el pokemon de agua como la forma pokemon de Ashley caen al suelo después de dejar su marca en la corteza de un árbol.  
-Mew meeew(@_@)  
-Dice que hiciste un buen trabajo.   
-Gracias por la traducción Richie(U)- le digo al psíquico antes de acercarme a levantar a mi "sensei". -Lo siento mucho Ashley.  
-No te preocupes- me dice el observador. -Ellá estará bien, sólo que tendremos que esperar un poco a que vuelva a ser humana.  
-Eso espero. Ahora vuelvo, iré a comprar un refresco- les digo al alejarme con mi mudkip. Aún me cuesta trabajo asimilar la idea de poder usar los ataques de un pokemon de hierba que me mordió a los tres años, y que con sólo tener contacto con otro guerrero pueda tener algún tipo de superpoder. Todo esto es como salido de una historieta famosa, con la diferencia de que no tengo que temer a ser rechazado y perseguido por ser "distinto", pero aún así tengo que esconder lo que soy. -..al menos que tenga que usar un traje de spandex(-_-u)  
-Disculpa, pero no se puede pisar el pasto en esta parte del parque.- me avisa un oficial de cabello verde con una cicatriz en forma de media luna en su mejilla izquierda mientras me señala un letrero que confirma lo que me dijo.   
-Lo siento oficial, creo que me distraje un poco(:P).  
-Esta vez quedará como una advertencia, espero que no vuelva a pasar.   
-¡sí señor!  
-Mud kip- contesta mi pokemon imitando mi saludo militar cuando el sonido de una explosión llama la atención de los tres.   
-¿Qué habrá sido eso?- me pregunto cuando noto que el oficial ya se había ido. Rápidamente guardo a mudkip en su pokebola y me dirigo al lugar de la explosión para investigar. Cerca de una cancha de futbol observo a las personas huir de lo que parece ser un electrode dorado que rueda tratando de embestir a quien se meta en su camino.  
-¡Mamá!- grita una niña que se tropezó mientras su madre ve cómo el pokemon redondo se acerca peligrosamente.   
-Ataque rápido  
Usando toda mi velocidad tomo a la chica antes de que sea aplastada y me detengo a entregarle su hija a la señora.   
-Muchas gracias jovencito.   
-Será mejor que se vayan de aquí. Yo me haré cargo.  
Muy pronto termino siendo la única persona en ese lugar mientras el electrode me ve amenazadoramente.   
-No sé qué clase de carta seas, pero no dejaré que sigas causando problemas. ¡Ataque rápido!  
Corro para tratar de embestira a la bola dorada, pero ésta sólo se mueve a un lado para esquivar mi ataque al tiempo de que está a punto de liberar un impactrueno.   
-Ten cuidado.  
Siento a alguien empujarme al suelo al tiempo en que la descarga cae justo donde me encontraba hace unos segundos. Una vez que me levanto observo a un chico de trece años de cabello verde usando una túnica gris con un bordado del sol y la luna en la espalda.   
-Muchas gracias por...un momento, ¿acaso tu no eres ese oficial?- le pregunto al reconocer la cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda.  
-Luego hablamos de eso, está a punto de explotar.  
Volteo a observar al electrode sacando chispas mientras se acerca rodando a nosotros, a lo que los dos corremos para escapar cuando termino tropezando.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Mejor pregunta eso luego, cúbrete.  
-Biiii  
Con la cara al suelo, apenas logro ver un destello dorado seguido de una explosión. Pasan unos minutos y me levanto al no sentir ningun dolor para encontrarme en un hermoso campo de flores al lado de una vereda en las montañas. -¿Acaso estaré muerto?  
-No lo creo, diría que fuimos teletransportados, pero el problema es dónde.  
  
********************  
  
-Creo que escuché a Brendan por aquí- les digo a Knightdra y Mewtwo mientras nos acercamos a una cancha de futbol donde hace unos momentos escuchamos una explosión. -sólo espero que se encuentre bien.  
-/Es muy raro/  
-¿Qué pasa Mewtwo?  
-/Dejé de sentir la presencia de Brendan, como si se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra/- contesta el pokemon al guerrero de agua.   
-No me digas que...  
-/No podría asegurarlo, pero parece que una carta usó su magia cuando Brendan se fue/  
-En ese caso tenemos que sellara para tenerlo de vuelta.  
  
*********************  
  
-¿Seguro que conoces este lugar?- le pregunto al chico de cabello verde mientras caminamos por el bosque. -Creo que ya hemos pasado por aquí antes.  
-No te preocupes, había estado aquí cuando tenía tu edad.  
Por alguna razón esa respuesta no me da mucha confianza(-_-u). Por suerte logro escuchar el sonido de unos rapidash galopando a lo lejos. -Qué bien, deben haber jinetes cerca. Tal vez sepan dónde estemos.  
-Espera, hay algo que debes saber.  
-Alto ahí- unos sujetos con traje de karateca negro gritan deteniendo a los pokemon de fuego que jalaban algo parecido a una carroza. -Ahora entrégenos todo lo de valor si no quieren salir lastimados.  
-Lo siento, pero no llevamos nada valioso- contesta el conductor de la carroza algo nervioso. Me llama la atención que está vestido con un traje estilo medieval rojo, pero al verlo caer al suelo por culpa de esos bandidos me dan ganas de darles una lección.  
-No nos mientan, alguien con una carroza tan lujosa debe traer algo de valor.  
-¡Ya basta!- grito al salir de los arbustos acompañado del chico. Por alguna razón los hombres ponen una cara aterrorizada al verme, pero lo averiguaré luego. -¡Dejen en paz a estos viajeros si no quieren problemas!  
-No le tememos a monstruos como tú. ¡Ve houndour!  
Pronto una jauría de houndour nos rodea mientras me quedo pensando en lo que me dijeron. -¿Por qué me habrán llamado monstruo?(o_ô)  
-Garra de metal- grita el chico de bata gris al momento de darle un zarpazo al pokemon oscuro con sus manos convertidas en garras negras mientra esquivo los lanzallamas con un ataque rápido. Apenas termino mi ataque cuando veo mi reflejo en un charco.  
-No puede ser.  
La imagen que observo corresponde a la de un chico de cabello verde con una franja de escamas del mismo color a la altura de los ojos, que ahora son amarillos con pupilas verticales como las de un reptil. El reflejo también me muestra que uno de los ladrones me espera con una vara en la mano listo para golpearme.  
-Rapidez  
Una estrella golpea al ladrón haciendo que tire la vara mientras la atención de todos se enfoca en una ninja de traje violeta con cabello lila atado en una cola de caballo y una bufanda roja que cubre su rostro parcialmente, pero su aspecto se me hace muy familiar. -/Se parece mucho a Mewstyque/  
-Será mejor que se retiren o pagarán las consecuencias.   
-Volveremos- dicen los bandidos al guardar a sus pokemon en unas pokebolas que parecen estar hechas de cerámica para luego retirarse. Al abrirse la puerta de la carroza el chico de cabello verde se arrodilla mientras sale un joven de cabello azul a la altura del hombro con una camisa azul estilo medieval con bordados dorados, pantalón azul como las botas y los guantes sin dedo que cubren tres cuartos de su brazo y la capa sujeta con un broche rojo redondo en el hombro izquierdo, que con la tiara dorada con un zafiro en el centro le da el aspecto de prícipe a quien parece ser Knightdra sin su armadura, quien voltea a ver a la ninja, que se sonroja un poco.  
-Le agradezco mucho su ayuda, señorita.  
-No es nada, aunque todos me conocen como la Sombra de la Estrella- dice la chica antes de retirarse saltando entre las ramas de los árboles con una agilidad inigualable mientras veo con alivio que mi reflejo volvió a su apariencia normal. En eso el joven de la realeza nota al chico de cabello verde. -Me alegro verte de nuevo Ryu, pero no es necesaria tanta reverencia(^^u)  
-Como usted diga príncipe Kenji.  
-Sólo llámame Kenji. ¿y quién es tu amigo?- pregunta al notar mi presencia.  
-Mi nombre es Brendan Birch, y estoy algo perdido.  
-Si quieres puedo llevarlos a Villa Vainilla.  
-Muchas gracias- le contesto al momento en que Ryu y yo nos subimos a la carroza. En el camino me pongo a ver el paisaje de las montañas cuando observo un lago muy familiar. -Parece el lago Coral.  
-Es porque es el lago Coral- me responde Ryu en voz baja.   
-¿Cómo puede ser posible?  
-De eso te quería hablar hace rato. Parece que hemos vajado en el tiempo, diría que unos quinientos años.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-No es nada Kenji- le contesto algo nervioso para seguir hablando en voz baja. -Pero no entiendo una cosa, ¿cómo es que el príncipe sabe tu nombre?¡No me digas que en realidad eres de esta época!  
-Sólía vivir en esta época. Por suerte los guerreros sneasel son longevos, y con mi habilidad especial puedo verme unos quinientos años más joven(^^)  
-Eso explica por qué nos perdimos en el bosque(¬¬).  
-Por cierto, necesitas ropas de esta época, con ese atuendo llamas mucho la atención.  
  
***************  
  
-Al fin llegamos- mos avisa el príncipe al detenernos frente a un hermoso palacio oriental con una alformbra roja. El primero en salir es Brendan, que ahora usa una camisa japonesa de manga larga y pantalones verdes, con una capa negra sujeta con unos broches dorados en forma de hoja en los hombros y una cinta verde oscuro sujetando su cabello, para después acompañarme a escoltar al príncipe Kenji a la entrada. Conforme caminamos puedo ver el rostro del niño maravillado ante la belleza del interior del castillo mientras los sirvientes se van arrodillando al paso del joven peliazul. Al fin llegamos al la sala principal decorada con flores y cintas en las paredes, en donde nos sentamos en unos cojines mientras un joven de cabello azul un poco más largo que el de Kenji vestido con un traje de sacerdote rojo nos avisa: -En unos momentos vendrá la princesa Satori para hablar sobre el compromiso.  
-Gracias por el aviso Kojiro.  
-¡No quiero ningun compromiso con nadie!  
Aquella voz femenina asustó un poco a Brendan, que queda asombrado al momento en que la puerta se corre dejando entrar a unas señoras que llevan arrastrando prácticamente a una chica de cabello lila con un kimono rosa de bordados dorados y una cinta violeta en su cintura, tratando de safarse ante la mirada nerviosa del sacerdote. -Señorita Satori, tiene que calmarse  
-No quiero casarme por compromiso, aunque se trate del rey de Ecruteak  
-Por favor, compórtese- grita una de las damas de compañía mientras de sus manos salen unos hilos que cubren a la princesa inmovilizándola mientras Kenji sonríe tímidamente. -odio cuando tengo que hacer esto(u).  
-Suéltenme por favor.   
-Princesa Satori, déjeme presentarle al príncipe Kenji de las Islas Naranja- le indico a la chica, que al verlo se sonroja por un momento para luego voltear al lado opuesto.   
-Creo que necesitarán un momento a solas- le digo en voz baja al guerrero treecko. -¿Qué te parece si te llevo a conocer el castillo?(U)  
-De acuerdo(U)  
Al salir de la sala principal Brendan me sigue por un largo pasillo que conduce al exterior llegando a una especie de establo cuando de repente escucho una caída detrás de mí.  
-¿Richie?-pregunta el chico de cabello plateado al ver al de cabello castaño con un traje parecido al suyo en color blanco  
-Mi nombre es Hiroshi. Es un honor conocer a alguien del futuro.   
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Está en tu mente, y parece que conoces a algunas de nuestras reencarnaciones. Estoy seguro de que los demás querrán conocerte- dice Hiroshi conduciendo al chico a uno de los establos. -Satoshi, Kasumi, le quiero presentar a alguien.  
-¿Quién es?- pregunta una chica de cabello rojo casi a la altura del hombro acompañada de un chico rubio un año menor con el cabello muy despeinado, con trajes en plateado y dorado respectivamente.  
-Mi nombre es Brendan, y soy un guerrero treecko del futuro, mucho gusto en conocerlos- Brendan queda boquiabierto al ver a un chico idéntico a él hablar en su lugar, a lo que la chica se enoja.  
-Espejo, no vuelvas a hacer eso.  
El otro Brendan se cubre de una luz plateada antes de convertirse en un wobuffet cuyo color asusta al niño.   
-Espero que disculpes a mi pokemon, pero no le gustan las mentiras. Espejo, regresa.  
Kasumi saca una especie de carta de la cual sale un rayo blanco que absorbe al wobuffet a su interior, donde pasa a ser una imagen en el pedazo de papel plateado.   
-¿Eres su entrenadora?  
-En cierta forma. Satoshi, Hiroshi y yo somos aprendices de hechicería pokemon, y por el momento nos dedicamos a cuidad a los pokemon criados con magia.   
-Cada uno tiene poderes únicos y los llamamos de acuerdo a sus habilidades, pero su poder es tan grande que no pueden estar en una pokebola sin romperla, así que nuestro maestro diseñó estas cartas para transportarlos.  
-Es muy interesante todo esto Satoshi- dice Brendan mientras se movia para dejar pasar a un hoppip dorado siendo perseguido por un haunter plateado. -Aunque debo admitir que esos pokemon causan uno que otro problema de donde vengo.  
-¿Podrías contarnos cómo es el futuro?  
-Por favor.  
-¿Si?  
Para suerte del chico, Kasumi, Satoshi y Hiroshi dejan su mirada tierna a un lado al momento en que llega un joven de cabello mediando en azul con una capa negra cubriendo su playera gris y pantalón oscuro. -¿Cómo van con su entrenamiento?  
-Muy bien señor Kojishiro- dicen los tres al unísono  
-Qué bien, porque ahora deben alimentar a los rapidash del príncipe Kenji.   
-/Si tan sólo fuera como su hermano Kojiro/(u_u)  
-Escuché eso Hiroshi, a tí te tocará limpiar el establo, y nada de poderes psíquicos.- dice el hombre cuando nota mi presencia. -Ryu, voy a necesitar tu ayuda para localizar a la princesa Satori.  
-¿De nuevo se escapó?- le pregunto fingiendo sorpresa mientras entro al castillo dejando a los chicos solos. Al pasar por los amplios pasillos logro distinguir una sombra en el techo, mientras un mal presentimiento se apodera de mi cuerpo.  
  
****************  
  
-¿En serio conoces a mi reencarnación del futuro?  
-Así es- contesto a Hiroshi mientras lo ayudo a cargar un bloque de paja. -Aunque es un guerrero muy poderoso, debo admitir que es algo chismoso cuando se trata de los pensamientos ajenos.  
-Lo sabía, hasta en tu otra vida serás un metiche.  
-Kasumi..-dice el chico al lanzarle una mirada fulminante a la hechicera que está junto con Satoshi cepillando a los rapidash.   
-¿Y cómo soy en mi reencarnación?  
-¿Y en la mía?  
-La verdad creo que aún no las conozco, pero me sorprendí mucho al ver a los príncipes Kenji y Satori, creo que se llevarían un poco mejor en unos quinientos años(u).  
-Debí suponerlo de mi hermana- dice el chico rubio al dejar salir una exhalación en forma de hongo. -Desde que conoció al Caballero Dragón durante la última guerra, no quiere casarse con nadie más.  
-¿Pero cómo lo conoció? Según tenía entendido, tenía estrictamente prohibido acercarse al campo de batalla- pregunta la pelirroja cuando un rayo plateado sale de sus bolsillos tomando la forma del chico rubio  
-En realidad luchó en esa guerra con la identidad de la Sombra de la Estrella, y fue ahí cuando se conocieron. Hubieran visto lo acalamerados que estaban esos dos después de las batalla, pero lo que más risa me da es que el Caballero Dragón es en realidad el príncipe Kenji y que ella lo esté rechazando en estos momentos(XD).  
-Kasumi, dile a tu masa plateada que deje de hablar- reclama Satoshi al ponerle la mano en la boca de su imitación.  
-Espejo, sabes que no debes salir así de tu carta, regresa. Y tú Satoshi, por qué no nos habías dicho eso antes.  
-Prometí guardar ese secreto a cambio de la crema de miltank(T_T)  
-Ahora tendrás que decirles la verdad para que se realice el compromiso.  
-¿No lo podría hacer Espejo?(^^u)  
-Nada de trucos- observo nervioso cómo Kasumi lleva a Satoshi arrastrando al castillo cuando repentinamente escuchamos una explosión en el interior.  
-¿Qué habrá sido eso?  
-Sujétense bien.  
-Hiroshi, no uses la...  
El hechicero no termina la frase cuando terminamos en la habitación principal cayendo desde un metro, llevándose Satoshi la peor parte cuando cae sobre él Kasumi seguida de mí y Hiroshi.  
-...teletransportación(-_-)  
Una vez que nos levantamos nos escabullimos por el pasillo cuidadosamente cuando siento una mano en mi hombro.  
-Hiroshi, no molestes.  
-Pero si yo voy al frente- me dice al verlo al frente, seguido de los otros dos chicos.   
-Pero si no eres tú...  
Al voltear intento gritar al ver a un karateca de traje negro, pero éste me tapa la boca. -Tranquilo Brendan, soy Ryu.   
-Te ves muy cambiado.  
-Sólo usé mi habilidad especial para hacerme pasar por un miembro del Equipo Infierno, se podría decir que es el Equipo Rocket de esta época.  
Los tres hechiceros muestran una cara preocupada al escuchar hablar del equipo. -No puede ser que el Equipo Infierno haya entrado al castillo.  
-Tengo un plan, y necesito que me ayuden.  
  
********************  
  
-Puede pasar- me dice uno de los karatecas de negro al dejarme entrar a una de las salas en la cual observo a los empleados del castillo atados fuertemente pidiendo ayuda mientras dos de los hombres al príncipe Kenji, a quien le guiño el ojo al pasar a su lado.   
-Jefe, encontré a este niño espiando por aquí- digo al empujar a Brendan al frente mientras actúa asustado. Pronto uno de los hombres se separa del grupo, reconociéndolo como el jefe por la capa negra que usa y el gran parecido que tiene con el Giovanni del presente.  
-Hiciste un buen trabajo. ¿Ha averiguado algo sobre el paradero de la princesa?  
-Según la confesión del chico, se encuentra custodiada en un refugio en el Bosque Magneta.  
-Entiendo. Que vayan mis mejores hombres a capturarla.  
-Sí señor- después de una reverencia salgo de la habitación acompañada de dos de los miembros del Equipo Infierno dejando a Brendan adentro mientras conduzco a los hombres a un pasillo angosto con varias estatuas adornándolo. Un gran espejo de pared llama la atención de los karatecas al ver que sólo refleja mi imagen, haciendo que se acerquen a examinar el espejo.  
-¡Espejo, ahora!  
Una especie de ventisca empuja a los hombres contra la superficie de vidrio atravesándola hasta quedar atrapados en el interior.  
-Sáquenos de aquí.  
-Cambio, regresa- se escucha la voz proveniente de una de las estatuas mientras ésta junto a la vecina se cubren de un resplandor dorado después del cual veo a Satoshi y Kasumi, el primero sujetando una carta dorada.   
-Hicieron un buen trabajo chicos.  
-Gracias Ryu- me contesta el chico. -por cierto, acabo de recibir un mensaje telepático de Hiroshi diciendo que encontró a Kojiro y Kojishiro.  
-Ahora todo depende de Brendan.  
  
*******************  
  
Vaya que ese tipo está loco. Desde que llegué no ha parado de hablar sobre la invasión del reino y que él será el nuevo gobernante en la Villa Vainilla, que ni se está dando cuenta de que estoy sacando con trabajo de mis bolsillos un mechón de cabello café que me van a ayudar con el plan.  
Flashback  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto a Hiroshi al verlo cortarse un mechón de cabello.   
-Como tienes el poder de usar las habilidades de otros guerreros, tal vez te sea útil volverte invisible o convertirte en un pokemon.  
-Ten por seguro que las usaré bien(^^)  
fin de flashback  
-Bueno, a seguir con el plan.  
Cierro los ojos mientras me concentro en usar mi poder, y lentamente voy sintiendo una gran energía entrando a mi cuerpo mientras me imagino cubierto en un aura verde. Pronto siento las cuerdas flojas y abro los ojos para ver mis brazos de treecko para luego escabullirme con cuidado hacia los empleados del castillo para ayudarlos a liberarse.   
-No te había visto antes- dice uno de los karatecas al recogerme de la cola, respondiéndole con un mordisco en su nariz haciendo que me suelte y llamando la antención de su jefe en el proceso.  
-Vaya vaya, conque tenemos un pequeño espía. No sé de dónde saliste, pero no dejaré que un patético pokemon arruine mis planes.  
-Señor, el chico ha escapado.  
-¿Cómo puede ser posible?  
Me asusto al ver los ojos del líder cubiertos en un resplandor rojo mientras me suelta para lanza una bola sombra al príncipe Kenji para liberar su ira, pero pronto el príncipe va sanando rápidamente sus heridas.  
-No puedo creer que un guerrero use sus poderes para algo tan cruel.  
-Sólo lo hago por el bien de los otros guerreros. No puedo creer que te molestes en usar tus habilidades para beneficiar a los humanos, cuando son ellos los que terminan despreciándonos.  
-Te equivocas, son personas como tú los que les dan mala reputación e interfieren con los deseos del Gran Ho-oh.  
-¡Cállate!- grita el hombre de negro al preparar otra bola sombra, a lo que salto para usar el primer ataque que aprendí como guerrero treecko: bocado.  
-Quítenme esa cosa.  
Una gota sale en la nuca de los rehenes al ver a los hombres del Equipo Infierno intentar quitarme de la parte posterior de su jefe. Entre toda la conmoción logro distinguir una daga sujeta la cinturón del líder, la cual tomo y la lanzo cerca del joven peliazul justo antes de soltarme, dejando aquellos pantalones con una gran abertura donde se asoma un pedazo de tela roja(XD)  
-¡Pagarás por eso lagarto del demonio!  
-¡Confusion!  
Una fuerza invisible me aparta justo a tiempo del camino de un ataque tinieblas, llamando la atención del Equipo Infierno hacia la estatua de un blastoise en cuyo cañón está parada la ninja de cabello lila. -Deja a todas estas personas en libertad ahora.  
-No pierdas el tiempo, sabes perfectamente que tus ataques psíquicos no me afectan en lo absoluto.  
-¿Quién dijo que sólo usaría ataques psíquicos?- dice la Sombra de la Estrella al dar una patada voladora al hombre. Los demás karatecas sacan sus pokebolas para apoyar a su jefe cuando terminan atrapados en una telaraña proveniente de una de las damas de compañía liberadas gracias a Kenji. -Se lo merecen.   
-Oye chico, gracias por ayudarme  
-¿Cómo es que...?- estaba a punto de preguntarle al príncipe cuando noto que el efecto de mi habilidad especial había terminado. -Olvídalo.  
Mientras tanto la ninja continúa dando golpes y patadas de una forma parecida a las películas orientales. Parecía que ella tenía la ventaja cuando de repente el hombre desaparece.  
-¿A dónde se fue?  
-Recuerda que nunca debes bajar la guardia- se escucha justo antes de que una bola sombra tira a la chica al suelo tirando su bufanda y permitiendo que todos reconozcan su identidad, sobre todo el príncipe.  
-¿Princesa Satori?  
-Perfecto, será un verdadero placer desacerme de tí.  
-No lo permitiré- grita Kenji al lanzarse para recibir el rayo oscuro en lugar de la princesa.  
-Príncipe Kenji, no debiste hacerlo.  
-De haber sabido quién era usted en realidad, hubiera insistido más con el compromiso, mi estrella.  
-Sólo el Caballero Dragón me llama así- exclama ella con sus ojos bien abiertos mientras se ve cómo las heridas de Kenji desaparecen.  
-Creo que debí decirte eso antes. ¿Aún no quieres el compromiso?  
La ninja sorpende al chico con un abrazo mientras unas lágrimas se salen de sus ojos, dejando salir un suspiro entre los sirvientes.   
-Ni loca lo rechazo.  
-¡Bola somb..!  
-No te atrevas- le digo mientras embisto rápidamente al villano que no dejaba terminar felizmente este cuento de hadas. Los príncipes se levantan del suelo y ambos levantan sus manos mientras una ventisca los rodea al tiempo que la corriente parece concentrarse en una esfera de luz y lanzarla gritando los dos al mismo tiempo.   
-¡Furia estelar!  
  
*******************  
  
-No los olvidaré.   
-Tampoco a tí te olvidaremos Brendan, pero tienes que irte.  
Satoshi tiene razón, tengo que regresar a mi época lo antes posible, y para eso ya me había cambiado a mis ropas habituales. Al fondo veo el castillo algo desecho por la explosión que causó la furia estelar, por suerte el príncipe Kenji me prestó su poder para sanar rápidamente. Y sobre el Equipo Infierno..digamos que tienen unos asuntos que arreglar con Kojiro, que resultó ser un guerrero ho-oh.  
-Brendan, ya es tiempo.  
-De acuerdo Ryu.   
Los tres hechiceros me detienen para darme unos objetos, Kasumi me entrega una especie de daga con el mango adornado con lo que parecen unas lianas doradas, mientras que Hiroshi me da una caja con el traje oriental verde.   
-Llévatelos de recuerdo.  
-Así podrás recordarnos cuando sea.  
-Toma esto- me dice el chico rubio al entregarme una carta dorada con el dibujo de un celebi. -Es la carta tiempo de tu época, al menos de que tenga dos celebis dorados. Así podrán regresar cuando quieras.  
-Muchas gracias- me siento tan mal por no poderles dar un recuerdo, tal vez en mi mochila encuentre algo.   
-Al fin. Ryu, tómanos dos fotos por favor.  
El chico sostiene la cámara instantánea que le di y me acerco a los demás para salir a tiempo cuando sale el flash. Ryu toma las dos fotos y me las da para entregarle una a los hechiceros que aun siguen confundidos por el destello. -Así podrán recordar este momento.  
-Muchas gracias por todo. Satoshi, ya sabes qué hacer.  
-Lo sé Kasumi. Sal Tiempo.  
La carta dorada brilla al momento de que el pokemon hada sale saludando al chico.   
-Por favor lleva a estas personas de regreso a su tiempo, y quédate con la reencarnación de mi hermana.  
-Biiii  
Un resplandor dorado está a punto de cegarme si no fuera porque cierro los ojos. Al abrirlos de nuevo noto la cancha de futbol donde estaba antes de que todo esto pasara, y alcanzo a ver cómo la carta en mi mano deja de brillar.   
-Creo que hay una carta por aquí cerca.  
-Me tengo que ir- me dice Ryu al escuchar la voz de Ashley y subir a un árbol. -Por favor no le cuentes a nadie sobre mi verdadera identidad.  
-De acuerdo, "oficial".  
No sé si contar lo que viví este día, pero me alegro de que los príncipes Kenji y Satori hayan realizado su compromiso. Creo que ahora me toca revivir ese amor quinientos años después.  
  
*****************  
  
Viendo la foto de sus nuevos amigos, Brendan está seguro de que le espera un excelente futuro después de conocer un excelente pasado.  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
---------------------  
  
Aunque un poco tarde, les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos no sin antes felicitar a Rut-Lance Crystal Fairy por su cumpleaños. También mando un gran saludo a Hiro Makimashi y Mirime Sketchit por haberme soportado el año pasado:P  
Felicitaciones y abucheos por favor a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com 


	23. Duelo digital

Poder pokemon  
Cap. 23: Duelo digital  
-Pichu agilidad ahora  
-Marril usa tu rodada.  
Los dos ratones pokemon se mueven rápidamente para embestir a flareon y quilava mientras George y Lucas se ponen nerviosos al notar a pichu preparándose para un impactrueno. Es otro día de entrenamiento interrumpido por el Equipo Rocket en un intento de llevarse a pichu, pero al menos puedo realizar apuntes para mi tarea sobre técnicas de batalla.  
-Piiiiiiiiiii.....  
-Smeargle  
Un pokemon con el aspecto de un perro con una boina y una cola semejante a un pincel de la cual sale un líquido espeso hace su aparición interrumpiendo el ataque del pokemon de Ashley. Por su color sé que no es un pokemon normal, y tal parece que los demás ya se dieron cuenta.  
-Quilava, cambio de planes. Atrapa a ese smeargle.  
-Dejen en paz a la carta. Marril, usa tu chorro de agua  
El agua a presión no sólo detiene al pokemon de fuego, sino que también asusta al smeargle, que huye, por lo que lo vamos siguiendo. -Espera, no te vayas.  
-Vamos Lucas, no dejemos que los mocosos lo atrapen.  
El pokemon dorado sigue corriendo cuesta abajo mientras lo seguimos, cuando Lucas tropieza con una piedra y comienza a rodar tirando a su hermano y, gracias al lodo formado por la lluvia de ayer, quedan atrapados en una bola. Sin saber cuándo, Ashley, Tracey y yo y los pokemon terminamos dentro de la bola que descendía a gran velocidad por la ladera, acercándonos peligrosamente hacia un chico de cabello negro con reflejos azules con playera azul, pantalón negro y tenis blancos con un dije de ying-yang colgando de su cuello, en lo que un wartortle seguía sus pasos mientras platicaba con Richie.  
-Me diste muchos problemas con tu wartortle, lo tienes muy bien entrenado Hiro.  
-Gracias. Me alegra ver que el entrenamiento dio resultado.  
Para asombro del chico, los ojos de Richie emiten un resplandor al tiempo de que tiene una visión que tiene que ver con una gran cantidad de lodo.  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.  
-¿Eres psíquico o algo así?  
-War tortle- grita la tortuga agitando sus manos desesperadamente para alertar a los entrenadores sobre nuestra llegada.  
-¿Qué pa...? ¡Ay mamá!¡el último es un slowpoke!  
Sin importar qué tan rápido corran, los chicos y el pokemon también queda atrapado mientras la esfera de lodo se va acercando peligrosamente a un acantilado.  
-Wartortle, intenta usar tu hidrobomba.  
La tortuga se mete a su caparazón para que segundos después salga de los agujeros unos chorros de agua que nos liberan del lodo.  
-Chicos, mejor no miren hacia abajo.  
George tenía razón al preocuparse, ya que terminamos sobre el abismo y pronto la fuerza de gravedad nos hace acercarnos al fondo.   
-¡Smearrr!  
El pokemon pintor mueve su cola dibujando un círculo, que emite un destello cegador al momento de que los guerreros, el chico, yo y nuestros pokemon pasamos por esa circunferencia, dejando al Equipo Rocket a su suerte.  
-¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!  
  
***************************  
  
-¡Ay mi espalda!- grito después de la caída de varios metros que tuve. -¿Wartortle, te podrías bajar de mí?  
-Dejen mi cola en paz  
Una gran descarga rostiza a los dos chicos, la entrenadora, el niño, wartortle, un marril y a mí al momento en que un pichu libera su impactrueno, para después ser regañado por su entrenadora cubierta en cenizas.  
-¡Pichu, no tenías que hacer eso!  
-Tenía que hacerlo. Estaban lastimando mi cola  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
-¿Pudiste entenderlo?-me pregunta la chica y el entrenador de cabello castaño al mismo tiempo, a lo que le afirmo al igual que los otros chicos.  
-Vaya, aquí está pasando algo muy raro, ¿no crees marril?  
-Estoy de acuerdo wartortle  
-¿Ustedes también pueden hablar?- algo raro debe estar pasando aqui. Quizá tenga que ver con el resplandor de ese smeargle dorado hace unos momentos. -Quizá sea por la carta.  
-¿Cómo sabes de las cartas?-me pregunta el pichu, a lo que Richie le contesta.   
-Ya sabía que eras un guerrero. déjame presentarte a Ashley, Tracey, Kenny, y ya conoces a pichu y marril.  
-Por cierto- pregunta el niño de cabello azul- ¿alguien sabe dónde estamos?  
-No lo sé, pero miren allá- señalo a un claro donde unas criaturas rosadas de forma redonda saltando de un lugar a otro mientras se pasan una pelota usando los apéndices de su cabeza como manos en lo que una especie de dinosaurio naranja jugaba el papel de árbitro en ese juego. -Donde quiera que estemos, aquí hay unos pokemon muy raros.  
-Tal vez al profesor Oak le interese ver esto- dice Tracey al momento de sacar una libreta para dibujar la escena.  
-Si es que regresamos.   
-No te preocupes wartortle  
Se me hace algo raro escuchar a los pokemon hablar con esas voces: la de wartortle me recuerda a la vez que respiré helio mientras que la de pichu es alegre y un "poco" más chillona que la de marril, y por el tono de voz, diría que los dos ratones son hembra.   
-Te prometo que Ashley, Tracey y Richie se encargarán de regresarnos a casa.  
-Pichu tiene razón. Los tres son unos excelentes guerreros y no tardarán en resolver este problema.  
-¿Ustedes también son guerreros?  
Todos volteamos a ver a una criatura blanca con unas orejas largas con franjas verdes y un cuerno en la cabeza. -Perdonen por escuchar su conversación, pero parece que no son de por aquí. -El conejo se queda mirando a nuestros pokemon. -Nunca había visto a unos digimon como ustedes.  
-¿Digimon? creí que eras un pokemon  
-Por algo éste es el digimundo.   
-¡¿El digimundo?!- preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo.  
-Parece que aquí hay mucho eco.  
-¿Significa que estamos en otra dimensión?  
-Ya entiendo- explica Ashley al tiempo de que dibuja dos círculos en el suelo separados por una línea usando una rama. -Según el libro de Sara, el smeargle dorado es la carta Crear...-en eso ella borra parte de la línea para ilustrar su teoría- ...así que tal vez usó su poder para crear una puerta temporal entre dimensiones en el momento de la caída.  
-Son unos sujetos muy raros, pero en fin, mi nombre es Terriermon. pude ver que estaban viendo el partido de los koromon.  
-¿Te refieres a esas cosas rosadas?  
-Así es- contesta terriermon a Tracey. -y aquel digimon que arbitrea el juego es mi amigo agumon. No sé lo que dijeron hace rato, pero creo que si encontramos a mi amiga Renamon ella los podrá ayudar.   
-Muchas gracias terriermon  
-¡Cuidado!  
Una pelota golpea a Ashley en la cara y cae al suelo al tiempo de que cambia su forma a la de un mew ante mi asombro.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Sólo espérenme una media hora (@_@).  
-Había escuchado de cinco humanos que se convierten en digimon, pero es la primera vez que veo a uno convirtiéndose en pokeloquesea.  
-Otro comentario como ése y serás conejo rostizado(¬¬)  
-Momantai pichu, momantai(^_^U)  
  
***********************************  
  
Después de regresar a mi forma humana(lo que tardó hasta el anochecer), Terriermon nos lleva a la aldea que vimos hace rato, mientras tres lunas brillan en lo alto del cielo. El paisaje se ve muy desolado mientras el viento arrastra una polvadera de la que nos cubrimos con una burbuja rosa y azul.  
-¿Seguro que es aquí?  
-Momantai. Renamon siempre se encuentra aquí a esta hora.  
-Hay demasiada arena.  
-En un momento lo arreglo, pichu.  
Hiro cierra los ojos y se concentra cuando la arena alrededor de él se levanta. La polvadera se reduce de intensidad poco a poco hasta que el viento deja de soplar.  
-Muchas gracias.  
-Para algo soy bueno.  
-Es en lo único que eres bueno.  
-Wartortle, te veías mejor callado(¬¬)  
-¿Dónde se encuentra?  
De un callejón sale volando un digimon en forma de un zorro amarillo, que, según Terriermon, es Renamon. Después un león humanoide con un collar de huesos, unos jeans y una daga sujeta a su cintura sale del callejón y pone un pie sobre el cuerpo del zorro. -Confiesa. ¿dónde lo escondes?  
-Nunca te lo diré Leomon.  
-Entonces prepárate para regresar al lugar de inicio.  
-Rapidez.  
Unas estrellas golpean al león llamándole la atención para que voltee. -¿Quién se atreve a molestarme?¿Qué?¿Humanos?  
-Déjala en paz si no quieres problemas.   
-Y más vale que te detengas- dice Richie al tiempo de que da un paso al frente.  
-Para alejar al mundo de la destrucción.  
-Para defender a los pueblos de cada nación.  
-Para castigar los males de la verdad y el amor.  
-Para establecer la justicia de las estrellas.  
-¡Ashley!  
-¡Richie!  
-Los hermanos Ketchum luchando a la velocidad de la luz.  
-Ríndete ahora, o prepárate a ser castigado.  
-Así es- dice pichu saltando para rematar el lema en lo que al resto le salen unas gotas de sudor en la nuca.   
-Creo que estuvieron demasiado tiempo en el Equipo Rocket.  
-¿Hermanos Ketchum?- le pregunta el niño al observador, quien le responde. -En ciudad Verde me enteré de que Mewtwo fue creado en parte gracias a una muestra de sangre de Ashley, y técnicamente eso hace que los dos sean hermanos.  
-Sí se parecen, son igualitos.- dice Terriermon al tiempo de que el león sale de la confusión del lema.   
-Mejor no te entrometas en mis asuntos, niñita.  
-Uh oh.  
Richie se acerca al digimon amarillo y se teletransportan al callejón de donde salió el león, donde Tracey, Kenny, Terriermon y los pokemon se refugian.   
-¡¿Me dijiste niñita?!  
-Por supuesto. ¿a quién más le digo niñita, niñita?  
En un momento de ira saco de mis bolsillos la flauta que solía usar de arma, y que ahora sólo uso en casos extremos. Justo ahora me preparo para usarla pasándole algo de mi energía mientras la hago girar creando un tornado en cuyo interior giran unas estrellas brillantes.  
-¡Tornado shuriken!  
Sin tener tiempo para reaccionar, Leomon es absorbido por el tornado y gira una y otra vez en lo que las estrellas le causa heridas múltiples. llega un momento en que la fuerza del viento es tanta que manda a volar al digimon.   
-¡Me la pagarás!  
-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?  
Dos chicos salen de una de las casas de madera al momento de oir la batalla. Uno de ellos usa una gorra café puesta hacia atrás bajo unos gogles plateados, una camisa roja sobre una camiseta amarilla con un logo en negro, shorts cafés al igual que sus guantes y tenis rojos. El otro chico tiene el cabello largo acomodado por una pañoleta azul como su chamarra, pantalón negro y tenis también negros, y una playera amarilla. Al mismo tiempo salen un digimon blanco con un cinturón rosa que sujeta un huevo a su cuerpo y otro amarillo con unos pantalones rojos.  
-No puede ser que hayan otros humanos en el digimundo- exclama asombrado el digimon blanco.   
Después de las debidas presentaciones, Tracey toca a Renamon, quien por unos instantes toma un color acuoso, pero pronto regresa a su forma original asombrada por la desaparición de sus heridas.  
-Es sorprendente- exclama el digimon con pantalones, que ahora llamaremos Neemon. -no me extraña que sean de otra dimensión  
-Disculpen, ¿acaso son ustedes guerreros pokemon?  
-Este.. así es Renamon.- le contesto al digimon zorro.  
-Espero que no estén aquí por la batalla de los siete mundos.  
-No es así. Lo que pasa es que venimos por una carta que abrió una puerta al digimundo.  
-Entiendo. Con razón el digisprit reaccionaba de una forma extraña.  
El digimon blanco con el cinturón rosa llamado bokomon se sobresalta al escuchar a renamon. -Pero se suponen que hay diez guerreros legendarios, y sus digisprit ya fueron despertados. ¿Acaso existió un onceavo guerrero legendario?  
-Creo que me tendrán que acompañar para que les explique todo.  
-Pero antes...  
Takuya, el chico de los goggles, y Koji, el que usa la pañoleta, entran rápidamente a la casa y salen con una canasta llena de hamburguesas, que no parecen estar hechas con sólo pan, carne, tomate, lechuga y pepinillos.  
-...¿qué les parece si prueban estas deliciosas hamburguesas con frutas?  
-Mejor prueben la de mariscos.  
-Está bien. - Cada quien tomamos una hamburguesa de la canasta sin escuchar a Bokomon y Neemon.  
-No creo que sea una buena idea.  
Al dar el primer bocado, siento como si hubiera respirado el gas venenoso de un muk. ¡¿Cómo puede existir una comida tan mala?!  
-¡Increíble, se convirtió en un digimon!  
-Para que Ashley se haya convertido en mew, creo que en verdad eres un pésimo cocinero- contesta pichu al verme tirada en el suelo con ojos en espiral, de nuevo.   
  
**********************  
  
Llevo más de dos horas vagando en este mundo buscando la fuente de una gran presencia, y a pesar de ser una criatura mágica el hambre está haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo y me detengo a dibujar un plato de pollo asado en el suelo utilizando mi cola. Cuando termino de dibujar una luz surge de mi diseño al tiempo de que aparece lo que dibujé en tercera dimensión. Estaba a punto de comer el muslo cuando tres sombras aparecen detrás de mí.   
-Tienes un poder increíble.   
-Tendrás que cooperar con nosotros si no quieres que te hagamos picadillo  
Lamentablemente no tengo idea de qué hacer para librarme de esos sujetos, que parecen ser muy fuertes. -Está bien.   
-Nos ayudarás a desacernos de esos guerreros legendarios.  
-Señorita Ranamon  
Un león humanoide se arrodilla ante la chica de azul mientras le informa algo que apenas entendí. -He confirmado los rumores del onceavo digisprit.  
-Excelente. Llévanos hasta allá Leomon.  
  
*********************  
  
-¿Entonces en su mundo también hay otros guerreros pokemon?  
-Así es Bokomon- le responde Ashley con pichu en su hombro, mientras Renamon se fastidia por oir a Terriermon preguntando si ya llegaron por quinta vez. -Pero aún así es muy difícil encontrarse con un guerrero pokemon y saberlo. Así como los pokemon, cada uno tiene sus poderes y habilidades que los hacen únicos, por ejemplo, Richie y yo podemos usar telequinesis mientras que los poderes de Tracey se relacionan en mayoría con el agua.  
-Vaya, ya quisiera tener esos poderes sin necesidad de convertirme en Agunimon.  
Gracias a mi telepatía puedo saber que Koji se imagina a Takuya lanzando fuego de sus manos quemando al resto del grupo.  
-Y si preguntan por mí, soy un guerrero dragonite, y puedo controlar el clima.  
-Nadie te preguntó Hiro.  
-Estabas mucho mejor cuando no te entendía- dice el entrenador de wartortle a su pokemon. -Por cierto Renamon, ¿a qué te referías hace rato con la batalla de los siete mundos?  
-Hace tiempo hubo una maldad tan grande que llegó a amenazar a varias dimensiones. Nadie sabe de donde vino, pero se cuenta que los guerreros de siete de las dimensiones afectadas por ese mal lucharon valientemente en una gran batalla, que terminó cuando unos hechiceros que fueron involucrados sellaron a ese ser maligno.  
Conforme Renamon sigue su relato entramos a una especie de templo con decorados antiguos y unos jeroglíficos extraños en las paredes.   
-Seraphimon, Orphanimon, Kerubimon y los guerreros legendarios tanto del digimundo y el mundo pokemon formaron parte de esa batalla, al igual que varios hechiceros humanos.  
En ese momento el digimon abre una puerta dejándonos entrar a una habitación con un pedestal que sostiene a una estatuilla azul brillante resemblando a un guerrero de aspecto ninja con una banda negra en la cabeza con una V en amarillo y unas cuchillas sujetas a sus brazos.  
-Pero si es un digisprit- contestan los guerreros del digimundo al mismo tiempo.  
-Se supone que sólo hay diez guerreros legendarios. ¿cómo es posible?  
-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?  
-Eres un tonto Neemon- le reclama Bokomon al momento de jalar del elástico de los pantalones rojos del digimon con cara de Brock.  
-Durante la batalla hubo un digimon cuyas habilidades de pelea fueron fundamentales para lograr la victoria contra el mal, y los tres guardianes del digimundo decidieron crear un onceavo digisprit en su honor. Se dice que este digisprit se encarga de cuidar las puertas a otras dimensiones y sólo despertará cuando la maldad se libere de su sello y vuelva a atacar al digimundo, pero por el momento está reaccionando a la presencia de la carta en este mundo. La energía del digisprit está guiando a la carta hacia el templo, así que es cuestión de tiempo para que los guerreros pokemon regresen a su mundo.  
-Vaya, me gustaría conocer a ese digimon.  
-Pero será mejor que permanezca así como está, Takuya.  
-Es cierto.  
-No sabía que este mundo escondiera un secreto tan importante como éste.  
-Y también el mundo pokemon está lleno de grandes misterios- le contesta Kenny al conejo digimon. -pero hay algo que no entiendo.  
-¿Qué es, Kenny?  
-¿Porqué todos los nombres de los digimon terminan en mon?(N/a: buena pregunta)  
Por un instante el lugar quedó en silencio total, un instante que pareció durar una eternidad, hasta que Takuya se decide a hablar.  
-Disculen, ¿pero podrían demostrarnos cómo es una batalla pokemon?  
-Excelente idea.- contesta pichu bajándose del hombro de Ashley. -quiero ver si la tortuga es tan buen oponente como dice ser.  
-Eso lo verás.  
-Nunca supe que los pokemon fueran así de orgullosos(U_U)  
-Dímelo a mí, tuve que aguantarla desde los doce años (U_U)  
  
********************  
  
-Esta será una batalla a muerte súbita entre el pichu de Ashley y el wartortle de Hiro. -Grita Tracey para actuar de réferi en la batalla, que por seguridad se realizará afuera del templo, mientras el restro del grupo usa las escaleras como gradas. La afición es tal que marril y bokomon tienen banderas con la cara de la tortuga mientras que terriermon y neemon apoyan a pichu con unos pompones y unos gorro que se asemejan a sus orejas.- Comiencen.  
-Pichu, usa tu impactrueno.  
-Refugio ahora.  
Wartortle se mete en su caparazón justo a tiempo para evitar la descarga de pichu. De los orificios sale agua a presión lanzando a pichu al tiempo de que la concha gira en el aire. Estaríamos mojados si no fuera que Richie puso una barrera.  
-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo, Kenny?  
-Es la hidrobomba, el ataque más poderoso de un pokemon de agua- le responde a Koji, quien estaba viendo la batalla con una bolsa de palomitas y le da un golpe con la mano a Terriermon que quería unas cuantas.  
-Salta ahora pichu.  
Pichu queda en el aire esquivando la concha giratoria, que al chocar con una piedra se eleva en el aire acercándose peligrosamente al pokemon ratón, que extrañamente sonríe. En ese momento el ratón eléctrico toca la gema de su moño en la oreja izquierda y va cambiando su forma a la de un pikachu alado con una gema naranja en la frente y una mancha negra en el cuello en forma de media luna que esquiva a wartortle en el aire haciéndolo estrellarse con una de las columnas del templo.   
-Oye Tenchu, eso es trampa- la regaño. -No va a ver estofado especial esta noche para tí.  
-No seas tan mala conmigo(T_T)  
-Todos al suelo.  
Unas bolas de fuego azules zurcan el cielo para caer en el lugar de la batalla, tal como lo predijo Richie. Rápidamente cubro a Hiro y los pokemon en una burbuja rosa mientras siguen cayendo más esferas llameantes.  
-¿Qué está pasando?  
-Miren allá- señala Terriermon a un ejército de veinte digimon semejantes al esqueleto de un tiranosaurio. -Son skullgreymon.  
-Al fin nos volvemos a ver mocosos.  
-Pero si es Tigermon- digo al reconocer al digimon que me enfrenté apenas unas horas.  
-¡Mi nombre es Leomon!   
-¡Ahora entrégenme el digisprit!-nos ordena un digimon azul de figura femenina acompañada de otro con una armadura de metal y varios espejos cubriendo su cuerpo, que identificamos como Ranamon y Mercurymon gracias a Bokomon.   
(N/A: me voy a volver loca con tanto mon@_@)  
-No lo permitiremos.-dicen los dos chicos del digimundo antes de pasar los artefactos por sus manos. -¡Digisprit, digivolves a...!  
Ambos son envueltos en unas cintas azules computarizadas que cubren totalmente sus cuerpos. Al momento de que el código alrededor de Takuya desaparece, vemos a un hombre de cabellera rubia larga y despeinada con un traje negro bajo su armadura roja y tres cuernos saliendo de la frente y sus sienes. -¡..Agunimon!  
Al mismo tiempo Koji pasa a ser un guerrero con una bufanda gris con azul cubierto totalmente de una armadura metálica con rayas azules, cuyo casco, que cubre su rostro menos la boca, recuerda la cabeza de un lobo, lo que da nombre a...- ¡..Lobomon!  
-Skullgreymon, ataquen.  
Ranamon envía al ejército contra los dos guerreros digimon, por llamarlos de alguna forma. Agunimon junta sus puños para sacar fuego de ellos y golpear con ellos a un skullgreymon  
-Salamandra ardiente.  
Entretanto, la forma digimon de Koji saca unas espadas luminosas para atacar a los esqueletos de dinosaurio con el ataque de espada láser. Tracey, Hiro y Richie me afirman con la cabeza para ponerse de acuerdo con mi idea. Después de todo, sería mejor seis contra veinte.  
-Chorro de agua.  
-Ciclón.  
-Confusión.  
Mi ataque combinado con el de Richie eleva a tres de los skullgreymon antes de lanzarlos al suelo, mientras otro grupo gira dentro del tornado de Hiro y el resto se empapa con el ataque de Tracey.  
-¿Quiénes, o qué son ellos?  
-Sinceramente no lo sé, Mercurymon, pero hay que aprovechar para tomar el digisprit.  
-No lo permitiremos- Tenchu, wartortle, marril, terriermon y renamon detienen el paso de los digimon malignos a la entrada del templo.  
-No se preocupe señorita Ranamon, yo me encargaré de ellos.  
-Pero por si acaso....  
Detrás del digimon azul sale un perro dorado con la apariencia de un pintor, que Tenchu reconoce. -Pero si es Crear.  
-Quiero que me hagas a un seadramon para que estas pestes se entretengan.  
-Necesito reponer energía.  
-¿Acaso quieres desobedecer mis órdenes? ¡Haz lo que te pido o pagarás las consecuencias!  
Aterrado, el pokemon dorado dibuja con su cola una serpientes marina en el suelo. Repentinamente las líneas del dibujo resplandecen mientras se separan del suelo y forman una imagen tridimensional de la serpiente.  
-Yo pelearé contra Leomon. Ustedes encárguense del seadramon.  
-Entendido. -dice wartortle al momento de que Renamon lanza un ataque semejante a las hojas navaja al león, que lo esquiva fácilmente. -No habrá problemas para vencer a esta cosa, ¿verdad marril?  
-Mejor mira detás de tí.  
La tortuga se espanta al momento de que seadramon lanza unas flechas de hielo. Si no fuera por el ataque ráfaga de Tenchu, Hiro tendría una tortuga congelada.  
-Wartortle, marril- les grita Kenny- usen sus ataques de agua para mojar a seadramon.  
-De acuerdo. ¡rayo burbuja!  
-¡Hidrobomba!  
Con ambos ataques, seadramon apenas retrocede, pero veo un rostro confiado en Tenchu.  
-Impactrueno.  
Con una descarga tan potente, además del hecho de que se encontraba empapado, seadramon cae incosciente al suelo, donde vuelve a ser unas líneas planas. De mientras, los skullgreymon siguen siendo un problema al disparar una barricada de misiles que nos hace refugiarnos entre las columnas del templo.  
-Nunca pensé que fueran tan poderosos.   
-Ashley, tengo una idea.- nos dice Richie con una sonrisa. -pero necesitaré que tú y Tracey evolucionen.   
-¿Pueden digivolucionar?- nos pregunta un sorprendido agunimon mientras sacamos nuestras pokebolas.   
-En cierta forma, sí. ¡Poder celeste...!  
-¡Poder marino...!  
-¡Evolución!  
Una niebla rosa me cubre transformándome en una ninja de traje rosa con cabello lila y cola y orejas de mew, mientras Tracey pasa a ser un guerrero de armadura azul con un casco en forma de dragón, cabello azul y unas alas de dragón en su espalda.  
-Ahora es mi turno- dice Hiro al tiempo de que su cuerpo brilla. Al desvanecerse el resplandor vemos cómo sus ropas han cambiado a un traje negro con rojo y que en su espalda salieron unas alas parecidas a las de knightdra, pero en color naranja, aparte de que su cabello está más despeinado que lo normal.   
-Déjame adivinar, eres admirador de Lance(¬¬)- le pregunto al guerrero dragonite al reconocer su atuendo  
-¿Cómo supiste?  
-Knightdra, Hiro, necesito que reúnan a los skullgreymon en un solo lugar  
-Entendido.  
Ambos guerreros dragón se elevan y ponen sus manos hacia abajo para invocar una furia dragón, que arrastra a los digimon dinosaurio en la corriente, incluso levantando a Neemon del suelo mientras se sujeta de una roca. Hiro-san(no el entrenador de wartortle) y yo nos elevamos para permanecer lejos del tornado preparándonos para el segundo paso.   
-Creo que será como en los viejos tiempos.  
Richie se cubre de una luz blanca mientras se vuelve más alto y su silueta cambia al pokemon que conozco desde que apenas estaba en un tubo de vidrio.   
-/Es hora de pelear/  
-Mewtwo es asombroso- escucho a Kenny decir al ver por primera vez la forma pokemon de mi "hermano". Ambos creamos unas esferas multicolor en nuestras manos y Mewtwo se prepara para dispararla mientras me lanzo en picada hacia el tornado.  
-/Rayo psíquico/  
-Fulgor celeste.  
Justo en el momento de que estoy a centímetros del tornado suelto la esfera, que impacta al mismo tiempo en que llega el rayo. Telepáticamente me doy cuenta de que Hiro-san aún siente las presencias de los skullgreymon entre el humo, por lo que aviso a Agunimon y Lobomon. -Es su turno de atacar.   
-Salamandra ardiente.  
-Espada láser.  
Cuando el humo se despeja vemos que el único rastro de los digimon son unas líneas en el suelo formando sus siluetas. Estábamos a punto de festejar nuestro trabajo en equipo cuando la forma digimon de Takuya se da cuenta de algo. -¿adónde se fueron Ranamon y Mercurymon?  
-Era una trampa.- indica Renamon luego de que su oponente se convirtiera en un dibujo en la tierra. -Crearon a los digimon falsos para distraernos y así poder entrar al templo.   
-Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.  
  
**************  
  
Ranamon, Mercurymon y Leomon golpean una puerta de piedra que le obstruía el paso para entrar a la cámara donde el digisprit del onceavo guerrero legendario descansa desde hace mucho tiempo. Conforme la carta se va acercando a él, la estatuilla brilla con mayor intensidad asombrando a los digimon.   
-El amo Kerpymon se alegrará de tener a ese guerrero de su parte.   
-Vayamos al grano, ya quiero su poder.  
-Tenemos que hacer algo- Terriermon también está observando cómo el león toma al digisprit con mucho cuidado. Sin pensarlo dos veces corro para embestir al digimon haciendo que tire el digisprit al aire.   
-Me la pagarás mocoso insolente.   
-Terriertornado.  
El digimon conejo gira rápidamente creando un tornado que aturde a leomon antes de que logre golpearme, y tomo el digisprit lo más pronto posible.   
-Pagarás por eso mocoso insolente.  
Ranamon provoca que una nube negra aparezca sobre nosotros para dejar salir una lluvia que quema mi piel al momento de tocarla. De repente la lluvia se detiene y levanto la vista para observar cómo las gotas de lluvia se reunen para formar una esfera de agua mientras Knightdra mamtiene su mano en alto.  
-Hiro, ¿qué te parece si nos das el pronóstico del tiempo?  
-Creo que habrá alta probabilidad de lluvias, además de fuertes vientos y tormentas eléctricas.   
La nube de ranamon comienza a emitir unas chispas mientras las cargas eléctricas se acumulan en su interior y un rayo cae sobre el digimon de agua. Tracey lanza la esfera de vuelta a su dueña, pero Mercurymon se interpone y con uno de sus espejos absorbe la esfera.   
-/Está a punto de usar una especie de contraataque/  
-Sé exactamente qué hacer. Chorro de agua.  
-Impactrueno.  
-Confusión estelar.  
-Tornado de fuego.  
Mewstyque y Agunimon atacan al mismo tiempo a leomon, quien choca contra la pared. Al mismo tiempo el chorro de agua de wartortle transporta la descarga rápidamente llegando justo antes de que el digimon de metal regrese la esfera de agua, creando una fuerte explosión haciendo que ambos salgan disparados formando un agujero en el techo   
-¡Nos volveremos a ver!  
Al momento de que Ranamon y Mercurymon vuelan al estilo Rocket, Mewtwo lanza una esfera azul tomando la misma trayectoria de los digimon.  
-¿Para qué fue eso?  
-/Sólo les borrará sus recuerdos de este día para evitar que informen a su jefe sobre nosotros/- aclara el pokemon al conejo mientras el leon digimon se levanta y me mira amenazadoramente.  
-Kenny, vete de aquí.  
Del miedo mis piernas no responden y sostengo con firmeza el digisprit mientras leomon se acerca con la intención de quitármelo.  
-Si quieres el digisprit, ahora lo tendrás.  
Detrás de él observo al smeargle dibujando en el aire una especie de símbolo al tiempo de que el digisprit ilumina la habitación. Siento cómo una gran energía entra a mi cuerpo al tiempo de que un código azul me cubre mientras grito.  
-¡Digisprit, digivolves a...!  
Mi cuerpo cambia de forma a la misma que representaba la estatua: un dragón humanoide color azul con traje de peleador color negro con una cinta amarilla en la cintura, una cinta negra atada en la cabeza con una v en amarillo y unas cuchillas sujetas a mis brazos. Ya me había convertido en un digimon llamado... -¡...Senshiveemon!  
  
*****************  
  
-¿Quién es ese digimon?- pregunta wartortle, a lo que Bokomon revisa en su libro, lo que me recuerda a Sara cuando busca información sobre las cartas.  
-Senshiveemon, el digimon dragón peleador. Este digimon es un conocedor de las artes marciales y se especializa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus ataques especiales son la patada guerrera y el golpe de navajas.   
-¿Qué eres, un digidex?-comenta pichu sarcásticamente.  
-Al parecer la carta utilizó su poder para crear a un nuevo guerrero despertando al digisprit y uniéndolo con Kenny.  
-Así parece, Mewstyque- me da la razón Hiro mientras vemos cómo los dos digimon se ven fieramente.  
-No importa, sólo tendré que derrotarte y tomar tu información.  
-Aún no entiendo por qué un tipo vacuna como tú está al servicio de unos digimon malvados- le pregunta el nuevo guerrero al león con una voz joven pero madura y seria -Pero habrás lamentado haberme conocido.  
-Eres un insolente. ¡Golpe del rey bestia!  
El puño del digimon felino se cubre de un fuego asemejando la melena de un león. Parecería un ataque muy poderoso si no fuera que senshiveemon desaparece justo antes de que recibiera el golpe para después aparecer detrás del león dándole un golpe.  
-Increíble, pudo teletransportarse.  
-En realidad utilizó un ataque rápido aprovechando que leomon descuidó su guardia- le explico a neemon. -Se ve que conoce a la perfección el estilo de combate ninja.  
-Patada guerrera.  
Senshiveemon realiza un giro para golpear con su pierna a leomon y mandarlo hacia la pared, dejando a los digimon y pokemon menos Renamon boquabiertos por la demostración de poder. A continuación el digimon guerrero levanta sus brazos poniendo las cuchillas en ellos al frente mientras se cubren de un brillo azul.  
-Golpe de navajas  
Al momento de bajar los brazos rápidamente la energía de los metales se libera y avanza hacia leomon.  
-Perdóneme señorita Ranamon  
Al decir eso el digimon se vuelve una silueta oscura rodeada por un aro azul y el digimon azul se queda viendo la escena sin moverse, hasta que Agunimon le habla: -¿no piensas purificarlo?  
-Es que...no tengo un digivice para hacerlo.  
-En ese caso lo haré yo.  
El digimon de fuego saca el digivice y presiona un botón en él para que unas chispas salgan del aparato. -Tu ambición por el poder te ha corrompido, y ahora purificaré tu alma con este digivice. ¡Digicore, captura!  
Al momento de pasar el digivice por el aro azul, éste se absorbe y la silueta pasa a convertirse en un huevo que flota hacia el agujero en el techo para perderse en el cielo. Simultáneamente Senshiveemon se rodea de unas bandas digitales que al desvanecerse dejan ver a Kenny y el digisprit flotando a su lado para después volar hacia la columna donde descansaba.  
-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta el niño a Renamon después de recuperarse de la impresión de haber sido un digimon.  
-El digisprit ha regresado a su lugar de descanso, donde permanecerá hasta que sea necesario.  
-Y el digimundo se encuentra a salvo gracias a Mewstyquemon, Knightdramon, Mewtwomon y ..Hiromon.  
-¡No somos digimon!  
-Momantai  
  
******************  
  
-¡Pokecarta ve!  
Después de ser absorbido por una carta luminosa, el smeargle dorado pasa a ser la imagen de esa carta dorada que recoje Mewstyque justo después de volver a mi forma humana.  
-¡Atrapamos a crear!  
-Amor y paz  
En las puertas del templo Takuya, Koji y los digimon se apartan de nosotros al tiempo que Mewstyque, Knightdra y Tenchu toman sus formas normales.   
-Pueden visitarnos cuando quieran.  
-Y no olviden traer esa comida pokemon tan exquisita.  
-Debo admitir que Neemon tiene razón esta vez- exclama el digimon de cinturón rosa, provocando unas caras de asco en los unicos humanos del digimundo.  
-Espero que les vaya bien en la liga pokemon  
-Y les deseamos mucha suerte en su viaje.  
-Por cierto Koji- le digo al tiempo que mis ojos se vuelven azules por un momento- acabo de escuchar el pensamiento de alguien perdido que necesita de tu ayuda para escapar de un digimon maligno. Sólo recuerda que la luz no debe destruir a la oscuridad, sino complementarla.  
-¿Qué significa eso?  
-No puedo decírtelo con exactitud, tendrías que preguntarle a Orphanimon, ella me dio el mensaje.  
-Entiendo, Richie.  
Me dirijo a donde están los demás guerreros pokemon para que Ashley me entregue la carta y hacer el conjuro que nos regrese a casa mientras unos símbolos extraños aparecen a mis pies.  
-Carta mágica, crea una puerta para llevarnos a nuestro mundo. ¡Crear, yo te elijo!  
Al decir eso la carta resplanderce al mismo tiempo que aparece un portal frente a ellos. Los pokemon son los primeros en entrar seguidos de Hiro y Tracey. Cuando Ashley atraviesa el portal me quedo viendo al digimundo por última vez. Me alegro de haber conocido un mundo tan maravilloso como el mío, aunque tengo la impresión que no será la última vez que escuche hablar de él.  
  
***********************  
  
Después de una aventura de otro mundo, nuestros héroes regresan para esperar más sorpresas con el recuerdo de sus nuevos amigos, que se matendrá con esta experiencia inolvidable  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
-------------  
  
Espero no haber desorientado con este minicrossover a aquellos que no conozcan tanto de digimon frontier, pero la verdad yo tampoco sé mucho, por lo que agradezco a Hiro Makimashi. También aclaro que senshiveemon es propiedad de mi imaginación después de la hipnosis de un haunter a la medianoche, por lo que nadie debe usarlo sin permiso.  
Comentarios y sugerencias a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com 


	24. Lío invernal

Poder Pokemon  
Cap. 24: Lío invernal  
-¡Háganse a un lado!  
Los esquiadores se van apartando al ver a Ashley bajando la pendiente sin control. No puedo creer que aún después de tantas lecciones aún no pueda mantenerse de pie en la nieve.  
-¡Cuidado!  
Lo inevitable sucede cuando la guerrera cae sobre Tracey, que está vestido con una chamarra azul como sus guantes y botas y unos pantalones negros para protegerse del frío.   
-¿Se encuentran bien?  
-Sí Richie- me contestan los dos al mismo tiempo, cuando notan que cayeron en una pose algo comprometedora y se levantan de golpe con algo de rubor en sus rostros. -Lo siento.  
-Yujuuuuuu- grita Brendan al deslizarse en su snowboard de una forma espectacular para terminar frenando de tal manera que algo de nieve cae sobre los tres.   
-No puedo creer que un niño esquíe mejor que yo(U_U)  
-No por nada soy el campeón esquiador de Hoen(^^)  
-Cuánta modestia(¬¬).  
-Tranquila Ashley, si quieres te puedo enseñar.  
-¿En serio Tracey?(*_*)  
-Oye B-boy- le digo al chico de cabello plateado. -¿Qué tal si vamos de vuelta a la cabaña para dejar solos a estos tórtolos?  
-Está bien, y no me digas B-boy  
Los dos nos alejamos de Ashley y Tracey cuando de repente tengo una visión sobre un peligro cercano. -Agáchate.  
-¿Qué suce...?  
Brendan no termina la pregunta cuando un caparazón golpea su cara y lo tira. Un chico de cabello negro con reflejos azules vestido en un traje de esquiar negro con rojo se acerca a levantar el caparazón de donde sale un confundido wartortle.  
-Espero que me perdonen, es que wartortle estaba usando su hidrobomba y...¿Richie, eres tú?  
-Me alegro verte de nuevo Hiro, y parece que áun eres fan de Lance- le contesto al fijarme en su atuendo. De repente escucho los gritos del niño, que tiene su cabeza atascada en la nieve.   
-¡Saquénme de aquí!  
-En un momento.  
Hiro toma la mano de Brendan jalándolo para sacarlo de la nieve cuando observo al chico cubierto en un aura naranja que pasa al niño, donde se vuelve verde. El entrenador de wartortle se queda callado al ver al chico de Hoen con exactamente la misma vestimenta que él, quien le pregunta: -¿Eres un guerrero verdad?  
  
*****************  
  
A través de unos binoculares observo al pichu asando unos malvaviscos en la cola de un charmeleon dormido en el pórtico de una cabaña. -Perfecto, es nuestra oportunidad para atraparlo y llevárselo al jefe.  
-¿Y si esta ocasión nos quedamos tomando un chocolatito caliente?  
-No es tiempo de descansar Lucas- le digo mientras le doy un coscorrón. -Tenemos que aprovechar que la mocosa no está cerca.  
-Espera, se me ocurre algo mejor.  
Mi hermano saca de sus bolsillos un panfleto sobre esquí. -Mañana va a haber una competencia de esquí, y el primer premio son veinte mil pokeyens y una dotación de piedras evolutivas.   
-Es fabuloso, pero primero nos llevaremos al pichu.   
El sonido de una moto de nieve nos interrumpe y nos ponemos unos lentes para que, con nuestros atuendos invernales, nos hagamos pasar por esquiadores para no levantar sospechas a los policías que se bajan del vehículo motorizado.  
-Buenos días, supongo que ustedes están interesados en la competencia de mañana.   
-Así es- contestamos al hombre de cabello verde. -¿No sabe dónde nos podemos inscribir?  
La oficial Jenny que acompaña al hombre nos señala atrás de nosotros -En aquella cabaña, pero es probable que se cancele.   
-¿Por qué?  
-Hemos recibido informes de una especie de monstruo de nieve que ha atacado a varios esquiadores  
-Pero Jenny, son sólo cuentos. Dudo que exista algo como el abominable hombre de las nieves.  
-No comiences Mike. No duden en avisarnos si observan algo sospechoso.  
Una vez que los policías se fueron, nos quitamos los lentes y vemos de nuevo el cartel. -Lucas, tenemos una competencia qué ganar.  
-¿Pero qué hay con ese monstruo?  
-Son sólo tonterías. Aunque me da una excelente idea.  
  
*******************  
  
-Vamos Ashley, tu puedes hacerlo.  
Desde las últimas dos horas he notado un gran progreso en su forma de esquiar mientras la veo bajar dando vueltas en zig zag.  
-Estoy esquiando(*_*)  
-Ashley, cuidado con esa roca.  
-¿Dónde?  
Al momento de que los esquís se deslizan sobre aquella roca la guerrera sale volando en dirección a una arbolera. Repentinamente surge una ventisca que detiene a Ashley en el aire y la devuelve gentilmente a tierra firme mientras observo a un entrenador al lado de su wartortle.   
-Eres muy oportuno Hiro.   
-También me da gusto verte de nuevo. Richie me dijo que los podría encontrár aquí.   
-¿Y cómo te ha ido?  
-Muy bien Ashley, sólo estoy descansando un poco de mi viaje pokemon.  
-War tortle wa wartortle.  
-¿En serio se perdieron?  
El guerrero dragonite levanta a su pokemon y le tapa la boca al escuchar la traducción. -No le hagas caso. ¡Auch!  
A los dos nos sale una gota en la nuca al ver al entrenador mover su mano rápidamente para zafarse de la mordida de la tortuga, que es retirada con la confusión de Ashley.  
-Vamos wartortle, prométeme que no volverás a hacer eso.  
-War(^^)  
-Creo que eres su consentida(¬¬). Por cierto, escuché algo sobre una competencia de esquí. ¿No quieren participar?  
-Mejor ni se molesten.  
Los tres volteamos a ver a los gemelos del Equipo Rocket, uno de ellos con chamarra negra con pantalón rojo y botas y guantes blancos sosteniendo una tabla de snowboard y el otro con un traje de tirolés. -Nosotros nos estamos preparando para la competencia.  
-Y más vale que pierdan.  
-Para esquiar en el mundo por una premiación.  
-Para escalar las montañas de cada nación.  
-Para conquistar las cumbres de la verdad y el amor.  
-Para competir con las grande estrellas.  
-George  
-Lucas  
-El Equipo Rocket esquiando de día y de noche.  
-Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a morder nuestro polvo.  
-Farfetch'd far- termina el pokemon pato con un gorro navideño mientras un sólo pensamiento pasa por mi cabeza, el cual comparto con Ashley.  
-¿Acaso todos los tríos del Equipo Rocket son así de ridículos?  
-He escuchado lemas peores Tracey(U_U)  
-Di lo que quieras niñita, pero nosotros ganaremos.  
-¡¿Niñita?!  
Hiro y yo observamos aterrados el cabello de Ashley levantarse por su poder psíquico al tiempo que wartortle se esconde en su caparazón.   
-Puedo ganarles en cualquier competencia, y pagarán por llamarme niñita.  
-Pero Ashley, dudo que...  
-¿Decías algo?  
Su mirada con los ojos centelleantes en energía roja me indican que acabo de hacer un mal comentario. -No dije nada(^^u)  
-Estáte lista para perder mañana.  
Al momento de irse esquiando, ambos chicos del Equipo Rocket caen al mismo tiempo en lo que otra gota aparece en mi cabeza. -Creo que Ashley no tendrá tantos problemas mañana.  
  
****************  
  
-Lo siento jovencitos, la competencia es sólo para mayores de catorce años.   
-No es justo- se queja el niño al salir de la cabaña. -Yo quería participar.  
-B-boy, tengo una idea, ¿qué tal si vamos a ver la pista y esquiamos un momento ahí?  
-Excelente idea. Y deja de llamarme B-boy(¬¬)  
Al llegar al lugar de la competencia comenzamos a deslizarnos. Al principio Brendan llevaba la ventaja, pero se sorprende al verme aparecer frente a él.   
-No es justo  
-No existe regla que diga que no puedo usar mis poderes.  
-Si tu lo dices...  
Al voltear a ver al chico me fijo que su cabello se volvió verde y que apareció una franja verde de escamas alrededor de sus ojos de reptil amarillos brillando. A pesar de tener una visión, no puedo detenerme a tiempo para evitar una pequeña avalacha que me cubre dejando la cabeza libre hasta que Brendan derrapa para frenar.  
-Es interesante todo lo que se puede hacer con las habilidades de Hiro.  
-No fue eso lo que provocó esa avalancha.  
-¿Crees que sea una carta?  
-Reconozco esa energía donde sea. Será mejor avisarle a los demás.  
  
****************  
  
Me quedo observando la luna en la entrada de la posada mientras me tomo mi taza de chocolate. Fue imposible avisarle a los chicos sobre la carta con Ashley tan molesta que ni le podía dirigir la palabra, Tracey ocupado en calmarla y Hiro con su atención enfocada en la televisión viendo una batalla en vivo de Lance.  
-Es el colmo(U_U)  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-No es nada Ryu- le contesto al reconocer la voz del oficial con la cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda.  
-Por favor llámame Mike cuando estoy en esta forma.   
-De acuerdo, pero me es difícil llamar oficial a alguien que en realidad parece de trece años, pero que es un anciano. Un momento. ¿Podrías ayudarme mañana a atrapar una carta?  
-No podré. Tengo estrictamente prohibido involucrarme directamente en la captura de cartas.  
-No tienes que hacer nada, sólo darme "algo" prestado.  
  
***************  
  
-Atención todos los participantes, pasen a la línea de salida.   
Todos los esquiadores se van colocando en la cima de la colina, algunos de ellos alejándose de Ashley, cuya aura incluso derretía la nieve al ver al Equipo Rocket tomando su posición. Un poco más alejado veo a Hiro, pero me llama la atención un chico como de quince años de cabello verde con una cinta negra y estampado de pokebola en rojo, chamarra negra con rojo, guantes y botas amarillos, pantalón negro y unos goggles redondos color amarillo.  
-¿Por qué siento que lo conozco?  
-En sus marcas, listos.  
Un disparo nos avisa que la competencia comenzó, y tanto Ashley como George y Lucas tiene algunos problemas para mantenerse de pie, pero luego logran estabilizarse. Al irse dispersando la multitud levanto la vista para ver unas cuantas nubes grises, pero observo algo más en el cielo. -¿Qué estará haciendo Mewtwo por aquí?  
-Tracey, ten cuidado- me avisa el entrenador de wartortle al momento en que unas explosiones se originan en el suelo que provocan que varios esquiadores se caigan, llamándome la atención la forma en la que el chico de cabello verde se mueve con tanta precisión. Por suerte la nieve que se levanta impide que los demás me vean cubierto en un aura verde al usar la protección, pero al parecer Ashley no tiene la misma suerte mientras apenas logra esquivar las explosiones.  
-¿Por qué a mí?(T_T)  
George y Lucas logran rebasarme mientras noto una sonrisa muy sospechosa en ellos. -Debí suponerlo.  
-Nos vemos en la meta niñita.  
Aquí vamos de nuevo(U)  
-Ahora verán  
Ashley se cubre en un aura rosa y logro notar sus esquís separarse del suelo un par de centímetros al tiempo que su velocidad aumenta considerablemente creando una ráfaga de nieve arrasando con todo lo que se interponga en su camino, incluyendo al Equipo Rocket y algún otro desafortunado esquiador.   
-No sabía que podía levitar(O_O)  
-/Sólo lo puede hacer cuando está enojada, como ahora/- me dice Mewtwo en mi mente.   
-¿En serio?  
-/Ojalá no te toque conocerla enfadada, es capaz de hacer temblar al mismo ho-oh/  
-Si tu lo dices(^^u).  
-/Por cierto, tengan cuidado, ayer Brendan y yo descubrimos.../  
-¡Avalancha!  
Al voltear me fijo en una marea de nieve acercándose rápidamente hacia nosotros, sepultrando a más participantes cada segundo que pasa.   
-Hiro, necesitaré de tu ayuda para detener la avalancha.   
-De acuerdo.  
Ambos damos media vuelta al colocar las manos al frente y atacar al mismo tiempo.   
-¡Furia dragón!  
-¡Rayo de hielo!  
La corriente de aire que se forma detiene momentáneamente la avalancha  
mientras que se va formando una especie de presa de hielo.  
-Fue una suerte que aprendí ese ataque ayer.  
-/Tengan cuidado, se acerca una ventisca/  
Las nubes van tapando la luz del sol al tiempo que el viento helado se vuelve más violento mandando a volar varias personas. Por suerte el guerrero dragonite se rodea de un resplandor naranja creando una zona libre de turbulencia a su alrededor en la cual me refugio al momento de ver al Equipo Rocket acercarse peligrosamente hacia un árbol y caer en estado de incosciencia.  
-El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez(@_@)  
-¡Tracey!- grita Ashley al ser lanzada hacia atrás por la corriente de aire y apenas logro sujetarla cuando pasa a mi lado.  
-Sujétate bien.  
A cada segundo la tormenta aumenta su intensidad, lo que causa que me cueste más trabajo sujetar a la guerrera. Lentamente siento su mano resbalarse de la mía y sólo me queda resignarme a verla alejarse de mí.  
-¡Ashley!  
-Te tengo- dice aquel chico con goggles al tomar a Ashley de la cintura mientras sus piernas se aferran a las ramas de un árbol. -¿Estás bien?  
-Así parece. Muchas gracias.  
-No es nada.  
Por un momento me pareció ver que el cabello de ese chico cambió a plateado, pero mi atención luego se concentra en Mewtwo lanzando un rayo psíquico a la dirección de donde proviene la ventisca, la cual se detiene. El joven de los goggles baja de su refugio acompañado de la entrenadora al tiempo que vemos acercarse una gran sombra.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
Conforme se acerca, vamos distinguiendo la forma de un muñeco de nieve gigante con ojos y boca hechos de carbones y los brazos de madera con sus manos cubiertos por unos guantes para el frío, en uno de ellos formándose una bola de nieve que no duda en lanzarnos.  
-Chicos, tienen que evolucionar ahora.  
-¿Cómo sabes de eso?- le pregunto al chico de cabello verde cuando se quita los goggles revelando una franja verde de escamas en su rostro y unos ojos semejantes a los de una serpiente revelando su identidad de guerrero.   
-Sólo háganlo.  
-¡Poder celeste/marino, evolución!  
Un remolino de agua me rodea convirtiendo mi traje de esquiador en una armadura azul al tiempo que mi cabello se vuelve más largo y de color azul, sobre el cual aparece un casco en forma de la cabeza de un dragón y un par de alas azules se asoman en mi espalda, al tiempo que Ashley se tranforma en Mewstyque.   
-Confusión estelar.  
El ataque de Mewstyque logra dar en un costado del muñeco de nieve, pero resultó ser inútil al ver que se regenera.   
-¡Furia azul!  
La serpiente de agua que invoco se va acercando al monstruo, pero éste respira profundamente para liberar una ventisca que convierte mi ataque en una figura de hielo que se rompe al caer al suelo.   
-Creo que no funcionó. Hiro, creo que debes intentar atacarlo. ¿Hiro?  
-Mami, no quiero ir a la escuela hoy- me contesta el guerrero dragonite tendido en el suelo cubierto de la nieve que arrastró la ventisca con ojos en espiral.  
-Creo que me olvidé de tu debilidad al frío(U)  
-/Tengan cuidado/  
Mewtwo aparece frente a nosotros para crear una barrera que nos protege de las bolas de nieve que nos lanza el monstruo. La guerrera psíquica se aproxima a ayudar con la barrera, pero después de un tiempo se va debilitando conforme el muñeco de nieve lanza cada vez más bolas blancas. Una bola de nieve se deshace en el rostro del muñeco, deteniendo sus lanzamientos al ver fijamente al chico de cabello verde que la había lanzado.   
-Si quieres una guerra de nieve, la tendrás.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?- lo regaña el guerrero dragonite cuando una especie de sonido proveniente del monstruo llama la atención de todos. En lugar de esa mirada amenazante, su rostro muestra una gran sonrisa.  
-¿Qué está pasando?  
A Mewstyque le sale una gota en la nuca al observar al chico y el muñeco de nieve lanzarse bolas de nieve entre sí. Incluso Mewtwo tenía esa misma expresión.  
-/Creo que tienen una guerra de nieve/(U)  
-Tal vez ésa sea la forma de vencerlo. ¿No crees Mewstyque?  
Mi cara termina cubierta de nieve después de notar la mirada pícara de la guerrera. -Si tu lo dices(:P).  
  
********************  
  
Me sorprende mucho el progreso que han logrado los guerreros en su misión, ya tienen en su poder más de la mitad de las cartas en tan poco tiempo, pero aún me preocupa si podrán pasar la Gran Prueba.  
-No puedo creer que estén jugando con una carta- se queja el meowth negro al ver cómo los guerreros dragón usan la fuira dragón para lanzar las bolas de nieve que forma el chico de cabello verde con más fuerza al muñeco mientras que detrás de ellos la guerrera del cielo y la Segunda Estrella forman una bola de nieve tamaño snorlax  
-La verdad nunca había visto a mi hija divirtiéndose tanto. Pero hay algo extraño con ese guerrero treecko.  
-Lo sé Hawk, es muy joven para tener esos poderes. Supongo que es por eso que Ryu está tan interesado en él.  
Me quedo viendo a Yami por un momento mientras los sonidos de la batalla llenan el ambiente. -No me digas que crees que él es...  
-¡Ahora!- grita Knightdra al hacerse a un lado para dejar ver la gran bola de nieve levitando gracias a los poderes psíquicos de Mewtwo y Mewstyque, ésta última flotando al lado de la esfera blanca sosteniéndola como una bola de boliche, que se cubre de un resplandor rosa.  
-¡Confusión polar!  
La bola de nieve zurca el aire con la velocidad de un bólido, haciéndolo parecer un cometa rosado que golpea al muñeco de nieve. A pesar de estar a un kilómetro de distancia podemos sentir la fuerza del impacto cuando unos copos de nieve cubren ligeramente nuestros cuerpos. La polvadera se retira luego de unos minutos revelando un cráter en cuyo centro se halla un jynx plateado incosciente.  
-¡Chuza!  
-/Podemos celebrar luego de sellar la carta/  
-Como digas. Espíritu de la luna, abandona el mal y conviértete en aliado del cielo. ¡Pokecarta ve!  
Después de un movimiento del cetro, una carta luminosa vuela hacia el pokemon plateado aspirándolo en un remolino para que forme parte del diseño de la carta, que vuela de regreso a las manos de Mewstyque.   
-¡Atrapamos a nieve!  
-Amor y Lance(^^)  
-Hiro, es "Amor y paz"(^^u)  
-¿En serio?- se disculpa con el guerrero dragón cuando cerca de ahí dos cabezas rubias se asoman en la nieve.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Lo último que recuerdo fue una gran ventisca.  
-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunta el joven de los goggles al Equipo Rocket sin darse cuenta de que los guerreros volvían a sus apariencias normales y que Mewtwo se teletransporta lejos de ahí.  
-Así parece.  
-No sé ustedes, pero tenemos una competencia qué ganar. ¿Qué les parece si todos comenzamos al mismo tiempo?  
-Vaya Hawk, parece que es muy noble esa guerrera.  
-Lo sé Yami. Ésa es mi hija.  
  
****************************  
  
-¿Cómo puede ser posible que llegáramos en último lugar?(u_u|||)  
-Vamos Ashley, al menos nos divertimos mucho, y llegaste antes que el Equipo Rocket- trata de animarla el observador mientras los dos gemelos se retiran en dirección al horizonte.  
-El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez(T_T)  
-Es cierto Tracey.  
En un acto impulsivo la chica abraza al guerrero de agua, cuyo rostro se vuelve rojo y después azul para derretirse literalmente en sus brazos y formar un charco sobre el pórtico de la cabaña.  
-¿Tracey estás bien?(·_·)  
Mientras veo la escena me toma de sorpresa Hiro al momento de extenderme la mano.-Por cierto chico, gracias por ayudarnos con la carta, espero que algún día tengamos una batalla.  
-Gracias.  
-Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
¿En qué lios me meto?  
-Este... tengo que irme ahora.  
Con la prisa termino resbalándome con el charco de agua y al momento de la caída siento como si parte de mi energía abandona mi cuerpo al tiempo que una luz blanca me cubre mientras mi cuerpo se encoge. -/¿Por qué ahora?/  
-¿Brendan?¿Eres tú?- me pregunta Ashley en lo que el cuerpo del observador se regenera del agua que se levanta. -¿Cómo le hiciste para verte cinco años mayor?  
-Prometí no decir nada a nadie. Este..creo que tengo que llamar a mi papá ahora, me voy.  
-Brendan Birch, no puedo creer que hayas convencido a Hiro-san de que usara a Edad en tí. Regresa ahora.  
Dicen que de todo en la vida, incluso de la muerte, se puede aprender algo. Me estoy dando cuenta de que tienen razón, porque con Ashley siguiéndome estoy a punto de aprender Agilidad.  
  
*******************  
  
Después de una accidentada aventura, nuestros héroes se preparan para nuevos desafíos sin importar que los elementos estén en su contra. aún les faltan muchas más aventuras por vivir, así que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.  
Esta historia continuará... 


	25. Atracción fatal

Poder Pokemon  
Cap. 25: Atracción fatal  
El centro comercial de Ciudad Vainilla tiene uno de los surtidos más completos de tiendas, y a estas horas de la noche todo estaría en completa paz si no fuera por el wooper plateado que se asoma en una vasija de cerámica en una tienda de artesanías sin notar que un charmeleon se va acercando por detrás.   
-Charr  
El wooper escapa del pokemon de fuego y pasa por unas figuras de porcelana se caigan Por suerte Richie usa su confusión para evitar que se rompan las delicadas piezas mientras observa al pokemon plateado salir de la tienda.  
-Mewstyque ve por él.  
-Tenchu, ve conmigo- le dice a su pokemon, que se encontraba distraído viendo la vitrina de una dulcería. El wooper sigue saltando mientras la guerrera del cielo y el pikachu alado hasta que llegan a una intersección de la cual Joey y Kenny se lanzan para tratar de tomar al pokemon.  
-¡Lo tengo!  
Sin embargo, el pokemon de agua da un salto esquivando a los cuatro, produciendo que se golpeen la cabeza entre sí.  
-¿Están bien?-les pregunta Knightdra al grupo.  
-Ve por él(@_@)  
-Brendan, voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.  
-De acuerdo- le digo mientras sujeto su brazo al tiempo de que siento cómo parte de su energía entra a mi cuerpo. Pronto los dos seguimos al wooper hasta una florería, donde se pierde entre las plantas.  
-Ya es momento de probar mi suerte.  
Me concentro en todas las plantas del local mientras mis ojos emiten un resplandor verde al momento en que de las macetas salen unas lianas que se dirigen al pokemon de agua con la intención de capturarlo. Sólo que no contaba que su piel viscosa hace que se resbale de las lianas.  
-Wooper wooper(^o^)  
-Ahora te quitaré esa sonrisa- le digo cuando lo veo saltar hacia mí, pero de nuevo se me resbala y se aleja no sin antes saltar sobre mi cabeza. La forma evolucionada de Tracey lo sigue hasta una tienda de productos pokemon, donde al fin logra atraparlo con un ataque remolino.  
-Mewstyque, es toda tuya- le avisa a la guerrera que acaba de entrar, que sujeta su cetro para sellar la carta.  
-Espíritu de la luna, abandona el mal y conviértete en aliado del cielo. ¡Pokecarta, ve!  
Una carta luminosa vuela hacia el interior del remolino y lo absorbe con una gran potencia junto al pokemon que está dentro, que pasa a ser parte del diseño de la carta.  
-¡Atrapamos a Salto!  
-Amor y paz  
Por la fuerza de succión de la carta no habíamos notado un par de cajas metálicas en una repisa hasta que caen sobre mí y Knightdra. Al principio siento como si una extraña fuerza entrara en mi cuerpo, pero luego voy perdiendo energía y mi piel se vuelve pálida  
-¿Están bien?  
-Será mejor que los llevemos al centro pokemon- dice Joey al ver que Knightdra también se encuentra en ese estado. Podría preocuparme en lo que me pasa, pero pronto se vuelve una prioridad tomar un pequeño descanso.  
  
*******************  
  
La luz del sol entra por la ventana de un cuarto del centro pokemon lográndome despertar. Al oir unos ronquidos me fijo en el chico de cabello claro que se duerme en la cama de a lado mientras tiene una almohada en la boca en lo que habla entre sueños.  
-Están ricas tus galletas mamá  
Creo que lo dejaré dormir un rato más(^^u)  
-Buenos días, ¿cómo amanecieron hoy?- nos pregunta la enfermera Joy al entrar a la habitación cargando una bandeja de comida al igual que chansey.  
-Muy bien, ya me siento mejor.  
-Con tanto esfuerzo que pones en la captura de cartas es normal que termines muy agotado.  
-Tienes razón- Realmente no es eso lo que pasa, pero no quiero preocuparla en lo que me pone la bandeja en la cama. En eso Brendan percibe el aroma de huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja que le sirve chansey y se levanta de golpe para desayunar.  
-Está muy delicioso(^^)  
-Chansey chan(^//^)  
-Por cierto Tracey- me pregunta algo apenada la enfermera. -¿Podrías quitarte la camisa? tú sabes, para un chequeo.  
-De acuerdo.  
-Tu también Brendan(^///^)  
-Como digas.  
La enfermera prepara su estetoscopio mientras me quito la camisa y la hago a un lado dejando mi pecho al descubierto(N/a: fans de Tracey, preparen las cámaras^¬^). Al principio sentí frio cuando me colocaron el estetoscopio, pero conforme Joy continpua su revisión noto su rostro cada vez más rojo.  
-¿Enfermera Joy, tienes fiebre?  
-No, Claro que no- me contesta algo nerviosa al momento de quitar el estetoscopio de mi pecho. -Ya terminé. Es tu turno Brendan.  
-De acuerdo  
(N/a: ahora es el turno de las fans de Brendan^¬^)  
Al ver cómo realiza el chequeo médico a Brendan, me fijo que la enfermera se sigue comportando de manera extraña. En eso volteo a bajo y me fijo en el pokemon rosa que coloca su cabeza contra mi pecho.  
-Chan sey(^///^)  
-¡Enfermera Joy, ya basta!- grita el guerrero treecko al ver que la hermana de Joey está actuando como su pokemon.  
-Debo admitir que tu piel se siente muy tibia cuando la toco(^///^)  
-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme ahora. Tengo que...ayudar al profesor Bush, eso es(^^u)  
-Yo también tengo que irme chansey. Nos vemos luego(^^u)  
Rápidamente los dos tomamos nuestras camisas y nos la ponemos mientras salimos corriendo.  
-Chicos, no olviden que tienen una consulta esta noche(^//^)  
  
******************  
  
No sé qué le pasó a la enfermera Joy, pero desde que Tracey y yo salimos del centro pokemon, nos fijamos que las chicas en el camino nos ven de una forma rara, como si tuvieran fiebre.  
-¿Qué crees que está pasando?  
-No lo sé, espero que no sea obra de una carta.  
-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con lo que nos pasó ayer?  
-Es probable. Lo extraño es que esa sensación me es familiar.  
-Lo sé- Le cuento en lo que entramos al parque. -Es como si hubiera usado mi habilidad especial, sólo que era como si perdiera energía para usar ese poder.  
-Es como si...  
-¿Alguno de ustedes es entrenador pokemon?-preguta un chico de cabello castaño, playera amarilla, short y tenis negros que se para frente a nosotros con una pokebola en mano.   
-Yo soy entrenador.  
-¿Qué te parece si tenemos una batalla tres contra tres?  
-De acuerdo. ¡Ve mudkip!  
Al lanzar mi pokebola, se materializa mi pokemon de agua repitiendo su nombre y preparándose para pelear. Después el entrenador saca a su nidoqueen y Tracey se prepara para ser el árbitro.  
-¡Comiencen!  
-Nidoqueen, usa tu ataque de cuernos  
-Mudkip, esquívalo.  
El pokemon contrario se acerca rápidamente a mudkip, que se prepara para una posible embestida. Sin embargo, el nidoqueen lo pasa de largo dejando al pokemon de agua confundido.   
-Nidoqueen, ¿qué haces?  
Conforme avanza el pokemon me voy dando cuenta de que se dirige a mí mientras unos corazones sustituyen sus ojos. Esto ya me está dando mala espina(o_o|||)  
-Lo siento, pero no soy de tu tipo, nisiquiera soy un pokemon  
Tracey y el entrenador ven con una gota en la nuca cómo el pokemon de tierra me persigue de un lado a otro. De repente un pidgey se posa en el hombro del observador y comienza a frotarse con su mejilla.  
-¿Pidgeey?(^///^)  
-Al parecer los pokemon sienten una gran atracción por ustedes  
Al escuchar el comentario del chico, Tracey traga algo de saliva. -¿Atracción?No puede ser.  
-¡Pidgey!  
Un segundo pidgey se acerca a Tracey, pero éste comienza a picotearle enfadadamente, como si estuviera celoso. El observador sale corriendo mientras se cubre de los picotazos y logra alcanzarme en lo que el nidoqueen me sigue persiguiendo.  
-Brendan, creo saber lo que pasa.  
-Dímelo después. Primero tenemos que escapar de esos pokemon  
El nidoqueen y los dos pidgey nos siguen hasta una fuente donde voltean a todos lados al no vernos y luego se retiran. Si se hubieran quedado por un momento más habrían visto cómo de la fuente se levantan udos columnas de agua que van tomando forma humana hasta convertirse en un entrenador y un observador pokemon.  
-Qué bueno que los perdimos.  
-Creo que debemos ir con el profesor Bush. De seguro él sabra lo que nos pasa.  
  
********************  
  
-¿Profesor, se encuentra aquí?  
-Lo siento- les contesto al abrir la puerta del laboratorio. -El profesor está algo ocupado hablando con el profesor Elm.  
-Pero Richie necesitamos verlo urgentemente antes de que vengan...  
-Hola chicos- nos saluda Ashley y Sara acabando de llegar con unas bolsas de comida.  
-...las chicas(u_uU)  
-¿De casualidad se pusieron colonia?Huele muy bien  
-Espera Ashley, será mejor que no se acerquen mucho a nosotros  
-¿Por qué?¿Acaso pasa algo malo?  
En ese momento tengo una visión sobre lo que le va a pasar a los chicos antes de que percibí una extraña energía provenir de ellos, además de que noto que la mente de las chicas se pone en blanco.  
-Por cierto Tracey, ¿no te habían dicho que te ves bien con esa cinta?(*_*)  
-Ashley, ¿verdad que Brendan se ve bien tierno con esa carita nerviosa?(^o^)  
-Es cierto, se ve tan lindo como un teddiursa(^o^)  
-Pichuuu(^o^)- Al parecer también pichu se vio afectada por esa extraña energía, es como si estuvieran hechizadas, pero estoy seguro que no es ninguna clase de magia, es más como la energía de un ataque pokemon. En eso me fijo que los dos guerreros se retiran sigilosamente mientras Ashley, Sara y pichu siguen hablando como si el grupo musical más famoso del mundo esté a punto de firmarles un autógrafo  
-¿A dónde van chicos?  
-Este...tenemos que ver al profesor Bush ahora- contesta el observador a la sacerdotisa.  
-Así es Tracey, esos pokemon nos esperan(^^u)  
El guerrero de agua intenta retirarse cuando se encuentra cara a cara con un pokemon rosa de aspecto felino con un moño lila en su cuello y el rostro algo ruborizado  
-¿Mew?(^///^)  
La forma pokemon de Ashley se acerca lentamente al observador y le da un beso en la mejilla, pasándole el rubor a Tracey.  
-¿Cómo te atreves Ashley?  
-¡Pichuuu!  
Sara toma al mew de la cola y los tres vemos con una gota en la nuca cómo las chicas y pichu se golpean, dan codazos y se lanzan ataques entre sí.  
-No sé lo que pase, pero será mejor irnos de aquí antes de que...  
-¿Empeore?- me pregunta B-boy al señalarme un gran grupo de miltank, todos con unos corazones en los ojos.  
-¡Miltank!(^o^)  
Todos los pokemon avanzan en estampida hacia nosotros, que sólo nos queda la posibilidad de correr por nuestras vidas.  
-¿Qué está pasando?  
-No lo sé Tracey, pero ya quiero que esto termine.  
-B-boy, intenta asustar a los miltank con un ataque malicioso.  
-Excelente idea Richie. Y no me llames B-boy(¬¬)  
El guerrero treecko se detiene de espaldas a la estampida y lentamente su cabello se vuelve verde, llamando algo la atención de los miltank.  
-¡Vayanse de aquí!- grita el niño al darse la vuelta, revelando su rostro con una franja de escamas a la altura de sus ojos amarillos con pulilas verticales, que acentúan su mirada penetrante. Sin embargo, esa mirada no logra el efecto deseado.  
-Miltaaank(*_*)  
-Al parecer a los miltank les parece muy atratractiva la mirada penetrante de Brendan(N/a: pienso lo mismo, ¿verdad Mirime y Mari?^o^)  
-Así parece- le contesto al observador al notar que nos tienen acorradados en una cerca. -Sujétense de mí.  
Una vez que Tracey y Brendan me tocan las manos, los tres desaparecemos ante las miradas confundidas de los miltank para aparecer en el interior del laboratorio, sólo que por un "pequeño" error de cálcuo caemos al suelo desde unos tres metros de altura.  
-Bueno, al menos estamos a salvo de los miltank(^^u)  
-Para la próxima avisa antes de teletrasportarnos- reclama el niño con ojos en espiral al momento de que el profesor Bush entra a la habitación.  
-Chicos, qué hacen aquí.  
-Verá profesor, tenemos un pequeño problema.  
  
*********************  
  
No sé qué nos está pasando a Tracey y a mí, pero después de lo sucedido útlimamente haría todo para detener esta locura.   
-¿En serio necesita esa muestra de sangre profesor?(O_O|||)  
Todo menos que entre una jeringa a mi brazo para que me saquen sangre.  
-Así es Brendan. ¿Ahora podrás bajar del techo por favor?(U)  
El profesor, Tracey, Richie, Joey y Kenny me ven colgando del techo de la misma forma en que lo hace una lagartija, y no pienso bajar de aquí.  
-¿Richie podrías bajarlo de ahí?  
-De acuerdo.  
De repente me cubro de un aula azul mientras mis manos se van despegando del techo y floto hacia una silla sentándome en ella y estirando mi brazo derecho contra mi voluntad, pero mientras continua ese resplandor no me puedo mover al ver cómo el abuelo de Kenny se acerca con la jeringa.  
-Tranquilo, no va a doler mucho.  
Un grupo de rattatas afuera del laboratorio salen corriendo al escuchar un grito de dolor. Después de ponerme un algodón, observo la jeringa llena del líquido rojo ser vaciada en un tubo de ensayo.   
-Creo que un beedril sería más amable conmigo(T_T)  
-No es para tanto Brendan, además deberías sentirte orgulloso de que el profesor Bush te está ayudando. Si no fuera por el profesor Oak, él sería el mejor investigador pokemon del mundo.  
-Qué bueno que piensas así de mí Joey, porque también necesito una muestra tuya.  
-¿Qué?(O_O)  
Después de unos minutos el investigador pokemon coloca las muestras de sangre de Tracey, Joey y la mía en una especie de horno de microondas y lo enciende al tiempo que aparecen unas gráficas en su computadora.  
-Esto es interesante, Químicamente la composición de la sangre de un guerrero pokemon es similar a la de un humano, pero el nivel de feromonas de Tracey y Brendan está muy por encima de lo normal, casi el nivel de un pokemon en época de celo.  
-¿Profesor, podría decirlo en español?(^^u)  
-En pocas palabras, tú y Tracey aprendieron el ataque de atracción  
-Lo sabía- comenta el observador. -Eso explica esa sensación de falta de energía que tuvimos ayer, fue la misma que tuve cuando aprendí al duplicación.  
Lo que no entiendo, es en qué momento aprendimos.. un momento. -Las cajas que cayeron sobre nosotros ayer, debieron ser TM.  
Una explosión proveniente de afuera llama nuestra atención y al asomarnos por la ventana observamos un globo en forma de haunter llevándose una red llena de pokemon.  
-Alguien se está llevando los pokemon del area de investigación.   
-Y ése no es el único problema, profesor- dice Joey señalando a la multitud de chicas que se extiende hasta donde alcanza la vista fuera del laboratorio armando un escándalo semejante a un concierto de rock.  
-Vaya, eso habla mucho del nivel de Tracey y Brendan.  
-Abuelo, no es momento para esos comentarios. Tenemos que rescatar a esos pokemon, ¿Richie puedes llevarnos?  
-Seguro.  
Joey y Kenny tocan al psíquico antes de que desapareciera con ellos para rescatar a los pokemon. Yo también quería ir, pero Tracey me detiene antes de que me acerque a la puerta. -Es muy peligroso que salgas ahora en estas condiciones.  
-Lo sé, pero como entrenador pokemon tengo que hacer algo y no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados.  
-Entiendo- me dice el observadorm mientras me pone una mano en el hombro. -¿Por algo somos guerreros pokemon, no lo crees?  
-Así es Tracey.  
  
*******************  
  
-¿Qué está pasando?-grita uno de los gemelos del Equipo Rocket al ver que el globo comienza a descender gracias al poder psíquico de Richie.  
-Lucas, tienes que elevarnos de nuevo.   
Sin importar qué tanto aumente la flama del quemador, el globo termina tocando tierra cerca del bosque Magneta, donde sacamos nuestros pokemon para quitarle su botín a esos ladrones.  
-¡Gligar, ve y libera a los pokemon!  
Mi pokemon escorpión vuela rápidamente hacia la red preparando sus pinzas para cortarla cuando un cebollín lo golpea en la cabeza en pleno vuelo.  
-¡Gligar no!  
El pokemon tipo veneno aterriza para poder sobarse la cabeza sin darse cuenta de que lo colocan dentro de una jaula. -Regresen a mi gligar.  
-Deberían saber que si pelean con nosotros estén listos para los problemas  
-Y más vale que no opongan resistencia.  
-Para atacar al mundo con desesperación.  
-Para romper las reglas de la Federación.  
-Para ignorar la fuerza de la verdad y el amor.  
-Para extender nuestra codicia hasta las estrellas.  
-George.  
-Lucas.   
-El Equipo Rocket robando a mil por hora.  
-Ríndanse ahora o prepárate a huir.  
-Farfetch'd far  
Después del lema Richie se prepara para sacar una pokebola de ser necesario. -Equipo Rocket, regresen esos pokemon ahora.  
-Sólo si pueden detenernos antes de que nosotros lo hagamos.  
Al decir eso uno de los gemelos saca una bazuca de la cual salen unas esferas naranja que al chocar con el suelo liberan una especie de pegamento sobre nosotros que nos impide movernos.  
-No se saldrán con la suya.  
-Primero deberán salir de todo ese superpegamento antes de que puedan hacer algo.  
-¿Y ahora qué dicen de nuestras brillantes ideas?  
-¡Chorro de agua!  
Una gran cantidad de agua a presión tira a los gemelos al suelo en lo que un remolino de hojas gira a nuestro alrededor cortando el pegamento, que para entonces ya se había endurecido, y nos libera para que después el montón de hojas se reúna y se cubra de un resplandor verde para posteriormente rebelar al guerrero treecko en lo que Tracey se acerca a nosotros después de darle un baño a los ladrones de pokemon  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?  
-Venimos a ayudarlos.   
-¿Pero cómo pudieron salir con esa multitud de chicas?- le pregunto al niño de Hoen. -¿Acaso usaron sus habilidades especiales para salir sin ser vistos?  
-En realidad salimos por la puerta trasera.  
-Debí haber pensado en eso(_-_)  
-Ahora nos hacemos cargo del equipo Rocket- nos indica el observador al tiempo que saca una pokebola. -¡Scyther yo te elijo!  
-¡Ve poochyena!- grita Brendan al lanzar una pokebola de la cual sale un perro de color oscuro que salta sobre su entrenador y le da una serie de lamidas(N/a: por si no lo notaron poochyena es hembra)  
-Si, yo también te quiero, pero ahora vamos a tener una batalla(^^u)  
-Poochye naaa(^o^)  
-Fatfetch'd dáles una lección.  
-Tú también haunter- dice Lucas al momento de lanzar la pokebola del pokemon fantasma, que inicia con un ataque de hipnosis contra el pokemon de Tracey.  
-Scyther, usa tu danza de espadas.  
Con el movimiento giratorio de scyther logra evitar ver la mirada de haunter, pero después de la danza de espadas el pokemon mantis se ve algo agotado.  
-Ataque bocado ahora.  
El pokemon oscuro logra darle una mordida a un ala del pato, que intenta liberarse golpeando una y otra vez a su contrincante con el cebollín que sujeta. De mientras scyther intenta esquivar con algo de trabajo las bolas sombra que le lanza el pokemon fantasma.  
-Rayo confuso ahora.  
El pokemon de Tracey recibe el rayo y comienza a balancearse de un lado a otro caminando hacia pocchyena y usando su ataque de cuchilladas en ella mientras piensa que es su oponente.  
-Tracey, haz algo para sacar a scyther de la confusión antes de que haga filete de poochyena.  
-Bola sombra ahora.  
Haunter lanza la esfera de energía negra que explota al impactarse dejando malheridos a los pokemon de los guerreros.   
-Scyther no.  
-Por favor poochyena resiste.  
-¡Dejen a esos pokemon en paz!- se escucha gritar a una voz femenina al momento en que un rayo psíquico detiene a los pokemon del Equipo Rocket antes de que puedan atacar de nuevo.  
-¡Pagarán por lastimar a los pokemon de mis corazoncitos!  
-¡No se metan con ellos, Equipo Rocket!  
Los gemelos comienzan a ponerse nerviosos al verse rodeados de un centenar de chicas y pokemon encabezadas por Sara, la oficial Jenny, la enfermera Joy, pichu, chansey y la forma pokemon de Ashley. Normalmente esto sería un sueño para cualquier chico(N/a: y para cierto criador de Ciudad Plateada:P), pero con esa mirada penetrante que les dirige, es seguro que es la pesadilla de los gemelos.  
-Kenny, recuédame nunca hacer enfadar a mi hermana(o_o|||)  
-Lo sé, creo que preferiría una manada de gyarados a eso(o_o|||)  
-No deben entrometerse en esta batalla pokemon y déjenos hacerlos papilla en paz.  
A pesar de queres sonar rudos, noto el nerviosismo en la voz de George, que con su comentario parece que agravó la situación.  
-¡Ataquen!  
A la orden de todas las chicas, los pokemon lanzan sus más potentes ataques sin que nadie note a Richie teletransportar a los chicos y sus pokemon fuera del peligro, y una gran explosión se forma lanzando al Equipo Rocket muy muy lejos.  
-¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!  
Al menos ya se resolvió un problema, pero Tracey y Brendan aún intentan escapar de toda la población femenina de Ciudad Vainilla mientras corren de un lado a otro. Si tan solo pudieran controlar el ataque de atracción para detenerlo...Eso es. -Richie, usa anulación en Tracey y Brendan.  
-¡¿Qué?!- preguntan los dos chicos al mismo tiempo cuando un resplandor azul los cubre imposibilitando cualquier movimiento. Al mismo tiempo las chicas y los pokemon se detienen antes de acercarse más a los guerreros y se miran confundidas.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-No lo sé.  
-Mejor me voy a mi casa.  
Toda la multitud se dispersa quedando la oficial, la enfermera, la sacerdotisa, un mew, pichu y chansey.  
-Joey, no me digas que estuvimos bajo el poder de una carta.  
-Fue algo más poderoso Ashley. Fue el poder de la pasión  
  
***********************  
  
El profesor escribe unos cuantos comandos en la computadora y pulsa la tecla enter para enviar una señal por los electrodos que están conectados a mi cabeza. Por unos instantes siento como si me vaciaran mi cabeza y estuvieran barajeando mis pensamientos o algo así.  
-Al fin, acabas de olvidar la atracción.  
Ashley me ayuda a quitarme los electrodos mientras me levanto de la camilla, y ella me sostiene al verme tambalearme.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Sólo un poco mareado.  
-No sé ustedes, pero creo que B-boy se cree un guerrero spinda-comenta Richie al ver al chico de Hoen tambalearse de un lado a otro con unas espirales en lugar de ojos.  
-Por cierto Tracey...  
-¿Qué Ashley?  
-Si actué de forma extraña perdóname.  
¿Se estará refiriendo al beso que me dió?Debo admitir que aun cuando no estaba actuando como ella y me confundí en ese momento, lo disfruté mucho. No estoy seguro si ella sienta lo mismo. Espero que algún día pueda decirle lo que siento.  
-No hay problema.  
El sonido de un choque nos alerta y observo a Brendan sobarse la cabeza al haberse golpeado con un librero.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-No es nada Tracey.  
-Será mejor que se muevan.- nos indica el guerrero psíquico cuando levantamos la vista y observamos dos cajas pequeñas de metal caerse desde lo alto del librero.  
-No otra vez(O_O||||)  
  
*****************  
  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
---------------------  
  
Se suponía que se iba a publicar el capítulo para el 14 de febrero, pero por una mala conexión de internet y sequía de ideas no pude subirlo antes. Le dedico este capítulo a Mirime Sketchit y a Mari Briefs(gracias por la inspiración que me dió cierto gato de Hoen¬¬), al igual que las fans de Tracey y Brendan que estén por la red y que estén de acuerdo conmigo que ellos no necesitan la atracción ^¬^.  
Cualquier comentario a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com 


	26. Las dos caras de la moneda

Poder Pokemon  
Cap. 26: Las dos caras de la moneda.  
El cielo despejado hace que éste sea un buen día para que Joey y Richie entrenen a sus pokemon en lo que dibujo con detalle el momento justo en el que Cruz logra esquivar el ataque de cuernos de tauros.  
-Vamos tauros, necesitas ser más rápido.  
-Haces un buen trabajo Cruz, sigue así.  
-Pupi tar.  
-¡Kyaaaaaaah!  
Desvío mi mirada para ver a la guerrera del cielo intentar enseñarle unos movimientos de karate a Brendan, quien intenta imitar sus movimientos con algo de dificultad, hasta que pichu y mudkip hacen aparecer unas gotas en su nuca al ver al chico de Hoen caerse al intentar hacer una patada voladora.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-No es nada, todo está en orden(^^u)  
-Si quieres podemos descansar. ¿Tracey no quieres unas bolas de arroz?  
-Por supuesto- ¿Como negarme a una de sus bolas de arroz? Es uno de los muchos recuerdos que tengo cuando me uní por un tiempo a su viaje pokemon. Es una excelente cocinera aparte de que le tiene mucha confianza a sus pokemon, aunque hubiera deseado que hubiera tenido esa confianza con las personas cuando la conocí. Si la hubiera conocido con esa personalidad hace más de dos años no la reconocería.  
-¿En serio ella se comportaba de esa forma contigo?  
-Richie, deja de leer mi mente(¬¬)  
-No fue a propósito(^^u)  
Antes de que pudiera tomar uno de los bocadillos el pokegear de Ashley comienza a sonar.  
-Bueno...  
-Buenos días Ashley- se escucha la voz de la enfermera Joy saliendo del pokegear. -Lamento interrumpir su entrenamiento, pero escuché a un par de entrenadores hablar sobre un pokemon de extraños colores en las afueras de la ciudad. Será mejor que vayan a investigar en caso de que sea una carta.  
-Entendido.  
Una hora después Mewstyque y yo intentamos encontrar algo fuera de lo normal desde el aire mientras su cabello color lila se ondea rítmicamente y mi vista se enfoca en esos ojos verdes con esa mirada serie con la que la conocí.  
Flashback  
Recuerdo que hace dos años estaba en mi viaje pokemon cuando me llamó la atención un par de nidoran tomando agua con sus mejillas juntas, por lo que decidí detenerme y hacer un dibujo de la escena.  
-Tengo suerte de ver algo como esto.   
Unas ondas se formaban en el agua llamando la curiosidad de los pokemon, que fueron empapados cuando algo salió del lago. -¿Qué es eso?  
En ese momento creí que estaba en un sueño al ver un pokemon rosa de aspecto felino flotar sobre la superficie del agua. Aprovechando el momento me puse a dibujar a ese extraño pokemon, y de lo emocionado que estaba terminé aprentando el lápiz con tanta fuerza sobre el papel que la punta se rompe.  
-¿Mew?- dijo el felino rosa al percatarse de mi presencia antes de volar hacia el bosque.  
-Espera.  
Usando mis recién descubiertas habilidades de guerrero caminé sobre la superficie del lago para tratar de alcanzar a ese pokemon raro.   
-No te vayas, tengo que dibujarte.  
Estaba tan enfocado en alcanzar a ese pokemon que no noto que me dirigía a un pequeño desnivel y terminé cayendo sobre una cacerola llena de arroz, que por sierte no estaba tan caliente. Al levantarme me fije en el pequeño roedor eléctrico que me miraba fieramente. -¡Pichuuuu!  
-¿Qué pasa pichu?-pregunta una voz que sale de los arbustos, y que pertenecía a una chica de cabello negro peinado en una cola de caballo atada con un lazo color morado usando una playera negra, unos pantalones azules y tenis blancos. Al verme su mirada fue de sorpresa, pero luego mostraba una expresión enfadada.  
-¿Qué hiciste con mi comida?  
-Fue un accidente, lo siento mucho.  
-Siempre es lo mismo con todos, nunca miden sus acciones. No creas que...  
El sermón de la entrenadora se vio interrumpido por el gruñido de su estómago, po lo que puse mi mochila en el suelo y le ofrecí a la chica un sandwich.  
-Toma, espero que con esto me perdones  
Sin embargo, la chica me arrebató la comida y la consume de un solo bocado, haciendo que apareciera una gota en la nuca.  
-Este...  
-Es cierto, olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Tracey Sketchit.  
-El mío es Ashley Ketchum.  
Un segundo gruñido se deja escuchar indicando que Ashley no estaba satisfecha,lo que le señalo a mi izquierda. -Por allá vi unos árboles de manzanas y...  
-Muchas gracias. Vamos pichu.  
La chica sale corriendo hacia los manzanos a tal velocidad que la ráfaga que produce me lanza hacia atrás y me cubre de arena.  
-De nada(O_O)  
Fin de flashback  
Sé que nuestro encuentro fue algo inusual, pero aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.  
-Encontré algo, será mejor que bajemos- me dice la guerrera del cielo sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
-Ah si, de acuerdo.  
Mientras bajaba me voy fijando en un par de ráfagas doradas peleando con Tenchu y Brendan.  
-Furia azul.  
Al mismo tiempo en que lanzo mi ataques las figuras doradas liberan cada una una descarga que es transportada hacia mí por el dragón de agua. -¿Qué pokemon serán?  
-Confusión estelar  
Las dos estrellas que salen de las manos de Mewstyque zurcan el aire de una forma elegante siguiendo a las cartas hasta que logran golpearlas, dejándose reconocer. Ambas cartas son muy similares en la forma a un pariente de pichu, sólo que mientras las mejillas de uno parecía tener un signo de más, el otro tenía el de menos.  
-¿Plusle?  
-¡Minun!- dice una de las cartas al ayudar a levantarse a su compañero cuando Tenchu usa un atáque ráfaga  
-/Tengan cuidado, aunque no lo parezcan son unas cartas muy fuertes/  
-No te preocupes Mewtwo- le dice el entrenador pelirrojo. -Ella sabrá manejar la situación.  
-/¿Entonces por qué tengo ese mal presentimiento?/  
Gracias al ataque de ala de Tenchu uno de las cartas queda incosciente y es ahí que la psíquica aprovecha para sellarla.  
-¡Pokecarta ve!  
Una carta luminosa se desprende del cetro de Mewstyque, pero al momento en que el pokemon dorado la toca, la carta se desintegra en el aire para asombro de todos.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Tal vez necesites más energía para realizar el conjuro- sugiere Brendan en lo que esquiva los ataques rápidos de minun hasta que éste lo llega a tirar al suelo. El pokemon eléctrico se acerca a su amigo herido y al tocarlo la carta lastimada comienza a hacer desaparecer sus heridas. Entonces plusle mira a su compañero y ambos ponen una mirada pícara.  
-Plus le  
-Mi nun.  
Ambas cartas salen corriendo a direcciones contrarias y usan el follaje de los árboles para esconderse de nosotros mientras planean una especie de ataque sorpresa.  
-Tenchu, usa una onda true...  
Mewstyque no termina de dar la orden cuando dos ráfagas doradas la embisten en el aire haciendo que caiga a unos arbustos espesos mientras una luz brillante sale de ellos. Sin perder tiempo Brendan y yo nos acercamos a auxiliar a nuestra compañera buscándola entre el montón de hojas.  
-¿Estás bien Ashley?  
-Claro que lo estoy- me responde de forma cortante, lo que me sorprende mucho, y más que su peinado ha cambiado a una cola de caballo atada con un lazo azul. Al verla el chico de cabello plateado se queda viendo a la entrenadora, que le responde con una cara de pocos amigos.  
-Si ella es Ashley, ¿entonces quién es?- pregunta el guerrero treecko al mostrarnos un pokemon rosa semejante a un gato con un moño rojo en su cuello.  
-¿Mew?  
-Ambas son Ashley. O al menos las partes en la que las cartas la han separado.  
Estoy de acuerdo con Richie. La chica de mirada penetrante parece ser el lado serio de Ashley, y el mew que usa su confusión para taparle los ojos a Brendan con su cinta debe ser la parte alegre, muy alegre si me preguntan(^^u).  
  
*****************  
  
-Creo que encontré algo. ¿Ashley?  
-¿Si?  
-¿Mew?  
Es difícil creer que la chica de mirada seria sentada en un rincón de la habitación y el pokemon que hace un minuto estaba persiguiendo su cola sean la misma persona, sus personalidades son tan opuestas que parece imposible. Pero bueno, mejor me concentro en lo que dice mi siempre confiable libro, donde se ven las ilustraciones de dos roedores eléctricos que, según Tracey, fueron los que atacaron a la guerrera psíquica.  
-¿Qué cartas son esas, Sara?  
-En realidad los dos son una sola carta, la carta de los Gemelos- le explico al niño de Hoen. -Según el libro, puede separar las personalidades del afectado en dos individuos distintos.   
El observador se queda viendo a las dos Ashley por un momento en lo que la forma humana le devuelve una mirada fría y la forma pokemon le guiña el ojo, lo que hace aparecer un tenue tono rojizo en la cara del chico. -Y mientras Ashley permanezca así no podremos sellar las cartas.  
-Pero Richie puede usar su magia, y así la regresamos a la normalidad.  
-Lo siento Brendan, pero aun si sellan la carta no se resolverá el problema. Según el libro, el hechizo se termina si ambas partes logran actuar como una sola.  
La entrenadora se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la puerta cuando pichu salta a su hombro.   
-¿Pichupi?  
-No es nada, sólo necesito pensar un poco las cosas.  
-Espera...  
Lamentablemente ella no me escucha y la veo dirigirse hacia el lago cuando siento una mano en mi hombro y mi corazón comienza a latir fuerte cuando me hago la idea de quién se trata.  
-Ella sabrá cuidarse, no te preocupes.  
-Lo sé Joey, pero no le pude decir algo importante.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Como la carta separó su parte pokemon, ha perdido sus habilidades de guerrera pokemon, y ahora está indefensa contra cualquier carta que aparezca.  
A pesar de lo que acabo de decir Richie y Tracey dejan salir una sonrisa que me deja desconcertada.  
-¿No ven que esto es serio?  
-Lo sé, pero ya conozco el lado serio de Ashley, y te puedo asegurar que aún sin sus habilidades es una guerrera de corazón.  
-Estoy de acuerdo Tracey. No por nada fue la lider del gimnasio Verde.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ella fue la líder del Gimnasio Verde?!- pregunta el guerrero de Hoen con una mirada llena de júbilo. -No puedo creer que tenga el honor de recibir su entrenamiento(*_*).  
-Vaya, no sabía que Ashy-chan fuera famosa en Hoen.  
-Me acuerdo que en Littleroot un entrenador llamado Harrison me contó que había tenido problemas en ganar la medallla tierra, y que en ese duelo parecía que se enfrentaba al mismo groudon. Ya quiero que sea mañana para seguir entrenando.  
  
****************  
  
Al ver a Brendan siendo golpeado repetidas veces por las patadas de la mitad humana de cierta entrenadora llega un momento en que hasta a mí me duelen tantos golpes.  
-¿Podemos descansar ahora?  
-Si dejas que una simple humana te lastime demasiado no tendrás oportunidad para vencer a las cartas pokemon. Ahora levántate y continuemos.  
-Está bien(T_T)  
Con su otra mitad jugando con pichu y mudkip, tal parece que nadie puede detener a Ashley antes de que deje exhausto a su discípulo.  
-Tracey...  
Levanto la vista para ver al psíquico colgando de cabeza de un árbol mientras se queda viendo la escena del entrenamiento. -¿Me podrías explicar algo?  
-¿Qué quieres saber?  
-En el poco tiempo que estuve con Ashley antes de que escapara del Equipo Rocket sólo habían tres personas que conocían su lado amable, y con el resto era muy desconfiada.   
-¿En serio?  
-Me pregunto cómo es que pudiste hacer que confiara en las personas.  
Levanto mi vista hacia las nubes y me acuesto en la hierba en lo que los pokemon juegan a las atrapadas  
-Será difícil explicarlo con palabras, pero tal vez puedas interpretar mis recuerdos  
Flashback  
Podía ver la luna llena iluminando el claro donde coloqué mi bolsa de dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. El hecho de haber visto a un pokemon que se creía una leyenda me mantenía despierto de la emoción.  
-No puedo creer que sea tan afortunado.  
El sonido de un motor me alerta y me levanto rápidamente para evitar ser arrollado por una motocicleta negra tripulada por dos personas, una de ellas sosteniendo una jaula donde se encontraba un pokemon que me era conocido.  
-¡Pichu!  
Ashley salio de entre los arbustos persiguiendo a los motociclistas cuando se detiene a descansar un poco.  
-No puedo creer que se hayan salido con la suya.  
-¿No quieres que te ayude?- le pregunto mientras me limpio la tierra, pero ella parece no escucharme hasta que vuelve a ponerse en marcha hacia donde se fué la motocicleta.  
-Esto es asunto mío. Puedo manejarlo sola.  
-Espera.  
Al tratar de seguirla me di cuenta de que me tenía mucha ventaja, pero aún así me propuse alcanzarla y detener a esos ladrones. Sólo que no contaba que unos quince minutos después terminé perdido(U).  
-No puedo creer que haya alguien que corra tan rápido. De seguro Ashley ya se ocupó de los ladrones. ¿Qué es eso?  
Unas luces rosas en el bosque llamaron mi atención y me puse a correr hasta un claro en donde me escondo al ver una batalla pokemon.  
-Pero si son ellos- me dije a mí mismo al reconocer los motociclistas que le ordenan unos ataques a un gastly y un cyndaquil. Quedo impactado al ver que ambos pokemon estaban atacando al mew que vi anteriormente, tendido en el suelo y con su cuerpo lleno de heridas.   
-Supongo que ya está lo suficientemente debilitado para atraparlo, ¿No crees George?  
-No lo creo Lucas, ese mew es uno de los pokemon más poderosos que haya visto. Hay que asegurarnos de que ya no pueda defenderse.   
Cierro los puños para contener la ira que sentía al escuchar que hablan de ese mew como si fuera un objeto. Era necesario que hiciera algo al respecto.  
-¡Chorro de agua!  
Extiendo mis manos hacia los ladrones para que de ellas salga agua a presión con el propósito de derribarlos.  
-¿De dónde salió eso?  
-Me pareció escuchar una voz ordenando un chorro de agua. Debe tratarse de un entrenador que quiere robarse nuestro botín.  
-Cyndaquil, dirige tu lanzallamas para allá  
-Pantalla de humo- grito al momento de lanzar una esfera negra de la cual sale una cortina gaseosa que impide que los dos hombres vean cómo recojo al mew herido y me lo llevo del lugar antes de que se den cuenta de lo que ocurrió.   
-¿Mew?  
Después de un par de horas el pokemon abre los ojos para ver que se encontraba al lado de una fogata y cubierto de una cálida manta verde.   
-Me alegro de que hayas despertado.  
Al verme el mew entra en pánico e intenta escapar, pero vuelve a acostarse al sentir un gran dolor, y es ahí donde nota las vendas en su pecho, el brazo derecho, ambas patas y parte de su cola.  
-Sé que te quieres ir, pero será mejor que descanses para que te recuperes totalmente. Esos ladrones te dejaron muy lastimado.  
-¿Meew mewmew?- dice el pokemon al notar el moño morado que le puse en el cuello. Al ver sus ojos verdes con ese brillo inusual siento que los he visto antes, pero no puedo saber dónde. Esa mirada parece mostrar un gran sufrimiento en el pasado, pero también muestra que posee esperanza de que haya un cambio en el futuro.  
-No sé mucho sobre tu especie, pero por la forma de tu cara supongo que eres hembra. No sé si te guste, pero creo que se te ve bien(^^)  
-Meeew(o///o)  
-Sólo espero que el pichu que se llevaron ellos esté bien. Ya me imagino lo que ha de sentir su entrenadora al haber perdido a su pokemon.  
No sé en qué momento bajé la cabeza, pero sabía que era por la resignación que provocaba pensar que en parte había fallado en ayudar a Ashley. -A pesar de lo ruda que fue conmigo, intenté ayudarla, tal vez para que se disculpara conmigo por un incidente que tuve en la tarde. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué estoy tan interesada en ella si la acabo de conocer. Pero aun así siento que le he fallado.  
Tanta frustación en mí era tan peligrosa como para reprimirla, y sentía que tenía que liberarla en forma de una furia dragón, pero sabiendo lo devastador que puede ser ese ataque trato de contenerme hasta que una burbuja rosa revienta en mi cara para sacarme de mis pensamientos.  
-Mew mewmeew meeew  
Una esfera multicolor brilla entre las manos del pokemon rosa mientras cientos de burbujas flotan en el ambiente bailando con el viento. La luz de la esfera pasando por las burbujas crea una iluminación tornasol que me relaja lo suficiente como para olvidarme de mi ira.   
-Muchas gracias. Necesitaba relajarme después de lo que ha pasado. Mejor tengo que pensar en cómo conseguir un pasaje para el Santa Anna.  
No sé cuándo me dormí, pero al despertarme a la mañana siguiente noté que alguien me había cobijado con la manta que tenía el pokemon. Cuando no encontraba al pokemon rosa por ninguna parte supuse que se había tratado de ella, pero me llevé una sorpresa ver un plato lleno de bolas de arroz que me habían dejado para desayunar, al lado de una nota anónima, que me hacía dudar su procedencia dado que es imposible que un pokemon pueda escribir.  
-"Muchas gracias por ayudarme. Lamento haberte ignorado cuando nos conocimos, pero me alegro que seas una persona que se preocupa mucho por los pokemon. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo^^"  
Fin de flashback  
-¿Tracey, no has visto a Ashley?¿O al menos la parte seria?  
La voz del entrenador pelirrojo me saca de mis pensamientos y vuelvo a la realidad para ver a mudkip, pichu y mew dormidos bajo un arbol.  
-No me dijo nada cuando se fue- contesta un exhausto Brendan con ojos en espiral tendido en el suelo. Conociéndola, la entrenadora debe estar en el lago tratando de entender lo que esta pasando, y es en esos momentos en que necesita ayuda a pesar de su orgullo.  
-Ahora vuelvo.  
Camino hacia el lago para buscarla, pero al llegar no veo nada más que un magikarp saltando en la superficie. Desilucionado, me siento en la orilla para quedarme viendo el agua, donde se refleja mi cara enmarcada por cabello negro con reflejos verdes y la cinta roja en mi frente cubriendo mi marca de guerrero, cuando el viento comienza a soplar haciendo que la imagen en el agua se distorsione por unos momentos. Podría tomar eso como algo sin importancia si no noto las hojas que se mueven al mi alrededor en un pequeño remolino al tiempo de que una suave música de flauta hace que todos los demás sonidos se callen.  
-Ashley  
Escuchando esa melodia atentamente me doy cuenta que proviene del otro lado del lago. No sé cómo pudo llegar allá sin un bote, considerando que hay una distancia de treinta metros entre cada extremo del lago, pero no me cuesta trabajo caminar sobre el agua para llegar a donde proviene aquella tonada tanto alegre como nostálgica siendo tocada por la entrenadora sobre la rama de un árbol. A pesar de haber oido antes esa canción, es la primera vez que observo a Ashley tocándola. Resisto la tentación de hablarle para que no deje de tocar. Es unos de esos momentos en que su rostro se encuenta tan radiante como un ángel en lugar de la seriedad que representa, con tanta tranquilidad que este momento debería durar para siempre...  
-¿Qué es eso?  
..si no fuera por el sonido de una motocicleta al otro lado. Al ver a sus pasajeros reconozco la cabellera rubia de ambos chicos dirigiéndose a donde está el grupo de entrenadores.  
-El Equipo Rocket.  
Al dejar de tocar la chica salta para caer de pie frente a mi y lanza una pokebola de la cual sale un unicornio blanco azulado con crin tornasol y un cuerno dorado en su frente. -¿Qué esperas? sube a lightcorn.  
-De acuerdo.  
Una vez montado en el pokemon de hielo, éste avanza hacia el lago formando un camino de hielo conforme va pisando el agua. En eso Ashley voltea a mirarme por unos momentos.  
-¿Te sientes bien?  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-Por tu brazo  
Al observarlo, noto que casi todo mi brazo había tomado un color acuoso, y rápidamente me concentro para regresarlo a la normalidad. -Qué raro.  
  
***********  
  
Aun cuando supe lo que iba a pasar, no tuve tiempo para evitar de que el Equipo Rocket atrapara a pichu, mudkip y mew en una red de pesca y Brendan y Joey atados a un árbol mientras terminan de decir su lema. En ese tiempo logro llegar a la motocicleta y acercarme lo suficiente para tomar la red cuando me fijo en una jaula atrás de la moto con dos roedores eléctricos.  
-#Por favor ayudanos a salir#  
-#¿Pero qué dices plusle?Si el es uno de los que quieren encerrarnos en una carta#  
-#No fue mi idea salir de ahi en primer lugar. Quería seguir durmiendo, pero tu tenías que insistir#(u_u)  
-#Ya no soportaba estar más ahí despues de quinientos años#  
Al parecer estoy en medio de una pelea entre hermanos(^^u). -Bajen la voz antes de que alguien los escu..  
-#Cuchillada#  
Apenas puedo esquivar el ataque de farfetch'd cuando termino cayendo en un agujero, en donde se asoma uno de los chicos del Equipo Rocket  
-¿Creiste que no nos ibamos a dar cuenta de que intentarías hacer eso? Ahora entréganos esa jaula.  
-Si tu lo quieres  
Lanzo la jaula de tal manera que golpeo la cara de Lucas. Su hermano logra atraparla pero se irrita al ver la jaula vacía.  
-¿Dónde están los pokemon?  
-Crei que sólo querías la jaula- le contesto mientras guardo la carta de los Gemelos discretamente en mi bolsillo. -Por eso tuve que sacar a los pokemon de ahi(^^)  
-¿Cómo te atreves pequeño..?  
-Ataque de cuernos ahora  
George sale volando por la embestida de lightcorn y aprovecho para salor del hoyo para ver a Ashley desatando a Joey y Brendan. -¿Están bien?  
-Gracias por ayudarnos.   
Al levantarse el menor de los hermanos se fija que Tracey está a punto de sacar a los pokemon de la red, por lo que saca una de sus pokebolas. -Haunter, deténlo con una bola sombra.  
-Tornado shuriken  
Un remolino se atraviesa en el camino de la bola sombra y lo manda de vuelta al pokemon fantasma.  
-¿Estás bien Tracey?  
El observador mira algo confundido a la entrenadora por lo que acababa de hacer-Crei que no podias usar ataques pokemon.  
-Técnicamente el tornado shuriken es una técnica ninja que aprendí de un marokaw, y aunque esta vez no sea un ataque tan poderoso basta para ser un buen contraataque  
-#Van a pagar por intentar lastimar a Tracey#-dice mew al lograr liberarse de la red, a lo que Ashley le afirma como si le entendiera. Al ver la mirada de la chica tan llena de compasión hacia el observador y el rostro enojado del pokemon rosa por el ataque del Equipo Rocket me hacen recordar lo que nos dijo Sara: "el hechizo se termina si ambas partes logran actuar como una sola"  
-Rayo psíquico ahora.  
-Haunter contraataca con un ataque tinieblas.  
Ambos rayos colisionan el el aire volviéndose esto una competencia de fuerza donde tal parece que el pokemon fantasma está ganando.  
-No sabía que el haunter del Equipo Rocket fuera fuerte.  
-No es eso B-boy- le respondo al niño, que se irrita al escuchar su apodo. -En esa condición mew apenas tiene la mitad de su poder. Ashley tienes que ayudarla.  
-¿Sabes cómo Richie?  
-Cuando pienses en exactamente lo mismo que mew se creará una conexión psíquica por la que puedes darle tu energía para fortalecer su ataque.  
Puedo notar la duda en el rostro de Ashley, pero al sentir una mano en su hombro una sensación de sorpresa y alivio se apodera de ella cuando se fija que se trata de Tracey. -Sé que podrás hacerlo.  
-Gracias Tracey.  
-#Gracias Tracey#  
En ese instante logro percibir una gran energía al tiempo que un resplandor blanco cubren a ambas mitades de la guerrera y el rayo psíquico aumenta su intensidad llegando a tener el poder de un hiper rayo que hace ver al ataque tinieblas como una delgada línea negra que reduce su longitud hasta que el rayo multicolor cubre toda la distancia entre mew y el Equipo Rocket terminando en una explosión de la cual todos tenemos que cubrir.  
-¡¡¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!!!!!  
Una vez que se disipa el polvo se logra ver un par de esferas blancas que flotan en el aire y se fusionan en una sola esfera que lentamente deja de brillar dejando ver una silueta humana que caería al suelo si no fuera que Tracey la sujeta. Al ver el moño lila en su cabello el observador pone una sonrisa en su rostro. -Me alegro que seas la misma de nuevo. Ahora descansa Ashley.  
  
*****************  
  
-Provecho(^o^)  
-Me alegro que Ashley ya haya vuelto a la normalidad- le comento a los chicos al verla comer arroz con una velocidad sorprendente.   
-Debo de admitir que aun sin usar sus poderes Ashley es una guerrera poderosa. Ojalá me enseñe a usar el tornado shuriken algún día(*_*)  
-Para eso tendrás que entrenar mucho B-boy  
Los ojos de Brendan cambian de color café a un tono amarillento con pupilas verticales para acentuar su mirada penetrante. -No me digas B-boy(¬¬)  
Me pongo a observar a la guerrera mew comiendose su tercera ración de tallarines y me pongo a pensar en todo lo que ha cambiado en ella, y al mismo tiempo ha conservado.  
Flashback  
Después de comer tres de las bolas de arroz que alguien me había dejado guardo las otras tres docenas para más tarde y me preparo para continuar mi viaje cuando escucho algo entre los arbustos.  
-¿Qué será eso?  
A un paso del arbusto mi pie queda atrapado en una cuerda que me levanta de cabeza para quedar colgando de un árbol. -¿Qué es esto?  
-Estáte listo para los problemas- dice un chico rubio con un traje negro y guantes y botas blancas con una R roja a la altura del pecho, seguido por un sujeto idéntico a él.  
-Y más vale que no opongas resistencia.  
En lo que los gemelos recitan el lema me concentro para que el pie donde estoy atado se vuelva líquido momentáneamente para quitarme la atadura y caer de pie al suelo.  
-George  
-Lucas  
-El Equipo Rocket asaltando... ¿Cómo te liberaste?  
-No dejemos que se vaya sin que nos diga dónde está el mew. Cyndaquill, lanzallamas  
Al salir de su pokebola, cyndaquil forma un muro de fuego para detener mi huida, y no tengo posibilidad de escapar de otro lanzallamas sin que descubran que soy un guerrero.  
-Confusión  
El ratón de fuego es levantado por un aura rosa antes de ser lanzado hacia su entrenador y ambos terminan con ojos en espiral.   
-Equipo Rocket, déjenlo en paz si no quieren problemas conmigo- dice una voz femenina que pertenece a la chica que había conocido el día anterior, con la diferencia de que su cabello está adornado por un moño lila.   
-Ja ja- se rie uno de los chicos rubios en lo que saca una jaula donde el pichu de la entrenadora está cautivo. -Crees que podrás hacer algo sin tu pokemon, niñita?  
-¿Niñita?(-_-#)  
Retrocedo al ver cómo Ashley se cubre de un aura rosa al igual que sus ojos, que va cambiando a rojos al tiempo que levanta su mano derecha.  
-¡Nadie me dice niñita y queda como si nada!  
Al bajar su brazo una fuerza invisible empuja al Equipo Rocket hacia la estratósfera tirando la jaula en el proceso.  
-¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!  
Con mucho cuidado fuerzo la cerradura para liberar a pichu y entregarselo a la chica, que ya se estaba tranquilizando. -Aqui tienes tu pichu, y ...gracias por ayudarme.  
La chica sólo se pone de espaldas y crei que se iba a ir cuando de su bolsillo saca un par de boletos. -El Santa Anna sólo va a estar tres días en el puerto Carmín. Si nos apuramos podremos abordarlo.  
-¿En serio? Muchas gra... ¿cómo sabías que...?  
-Soy psíquica. Pensé que lo habías deducido por la forma que envié a volar a ese par de tontos.  
-Es cierto(u). Por cierto, se te ve bien ese moño. Te hace ver..linda.  
Por un momento el silencio entre nosotros deja escuchar las hojas siendo arrastradas por el viento, algunas rodeando a la chica en un pequeño remolino antes de continuar con su camino.  
-Mejor vámonos. Mientras más pronto lleguemos mejor- me dice la entrenadora antes de irse con su pokemon en el hombro, para seguirla hacia Ciudad Carmin sin tener idea en ese entonces que me había conseguido una compañera de viaje.  
Fin de flashback  
Con todo lo que hemos vivido me alegro de haberla encontrado a alguien tan especial como ella. ¿Pero ella sabrá qué tan especial es para mí?¿O soy especial para ella? Espero saber algún día la respuesta. Me quedo pensando en eso cuando tengo una sensación rara en mi mano y observo que parte de mi brazo izquierdo ha perdido su color tomando la consistencia del agua.   
-¿Qué me está pasando?  
  
*********************  
  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
--------------------------  
  
Realmente no tengo mucho qué decir esta vez, sólo agradecer a todos los que me han apoyado, sobretodo a Mirime Sketchit, Mari Briefs y Hiro Makimashi por algunos momentos de inspiración que me han dado, y que hayan pasado una feliz semana santa.  
Dejen reviews o escriban a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com para conocer su opinión^^ 


	27. Belleza interior

Poder pokemon  
Cap. 27: Belleza interior  
-Gligar, embestida ahora  
-Jigglypuf, esquívala  
Podría estarle prestando atención a la batalla de Ashley y Joey, pero por el momento lo único que pienso en en la carta que me llegó esta mañana, donde mi papá dice que va a venir a Ciudad Vainilla. Realmente no sé la razón de su viaje, pero al menos podré contarle todo lo que me pasó.  
-No creo que sea buena idea que le cuentes que eres un guerrero, B-boy.  
-No vuelvas a leer mi mente- le digo al chico psíquico después de que se aparece frente a mí. -Y no me digas B-boy(¬¬). Aunque tienes razón, mejor lo pienso antes de decirle a mi papá que soy la primera persona en la familia que puede usar ataques pokemon.  
-¿En serio?Y yo que pensaba que se necesitaba ser hijo de un guerrero para ser uno.  
-Lo sé. Ni siquiera sé por qué soy un guerrero en primer lugar.  
-¿Y para qué es toda esa tela y cabello?- me pregunta al notar unos retazos de colores que estaba cosiendo para hacer unas muñequeras y unos mechones de cabello pegados a cada retazo.  
-Gracias al profesor Bush descubrí que sólo tengo que tocar una muestra de ADN de un guerrero para tener sus habilidades especiales, así que cuando necesite alguna de ellas sólo tengo que ponerme la muñequera correspondiente.  
-Creo que te tomas en serio esto de ser un guerrero. Por cierto, será mejor que te muevas.  
Después de ver sus ojos brillando en azul, le hago caso a Richie antes de que un gligar caiga sobre mí después de recibir el doble bofetón de jigglypuff.  
-Gligar ya no puede continuar, la victoria es para..  
De repente Tracey, quien era el árbitro de la batalla, pierde el conocimiento sin razón aparente y caería al suelo si no fuera que la entrenadora de jigglypuff lo sujeta.  
-¿Tracey, qué te pasa?Responde por favor  
-Miren- indica Joey al observar que parte del rostro, brazos y piernas del guerrero van tomando un color acuoso, mientras las gotas de agua que salen de su cuerpo comienzan a caer al suelo. -Hay que llevarlo rápido al centro pokemon.  
-Será más rápido si me teletransporto.  
Tan pronto como el psíquico desaparece junto con el observador pokemon, todos guardan a sus pokemon para alcanzar al par. Después de poner a mudkip en su pokebola una nube de polvo me hace toser después de que un mew sale volando a una velocidad impresionante en dirección al centro pokemon.  
-Debe estar muy preocupada por Tracey(ooU)  
-Te creo(oou)

* * *

-¿Se pondrá bien?  
-No te preocupes Ashley, él estará bien- me dice la enfermera mientras veo a Tracey recostado en la cama de uno de los cuartos de terapia intensiva. -Al parecer sufre de una deshidratación moderada.  
-Pero nunca pensé que esto pasara tan pronto.  
-¿A qué se refiere profesor?  
-Como sabes, los tres guerreros legendarios obtienen sus poderes del cielo, el mar y las sombras, pero si son apartados de su elemento, su poder se vuelve limitado- me explica el profesor Bush mientras observo cómo parte de la piel de Tracey se vuelve líquida en algunas zonas de un momento a otro.  
-Y al parecer el ambiente seco de las montañas está agravando su situación, así que lo más recomendable sería que pasara uns días en la playa.  
Volteo la vista al momento en que la enfermera Joy le inyecta un suero en el brazo derecho del guerrero de agua, que aún mantiene su coloración normal. En ese momento me alegro de no ser la enferma(U)  
-Con esto se repondrá muy pronto y será dado de alta en un par de horas. Sólo asegúrense de que mantenga su nivel de fluidos y que no se esfuerce demasiado.  
-De acuerdo enfermera Joy.  
Aún cuando la enfermera me dijo que Tracey no tenía nada grave, sigo preocupada. Me dirijo a la sala de espera, donde Richie y Brendan ven el anuncio del primer concurso pokemon que se va a realizar en Ciudad Vainilla mañana.  
-...creí que aquí también se realizaban concursos pokemon.  
-Parece que ya no va a ser algo exclusivo de Hoen. ¿Y te vas a inscribir?  
-No me llaman mucho la atención, aunque con el viaje a las Islas Remolino que dan como premio de primer lugar tal vez entre.  
¿Un viaje a las Islas Remolino?es justo lo que Tracey necesita, pero como el no puede participar en esas condiciones tendré que inscribirme en su lugar.  
-Brendan, ¿me podrías explicar cómo son los concursos pokemon?()

* * *

La luna menguante se luce frente a mí mientras observo la ciudad desde uno de sus edificios más altos mientras el viento hace ondear mi túnica café.  
-/Veo que tampoco puedes dormir, "Hawk"/  
Me sorprendo al escuchar esa voz detrás de mí, pero luego suelto una pequeña carcajada al fijarme de quién se trata. -No me sorprende que ya conozcas mi identidad, Mewtwo.  
-/En momentos como este Ashley necesita a su padre más que nunca/  
-Es lo que quisiera, pero mientras no termine su misión no puedo hablar con ella- es triste que estando tan cerca no pueda dirigirle la palabra, pero ese fue el trato que hice con el Gran Sabio a cambio de salvar a mi familia hace once años.  
-/Entiendo, pero debe haber una manera de que deje de estar tan afligida. Es en estos momentos en que necesita apoyo por parte de su familia/  
Dejo de ver las estrellas para observar detenidamente al pokemon psíquico. -Sé que fuiste creado con la sangre de Ashley y que ella te ve como su hermano.  
-/Tiene razón/  
-Por el momento eres lo más que tiene a una familia, así que te pido que la sigas cuidando cono lo has estado haciendo.  
Un brillo blanco cubre al pokemon antes de que reduzca su tamaño y tome el aspecto de un entrenador pokemon de cabello castaño.   
-Cuente conmigo, señor.  
-Si quieres, puedes decirme papá. Considérate un Ketchum ahora  
Antes de que el chico se teletransporte a otro lugar puedo verlo sonreir con esa mirada alegre que caracteriza a mi familia. -De acuerdo, papá.

* * *

Una gran cantidad de personas se reúnen en el centro de convenciones, donde en unos instantes se realizará el concurso pokemon. Después de registrarse, les deseamos suerte a Ashley y Joey antes de irnos a los palcos que nos consiguió el profesor Bush.  
-Espero que tomen fotos de mi spinarak ganando el concurso.  
-No estés tan seguro de eso, parece que hay mucha competencia, Joey- le dice Sara al ver a su alrededor a algunos otros pokemon participantes, como un azumarril, un dewgong y un ninetales que se ha puesto a perseguir a Ashley por todo el lugar(U)  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ayúdenme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(ToT)  
-Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a B-boy y pichu?  
-Me parece que a Brendan no le agrada este tipo de eventos, y mejor se fue a hablar un rato con el oficial Mike, y pichu está en el centro pokemon recuperándose de una batalla que tuvo en la mañana- me contesta Tracey, que ya se había mejorado lo suficiente para venir al concurso. -Por cierto Richie, ¿puedes ir a comprarme un refresco?  
-A mi unas palomitas- dice Kenny antes de que Sara pida un chocolate.  
-Se aprovechan de mi nobleza(-o-u)  
Unos minutos después trato de llegar a mi asiento mientras la gente ve confundida la comida que va flotando detrás de mí mientras un campo de energía impide que un chico tome los nachos que me pidió el profesor. Por suerte logro llegar justo a tiempo para ver el inicio.  
-Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al primer concurso pokemon de Ciudad Vainilla, y démosle una calurosa bienvenida a nuestro jurado.  
El jurado se compone de tres personas, y las primeras dos se trataban del alcalde, un hombre de cabello cano que los niños confundirían con Santa Claus, y y la prima segunda de la cuñada de la sobrina de la tía política de Joey, mejor conocida como la enfermera Joy de Blackthorn.(N/a: y aun me pregunto...¿cómo es que Brock las reconoce?) La tercera persona se trataba de un hombre de cabello café con barba de playera azul y bata blanca, que el profesor reconoce.  
-Vaya, nunca me imaginé que el profesor Birch vendría de Hoen para ser de jurado.  
-¿De casualidad Birch no es el apellido de Brendan?  
-En realidad él es hijo del profesor Birch.  
-¿En serio? Vaya, es una lástima de que no esté aquí para verlo.  
El primer participante es un chico de playera azul y pantalón café con su azumarril, que a la orden de su entrenador realiza un ataque de rayo burbuja.  
-Ahora usa tu ventisca.  
El pokemon aquaconejo sopla un viento frío a las burbujas que se mantienen en el aire, que explotan y caen al suelo en forma de pequeños cristales resplandecientes de hielo que maravillan a todos.   
-Esa combinación de ataques logró conseguir una puntuación de 27 puntos. Esperemos que esta demostración no pongan nerviosos a los demás concursantes...  
-/¿Cómo voy a pasar así?/  
-/No creo que mi phanpy pueda hacer algo así/  
-/Creo que fue un error haber entrado/  
Esos y otros más pensamientos van entrando en mi cabeza en tal cantidad y tan rápidamente que siento que voy a explotar. ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto?  
-¿Richie estás bien?  
-No es nada profesor- le contesto tratando de disimular mi dolor de cabeza, y apenas puedo ver cómo es que el spinarak de Joey envuelve a su propio entrenador en una telaraña, sacando así un puntaje de 6.  
-Creo que Joey no nació para los concursos pokemon.  
-Tienes razón Kenny(uuU)  
-Nuestro siguiente participante es el número 5, Yuuki Odamaki y su mudkip  
Después de ser anunciado, un chico de quince años de playera, pantalón y gabardina negra sale al escenario junto a su pokemon de agua mientras varias chicas comienzan a gritar de emoción. Sin embargo, su cabello color plateado sujeto con esa cinta negra me da una idea de quién es. -Pero si es B-boy  
(N/a: según una fuente confiable que tengo, Yuuki es el nombre de Brendan en Japón)  
-¿Cómo es que se ve así?- se pregunta Sara sin quitarle la vista de sus ojos marrones  
-Tal vez conoció a un guerrero que tenga el poder de cambiar su apariencia o algo así.  
Repentinamente el chico se queda sin movimiento al observar al profesor de Hoen como parte del jurado, y de igual manera él le dirige al chico una mirada de asombro, pero gracias a mudkip, "Yuuki" vuelve a la realidad y se prepara para su presentación mientras me fijo en una muñequera gris en su brazo izquierdo.  
-Mudkip haz lo que ensayamos  
El pokemon azul comienza a correr hacia el centro del escenario, donde da un salto al aire y dobla su cuerpo hacia abajo.  
-Chorro de agua ahora.  
Con esa orden mudkip libera un torrente de agua que lo impulsa para dar unas volteretas en el aire y aterriza sobre sus patas delanteras para caminar...mejor dicho, correr de esa manera hacia el chico y dar otro salto para romper con su cabeza la tabla que el quinceañero sujetaba, quedando con una calificación perfecta de treinta puntos.  
-Vaya que es un estuche de monerías.  
-¿Te refieres a mudkip verdad Sara?(u)  
Después de ese comentario Kenny tiene que taparse los oidos cuando la señora que se sienta a su lado comienza a gritar de emocion por la actuación del pokemon de Hoen, al igual que otras chicas más entre el público.  
-Por favor guarden silencio- dice el maestro de ceremonias para tratar de calmar al público, lo que tarda un poco. -Ahora déjenme presentar a los siguientes participantes, Ashley Ketchum y su espeon.  
La entrenadora y el pokemon psíquico hacen su aparicion tan pronto como son anunciados. Al momento en que el chico de cabello plateado sale la chica se le queda viendo un momento para comenzar a sospechar de su identidad, pero luego recuerda el concurso y se prepara para dar una orden a espeon.  
-Rapidez ahora.  
Una serie de estrellas salen disparadas en dirección al público provocando el terror a las personas de la primera fila.  
-Confusión.  
Centímetros antes de acercarse al público las estrellas cambian de dirección y comienzan a formar un círculo sobre el escenario para dar unas vueltas antes de formar en el aire un patrón parecido a un staryu girando sobre su centro, lo que maravilló al jurado.  
-Al parecer ésta va a ser una competencia muy reñi...¿Qué está pasando?  
Sobre el escenario unas diez burbujas van descendiendo dejando desconcertado al público, pero una sensación de peligro se apodera de mí al recibir una visión. -Tenemos que irnos chicos. Se trata de una carta

* * *

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?  
-No lo sé, profesor Birch- me contesta la enfermera Joy al ver esas burbujas multicolor sobre el lugar, cuando una de ellas se posa en su cabeza y a continuación se multiplican cubriendo completamente a la enfermera  
-¡Enfermera Joy!- el alcalde no tarda en auxiliarla, pero al tocar las burbujas, estas lo cubren y explotan para mostra que tanto la enfermera como el alcalde han desaparecido. Lo mismo pasa con varias personas del público que intentan escapar o buscar un refugio bajo las gradas. Los que pudieron escapar de esa primera serie desaparecen al hacer contacto con la espuma que comienza a cubrir todas las salidas. Logro percibir una niebla rosa saliendo de detrás del escenario, pero lo averiguaré más tarde.  
-¿Qué es todo esto?  
-¡Cuidado!  
Una sombra me tira al suelo antes de que una burbuja me toque, y levanto la vista para observar cómo un a esecie de daga dorada rompe varias esferas de jabón antes de regresar a las manos de un chico de ropa negra y cabello plateado, quien me ayuda a levantarme con la mano que tiene libre. -¿Estás bien papá?  
-Gracias por ayu...¿cómo me llamaste?  
Al fin logro reconocer al chico como Yuuki Odamaki, el entrenador de ese mudkip tan sensacional..y tan familiar a la vez. La mirada de ese pokemon es similar al la del mudkip que le di a mi hijo en su último cumpleaños. Además ese peinado tan singular, y ese rostro, es muy similar a la de mi hijo. -¿Brendan eres tú?  
-Luego te explico. Ahora tienes que salir de aquí mientas mis amigos y yo arreglamos esto.  
No había acabado de recuperarme de la sorpresa cuando me fijo en una serie de burbujas acercándose a nosotros. -Detrás de tí.  
El chico voltea rápidamente para tratar de esquivar las burbujas, pero éstas llegan a tocar su muñequera del brazo izquierdo y una explosión lo tira al suelo.  
-¿Estás bien B-boy?-pregunta un chico de cabello castaño al joven de ropa negra, quien se cubre de una luz blanca antes de encogerse a la estatura de un niño de diez años  
-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames B-boy?(¬¬#)  
-De acuerdo, pero será mejor que te prepares para correr  
Me sorprende ver que los ojos del chico toman un brillo azul por unos momentos, pero al ver que varias burbujas se acercan Brendan me levanta con mucha facilidad y comienza a correr para esquivar las esferas. Me sorprende la velocidad que tiene a pesar de llevarme a cuestas, pero de repente nos vemos rodeados de espuma en el suelo poniendo a Brendan en un predicamento.  
-Confusion estelar  
-/Rayo psíquico/  
Un par de estrellas moradas vuelan alrededor de nosotros desaciendose de parte de la espuma mientras un rayo multicolor nos abre un sendero. Sobre nosotros una chica ninja con cola y orejas de gato y un pokemon lila de dos metros se encargan de alejar la espuma lo suficiente para que podamos ir a un lugar más seguro.  
-/Será mejor que salgan de aquí/-nos dice el pokemon lila telepáticamente cuando la espuma comienza a reunirse para tomar una forma humanoide de tres metros y comenzar a disparar una especie de rayo burbuja que se dirige a la chica, pero antes de tocarla el rayo se desvía para golpear el techo, que se rompe en varios escombros listos para caer sobre nosotros.  
-Confu...  
La chica mew no termina de realizar su ataque cuando un segundo rayo burbuja la manda contra la pared junto con el pokemon. Los pedazos de piedra siguen acercándose peligrosamente. Es entonces que noto un resplandor verde en ambos brazos de Brendan, cuyo cabello se vuelve verde y una franja de escamas aparece a la altura de sus ojos, ahora amarillos con pupilas verticales.   
-Tranquilo papá, no dejaré que te pase nada.   
Mi hijo cruza sus brazos mientras el resplandor en cada uno toma la forma de unas cuchillas que mueve hacia enfrente   
-¡Cuchilla de hoja!(N/a: mi intento de traducción para leaf bladeu)  
Al tocar las dos cuchillas la piedra se rompe en varios pedazos mientras una ola de energía verde se acerca al monstruo de espuma cortándole los brazos y desintegrándolos. Con la luz verde que desprendía ese ataque pude notar una silueta redonda justo a la altura del pecho de la criatura de espuma, y tal parece que el pokemon psíquico tambien nota eso al momento de volar en picada hacia ese punto. Una luz blanca sale del monstruo antes de desintegrarse y lanzar una esfera plateada al otro lado del cuarto. Con mucho cuidado me acerco a ver de qué se trata.  
-Cuidado papá- me alerta Brendan, quien ya había regresado a la normalidad -No te acerques mucho a la carta.  
-¿Te refieres a este poliwag?  
En el suelo un poliwag plateado se encuentra incosciente con varios raspones en su cuerpo y ojos en espiral. La chica mew se acerca al pokemon y comienza a mover el cetro para realizar una especie de conjuro.  
-Espíritu de la luna, abandona el mal y conviértete en aliado del cielo. ¡Pokecarta ve!  
Una carta que sale del cetro vuela hacia el poliwag y lo absorbe en su interior. La chica recoge la carta, que ahora tiene el dibujo del pokemon capturado. -¡Atrapamos a Burbuja!  
Una a una las personas que fueron desvanecidas por las burbujas comienzan a aparecer algo confundidas, sin tener idea de lo que había pasado, y tanto la chica mew como el pokemon lila se teletransportan lejos al ver que sus servicios ya no son requeridos. Al tiempo en que la enfermera Joy ye el alcalde están de vuelta, le hago una seña a Brendan para que me siga tras bambalinas.  
-Brendan Birch, quisiera saber cómo...  
-Está bien, lo confieso- me contesta bajando su mirada. -Soy un guerrero pokemon, y por eso tengo ciertas habilidades sobrehumanas...  
-¿Como escalar las paredes, tener una velocidad increible y usar ataques de un treecko?  
-Cómo es que...(OO)  
-Va a sonar raro, pero desde que naciste fuiste bendecido con un don especial, y creo que ya sabes en qué consiste ese don.   
-¿Pero por qué no me habías...?- iba a preguntarme cuando los altavoces dan un anuncio: -Se solicita la presencia del profesor Birch en la mesa del jurado.   
-Parece que tenemos que dejar esta charla para después  
Brendan saca de sus bolsillos una muñequera gris idéntica a la que perdió y se la pone. al hacerlo una luz blanca lo envuelve mientras toma el tamaño de un joven de quince años que se dirige a donde se encuentran los demás participantes del concurso. -Nos vemos después del concurso.  
-Vaya, los niños crecen muy rápido estos días.

* * *

La verdad nunca creí que pudiera llegar a la final de este concurso. Realmente es una suerte que las semifinales y la final sean batallas pokemon con límite de tiempo...  
-Ahora el duelo final, entre Yuuki Odamaki y mudkip contra Ashley Ketchum y espeon.  
..aunque nunca creí enfrentarme a mi sensei. Tengo que admitir que tiene más experiencia que yo, pero confío que el entrenamiento que he recibido baste para vencerla. A estas alturas no me importa ganar ese viaje, esto ya se volvió una cuestión de orgullo.  
-¡Empiecen!  
-Mudkip chorro de agua.  
-Doble equipo.  
Espeon produce nueve copias de sí mismo haciendo que el chorro de agua golpee una de las ilusiones. Mudkip mueve la aleta en su cabeza en varias direcciones para localizar al pokemon psíquico antes de que realice su próximo movimiento.   
-Rayo psíquico ahora  
La aleta del pokemon de agua se detiene señalando a la derecha, pero es demasiado tarde para que pueda esquivar el ataque de espeon, que regresa a ser uno. En la pantalla una barra bajo mi foto comienza a acortarse después de ese ataque indicando que Ashley toma la delantera, y apenas no ha pasado un minuto.  
-Rapidez ahora  
El pokemon de Ashley lanza una serie de estrellas que casi sacan a mudkip del campo de batalla. Con todos esos golpes en su cuerpo quisiera hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero si entro quedaría descalificado. -mudkip, creo que deberíamos rendirnos.  
-Mud kip mud mudkip- me dice mi pokemon negando con su cabeza mientras se levanta. Sé que no puedo entender completamente lo que me dijo, pero entiendo el mensaje.   
-Tienes razón, si quiero ser un maestro pokemon tengo que saber cuándo rendirme. Y aún no es el momento.  
-Mud kiiiip  
Repentinamente tengo una sensación de calma en todo mi cuerpo, como si acabara de salir de un baño de agua tibia que me renovara por completo mi energía. Al ver a mi pokemon percibo un aura verde cubriéndolo por unos instantes y logro escuchar a Ashley murmurar algo sorprendida. -Pero si es la fusión elemental.  
-Mudkip golpe de lodo ahora.  
El pokemon de agua dispara una gran cantidad de su combinación de agua y arena al espeon tirándolo al suelo mientras el reloj indica que falta dos minutos para que el tiempo termine.  
-Espeon confusión ahora.  
La gema en la frente del pokemon psíquico brilla mientras mudkip comienza a flotar para después ser azotando contra el suelo. Mi lado derecho comienza a dolerme fuertemente, justo del lado donde cayó mi pokemon. Es como si nos hubieramos conectado de alguna forma y...  
-...tal vez esto no sea tan malo después de todo.   
Al concentrarme de nuevo en la batalla me fijo que Ashley había ordenado un ataque de agilidad para confundir al pokemon de agua, quien intenta localizarlo con su aleta. Una extraña sensación recorre mi espalda al "sentir" dónde se encuentra espeon.   
-Dispara tu chorro de agua atrás.  
Mudkip da media vuelta y dispara justo cuando espeon aparece en el lugar señalado, mandándolo a volar contra la pared con la presión de una hidrobomba. -Si que te has vuelto fuerte(OOU)  
-Mudkip(OOU)  
-Espeon ya no puede continuar. El ganador es Yuuki Odamaki y su mudkip.- anuncia el réferi al tiempo de que el público se levanta para aplaudirnos. Ashley guarda a su pokemon con ojos en espiral en su pokebola cuando noto a la oficial Jenny acercarse a ella algo apurada y depués las dos se retiran con algo de prisa. Estoy a punto de seguirlas cuando unos reporteros me detienen para entrevistarme.  
-¿Qué se siente ganar el primer concurso pokemon de Johto?  
-¿Qué piensa hacer con el premio?  
-¿Quiere decirle algo a sus fans?  
¿Quisieran dejarme en paz? Necesito llegar con Ashley y ahora no tengo tiempo qué perder en una tonta entrevista, así que no me queda otra opción. -¡Miren, es Mewstyque!  
-¿Dónde?  
Todos los camarógrafos y reporteros voltean a otra dirección para darme tiempo de quitarme la muñequera gris y ponerme en su lugar otra rosa. En ese instante mi cuerpo se encoge al tomar la forma de un treecko y aprovecho para escabullirme entre la gente antes de que noten mi ausencia. Una vez fuera de la multitud vuelvo a ser humano y busco a la entrenadora o la oficial por todos lados hasta que encuentro a Kenny por uno de los pasillos.  
-¿Kenny no has visto a Ashley o a Jenny?  
-Todos están en el centro pokemon.   
-¿En el centro pokemon?  
-Al parecer Tracey empeoró, y está en terapia intensiva.

* * *

-Lo siento Ashley, no puedes pasar.  
-Tengo que verlo.  
La enfermera se aparta luego de usar un leve ataque de anulación con ella y corro para llegar a la habitación donde tienen a Tracey. a pesar de haberle dicho que no peleara, tuvo que usar su poder para desviar ese rayo burbuja. Si tan sólo no lo hubiera hecho...pero ya no puedo lamentarme por lo que pasó. Sólo espero que esté bien.  
-Tracey...  
Me detengo frente al cuarto de observaciones observando por la ventana al guerrero de agua incosciente. Varios sueros se encuentran conectados a su brazo casi acuoso, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Sólo el lado izquierdo de su rostro y parte del pecho están normales.  
-Necesita la Espada Marina- me dice una voz detrás de mí -con ella el Guerrero del Mar recuperará su poder.  
Al voltear observo a una chica de cabello negro y lacio con un mechón blanco sobre su rostro pálido que contrasta con su blusa, falda y botas negras. -Vine tan pronto como supe de este desastre. Por lo que veo también eres amiga de Tracey.  
-¿Quién eres?

* * *

Esta historia continuará...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Espero que me perdonen el retraso, pero los examenes de admisión a la universidad me han consumido algo de tiempo y es probable que me tarde más en actualizar. Como siempre agradezco a todos los que me apoyan y me mandan reviews, sobre todo a Mirime Sketchit(tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado), y no olviden dejar reviews o escribir a   
P.D: Fans de Tracey, por favor no me maten. Hasta a mí me dolio escribir esa parte ToT


	28. Desastre en el centro pokemon

Poder Pokemon Cap. 28: Desastre en el centro pokemon  
-Tracey.  
Es difícil pensar que un guerrero tan poderoso como él se encuentre restringido a un cuarto de terapia intensiva con un suero en su brazo y varios electrodos colocados en las pocas partes de su cuerpo que no han tomado un color azul agua, como el lado izquierdo de su cara, parte del pecho y su brazo derecho. Por lo que sé la deshidratación que sufre pondría su vida en peligro si no hacemos algo al respecto.  
-Necesita la espada marina. Con ella el Guerrero del Mar recuperará sus fuerzas.  
Detrás de mí una chica de larga cabellera negra con un mechón blanco sobre su rostro pálido observa también al observador descansando. La blusa negra junto a las botas y falda oscura le da un aspecto algo sombrío a la joven que me hace dudar de sus intenciones.  
-¿Quién eres?  
-Veo que has cuidado bien a mi primo, Ashley Ketchum.  
Está bien, esa chica ya me está asustando. Un momento.. -¿dijiste primo?  
-Será mejor que me presente. Mi nombre es Mirime Sketchit.

* * *

Nunca creí que estar en una sala de espera fuera tan desesperante. Richie aprovechó para pedirle a la enfermera Joy una revisión de sus pokemon y Joey fue a la cafetería, por lo que sólo estamos mi papá y yo. No sé cómo tomó el hecho de que sea un guerrero pokemon, pero no sé si para bien o para mal, parece que cambió la forma en que me ve. Sólo espero que no sea para mal.  
-Papá.  
-Brendan.  
Otro momento de silencio se forma entre nosotros. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil hablar con mi papá ahora?  
-...gracias por rescatarme hace rato.  
-Este... de nada.  
-Ojalá tu madre estuviera aquí para ver lo que puede hacer el "niño del bosque" que tanto adoraba.  
-Ojalá..- mi mamá murió de una rara enfermedad cuando yo tenía cinco años, y recuerdo que siempre me llamaba "el niño del bosque" ya que nací en el bosque de Petalburg, o al menos así cuenta mi papá.  
-Por cierto...¿desde cuándo puedes...ya sabes...usar esos ataques?  
-Llevaré tres semanas mañana- le contesto mientras me quito mi guante y observo las escamas que aparecen cuando cambio a mi "forma guerrera" de cabello verde y mirada de reptil, como la bautizó el profesor Bush. -Aunque debo admitir que no fue muy placentero al principio. Por el momento puedo usar los ataques básicos de un treecko y usar las habilidades de otros guerreros además de un "leve" cambio de aspecto cuando estoy en batalla.  
Como todo buen investigador pokemon, mi papá se veía muy fascinado por lo que digo, además de cómo me veo. -¿Alguna idea de por qué tienes esas habilidades?  
-Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo idea. Según Sara se necesita que los padres sean guerreros pokemon para que el hijo también lo sea, aunque creo que soy la excepción.  
-Quizá existe otra manera de volverse un guerrero, como por ejemplo.  
-¡Vuelve aquí pequeño demonio!  
Rápidamente vuelvo a mi aspecto normal cuando un joven rubio de camisa amarilla y pantalón azul con un collar de cuero entra persiguiendo un pokemon blanco de ojos rojos y rostro negro como la "cuchilla" que tiene en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Rápidamente saco mi pokedex para identificarlo.  
-"Absol, el pokemon desastre. Cada vez que absol aparece ante la gente, ocurre un desastre natural como un terremoto o un maremoto. Por esta razon se le conoce como el pokemon desastre"  
Al ver al pokemon saltar alegremente hacia mí comenzaron una serie de eventos que confirmaba su reputación: El pokemon suelta la pieza de pollo al momento de decir su nombre y lanzarse hacia mí.  
-La fuerza del salto es tanta que termino cayendo de espaldas.  
-Durante mi caída mi brazo tira un florero cuya agua se derrama en el suelo.  
-Justo en ese momento Joey regresa de la cafetería comiendo unos nachos.  
-Al pisar el agua el chico se resbala y suelta sus nachos al aire.  
-El chico rubio trata de cubrirse al ver los nachos dirigirse hacia él, pero aún así termina manchado de queso fundido.  
A pesar de todo lo que pasó apenas pasaron fracciones de segundos para que todo el lugar estuviera hecho un desastre. El pollo, que aún se mantiene en el aire parecía que iba a caer al suelo si no fuera que se cubre de un aura azul para flotar a la mano de Richie, quien comienza a comerlo. -Vaya, nunca pensé ver al pokemon desastre en todo el sentido de la palabra.  
-¿Al menos podrías ayudarme a levantarme?- pregunta el joven pelirrojo mientras mi papá me ayuda a levantarme. En ese momento la enfermera Joy llega atraída por el escándalo que se había provocado.  
-¿Se encuentran todos bien?  
-Sólo tuvieron un pequeño accidente, pero están bien.  
-Me alegra oir eso Richie- la enfermera voltea a ver al pokemon blanco, que estaba ocupando lamiendo todo el queso del rostro del joven rubio. -Vaya, es un milagro de que absol ya se encuentre saludable.  
-Demasiado saludable para mi gusto(-o-u)  
-Vamos Morty, sólo es un joven absol juguetón.  
-¿Lo conoces?- le pregunto al guerrero psíquico cuando oí que mencionaba el nombre del chico rubio.  
-Morty es el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Ecruteak, aunque no entiendo qué te trajo a ciudad Vainilla.  
-Es que tuve que acompañar a un desastre.  
-Gracias por el cumplido Morty.  
Por el pasillo se acerca una chica de cabello negro con un mechón blanco que junto con su ropa negra le da un aspecto sombrío de quien parece ser la entrenadora del absol. Detrás de ella viene mi sensei con una mirada más tranquila que la de hace una hora. El absol deja al hombre en paz y va hacia la chica gótica quien lo recibe con un abrazo.  
-Me alegro verte de nuevo pequeño travieso.  
-Absol(nn)  
-Debo admitir que es la primera vez que veo un absol entrenado- dice mi papá entusiasmado mientras mira al pokemon blanco.  
-En realidad es un absol salvaje, ha estado tanto tiempo conmigo que me considera como de su familia. Gracias a dios que ya se recuperó del veneno del arbok que nos atacó en el camino.  
-Yo también me alegro de su recuperación, aunque lo más extraño es que aún no le había dado el antídoto.  
Lo que dijo la enfermera Joy nos deja intrigados a todos, en especial a mi papá. -Hasta donde yo sepa, es casi un milagro de que un pokemon se haya curado del veneno de un arbok así como así.  
-Lo sé profesor Birch. Aunque lo más extraño es que no es la primera vez que sucede esto.  
-¿En serio?-preguntan Richie y Morty algo intrigados.  
-Desde hace una semana he tenido casos de varios pokemon que han llegado con heridas graves y cuando estoy a punto de ponerlos en terapia intensiva sus heridas se habían sanado y los pokemon se encontraban en buena forma, como si algo o alguien los hubiera curado.  
-Ojalá eso le suceda a Tracey.  
Ashley aún parece algo preocupada por el observador, al igual que todos nosotros. Sin embargo la entrenadora de absol pone la mano en su hombro.  
-Ya te dije que Tracey se pondrá bien cuando llegue a las Islas Remolino. Por ahora sólo debes preocuparte en preparar todo para el viaje.  
-Tienes razón Mirime. Tengo que ir a comprar lo necesario.  
-Aunque vamos a necesitar alguien que nos ayude a cargar las compras.  
Esas palabras nos cayeron como agua caliente a mí, Joey y Morty y rápidamente pensamos en una excusa. -Lo siento, pero pensé en quedarme un rato con mi papá para charlar un poco.  
-No te preocupes Brendan. Puedes acompañarlas y hablamos cuando regreses.  
-Gracias papá- ¿Alguien se ha preguntado cuántas veces tu padre puede arruinarte todo?(-o-u)  
(N/a: quien logre acercarse a la cifra exacta podrá escoger su premio entre un peluche de mew y la cinta autografiada de Tracey o la acrobike de Brendan con casco incluido)  
-Este...tengo que cepillar a mi tauros- ahora era el turno de Joey para salir de este problema. Sólo que no contaba con la sinceridad de Richie.  
-Pero si lo cepillaste esta mañana.  
-Bueno, ya qué(-o-u)  
-¿Y tú que dices Morty? ¿Morty?  
La chica de negro nota la ausencia de Morty y lo busca con la mirada hasta verlo caminar sigilosamente hacia el pasillo donde podría escapar a tiempo -¡Morty ven aquí ahora!  
Una luz se forma en la mano de Mirime y una especie de bazuca se materializa en ella, y sin perder tiempo la apunta hacia su compañero para disparar una soga. El chico, asustado, se lanza hacia la pared, pero en lugar de golpearse con ella la atraviesa como si fuera un fantasma. Aún así su pie queda sujeto a la soga y Mirime sólo la jala para sacar a su compañero de su escondite.  
-¿Por qué a mi?(ToT)  
A veces me pregunto si Ciudad Vainilla es un iman para los guerreros pokemon(u)

* * *

-¡Mira esos descuentos!(o)  
-Esa blusa está divina(o)  
No entiendo por qué las chicas tardan tanto para comprar sólo una blusa, pero esto es un infierno para cualquier chico. -Espero que terminen pronto. Ya hemos estado tres horas en esta tienda.(-o-u)  
-Y para vestirse sólo de negro Mirime siempre encuentra mucha variedad- se queja Morty mientras esperamos sentados en un banco cerca de los vestidores.  
-No entiendo por qué los humanos sufren tanto para verse bien  
El líder de gimnasio mira algo extrañado a Richie por su comentario. Tal parece que en sus dos años como entrenador aun tiene mucho que aprender. -Es una larga historia.(u)  
-Tal vez termines de contarla cuando las chicas terminen.  
-¡Absol no entres allá!  
Unos ruidos nos indican que el pokemon desastre volvió a hacer de las suyas. Las personas curiosas dejaban de realizar sus actividades para oir varias cosas cayendo, los gritos de Brendan, la voz de un absol alegre, el sonido de una fuente rota y un grito de pichu despues de que alguien le pisó la cola que termina con una intensa luz que emite una descarga de miles de voltios.  
-Creo que a Brendan le tocó la peor parte al hacerse cargo de absol y pichu.  
-Tienes razón- Me contestan el líder del gimnasio Ecruteak y el entrenador psíquico al mismo tiempo. Al ver a la chica del mechón blanco irse a probar otro vestido negro y a Morty con esa mirada algo misteriosa ya es hora de que me aclare una duda. -Por cierto Morty, ¿de dónde conoces a Mirime?  
El chico rubio baja su mirada y noto un leve rubor en su rostro. -Es que los dos venimos de familia de guerreros, y para mantener el linaje nuestros padres acordaron un compromiso(uu)  
-¿Significa que Mirime es tu prometida?  
-Así es Joey(-o-u)  
-¿Qué es una prometida?  
Definitivamente Richie tiene que aprender más sobre la vida humana. -Luego te explico  
-Ya terminamos.  
Los tres nos levantamos cuando Ashley y Mirime salen de los vestidores con un montón de ropa. -¿Al fin decidieron qué se van a llevar?  
-Decidimos llevarnos todo(nn)  
Morty y yo nos caemos de espaldas mientras una vendendora se acerca a Mirime y ella saca lo que parece ser una tarjeta de crédito Poke-Master Card. -Voy a pagar con tarjeta.  
-Mirime, esa es mi tarjeta  
Ya después de que hicieran el recibo la vendedora le pasa un papel al lider de gimnasio. -Aquí tiene la cuenta.  
-¡¿Cincuenta mil pokeyens?! ¡Diganme que esto no puede empeorar!(o.o)  
-Ahora vayamos por los trajes de baño(o)  
-Ahi va mi quincena(ToT)  
Por un momento la chica de negro se queda quieta y logro notar un resplandor azul en sus ojos parecido al de Richie cuando tiene una visión. Luego de que el brillo desapareciera Mirime pone una cara seria. -Tenemos que ir al centro pokemon rápido. Está a punto de pasar un desastre.  
-Oh no, Tracey.  
Todos salimos de la tienda y pasamos al lado de una fuente rota donde se encuentra un confundido Brendan con pichu y absol. -Absol, ya es hora de irnos.  
-Tenemos trabajo que hacer pichu.  
-Absol aaaaa(nn)  
-Pi pichuu  
-Gracias a dios que todo terminó(U)  
Pobre Brendan, siento lástima por él(U)

* * *

Me quedo viendo cómo George y Lucas colocan a los pobres pokemon en una jaula mientras estoy atada con el profesor Birch en el suelo.  
-¿Cómo se atreven a robar a unos pokemon tan indefensos?  
-Así no se resistirán cuando los tomemos.  
-Aunque dudo que el jefe quiera unos pokemon enfermos, George.  
-Por algo sólo estamos robando a los que se encuentran en fase de recuperación.  
-Eres brillante  
Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para detenerlos mientras se dirigen a la sala de terapia intensiva. -Oh no, me olvidé de Tracey. No quiero pensar en lo que pasaría si lo ven en esas condiciones.  
-No se preocupe enfermera Joy, saldremos en seguida.  
La soga se cae repentinamente en varios pedazos y noto al profesor guardando una navaja en sus bolsillos. -Cuando se viaja tanto como yo siempre es recomendable llevar una navaja multiusos.  
-Gracias profesor.  
-Iré a llamar a la oficial Jenny. Usted intente detenerlos.  
Ojalá tuviera una idea para detener al equipo Rocket el tiempo suficiente para que llegue la ayuda. Mis ojos perciben una luz en el pasillo, pero al voltear a ver de qué se trataba no encontré a nadie. Sin embargo, al bajar mi mirada encuentro una caja llena de pokebolas vacías y descompuestas. -No recuerdo haberlas dejado aquí, pero servirán de mucho.  
Tomo la caja y me dirijo al area de terapia intensiva, donde los gemelos se acercan al cuarto donde se encuentra el guerrero de agua. Al verlos jalando de la cerradura agradezco el haber puesto el seguro en la puerta al salir.  
-Creo que esta puerta está trabada  
-¿No será que se debe empujar para abrir?  
-Para que esté cerrada con llave, esta habitación debe tener a un pokemon muy raro. Sal Farfetch'd y destroza esa puerta.  
El pokemon pato hace su aparición y con su cebollín comienza a golpear la puerta. Tengo que detenerlos ahora.  
-Equipo Rocket, no se saldrán con la suya.  
Tomo varias pokebolas de la caja y las lanzo a los gemelos y al pokemon, quienes se cubren mientras se alejan de la puerta. Ya que están muy aturdidos tiro el resto de las pokebolas al suelo y los ladrones resbalan hacia la salida al pisar las esferas.  
-Creo que es momento de retirarnos dignamente.  
-Al menos tenemos el botín en el globo.  
-No tan rápido Equipo Rocket.  
En la puerta principal veo a Ashley y los demás con pichu y absol al frente listos para pelear. -Me alegro de verlos.  
-Ay no, la mocosa y sus amigos.  
-¿Pero no crees que esa chica necesita comer mejor?Se ve algo pálida.  
-¡Se las van a ver conmigo Equipo Rocket!- grita Mirime mientras Morty la sujeta para evitar que golpee a los gemelos.  
-Bueno, será mejor que aprovechemos para atrapar al pichu y de pasada nos llevamos al absol.  
-De acuerdo- dice uno de los chicos del Equipo Rocket al lanzar una especie de bomba que explota al tocar el suelo y la fuerza de la explosión tira a todos hacia atrás y Ashley y Mirime, junto con sus pokemon, son lanzadas a unos arbustos del jardín del centro pokemon.  
-¿Están todos bien?  
-Eso creo Brendan, ¿pero dónde está Mirime?  
-No sé Morty, pero tampoco veo a Ashley.  
-Fueron muy tontos al creer que nos tenían- se escucha al Equipo Rocket en el globo volando sobre nosotros. Debajo de la canastilla se ve una red con un pichu, un mew y dos absol. -Pero ahora tenemos a estos pokemon raros.  
-Y si tienen tele ahí se ven.  
Una turbina sale de un compartimiento secreto en la canastilla y el globo se aleja a gran velocidad hacia el horizonte. Noto a mi hermano con una cara de preocupación y voy a animarlo. -No te preocupes Joey, sé que estarán bien.  
-Tienes razón hermana. Aunque no entiendo de dónde salió ese segundo absol.  
-Se trataba de Mirime.  
Todos volteamos extrañados a ver al chico rubio, quien continúa explicando. -Mirime es uno de los pocos guerreros en el mundo que poseen esa habilidad, aunque ella suele tomar esa forma cuando hay peligro y con ese aspecto la gente se aleja por la superstición del pokemon desastre.  
-Entiendo, pero sería mejor que busquemos al Equipo Rocket y rescatemos a Ashley y Mirime.  
-No te preocupes Brendan, sé cómo localizarlas. Sólo necesito un objeto personal de Ashley o el Equipo Rocket.  
El guerrero treecko saca de su bolso una muñequera rosa y se lo da a Morty. -No sé si esto pueda servir, pero esta muñequera tiene unos cabellos suyos.  
-Creo que con esto bastará. Ahora por favor no hagan ruido.  
El líder de gimnasio pone los dedos índice y medio de la mano izquierda sobre su frente mientras con la derecha sujeta la muñequera. Al hacerlo una luz aparece en el dorso de cada mano y un rubí surge en la mano izquierda mientras que un zafiro está en la izquierda. Mientras sucede todo esto volteo a ver el interior del centro pokemon y logro ver una silueta plateada por los pasillos.  
-Chicos, vi una...  
La mano de Richie me tapa la boca para evitar que desconcentre a Morty y el joven psíquico me mira un momento a los ojos y luego entra al centro pokemon, como si acabara de leer en mi mente lo que pasó.  
-Ya sé dónde están las chicas.- dice Morty cuando las gemas en sus manos dejan de brillar y quita los dedos de su frente mientras abre los ojos. -Están en una cabaña a seis kilómetros al norte de la ciudad.  
-Será mejor que se lleven a mi tau...-Joey deja de hablar cuando se fija que le falta una pokebola. -Olvidé que se lo presté al profesor Bush para arar el campo de los oddish.  
No sé para qué necesitan arar la tierra, pero sin un transporte cuando lleguen a esa cabaña el Equipo Rocket ya se habrá marchado. El profesor mete sus manos en su bata de laboratorio y pone una cara de satisfaccion al sacar una pokebola.  
-Gracias a dios que aún tengo esta pokebola. Toma Brendan, tal vez este pokemon te ayude.  
-Está bien. ¡Pokebola, ve!  
Al salir el rayo rojo de la esfera el pokemon va tomando su forma y la sombra que produce es imponente con sus más de dos metros de alto y un cuello muy largo además de cuatro alas que a simple vista se ven muy frágiles para soportar su peso en el aire. Brendan y Morty ponen una expresión de sorpresa, aunque parece que su definición de sorpresa es algo diferente.  
-Vaya, es un pokemon majestuoso(o)  
-¿Tenemos que subirnos en eso?(o.o)

* * *

-#¿Dónde estoy#  
Al levantarme noto que mi alrededor se ha vuelto grande, señal de que estoy en mi forma pokemon. Una vez que estoy despierta totalmente me fijo que estoy adentro de una jaula. Al fin logro recordar todo lo que pasó. -#El Equipo Rocket debió atraparme#  
Al ver un llavero sobre una mesa me concentro para usar confusion, pero una gran descarga me golpea evitando concentrarme. Una vez que me recupero veo en el techo de la jaula una especie de antena invertida, que supongo que es de donde provino ese rayo.  
-Puedes hacer lo que quieras mew, pero no puedes usar tus ataques psíquicos mientras estés en esa jaula.  
Después de dos años peleando con George y Lucas, cómo pude olvidar que harian algo así. Miro afuera de la jaula para analizar la situación y observo un costal lleno, que supongo que son las pokebolas robadas, y un par de jaulas más. En una se encuentra pichu intentando romper la caja con su impactrueno y en otra hay dos absol. Me confunde el hecho de ver un pokemon más aparte del pequeño absol. Ahora que me fijo bien, el otro absol parece un poco mayor y posee un mechón negro sobre su cabeza, que hace que se parezca un poco a...  
-#¿Mirime#  
-#¿Eres tú Ashley?#- me pregunta el absol mayor al verme. -#Nunca pensé que la Guerrera del Cielo pudiera convertirse en un mew#  
-#Y eso que no has visto a Richie#  
-#Será mejor que piensen una forma de salir de aqui en lugar de estar hablando#  
-#Tienes razón pichu#(u)  
-#Quiero salir de este lugar horrible#- el pequeño pokemon desastre comienza a llorar desesperando a los gemelos que se levantan de la mesa y se acercan a la jaula.  
-No nos interrumpas mientras estamos comiendo.  
-Mejor deja de llorar ahora si no queres que las cosas empeoren.  
Veo que George tiene razón cuando él acerca su cara amenazadora al joven pokemon y éste responde con una mordida en su nariz. El chico intenta liberarse del mordisco hasta que absol abre la boca y el ladrón termina cayendo sobre la mesa, de donde salen volando la vajilla y los cubiertos. El agua en los vasos se derrama por todo el suelo y un plato de sopa cae sobre el otro gemelo mientras una taza se estrella cerca de una repisa sobre las jaulas y por el golpe se tira un llavero. Rápidamente atrapo mis llaves com mi cola y coloco una de ellas en la cerradura de mi llave para abrirla.  
-#Gracias por todo absol. Fue el mejor desastre que hayas hecho#  
-#No hay de qué#  
Mientras el Equipo Rocket se recupera de lo sucedido aprovecho para abrir las demás jaulas y uso mi poder psíquico para levantar el costal de pokebolas. Ahora sólo falta salir de la cabaña. -#Pichu, taclea la puerta#  
-#Mejor yo me ocupo de eso#- dice Mirime al levantar una de sus garras delanteras y usar un ataque cuchillada para destrozar la puerta. Ya que estamos fuera de la vista de los gemelos las dos volvemos a nuestra forma humana y corremos lejos de la cabaña cuando unas rejas de metal surgen del suelo formando una cerca alrededor de la construcción en lo que unas risas se escuchan dentro de la construcción.  
-No sé cómo llegaron hasta aquí mocosas, pero espero que estén listas para los problemas.  
-Entrégenos a pichu y absol y más vale que no opongan resistencia.  
Ahi van de nuevo(-o-u)  
-Para atacar al mundo con desesperación.  
-Para romper las reglas de la Federación.  
-Para ignorar la fuerza de la verdad y el amor.  
-Para extender nuestra codicia hasta las estrellas.  
-George.  
-Lucas.  
-El Equipo Rocket robando a mil por hora.  
-Ríndete ahora o prepárate a huir.  
-Farfetch'd far.  
Absol pone una mirada confundida mientras una gota se forma en la nuca de la chica de negro. -Qué lema tan patético(uu)  
-Es que no eres lo suficientemente sofisticada para entenderlo. Farfetch'd ataca con tus golpes furia.  
-Haunter lengüetazo ahora.  
El pato se acerca junto con el fantasma que liberó Lucas y pichu logra esquivar a farfetch'd en lo que absol muerde la lengua del fantasma.  
-Buena estrategia pichu, ahora usa rapidez.  
El pokemon ratón lanza una serie de estrellas que golpean a los pokemon del equipo Rocket y el pokemon oscuro los hace retroceder con su mirada penetrante. Viendo que la situación se pone en su contra los gemelos sacan dos pokebolas más para apoyarse.  
-Sal flareon  
-Ve quilava  
-¡Lanzallamas ahora!  
La doble llamarada da directo a nuestros pokemon lanzándolos a nuestros pies. -No es justo pelear cuatro contra dos.  
-Son unos tramposos.  
-Sólo somos el Equipo Rocket.  
-Ahora les conviene rendirse.  
-¡Hoja mágica ahora!  
Unas hojas luminosas caen del cielo lastimando a los pokemon contrarios y levanto la vista para ver a Brendan y Morty montados sobre un pokemon cuadrúpedo con alas de hojas. El pokemon aterriza y aprovecho para obtener información del pokedex  
-"Trophius, el pokemon fruto. Los niños de la zona sur de los tropicos se comen los racimos de fruta que le crecen a tropius alrededor del cuello. Este pokemon vuela batiendo las hojas que tiene en el lomo como si fueran alas"  
-Veo que vas a necesitar ayuda Mirime. ¡Ve gengar!  
La forma evolucionada de haunter sale de la pokebola del lider de gimnasio y trophius se alista para pelear a pesar de la aparente desventaja de tipo que posee. -¡Gengar, ataque tinieblas ahora!  
-Haunter, demuestrale quién el más fuerte.  
Ambos fantasmas lanzan sus rayos oscuros que chocan en el aire formando una explosión que impide a todos ver lo que pasa. El entrenador de Littleroot enfoca sus ojos para ver a través del polvo y su mirada muestra confianza. -Trophius, golpe de cuerpo a la derecha.  
El pokemon de hierba sale de la polvadera embistiendo a flareon y quilava y lanzándolos hacia los gemelos que caen con el golpe. Entretanto unos pequeños remolinos rodean a absol mientras la cuchilla en su cabeza brilla para sorpresa de la prima de Tracey.  
-Nunca pensé que conocias ese ataque absol.  
-#Creo que lo acabo de aprender#  
-Ya es el momento de demostrar por qué eres el pokemon desastre. ¡Usa tu viento cortante!  
(N/a: traducción de razor wind, aunque me suena a InuyashaXD)  
Absol mueve su cabeza para liberar una cuchilla de energía que se dirige a los chicos de negro, que se apuran para llegar al globo en un intento por huir. -Pichu, ayuda al Equipo Rocket a irse volando.  
-#Entendido. ¡Impactrueno#  
Antes de que los gemelos y sus pokemon llegaran al globo éste es destruido por el viento cortante y la descarga en el tanque de gas origina una explosión que manda a los villanos a volar.  
-Desde el principio supe que esto terminaría siendo un desastre.  
-No quiero oir nada sobre desastres por el resto de mi vida.  
-¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!  
Una vez que los villanos se volvieron un punto en el cielo Mirime se acerca a darle un abrazo a su prometido mientras un fondo de rosas aparece detrás. -Te agradezco mucho por venir a salvarme(nn)  
-En realidad yo no hice mucho(u)  
-No sé ustedes, pero mejor llevamos estas pokebolas de regreso al centro pokemon- digo mientras uso mi poder psiquico para tirar la cerca de metal.  
-El problema es que queda muy lejos de aquí.  
-No te preocupes Mirime- comenta Brendan. -Podemos usar a trophius para regresar.  
-Creo que voy a caminar un poco(nnu)  
-No te preocupes Morty, si quieres puedes usar mi pokemon. ¡Sal Lightcorn!  
El chico de Ecruteak se asombra al ver mi unicornio de hielo y trata de acercarse a tocarlo, pero termina tropezandose una piedra y su mano toca uno de sus cascos congelandose al instante.  
-Pensándolo bien mejor me voy en trophius(x-x)

* * *

-¡Ahi vienen!- grita la enfermera Joy al ver en el cielo un trophius con tres personas sobre él y obsero a lightcorn acercándose al centro pokemon con un absol siguiéndolo. Una vez que el pokemon volador aterriza Brendan se baja seguido de una chica de cabellera oscura con un mechón blanco que hace contraste y un joven rubio temblando de frio. -¿Morty te encuentras bién?  
-No es nada grave, ¡achu!  
-Aquí tienes las pokebolas enfermera Joy- la chica de ropa negra que le entrega el costal de pokebolas a Joy se me hace conocida. Después de verla un momento logro reconocerla y me acerco a ella cuando dirijo mi vista al frente para ver a Ashley bajando de lightcorn para luego mirarme y correr hacia mí.  
-¡Tracey, ya estás mejor!  
Hace mucho que no veia a Ashley tan feliz y disfruto el verla acercarse con esa sonrisa que la caracteriza. Sin embargo ella no contaba con el pequeño absol que se atraviesa en su camino y provoca que se tropiece para que caigamos juntos al suelo.  
-Ab sol(xox)  
-Debo admitir que haces una buena pareja con Ashley primito- comenta la joven gotica cuando Ashley nota que está encima de mí y los dos nos levantamos ruborizados.  
-¿Tracey cómo es que te curaste?  
-Tienen que agradecerle a ella- Richie sale del lobby acompañado de un chansey plateado, quien hace una reverencia antes de volverse una esfera luminosa que vuela a la mano del psíquico donde toma la forma de una carta. -Gracias a Cura es que Tracey se ha recuperado, pero tarde o temprano volverá a suceder lo mismo.  
-Es por eso que vine a Ciudad Vainilla, Tracey.  
-Mirime, cuanto tiempo sin verte- le contesto a quien resulta ser mi prima, pero algo me tiene confundido. -Pero pensé que nunca saldria de Hoen, al menos que...  
-Un desastre está a punto de suceder, y para poder detenerlo es necesario que consigas la Espada Marina para enfrentar la ira del mar.  
Todo esto parece ser de suma importancia. -¿Qué es lo que pasará?  
-No lo sabemos aún, pero sí sé dónde pasará- me contesta Morty con mucha seriedad. -Será en la isla Oki al norte de las Islas Remolino.  
-Tal vez haya una conexión con los reportes de un pokemon misterioso en las Islas Remolino.  
Todos volteamos a ver al profesor Birch, quien sale usando una camisa hawaiana y gafas oscuras. -El profesor Oak me había hablado sobre eso y me ofrecí a investigar ese fenómeno después del concurso pokemon. Además de que podemos tomar un descanso en el proceso.  
-Tienes razón papá, pero no me sigas avergonzando(U)  
Lo del viaje me parece una buena idea, pero aún así no tengo un buen presentimiento de lo que va a pasar. si Mirime tiene razón será mejor que nos preparemos para enfrentar lo que sea.

* * *

Con Tracey ya recuperado, nuestros héroes se preparan para el viaje a las Islas Remolino, donde una misteriosa amenaza los espera al igual que la Espada Sagrada.  
Esta historia continuará...

-------------------------------

Espero que me perdonen por la demora, pero al fin las fans de Tracey ya pueden descansar(y dejar de enviar cartas bomba). Agradezco a Mirime-sensei por prestarme a su personaje(obvio nnu), al igual que Mari Briefs y las chicas del Sugoi Gummi por ayudarme y aportar con sus ideas.  
Por favor dejen reviews o envien un mail para saber su opinion.


	29. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Poder Pokemon.**  
**_Cap. 29: La calma antes de la tormenta_**

-Provecho.  
Con esas palabras Sparky y yo comenzamos a comer nuestras bolas de arroz en el borde de un risco en la isla Oki. Se suponia que iba a encontrarme con alguien en una bahia al otro lado de la isla, pero no podía desperdiciar esta magnífica vista. -A esta hora es probable que hayan llegado a la isla.  
Estoy a punto de tomar otra bola de arroz cuando muevo una de las pokebolas que pulí hace rato haciéndola rodar hacia el risco. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lanzo al vacío para alcanzar la pokebola antes de que choque con unas rocas en el fondo.  
-Sólo un poco mas.  
Cuando logro recuperar la pokebola ya puedo dejar de preocuparme de todo. La mayoría de las personas que estuvieran en una situación así gritarían de miedo al saber que se estrellarían contra las rocas, pero yo simplemente me concentro en cambiar de dirección y volar sobre el mar para luego elevarme varios metros en el aire para apreciar la isla en su totalidad.  
-Se ve hermo...¿qué es eso?-me pregunto al ver una figura alada de color plateado volando hacia una isla cercana para luego sumergirse en el mar. ¿Acaso será un pokemon nuevo? Sin perder tiempo me dirijo a la cima del risco para reunirme con Sparky, pero él no está por ningún lado. Es entonces que comienzo a escuchar tres voces familiares en mi cabeza.  
-/Espero que ese pokemon misterioso esté aquí, ya quiero verlo de cerca/  
-/Ojalá ese pokemon sea un tipo agua, y muy lindo/  
-/Por favor, que hayan chicas lindas en la playa/  
-Pero si son ellos. Espero que los demás no les moleste que llegue un poco tarde.  
Después de eso me teletransporto a un lugar cercano a donde están esas presencias para acercarme a ellos casualmente y actuar como si no supiera desde antes que estaban aquí.  
-¡Ash, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

* * *

Una ola golpea las rocas en una playa cercana al centro pokemon de la isla y Brendan se lanza al agua cargando una tabla de surf roja con líneas negras a los costados, como el diseño de su traje de baño.  
-Vamos mudkip, ayudame a buscar una buena ola -Mud kip -No es momento de jugar. Deberíamos buscar la espada marina.  
-Morty tiene razón- dice Ashley, quien está vestida con un traje de baño rosa en lo que se refugia del sol bajo una sombrilla de playa junto al líder del gimnasio con bañador gris. -Hay que hallar esa espada lo más pronto posible por el bien de Tracey.  
-¡Espérame Brendan!  
Una gota aparece en la nuca de la guerrera psíquica y el entrenador de fantasmas cuando Tracey se mete al agua con su traje de baño azul y una tabla de surf verde. Me quito mis lentes negros, que combinan con mi traje de baño, para observar a mi primo y el hijo del profesor Birch surfeando en lo que el investigador es enterrado en la arena por pichu y absol.  
-Después de tanto tiempo lejos del mar no me sorprendería que se comportara así. Lo mejor será que se divierta un poco.  
Es la primera vez que lo veo tan feliz desde que recibió a su marill cuando cumplió diez años. Aún después de todo este tiempo es difícil pensar que alguien como él sea uno de los guerreros legendarios.  
-Absol soooool Al oír el grito de absol volteo al mar para ver formarse una ola gigante que comienza a destruir algunas formaciones rocosas que salían del agua para dirigirse a la playa, donde los turistas empiezan a huir aterrados.  
-¿De dónde habrá salido esa ola?  
-No lo sé-le contesto al profesor Birch, quien acababa de salir de la arena -pero Tracey y Brendan corren peligro.  
Desde la orilla vemos a los chicos tratando de regresar a la orilla, pero Brendan se va quedando rezagado junto a su pokemon en lo que la ola se acerca peligrosamente hacia ellos. Es entonces que el guerrero de agua se acerca a ellos y le extiende la mano. -Rápido, sujétate de mí.  
Sin perder tiempo, el chico de Hoen toma a mudkip en su brazo mientras con el otro sostiene a Tracey, quien lo jala para que pueda subirse a su tabla antes de que las aguas turbulentas se lleve la otra tabla de surf, que es destruida al chocar con una roca.  
-Ahora sujétate- un leve resplandor aparece bajo la cinta de mi primo en lo que una pequeña ola aparece arrastrando la tabla hacia la playa en lo que el maremoto sigue a los chicos de cerca hasta que casi les pisa los talones, por así decirlo. Es entonces que la tabla da un salto haciendo que sus pasajeros vuelen unos metros sobre la ola gigante para aterrizar en un risco, en cuya base la ola choca para luego regresar al mar mientras los chicos se levantan después de esa caída, con la tabla de surf ahora inservible clavada en el suelo.  
-¿Están bien?- pregunta Ashley al acercarse al risco en lo que el resto la seguimos para mirar a los dos guerreros sacudiéndose la arena.  
-Si no fuera por Tracey no viviría para contarlo. ¿Tracey?  
Mi primo sale corriendo hacia el risco y el resto lo seguimos hasta llegar a una especie de cueva, donde vemos al guerrero legendario ir a su interior apuradamente. Desde la entrada podemos distinguir una especie de pedestal antiguo donde un pedazo de metal azulado resplandece con la poca luminosidad del lugar. Tracey se acerca al pedestal y sus manos están a punto de tocar el metal cuando un rayo aurora hace retroceder al guerrero.  
-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?  
En la entrada de la cueva vemos a un chico de cabello azul oscuro como de la edad de Morty con un traje de surf gris con azul acompañado de un dragonair, el cual se acerca al observador para mirarlo con unos ojos fieros, haciendo que retroceda. -Lindo dragonair...(n.nU)  
-Nadie debe retirar la llave del mar o la furia de la tormenta se desatará para destruir las Islas Remolino. Así que por el bien de esta isla no puedo dejar que retiren esa espada.  
Un chico de diecisiete años de cabello gris y ojos azules vestido con un traje de neopreno gris con azul entra a la cueva y de inmediato el pokemon dragón se mueve hacia él para recibir una caricia afectuosa. -Dragonair me advirtió de ustedes, así que váyanse ahora si no quieren salir lastimados.  
-Lo siento, pero necesitamos esa espada.  
Brendan se calla al sentir a Morty tocando su hombro para luego dar un paso al frente y mirar al surfista. -Supongo que tú debes ser Tyler, el protector del sello de la tormenta.  
-Así es- contesta el chico.- he oído hablar de ustedes dos. Morty, protector de la torre Tin, y Mirime, la vigía de Hoen. Aunque para que ustedes dos estén aquí, deben estar enterados de lo que está pasando.  
-¿De qué están hablando?  
-Será mejor que los lleve a mi casa para poderles explicar todo- responde Tyler a Ashley en lo que lo seguimos a la entrada de la cueva. Antes de salir doy un último vistazo al pedestal y noto las marcas que lo adornan con el propósito de reforzar el sello.  
-Sólo espero que ese desastre se pueda evitar.

* * *

En el interior de una cabaña en la playa pichu, absol y mudkip se acomodan para tomar una siesta sobre un tapete en lo que el resto del grupo escuchamos a Tyler mientras tomamos unos bocadillos.  
-¿A qué te refieres con un monstruo en la cueva?  
El entrenador de dragonair deja su vaso en la mesa y su cara se vuelve muy seria. -Hace más de quinientos años una bestia atacó las islas Remolino, y era tan poderosa que ni siquiera los guerreros legendarios pudieron derrotarla, así que decidieron sellarla en el interior de esa cueva gracias a la legendaria espada marina. Y como protector de esta área, es mi deber vigilar que ese sello no sea removido. Lamentablemente por alguna razón el sello se está debilitando, aunque la bestia aun no pueda salir parte de su poder ha logrado causar algunos daños como tormentas y olas gigantes como la de esta tarde.  
-Eso debe ser el desastre que he visto- comenta la guerrera absol algo preocupada. -Si no se renueva el sello pronto es probable que las Islas Remolino corran un gran peligro.  
-Para que la mejor vigía de Hoen diga eso significa que no hay que perder tiempo.  
-No entiendo ¿A qué se refieren con eso de protector y vigía?  
-Se refiere a la forma en que un guerrero usa sus poderes.- comienza a explicar Morty al guerrero treecko. -Básicamente hay cuatro tipo de guerreros. Primero están los justicieros, que son aquellos que usualmente ayudan a las personas y atrapan a ladrones y bandidos. Luego están los vigías, que como Mirime, tienen la capacidad de percatarse si algún suceso raro va a pasar. Tyler y yo somos protectores y nos encargamos de cuidar objetos o lugares sagrados que podrían ser peligrosos si llegaran a ser usados de la manera incorrecta. Por último están los guardianes, que debido al gran poder que poseen comparable al de los pokemon legendarios, sólo actúan cuando algún suceso amenace al planeta. Sinceramente no tenia idea que habían varios tipos de guerreros, pero al ver a Tracey recuerdo la razón por la que estamos aquí. -Entiendo que no podemos sacar la Espada Marina de su sitio, pero la necesitamos para reponer la energía de Tracey.  
-Comprendo perfectamente, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que las islas remolino sean destruidas. Además...- el guerrero local comienza a mirar al observador a detalle, notando su complexión poco atlética. -...aún así dudo que su cuerpo resista el poder que posee la espada. -¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de él?  
-Ashley tranquilízate- me dice Morty al tratar de evitar que le dé su merecido a Tyler, quien se levanta para acercarse al guerrero de agua.  
-Pero si en verdad eres uno de los guerreros legendarios, entonces necesitaré de tu ayuda para la ceremonia de renovación del sello pasado mañana, el último día de luna llena. ¿De casualidad sabes usar el hiper rayo?  
-Aun no.  
-Será mejor que lo aprendas en dos días- en eso el protector de la isla mira desde la ventana cómo las nubes se reúnen para producir lluvia y relámpagos.- parece que hay otra tormenta, será mejor que pasen aquí la noche.  
-Es muy amable de su parte.  
-No hay de qué profesor Birch. Iré por unas mantas.  
Al parecer ese Tyler no es tan insoportable después de todo. Por otro lado me preocupa que Richie aún no me haya enviado aunque sea un mensaje telepático desde la tarde, y con esta tormenta no puedo evitar pensar que incluso el pokemon más poderoso esté en algún problema.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que amaneció y después de vestirme me preparo para dar una caminata en la playa con mudkip. Aún cuando se supone que estoy aquí gracias a un concurso pokemon que gané no significa que deba descuidar el entrenamiento pokemon. Una vez que llego a la playa noto a Ashley y Tracey corriendo en la arena debajo del risco donde estoy. La cara de cansancio de Tracey me hace pensar que estaban ahí desde hace tiempo, y al recordar lo sucedido ayer es probable que debe ser una especie de entrenamiento intensivo.  
-Creo que ya es suficiente- comenta Ashley al detenerse, a lo que el guerrero de agua se deja caer en la arena aliviado. -Qué bien, un descanso.  
Conociéndola, eso apenas fue el calentamiento. Ya siento algo de pena por Tracey(uuU)  
-Como ya debes saber, el hiper rayo es uno de los ataques pokemon más poderosos, tanto que es casi imposible usarlo dos veces seguidas. Para eso es que debes estar en perfecta condición física- en eso noto que ella saca una pokebola blanca que nunca había visto antes. -y sé que como observador podrás deducir cómo se usa el hiper rayo al verlo en acción.  
-No me digas que vas a sacar a.  
-¡Pokebola ve!  
Después de que se abre la pokebola aparece una serpiente marina de aspecto fiero que hace que retroceda. -¿Cómo es que tiene un gyarados?(o.o)  
-¿Gyarados podrías hacer un hiper rayo hacia esa roca?- pregunta la entrenadora señalando el blanco, a lo que el pokemon sonríe(o.O?) y abre su boca para formar una esfera brillante que luego dispara su energía hacia la roca que se rompe en mil pedazos. -¿Crees poder hacerlo Tracey?  
-Lo intentaré.  
El guerrero legendario acerca sus manos al pecho como si sujetara una esfera imaginaria y cierra sus ojos para concentrarse. No pasa mucho tiempo para que aparezca una pequeña esfera amarilla entre sus manos que poco a poco va creciendo hasta tener el tamaño de una pokebola. -Increíble(o.o)  
-Mudkip (o.o)  
De repente la esfera toma el tamaño de una pelota de fútbol y Tracey, alarmado, coloca sus manos al frente disparando la energía de la esfera en un rayo que golpea el risco haciendo que el suelo bajo mis pies se agriete y rápidamente tomo a mudkip en mis brazos para saltar justo en el momento del derrumbe. Al llegar a tierra firme agradezco mi agilidad de treecko y me percato de que los guerreros legendarios ya se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.  
-¿Estás bien Brendan?  
-No fue nada. Pero me sorprende el poder de ese hiper rayo.  
-A mí también- comenta el observador antes de tambalearse hacia enfrente, por lo que lo sostengo para evitar que caiga. -Creo que fue demasiado para mí.  
-Estuvo muy bien para ser el primer intento. Será mejor que sigamos en la tarde.  
Al voltear a un lado noto al gyarados de Ashley con la cabeza enterrada en la arena y temblando mientras da unos gruñidos algo temerosos. -¿Qué le pasa?(..U)  
-Es que gyarados es algo tímido con los desconocidos(nnU)  
Sinceramente es increíble, sobretodo si hay más probabilidades de ver a ho-oh que un gyarados tímido. Al menos ya entiendo por qué Ashley no lo había usado antes(U).

* * *

-¿Podrían recordarme por qué tengo que hacer esto?- pregunta Mirime algo molesta mientras sacude con un plumero el pedestal que sostiene la espada marina, a lo que Tyler le responde con unos papeles en sus manos. -Aun cuando falte dos días hay que tener todo listo para la renovación del sello. Cualquier detalle que falte podría significar la liberación de la bestia.  
-En caso de que pase lo peor al menos tenemos a dos de los guerreros legendarios.  
El surfista pone los papeles, que al verlos de cerca noto que son sellos, y los comienza a colocar en las paredes de la cueva formando una especie de patrón. -Quisiera ser tan optimista como tú, pero hace quinientos años ni siquiera los tres guerreros pudieron hacerle frente.  
-Es probable que los guerreros de ahora sean más poderosos que los de hace quinientos años.  
-No quisiera arriesgarme Morty, aun no creo que esos chicos sean dignos de ser los guerreros legendarios.  
-Tracey estuvo preparado para esa responsabilidad desde mucho antes de enterarse de que era el guerrero del mar, cuando tú a esa edad aún usabas tus poderes para hacer bromas- responde mi prometida dándole una de esas miradas a Tyler advirtiéndolo de un posible desastre. -Además, ya me ha tocado tener una batalla de gimnasio contra Ashley y ciertamente es de las pocas personas que han logrado entender el vinculo entre los pokemon y sus entrenadores, y alguien así merece ser un guerrero legendario.  
-De acuerdo, ya entendí- una vez que Tyler termina de colocar los sellos formando una especie de espiral toma otro montón de sellos para ponerlos en la pared contraria. -Por cierto Morty¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
-Por supuesto.  
-¿Quién está cuidando la torre Tin ahora?  
-Antes de irme de Ecruteak le pedí a un amigo que tomara mi puesto de protector por unos días. Además él ya me debía un favor.  
Ahora que lo menciona, me pregunto cómo se la estará pasando Eusine.

* * *

-Achú El polvo que se dispersa al limpiar las campanas que estaban colgadas en las esquinas de los cuartos de la torre tin no tarda en entrar a mi nariz y hacerme estornudar repetidas veces, cuando debería estar en algún otro lado buscando a suicune.  
-¡Maldito Morty, juro que me las pagarás cuando regreses!

* * *

Dado que los demás están ocupados con todo eso de la ceremonia me dedico a explorar la isla en busca del pokemon legendario que tanto había mencionado el profesor Oak. Y en el tiempo que llevo explorando en la caleta logro llegar a una observación importante.  
-Ese pokemon es muy elusivo, debe ser por eso que es un pokemon misterioso. En eso una enorme figura salta del agua tan majestuosamente que desearía tener una cámara ahora. Para mi mala suerte por el salto se forma una ola que no tarda en empaparme, pero eso era lo menos que importaba en ese momento. Al ver en detalle a la criatura plateada y azul en forma de ave que había surgido del mar quedo totalmente maravillado.  
-Es increíble. Ése debe ser.  
-¿Es el pokemon misterioso que tanto buscaba?  
Rápidamente volteo a ver a un chico de cabello azul recogido en una cola de caballo vestido con una especie de traje de kendo en colores rojo y negro sosteniendo un báculo dorado que recuerda a los que solían usar los sacerdotes, el mismo que había visto hace más de diez años.  
-Después de todos estos años creí que eras un producto de mi imaginación. Ahora veo que todo es cierto.  
-Ciertamente no esperaba encontrarlo aquí considerando lo que está a punto de pasar, profesor.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
En eso el chico se acerca al agua y comienza a acariciar al pokemon, que debido a sus dimensiones parece ser apenas un bebé. -Por mucho tiempo se le ha considerado a lugia como el guardián del mar que protege a los pescadores de las tormentas, según las leyendas vive en lo más profundo del océano.  
-Si es así¿qué es lo que hace en la superficie?  
-Este pequeño está a punto de aprender a volar, sin embargo, en esta isla está escondido un poder que logró devastar esta zona hace cientos de años, y el padre del pequeño ahora se alista para intervenir en caso necesario.  
Todo eso que me dice es similar a lo que contó Tyler ayer, pero ahora agregando que un pokemon legendario se prepare para pelear me deja pensando qué tan poderosa debe ser esa bestia que está sellada.  
-Entiendo la magnitud de todo esto¿Pero por qué me lo dice a mí?  
-Muy simple- contesta el joven dirigiéndome una mirada que me da escalofríos. -Si todo falla tendrás que revelarle a tu hijo su destino, el por qué es un guerrero.

* * *

El cielo toma un tono rojizo con el sol del atardecer y el mar se llena de luces con el paso de los chinchou en su emigración anual y no tardo en plasmar la escena en mi cuaderno. Aparte de ser mi trabajo como observador, el dibujar me ayuda a despejar mi mente de lo que está pasando. Hay veces en las que me pregunto si mi vida seria más sencilla si no fuera un guerrero protegiendo al mundo, o si mi salud no dependiera de mi cercanía al mar, pero de no ser así no hubiera conocido a muchos de mis amigos, en especial a Ashley. Además, desde que descubrí mis poderes tuve que hacerme a la idea de que mi vida no volvería a ser normal.  
-Ashley me ha contado de tu progreso, Tracey- dice una voz a mis espaldas que no tardo en reconocer como la de Tyler. -Perdona por juzgarte mal ayer.  
-No te preocupes, no hay resentimientos.  
-Es sólo que estoy presionado por lo de la renovación del sello. Si algo saliera mal.  
-...entonces entre todos ayudaremos a proteger esta isla. Puede que no seamos como los guerreros legendarios de hace quinientos años, pero es probable que entre seis guerreros podamos tener todo bajo control.  
-Eso espero- comenta el chico de cabello gris mirando en el mar las luces de los chinchou. De repente el sonido de una explosión nos alerta y Tyler no tarda en alarmarse al descubrir la fuente del sonido. -Eso vino de la cueva. Solo espero que no se haya roto el sello, seria un desastre.  
-Tú lo has dicho Tyler- comenta mi prima al salir de la cabaña junto a Ashley con pichu en su hombro, Brendan y Morty. -No hay que perder tiempo.  
No tardamos en llegar a la cueva, pero lamentablemente la explosión cubrió la entrada con un montón de rocas. Sin perder tiempo el guerrero dragonair comienza a quitar las rocas de una en una cuando de repente siente una mano sobre su hombro y voltea a ver a Morty. -Yo puedo llevarte adentro. -Gracias. Tracey, necesitaré que vengas con nosotros en caso de que tengamos que adelantar la ceremonia.  
Eso me tomó por sorpresa. Es cierto que logré aprender el hiper rayo, pero aún me falta mucho para poder dominarlo. Sin embargo, habrá que correr el riesgo. -De acuerdo.  
-Ashley, Mirime, ustedes traten de desbloquear la salida. Tracey, Tyler, tomen mi mano.  
-¿Por qué nos dejan el trabajo pesado?  
Haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de las chicas, nos tomamos de las manos y Morty comienza a avanzar a través de las rocas como un fantasma. Luego fue el turno de Tyler y cuando era mi turno una sensación de vértigo se iba apoderando de mi conforme atravesaba los escombros y fue un gran alivio cuando logré llegar al interior de la cueva.  
-Sé que es desagradable la primera vez, pero luego te acostumbras.  
-Nos hubieras advertido antes.  
Una vez que nos recuperamos del vértigo nos adentramos en la cueva hasta llegar al lugar donde la Espada Marina descansa, si no fuera por la grieta que luce el pedestal además de las cuarteaduras en las paredes y los escombros en el suelo. Cerca de ahí un resplandor verde nos llama la atención y unas rocas comienzan a moverse para dejar salir a dragonair, quien no tarda en acercarse a su entrenador. -Que bueno que te encuentras bien.  
-Gracias por salvarnos dragonair- dice una voz familiar entre los escombros, donde logro distinguir cuatro siluetas conocidas. -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?  
-Sólo tratábamos de evitar que ellos se llevaran a dragonair- responde una voz femenina señalando a un grupo que consiste en una chica pelirroja, un chico de cabello azul, un meowth y un wobuffett. -Les dije que era mala idea entrar a esta cueva.  
-Pero aún podremos llevarnos esa espada para venderla al mejor postor.  
-Espera, no te acerques a la espada.  
A pesar de mi advertencia la chica corre al pedestal y toma el mango de la espada. Una serie de grietas nuevas aparecen en el pedestal que comienza a brillar para originar una nueva explosión que lleva al grupo a volar por los aires. -¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!  
Las grietas comienzan a ser más grandes y más numerosas, dejando salir una luz brillante que ilumina todo el lugar y Tyler pone una cara decidida y me señala una de las paredes. -Hay que apurarnos. Lanza el hiper rayo a esos sellos. -De acuerdo.  
Trato de concentar mi energia en una esfera entre mis mano, pero el poder es demasiado para que pueda contenerlo y rápidamente libero la energia hacia la formación de sellos, que comienzan a brillar en una sucesión rápida formando un grabado luminoso en la pared. Del lado de Tyler sucede lo mismo y cuando ambos lados se iluminan completamente una serie de marcas luminosas aparecen en el pedestal y la espada toma un resplandor azul que cubre por completo la cueva.  
-Sigue disparando, no te detengas para nada.  
Con el esfuerzo que significa usar el hiper rayo me es difícil mantener el ataque. Un ruido hace que levante la mirada sólo para ver una roca desprenderse del techo para caer sobre el pedestal formando una gran grieta en él y rápidamente las luces de los sellos se desvanecen, para terror de Tyler.  
-Maldición, el sello se ha roto.  
-¡Cuidado!- grito al notar una roca caer sobre él, pero es destruida al entrar en contacto con una barrera azul que aparece repentinamente y es ahí que noto la presencia de Richie, con ese brillo azul en sus ojos que aparece cuando usa sus habilidades psíquicas.  
-Tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.  
-No sabia que podrías hacer eso- dice una voz al lado del psíquico, que gracias a la luz del pedestal puedo reconocer a Ash. ¿Pero qué estará haciendo aquí, y cómo le explicaré el hecho de que no esté ahora en pueblo Paleta?  
-Es el secreto del que te hablaba, y apuesto a que también tienes uno- Por un momento noto algo nervioso a Ash, pero pronto los temblores que comienzan a sentirse nos recuerdan el problema actual. -Espero que funcione. ¡Teletransportación!  
De repente nuestro alrededor cambia al exterior de la cueva, donde Ashley rápidamente se acerca a Richie. -¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?  
-Con unos amigos.  
-Todos cúbranse- nos indica Mirime cuando otra explosión sacude la cueva, pero esta vez queda destruida por completo, dejando salir una gran columna de luz que se eleva hasta el cielo, que comienza a oscurecerse por densas nubes negras iluminadas ocasionalmente por fuertes relámpagos en lo que un fuerte viento comienza a crear olas enormes. Poco a poco la luz se va disipando para revelar la gran forma de una serpiente marina de color plateado que anuncia su presencia con un rugido ensordecedor y Tyler sólo puede decir una cosa.  
-La bestia del mar acaba de salir de su sello.

* * *

Desde el risco logro ver por primera vez después de quinientos años a la bestia que nos costó trabajo encerrar en ese sello. La tormenta repentina y fuerte hace parecer que esta zona está destinada a la destrucción, pero la presencia tanto de los dos guerreros legendarios como la de la hechicera de la luna y la segunda estrella podría cambiarlo todo. El par de flamas que me rodean se intensifican y puedo sentir la determinación que sale del chico con el pikachu, que supuestamente es el portador de la luz de ho-oh.  
-Esto será muy interesante.

* * *

_**Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

Sinceramente este fue el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir, y si a eso le sumo la escuela no es de sorprenderse que se tardara un poco, pero es mejor que dejarles un mal capítulo. Para aquellos que me han preguntado sobre Ash y compañía, ellos desde hace tiempo tienen un fic aparte que se llama "Resplandor de Luna", en el cual pronto(eso espero n.nU) pondré la versión de "nuestros héroes" de lo que pasó en este capítulo. Como siempre, agradezco a Mirime Sketchit por su personaje, a Hanageshi Mari por su apoyo y a todos por su paciencia para no enviarme virus ni cartas bombas nnu 


End file.
